Loss, Strain & Butterflies
by Scarlet.D
Summary: [Saga & Kanon, Milo & Camus, RadamanthysxKanonxSaga. YAOI, lemon, universo alterno] Saga es un abogado viudo que vive aferrado al recuerdo de su esposa, quien murió cuando su hijo Milo tenía aproximadamente seis años. Desde entonces, Kanon vive con ellos y es su apoyo constante, guardando siempre el secreto de lo que Saga verdaderamente significa para él.
1. Capítulo 1: Soul to cling to

**Dedicatoria:** este fic es de Sahel ^x^!

**Pareja principal:** Saga&Kanon, Milo&Camus

**Parejas secundarias:** RadamanthysxKanon, RadamanthysxSaga, AiorosxSaga, RadamanthysxSagaxKanon.

**Tipo:** Romance, Drama, Angustia

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** YAOI, universo alterno, twincest, non-con, lemon (mucho .~.), trío, ¿ooc?. Y Aioros villano- sorry por eso! XD FIC VIEJO.

**Comentarios adicionales**: Esta historia empezó con una idea que Sahel me regaló (la floja no quería escribir ¬w¬) Y pues me dieron muchas ganas de desarrollarla y aquí está, mucho más larga y enloquecida de lo que en un principio supuse que sería T-TU El horrible título fue robado de una canción de matchbox twenty.

**Resumen:** En este universo alterno, Saga es un abogado viudo que vive aferrado al recuerdo de su esposa, quien murió cuando su hijo Milo tenía aproximadamente seis años. Desde entonces, Kanon vive con ellos y es su apoyo constante, guardando siempre el secreto de lo que Saga verdaderamente significa para él. Diez años pasan así, y es en este punto donde la historia comienza.

* * *

***Loss, Strain & Butterflies***

* * *

******:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 1.** **Looking for a soul to cling to**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

—Te digo que no le molestará.

—También me acabas de decir que no tiene muy buen carácter.

Milo resopló y pateó una piedra que se interpuso en su camino. Ajustó las asas de su mochila sobre sus hombros y miró determinadamente al chico que caminaba a su lado.

—En el caso de que ande de malas, mi tío nos ayudará a suavizarlo, él siempre me echa la mano cuando mi papá se pone en plan de amargado.

—No quiero ser un bulto en tu casa, Milo. Aprecio tu ayuda, pero puedo conseguir un departamento y evitarte problemas con tu padre…

—Tonterías. Te ahorras lo de la renta y me ayudas en las tareas, y así todo mundo sale ganando. Además, seguro que le caes bien, cuando vea lo serio y buen niño que eres. —Milo calló al sentir un codazo de su nuevo mejor amigo, quien fingía enfado ante el concepto que el otro expresaba de él.

El joven francés acababa de llegar a Japón como estudiante de intercambio, y por azares del destino compartía un par de clases con Milo en la escuela. Desde el primer momento, este último no pudo disimular la curiosidad que el extranjero le despertaba, e inmediatamente se preocupó por entablar conversación con él. No dejaba de buscar su compañía a cada segundo en que tenía un pequeño receso, provocando que el otro, al principio, se sintiera acosado por el chico de expresivos ojos turquesas, y considerara seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a su país natal.

Pero mientras más convivía con Milo, Camus rápidamente descubrió que aquél, aunque un poco demasiado extrovertido para lo que eran sus estándares, resultaba una agradable compañía y era de los pocos que podían arrancarle sonrisas en contra de su voluntad. Así que, por más esfuerzo que le costara admitirlo, se sintió emocionado cuando Milo le ofreció hospedarlo en su casa, y aunque apenas lo conocía de días, salir de la inmunda pensión donde alquilaba un microscópico cuarto era un alivio para él.

Durante el camino de la escuela a la casa de Milo, éste le contó varias cosas reveladoras sobre su vida, tal vez con la intención de que no fuera imprudente al preguntar o decir algo inadecuado enfrente de su padre, quien, al parecer, se veía afectado fácilmente cuando alguien tocaba el tema de su difunta esposa.

Milo le había dicho que su madre había muerto hacía ya casi diez años, y que su aniversario luctuoso se acercaba, por lo que su padre probablemente andaría más extraño que de costumbre, pero que simplemente lo ignorara. Después de esa advertencia, le contó cómo, a partir de aquel entonces, su tío había dejado su naciente carrera de fotógrafo a un lado para regresar a Japón y apoyarlos después de la terrible tragedia. Su nombre era Kanon y vivía con ellos desde tales fechas, formando los tres una familia bastante peculiar.

Por como Milo hablaba, era notable que le tenía gran aprecio a su tío. Camus no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones, pues para Milo, Kanon era tanto su padre como Saga, y los quería en igual medida a ambos, además de que el primero había sido presencia equilibradora entre las dos fuertes y opuestas personalidades de padre e hijo.

Ahora Milo era incapaz de imaginarse la vida sin que su tío les hiciera compañía. Y tenía bien consciente y agradecido el hecho de que Kanon dejara sus metas personales de lado por dedicarse a ellos, y así llenar en cierta medida el espacio vacío que su madre había dejado al morir; evento que dejó a Milo y Saga sintiéndose completamente perdidos, hasta que Kanon llegó y les recordó que por más difícil que fuera, tenían que seguir adelante. Él los ayudo a hacer tal cosa, poniendo algo de orden en sus repentinamente derrumbadas vidas, para juntos, los tres, volverlas a edificar con lentitud y cuidado.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Milo, cuando pisaban la entrada de la casa y abría la puerta para que ambos pasaran.

Camus conjeturó que el padre de Milo debía contar con notorios ingresos, pues vivían en un buen barrio y la casa se veía bien cuidada. Al entrar a la vivienda, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la gran cantidad de cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, luciendo fotografías cuya calidad era innegable, al menos para la poca experiencia que Camus tenía en esas cosas.

Algunas eran en blanco y negro, otras a color, pero todas en comparable belleza mostraban ya fuera lugares, paisajes o gente de diversas partes del mundo. Camus pudo identificar en una de ellas, la panorámica de la catedral de Notre-Dame, que él había visitado varias veces en el pasado. La conclusión de que el tío de Milo había tomado esas fotografías llegó rápidamente a su cabeza, y con ello también el pensamiento de que era una lástima tal desperdicio de talento, si tal como Milo decía, Kanon había abandonado su carrera desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Ven, por aquí es mi habitación. —Milo guió a Camus a través del comedor para tomar las escaleras que los llevaron al segundo piso, donde se encontraron un pasillo a lo largo del cual se acomodaban cuatro puertas. Milo comenzó a señalar cada una.

—Al fondo está el baño. La que está ahí al lado es el cuarto de mi tío, aunque antes era la oficina de mi papá pero esa se mudó a la bodega de abajo cuando él llegó. La de enfrente a ésa es del cuarto de mi papá, y esta de aquí es mi habitación. Te quedarás conmigo, tengo literas así que no habrá problema para acomodarnos —explicaba Milo al abrir la puerta a un cuarto demasiado colorido y desordenado para el gusto de Camus, quien hizo un imperceptible gesto de desagrado ante el estado de dicha habitación.

—¿Literas? ¿Tienes algún hermano?

—No, es que antes mis tíos y mi primo venían a visitarnos seguido, pero hace mucho que no los vemos…, perdimos el contacto con ellos desde que mamá murió. Era muy divertido cuando venían para Navidad… —Milo sonrió débilmente al perder la vista por unos instantes en un punto lejano del suelo, mientras recordaba viejos tiempos—. En fin, pasa, te toca la de arriba. Deja tu maleta en el suelo, más tarde te desocuparé algunos cajones para que guardes tus cosas. Pero ahora acompáñame abajo, te presentaré a mi papá.

Camus tragó saliva con dificultad al seguir a Milo por la escaleras, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso por la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaría el padre de su amigo al enterarse sobre su nuevo inquilino.

Al llegar a la planta baja, cruzaron el comedor para dar vuelta hacia la sala. En tal pieza se apreciaba una puerta tallada de fina madera, la cual Milo abrió sin pedir permiso.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_En unas semanas se cumplirán diez años._

Era lo único en que Saga podía pensar al estudiar el portarretratos donde una foto de su esposa descansaba. Lo guardaba en un cajón del escritorio, pero constantemente lo extraía para contemplar la belleza de la mujer con la que alguna vez soñó compartir su vida entera.

La imagen de la mujer le sonreía, ocasionando que su corazón pareciera arrugarse al recordarla. La foto era de cuando ambos apenas eran novios, y había sido tomada por su hermano, quien en aquellos tiempos agarraba a cualquier paseante para practicar su afición a la fotografía. En esa ocasión ella había estado de visita en la casa y Kanon la tomó de modelo para ese retrato que terminó, por supuesto, en propiedad de Saga.

Tenía muchas otras de ella, y las contemplaba como diaria costumbre. Era difícil elegir su favorita, pero esta en particular le gustaba mucho, pues era apreciable la jovial energía que la chica emanaba. Saga nunca había conocido ni amado a nadie como ella, y estaba seguro que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Y no es que quisiera, pues nada podría reemplazar el recuerdo de Himiko.

Sin ningún previo aviso, la puerta de su oficina se abrió, y para su poca sorpresa, quien entraba corriendo como bestia desbocada era su hijo Milo. Saga regresó rápidamente la fotografía al cajón y lo cerró de golpe, justo antes de que el mencionado muchacho llegara y saltara para sentarse sobre el escritorio.

—Milo, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que no me gusta que entres así.

—Perdón, es que quiero presentarte a alguien.

De pronto toda la atención fue dirigida hacia el chico que permanecía de pie, inmóvil junto a la puerta. Saga inquirió sobre el nuevo amigo de Milo, y tuvo que fingir calma mientras su impetuoso hijo le explicaba la razón de la presencia del muchacho de ojos azules en su casa. Y le dejaba en claro que esta presencia se alargaría por tiempo indefinido.

Saga suspiró cansadamente. Había sido un largo día y no necesitaba que Milo le saliera con esto. Además, ¿desde cuándo su hijo era un alma tan caritativa? Pero al final de cuentas, después de casi una hora de trabajo de convencimiento por parte de Milo y de interrogación a Camus por parte de Saga, quien le pidió ver su boleta de notas escolares e indagó sobre su familia, el hombre aceptó, pues el muchacho parecía decente y educado y podría resultar ser buena influencia para su irresponsable hijo.

Ambos chicos salieron sonrientes de la oficina de Saga, tan sólo para que Camus quedara congelado en sus pasos al llegar al comedor y ver entrar a… ¿Saga?

Milo notó su perplejidad y se apresuró a explicar.

—Creo que debí mencionar que eran gemelos.

Camus intentó sonreír al hombre que se acercaba para saludarlo con un afable apretón de manos, mientras le pasaba a Milo unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado para que le ayudara a acomodar las compras en la cocina.

Milo los presentó explicando la razón de su estadía, a lo que Kanon mostró entusiasmo, relajando un poco al aprehensivo extranjero, quien se acomidió a ayudarlos mientras guardaban los productos que Kanon había comprado.

Aprovechando todos los víveres con los que recién se surtía la cocina de la particular familia, Kanon les preparó a los muchachos unos sencillos sándwiches como merienda, para acompañarlos mientras comían y le contaban del insufrible día que habían tenido en la escuela, o al menos así lo describía Milo.

Irremediablemente, también involucraron a Camus en la conversación, quien se vio comprometido a contarles algunos detalles sobre su vida en Francia. Para Kanon, en todo momento fue evidente lo poco que el chico gustaba de hablar, pues más bien era reservado y se incomodaba notoriamente cuando toda la atención se dirigía hacia él. Pero le pareció un joven agradable, y por lo que veía Milo y él habían entablado una relación divertida, en la que su sobrino disfrutaba de fastidiar al aparentemente impasible francés.

Enfrascados en la conversación, las horas pasaron rápidamente y fue sólo hasta que Kanon alcanzó a dar un vistazo al reloj, que colgaba sobre el refrigerador, que se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

—Deberían irse a dormir —propuso al ponerse de pie.

—¡Pero si apenas son las diez!

—Tiene razón, Milo, mañana tenemos clase temprano. —Milo resopló ante el nuevo recordatorio ambulante que, evidentemente, Camus resultaría ser, mientras Kanon trataba de ocultar su sonrisa ante la graciosa interacción que los dos chicos mostraban.

Finalmente, ambos muchachos se levantaron de la mesa para retirarse a la habitación. Kanon todavía pudo oír mientras el par subía las escaleras, cómo Camus regañaba a Milo por una tarea que, al parecer, su sobrino apenas recordaba que tenía pendiente.

Poniéndose de pie, Kanon tomó el plato que yacía en medio de la mesa y guardó lo que había sobrado en el refrigerador, antes de ir en busca de su hermano, quien seguramente estaría en su despacho. Y probando como correctas sus suposiciones, al entrar empujando la puerta silenciosamente, Kanon se encontró con que Saga dormía recargándose sobre su escritorio.

El menor de los gemelos se acercó hasta quedar al lado de donde el otro descansaba, y no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que uno de los cajones del escritorio se encontraba entreabierto. Kanon no tenía que asomarse a él para saber que ahí dentro Saga guardaba una foto de Himiko, pues ya hacía muchos años que se había topado con ella, durante una ocasión en que ordenaba el escritorio de su hermano.

Era más que claro que Saga nunca la olvidaría. Y él tendría que seguir guardando silencio. Aunque honestamente no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar de esa manera; almacenando los verdaderos sentimientos que afloraban ante la sola presencia de su hermano, y que ya ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento habrían surgido por primera vez. Desde que tenía memoria había sido así.

Cuando eran chicos quizás no era consciente de ello, y todo lo que podía expresarle a su hermano era un amor como tales y una enorme admiración y agradecimiento por la amistad que le brindaba. Saga se había mostrado invariablemente durante toda su vida como su mejor amigo; de niños siempre lo protegía de malas amistades, lo ayudaba con los estudios para los cuales nunca fue muy apto, y al ser mayores, Saga fue el único que lo apoyó cuando decidió hacer de su pasatiempo una carrera. Ni siquiera sus padres mostraron agrado por la resolución que Kanon tomó de abandonar la escuela y dedicarse a viajar por el mundo con una cámara fotográfica como único equipaje. Temían que ese estilo de vida no le proporcionaría nunca estabilidad económica, pero Saga confió en su decisión, e incluso le prestó dinero de sus ahorros para que pudiera realizar sus primeros viajes. Y aunque la deuda monetaria ya la había saldado hace mucho tiempo, el importante significado de tales favores nunca moriría en su memoria.

Y por todo lo que su hermano era para él, fue que Kanon se sintió terriblemente herido al saber que Saga se casaría con quien en aquel entonces era su novia; una muchacha que había conocido en la escuela, y con la cual contrajo matrimonio a la imprudente edad de dieciocho años. Un año más de la edad que Milo tenía en esos momentos, y para Kanon era simplemente imposible imaginarse a su sobrino casado, tanto como le pareció imposible cuando Saga le dio aquella noticia.

Sus padres tampoco se mostraron contentos con sus acciones, pues temían que la responsabilidad de una familia distrajera a Saga de la universidad a la que apenas entraba. Ya que Kanon había abandonado la escuela, todas sus esperanzas se volcaron sobre su perfecto hijo mayor, que ahora llegaba y los decepcionaba con esa inmadura decisión.

Sin embargo, aunque sus progenitores se mostraron reacios a aceptar tal unión, Kanon no tuvo más remedio que brindarle su apoyo. Se lo debía, y fue por eso que estuvo a su lado ocupando el papel de padrino el día de su boda. Festejó con la joven pareja y les dio sus felicitaciones, deseándoles prosperidad en la nueva vida que iniciarían juntos. Pero más que eso no pudo hacer.

Verlos como marido y mujer, recordándole constantemente que sus ilusiones eran totalmente imposibles, resultó demasiado para Kanon. Y tampoco había deseado arruinar la felicidad que era notable en Saga al estar con Himiko. Así que Kanon continuó con sus viajes, siendo las exigencias de su carrera las perfectas excusas para mantenerse alejado de la persona a quien tanto amaba, y que tanto lo lastimaba, sin saberlo.

Pero al enterarse de la trágica muerte de la muchacha, tuvo que regresar… para encontrarse con algo que lo perturbó a sobremanera. Ver a su querido hermano sumido en la peor de las depresiones fue desgarrador para él. Kanon no tuvo más remedio de hacerse cargo de Saga y Milo, quien entonces no tendría más de siete años. Y un pequeño de llorosa mirada preguntando constantemente por su madre ausente tampoco había sido algo fácil de afrontar.

Con el tiempo habían logrado superarlo, sobre todo Milo, pero Saga nunca la olvidó. Diez años y la idea de rehacer su vida sentimental ni siquiera le cruzaba por la mente. Vivía enfrascado en sus negocios, y nada más que su trabajo y la educación de Milo, quien era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa, le importaba.

Un débil quejido llamó la atención de Kanon, extrayéndolo de su ensimismamiento. Se concentró de nuevo en Saga, dejando pensamientos y recuerdos para después. Notó que, aun consumido en el sueño, su hermano balbuceaba ininteligibles palabras, dibujando gestos de disgusto en sus facciones. Kanon llegó a la conclusión de que Saga sufría una pesadilla y decidió despertarlo, llevando su mano hacia un lado de su rostro y acariciándolo, deseando por un breve momento que Saga no despertara, para que pudiera así seguir regocijándose con la suavidad de su piel.

Los anhelos de Kanon se quedaron en eso, pues Saga fue capaz de sentir el extraño contacto de una mano que tocaba su mejilla cariñosamente, de una manera en que nadie lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Y como siempre, todos sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su esposa, a la esperanza de que ella estuviera a su lado. Al parpadear un par de veces, antes de finalmente fijar su visión en el hombre que se inclinaba sobre él, observándolo curioso y sonriéndole para animarlo a despertar, una gran decepción le inundó al reconocer a tal persona como su hermano. Recordó que Himiko estaba muerta y que por lo tanto jamás volvería a sentir las amables manos de aquella mujer sobre su piel.

—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Kanon, frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina tribulación que pareció adueñarse de Saga, provocando que sus siempre nostálgicos ojos brillaran con sospechosa humedad.

—Sí… —murmuró apenas audiblemente, al levantarse y recargarse en el respaldo de su silla, estirándose un poco para disipar la incomodidad de sus músculos ante la inadecuada posición en que había quedado dormido.

—Ve a la cama. No aguantarás la espalda mañana si te duermes aquí.

—No, aún tengo papeles que revisar… —dijo, y alcanzó con ambas manos el escritorio para desbaratar los documentos que yacían regados ahí, pretendiendo que buscaba uno en específico.

—Es tarde, vete a acostar, ¿Que no es mañana la junta con los abogados del buffet? No querrás quedarte dormido —Kanon insistió, dando unos pasos para colocarse detrás de la gran silla de piel donde Saga se sentaba, jalándola contra sí y alejándola del escritorio.

Saga suspiró y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse. Dejándose descansar un momento sobre el respaldar, trató de tranquilizarse y eliminar los recuerdos que parecían haberse arraizado en su cabeza, avivándose constantemente y mostrando pocas intenciones de pretender desaparecer.

—Saga…

Antes de que Kanon insistiera más, Saga finalmente accedió a las peticiones de su hermano, asintiendo y poniéndose de pie, para dejar la oficina. Kanon lo siguió detrás, no sin antes hacer una pausa para dejar debidamente cerrado el cajón del escritorio.


	2. Capítulo 2: I gave you strenght to stand

**:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 2.** I gave you strenght to stand

**:-:-:-:**

—Tengo sueño— expresaba unos de los dos muchachos que yacían acostados en la alfombra de la habitación, con varios libros regados alrededor.

—Hace unos minutos dijiste que era muy temprano.

—En ese entonces no estaba resolviendo derivadas. Esto debería ser prohibido. — Milo arrojó su libro contra las puertas de su armario, demostrando con esa acción la frustración que lo corroía en esos momentos.

Regresó a su posición original, recargándose sobre sus codos y sosteniendo la cabeza en sus manos, mientras contemplaba a Camus, quien se sentaba en el piso frente a él, y que claramente se incomodaba por el exceso de atención que Milo le prestaba.

— ¿Y ahora porque me miras así?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Así! Como si tuviera una mosca parada en la nariz.

—Tienes una bonita nariz. — Milo sonrío, ignorándose a sí mismo en cuanto a la misteriosa razón que lo llevaba a comportarse así con Camus, decidiendo dejar todo a sus instintos que no paraban de decirle que este muchacho era especial.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Estás loco!

Se miraron fijamente por un segundo más, antes de que ambos sucumbieran a las risas que se habían estado atorando en sus gargantas desde varios momentos atrás. Milo tomó uno de los libros que estaba tirado en el piso cerca de él y lo aventó hacia Camus, quien sin dificultad lo evitó. Como venganza, el francés alcanzó uno de sus propios libros y dicho objeto tal vez hubiera terminado golpeando de lleno en la burlona cara de Milo, sino fuera porque Kanon abrió la puerta en esos momentos, apenas asomándose lo suficiente para estirar la mano y apagar la luz en el interruptor de la pared.

— ¡A dormir!

Tan rápido como apareció, Kanon se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Súbitamente, Milo y Camus fueron dejados en un completo silencio y total oscuridad.

Ambos se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a buscar a tientas los útiles escolares que habían desparramado por todo el lugar; tarea que fue interrumpida cuando Camus, descalzo como andaba, pisó accidentalmente un sacapuntas que lastimó la planta de su pie obligándolo a brincar torpemente para volver a pisar suelo firme, mas tropezándose con Milo, quien en ese momento se agachaba para recoger un cuaderno.

Entre el enredo de manos y piernas, Camus terminó cayendo sobre Milo, quien al instante agradeció que su cuarto fuera alfombrado, pues si no el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza hubiera sido mucho peor.

Tras unos cuantos quejidos en lo que ambos se acomodaban para no enterrase mutuamente ningún codo o rodilla, el silencio de nuevo se implantó. Apenas eran capaces de distinguir sus perfiles entre la oscuridad que dominaba en la habitación.

—Lo siento— Camus se disculpó, moviéndose para intentar levantarse, aunque su pie aun le dolía.

Sin que fuera su intención, una de sus piernas rozó precariamente contra la entrepierna de Milo, quien sintió una descarga de voltaje en ese sitio ante el contacto, que le obligó a afianzar su agarre sobre la cintura de Camus, la cual sostenía desde que ambos cayeron. Camus pausó su tarea de ponerse de pie al notar lo tenso que Milo se había puesto, y como sus manos lo apresaban sin dejarlo ir. Una mirada perpleja se encontraba con otra igualmente confundida, siendo los brillos de los dos pares de ojos apenas visibles, pero imposibles de ignorar aunque la falta de luz los opacara.

—Hay que… dormir— Camus balbuceó entre lo que el nerviosismo le permitió, logrando que al fin Milo lo soltara y le permitiera levantarse, para enseguida hacer lo mismo.

Sin más palabras cada quien ocupó su cama, aunque el sueño les había sido espantado. Mientras Camus daba vueltas enredándose entre las sábanas sin querer pensar en lo recién sucedido y simplemente trataba de dormir, Milo reconocía para sí mismo la atracción que Camus le provocaba. Eso lo asustaba, pues nunca había sentido algo así por ningún chico, y temía que Camus, su padre, sus amigos, lo repudiaran al saber el género de pensamientos que le despertaba el muchacho francés con su sola presencia. Pero no podía negar que en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre él, algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a encenderse y esa invisible flama tan sólo crecía mientras más lo conocía.

¿Estaría enamorado de él? Milo rodó sobre su costado para contemplar la puerta de su cuarto sin ninguna intención en especial. Algo como lo anterior debía ser lo que le pasaba. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, Camus parecía encontrarse en similar situación a la de él. Pero… ¿tener un novio? Milo sintió escalofríos ante lo raro que eso sonaba.

Suspiró. Al parecer esa noche no dormiría, pues las ideas y sentimientos se amontonaban en su cabeza sin permitírselo. Volvió a acomodarse sobre su espalda, concentrando su vista hacia arriba, como queriendo traspasar el material que lo separaba de la cama superior, y adivinar qué estaría haciendo el chico que ahí descansaba.

—Buenas noches, Camus.

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, Milo supuso que probablemente su amigo ya se habría dormido, pero se equivocaba. Mordiéndose ansiosamente el labio inferior, Camus finalmente respondió:

—Buenas noches, Milo…

Al final del pasillo, se encontraba otro par que tampoco conseguía dormir. Kanon había acompañado a Saga hasta su habitación, para asegurarse que se fuera a la cama y no se quedara leyendo o distrayéndose con trabajo pendiente.

Saga le insistió a Kanon que no era necesario que lo arropara como niño chiquito, pero el menor de los gemelos no se retiró hasta que estuvo seguro que Saga dormiría.

—Cierra los ojos— ordenó el menor.

—Kanon, no seas ridículo. No puedo dormir contigo de centinela. Vete a tu cuarto y déjame solo.

Kanon se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirando a Saga fijamente a los ojos, quien por la extraña expresión de su hermano, no sabía que esperar, y sólo lo veía confuso.

— ¿No crees que ya has estado solo demasiado tiempo?

—No empieces tú también. Milo ya me quiere emparejar con su maestra de Inglés, y ahora tú, ¿a qué pobre alma inocente escogiste? No, olvídalo, ni me lo digas, prefiero no saber.

Kanon de cierta forma agradeció que Saga interpretara sus palabras de esa manera, pues le daba más tiempo para pensar en cómo actuar, pero también lograba aumentar el miedo que sentía ante lo que planeaba confesarle. Por ahora, decidió seguir la plática por terrenos seguros.

—Ya sé que no te gusta que te arreglemos citas a ciegas, y no he hecho tal cosa. Aquella vez fue porque Milo me sonsacó.

—Ese niño...— Saga sonrió débilmente ante la mención de su insensato hijo.

—Él sólo te quiere ver feliz... y yo también. Himiko hubiera querido lo mismo— Kanon pausó, pensando que quizás mencionar a la mujer no había sido lo más prudente, pues Saga desviaba la mirada y se quedaba abstraído por un momento, como si sus palabras hubieran evocado uno de los tantos recuerdos sobre su esposa que guardaba celosamente.

Cuando Saga finalmente volvió a concentrar su vista en el hombre que tenía enfrente, Kanon sintió un súbito vacío formarse en lo más hondo de su pecho, ante los apesadumbrados ojos que lo veían mientras una voz quebradiza hablaba.

—Aún la extraño…

—Lo sé. —Extendió una mano hasta el flequillo de Saga para acomodarlo hacia atrás, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de algún contacto con él, pero privándose de tocar su rostro, pues en esos momentos temía que la suavidad de esa piel consumiría toda razón que le quedaba, y pudiera terminar haciendo o diciendo cosas inapropiadas.

Saga cerró los ojos, relajándose mientras Kanon continuaba peinando su cabello con los dedos una y otra vez. Pronto el mayor se quedó dormido, lo cual era demostrado por el tranquilo ritmo que adquiría su respiración. Al verlo así, descansando en calma, como pocas veces lo hacía, Kanon se vio siendo víctima de la culpabilidad que le causaban los prohibidos sentimientos que tenía hacia su propio hermano. Sabía que estaba mal, y sabia que quizás era egoísta de su parte el pretender situar a Saga en la difícil posición que sería el enterarse de las cosas que Kanon había ocultado desde hacía muchos años.

Retrasando tal pendiente para después, cuando lograra formarse algo de valor, Kanon dejó el cabello de Saga en paz y suspiró entrecortadamente antes de ponerse de pie. Salió de la recámara y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se arrojó sobre la cama sintiéndose totalmente derrotado e indigno de siquiera estar en esa casa.

Saga no podría sospechar que una de las razones más importantes que Kanon tuvo para quedarse con Milo y él, fue que por lo menos contaría con su cercana presencia, tal vez no de la manera en que desearía, pero eso era mejor que nada. O al menos eso solía pensar Kanon hasta recientemente, cuando había decidido confesarle a Saga todo. Y tal vez con ello, perderlo para siempre.

Kanon estaba consciente de eso, de que Saga encontraría sus sentimientos como algo escandaloso y totalmente imposibles de corresponder. Se arriesgaba a que aquél lo echara de su casa, a que lo odiara por siempre por haber traicionado de esa manera su relación de amigos y hermanos. Pero Kanon ya había demorado por suficiente tiempo el momento que, como se lo habría propuesto, pronto se daría.

Le dolería el rechazo de Saga, le dolería tener que alejarse de Milo. Pero si tal era el caso, sabía que ellos sobrevivirían sin él. No sería nada como cuando perdieron a Himiko. Y él ya no era un jovencito, y no podía aferrarse por siempre a ilusiones que sólo lo condenaban a una vida de soledad, tal como la que Saga había llevado hasta ahora.

Kanon dio vuelta sobre su cama con la intención de dormir, mas sin poder evitar recordar el pesar que aquella época había traído para todos, y como desde entonces las cosas no habían cambiado en mucho, sobre todo para los dos hermanos. Saga continuaba lamentándose por algo que ya no tenía remedio y Kanon se limitaba a ser su inseparable -y de cierta manera consoladora- compañía.

_:-:__FLASHBACK:-:_

Había visitado la casa en múltiples ocasiones; los cumpleaños de Milo sobre todo, y una que otra fecha especial que requería su presencia en el hogar de la familia de su hermano. Pero la vivienda que se erigía frente a él, nunca había guardado un aire tan lúgubre como el que Kanon percibía ahora.

Sin más, se adentró a la construcción y para su poca sorpresa, nadie salió a recibirlo. Dejó su maleta en el piso a un lado de la puerta y se apresuró hacia donde sabía se encontraba la habitación de Saga y Himiko, pero la cerradura de dicho cuarto estaba trancada.

—Saga, soy yo, Kanon, ¿estás ahí?

Kanon esperó y continuó tocando y llamando a su hermano por varios minutos más, pero éste, si es que se encontraba ahí, no se dignaba a responder. Finalmente se le ocurrió la idea de bajar a la bodega y buscar en la caja de herramientas algo que le pudiera servir para forzar la puerta, pero justo cuando daba la vuelta para hacer tal cosa, Saga abrió.

—Saga, ¿estás bien?— preguntó acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo de los hombros, notablemente preocupado por el deprimente semblante que el otro demostraba, siendo su descuidada apariencia sólo uno de los indicadores de su estado anímico.

—No… sin ella, jamás.

—Lo siento mucho. — Kanon atrajo a Saga para abrazarlo, a lo que el otro no se resistió; al contrario, se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Kanon, mientras imparables lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, sin que realmente se diera cuenta de ello, pues el llanto había sido algo constante para él en estos últimos días y ya no lo sentía como novedad.

—Todo estará bien…— aseguró Kanon, acariciando la espalda de Saga para tranquilizarlo, pero éste claramente movía su cabeza negando ante sus palabras. Kanon suspiró y alejó a Saga de sí, sosteniendo el afilado rostro entre sus manos para que cruzaran miradas y aquel le pusiera atención.

—Te prometo que las cosas mejorarán. No permitiré que te des por vencido tan fácilmente. Tienes un trabajo, un hijo precioso. No puedes abandonarlo todo así como así.

— ¿Por qué no? Ella lo hizo — Saga escupió las palabras con amargura en su tono de voz, al momento que se alejó de Kanon para dirigirse a la cama con intención de quedarse ahí y no levantarse jamás. Kanon lo siguió, enojado y decepcionado ante la actitud que había adquirido ante la situación.

— ¡Ya basta, Saga! Date cuenta de lo que haces. La vida continua afuera de esta habitación, y no te estará esperando por siempre. Además, Milo… él te necesita, ¿dónde está?

—No sé… en su cuarto tal vez…— Saga murmuró hundiendo el rostro contra la almohada que aún guardaba el dulce aroma de su esposa —Me recuerda tanto a ella...— Y por esa razón había estado evitando al niño desde el día en que se llevó a cabo el funeral, y pudo por fin olvidarse de todas esas formalidades y dedicarse a enajenarse en su desconsuelo.

—Precisamente por eso… porque es lo único que te queda, no puedes darle la espalda. Seguramente querrá verte. Iré a buscarlo.

Con esa resolución, Kanon abandonó el cuarto de Saga para llegar al de su sobrino, cuya puerta se hallaba entreabierta. Al entrar, encontró a Milo durmiendo sobre su cama, con dos surcos de secas lágrimas marcando sus redondas mejillas.

—Milo…— empujó el pequeño cuerpo con cuidado repetidas veces para que despertara, e instantes después, Milo parpadeó consecutivamente, llevando las manos hacia sus ojos para frotarlos y despabilarse. Al fijar su vista sobre quien lo había despertado, la alegría hizo brillar sus grandes orbes turquesas al momento que se abalanzaba para abrazar al recién llegado.

—¡Tío!

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Kanon sonrió brevemente ante el entusiasmo de su sobrino, antes de dar por terminado el abrazo y estudiarlo brevemente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Tengo hambre…— confesó, haciendo un gesto y sobando su estómago para mayor énfasis.

— ¿Tiene mucho que no comes?

—Desde ayer, que vino mi abuelita, pasó antes que irse a su casa. Pero hoy no he comido nada, y tiene días que papá no sale de su cuarto. Lo extraño…

Kanon ocultó su enfado y cargó a Milo para salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre; había leche regada por el piso, un par de platos rotos, y una silla con una pata faltante, la cual se encontraba tirada a cierta distancia de ahí.

— ¿Que pasó aquí?

—Es que… intenté alcanzar el cereal— Milo admitió sonrojado de vergüenza, al señalar hacia una caja rectangular que se encontraba arriba del refrigerador —Y bueno… no resultó, y me caí— concluyó, utilizando una mano para recoger sus pantalones y mostrarle a Kanon un sitio específico en su rodilla que se coloreaba de tono mucho más oscuro que el color normal de su piel, formando un desagradable moretón.

Kanon suspiró despidiéndose del tema y dejó a Milo sentado sobre la mesa, mientras se dedicaba a escudriñar en las alacenas algo que pudiera darle de comer al hambriento niño. Su búsqueda resultó sin éxito y como último recurso alcanzó de puntillas la caja que descansaba sobre el refrigerador y que Milo previamente le había hecho notar.

—Bien pues, al parecer cereal será. No hay mucho más por aquí por lo que veo.

Milo se encogió de hombros y aceptó el plato que su tío le proporcionó, donde pequeños aros de colores flotaban sobre una apenas suficiente cantidad de leche. Sin rezongar, comenzó a engullirlos ávidamente con ayuda de la cuchara que le había sido dada para tal propósito.

— ¿Has ido a la escuela?

Con los cachetes inflados del contenido que masticaba, Milo negó con la cabeza, sin perder la atención en la última cucharada de cereal, con la que dejaba vacío el recipiente, para ahora sí, concentrarse de lleno en lo que Kanon hablaba.

—Mañana irás, yo te llevaré.

— ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?– preguntó sonriendo ante la posibilidad.

—Sí, eso creo. Al menos por un tiempo.

— ¿Hasta qué mamá regrese?

Milo se veía tan contento con el hecho de que Kanon permanecería con ellos por alguna temporada, que este último se sintió morir ante su previa pregunta, y sin más remedio, tristemente respondió:

—Milo… tu mamá no regresará. Te lo explicaron, ¿no?

—Sí…— la mirada de Milo se desvió por un momento hacia el suelo, para rápidamente recuperar su natural entusiasmo.

— ¡Pero yo sé que regresara!— expresó con terquedad.

Kanon llevó una mano a un lado del rostro de Milo, al asegurarle con firmeza lo que el pequeño se había estado negando a aceptar.

—No, Milo. Eso no es posible. Ella no volverá, ¿entiendes?

Instantáneamente, un río de lágrimas comenzó a caer de los ojos de Milo, y Kanon se arrepintió de inmediato por sus palabras, pensando que quizás debió tener más tacto con él. Pero sin contar con experiencia en el trato de infantes, Kanon actuaba a ciegas, y ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era abrazar a su sobrino, cargándolo de nuevo, mientras Milo se aferraba con sus pequeños puños a su camisa y lloraba contra su hombro.

—Tranquilo… ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a tu papá?— Kanon propuso en un intento por consolarlo, a lo que Milo débilmente asintió en acuerdo.

Kanon lo cargó hasta el cuarto de Saga, en donde al entrar, Milo saltó de sus brazos y corrió hasta la cama, donde su papá se incorporaba para sentarse al verlos llegar. Milo se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo y Saga lo rodeó con sus brazos de igual manera, recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Milo, que buscaba protección contra su cuello.

Kanon se sentó en la cama al lado de Saga, alcanzando una mano hasta la cabellera del otro y acariciándole de manera consoladora. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Saga volvían a fluir con naturalidad, y por un irremediable impulso utilizó uno de sus brazos para atraer a Kanon contra su pecho, dejando a su espalda recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

Kanon y Milo, frente a frente y acomodados de similar manera, cada uno rodeado por un brazo de Saga, se apoyaban sobre el tórax de éste y se dirigían mutuamente preocupadas miradas al ser testigos del llanto silencioso al que el mayor sucumbía. Kanon le sonrío a Milo para aligerar la preocupación que ver a su papá tan triste le causaba. Gracias a ese gesto, el niño se relajó un poco y alcanzó la gran mano que lo apresaba de la cintura. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su padre, quien pronto se quedó profundamente dormido, con las dos únicas personas que le quedaban de importancia en su vida junto a él.

Pronto a Milo se le veía bostezar también, y Kanon alcanzó la mejilla del niño para acariciarla brevemente y animarlo a dormir, lo cual hizo sin demora. Entonces Kanon dejó su mano descansando sobre el abdomen de Saga, mientras se acurrucaba aún más cerca de él, hasta que fue capaz de escuchar los latidos de un lastimado corazón bajo el sitio donde recargaba su cabeza. Arrullado por el rítmico sonar, Kanon imitó a los otros dos y también se permitió cerrar los ojos.

_:-:END FLASHBACK:-:_


	3. Capítulo 3: You'll find something

**:-:-:-:**

CAPÍTULO 3. You'll find something****

:-:-:-:

—Milo…— la suave voz llamó.

De pronto, una sacudida en su hombro. Una muy molesta sacudida que interrumpía su muy placentero sueño… si se negaba a abrir los ojos, podía aún conmemorar las imágenes, tan vívidas… lo más increíble que había soñado jamás.

Balbuceando contra su almohada, Milo sonreía recordando su sueño, mientras llevaba una mano hacia los pantalones de su pijama, donde un bulto se comenzaba a formar. Todo por culpa de una sola persona, cuyo nombre sus labios arrastraron torpemente…

—Camss…

Camus dejó de mover a Milo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que este hacía debajo de las sábanas, y al escuchar su propio nombre ser hablado por el dormilón chico. O al menos le pareció haber oído su nombre. Pero, ¿por qué Milo soñaría con él? Y por lo que el imprudente estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos, no era difícil adivinar qué clase de sueños había tenido.

No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo con certeza, así que tomó un cojín y lo arrojó bruscamente al rostro de Milo, quien entonces despertó sentándose en un movimiento de resorte, golpeando su cabeza con el techo de la litera.

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó confundido, mirando a todo lados con lagañosos ojos, hasta que fijó su vista en Camus, quien lo miraba con cierta confusión. Se apuró a reclamarle.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—No despertabas, y ya es tarde para ir a la escuela— Camus respondió con simpleza antes de alejarse y comenzar a buscar el uniforme que usaría. Sin embargo, fue entonces que se reprendió por haber despertado a Milo antes de haberse cambiado, pues ahora tendría que hacerlo frente al otro, quien todavía sentado sobre la cama, frotaba sus ojos, justo antes de posarlos nuevamente en él.

Camus sintió como su camisa temblaba entre sus dedos, e hizo un fuerte puño para evitar soltarla. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, giró para dejar a Milo a sus espaldas mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, cuando todos tomaban duchas, nunca prestaba atención a quien estuviera a su alrededor, a sabiendas de que sus miradas no pretendían nada, pero ahora, al estar casi seguro de que Milo sentía algo por él, aunque sólo fuera cachondez, le provocaba mucha incomodidad el quitarse la ropa frente a su presencia. Aún así, tenía que fingir tranquilidad, o el otro lo notaría y entonces podría malinterpretarlo.

O incluso peor, interpretarlo correctamente.

Camus se maldijo a sí mismo. No podía negar que Milo era un muchacho atractivo, agradable, gracioso, encantador, y muchos positivos etcéteras más que describían al mencionado joven. Pero tampoco podía aceptar que entre ellos estuviera formándose una relación de más que amigos. Camus decidió cambiar la índole de sus pensamientos, y mejor comenzó a repetir en su cabeza las fórmulas de las derivadas que le preguntarían ese día en la clase.

Y mientras Camus memorizaba que la derivada de _'x' _multiplicada por el producto de dos variables es igual a la primera variable multiplicada por la derivada de la segunda, más la segunda multiplicada por la derivada de la primera, Milo miraba embobado los estilizados, pero bien formados músculos de la espalda de Camus, que se flexionaban y extendían cada vez que éste hacía alguna maniobra para retirarse la pijama.

Camus no necesitaba voltear para saber que Milo portaba un deseoso brillo en sus expresivos ojos y que la baba casi le chorreaba de la boca, sin disimular en lo más mínimo lo tanto que disfrutaba ver a Camus parcialmente desnudo, aunque fuera por pocos minutos en lo que éste se cambiaba de ropa.

Oportunamente para el de ojos azules, uno de sus anfitriones, abrió en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación, justo cuando él abrochaba el botón de su pantalón. Y sin siquiera peinarse, salió del cuarto siguiendo a Kanon, quien les había ido a anunciar que ya estaba preparado el desayuno.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Milo estuviera listo y el cuarteto se reuniera en la cocina a degustar la montaña de panqueques que Kanon había cocinado, y que desapareció con asombrosa rapidez cuando Milo tomó plato y tenedor y comenzó a devorar sin precaución.

—Milo, contrólate— dijo Saga en un tono serio, detrás del periódico que leía y que cubría en mayoría su rostro.

—Estoy en pleno crecimiento. Necesito alimentarme bien. — Saga resopló incrédulo, limitándose a eso y prefiriendo no argumentar nada más en contra de las insulsas excusas de Milo. Camus y Kanon sólo sonreían ante la voracidad del muchacho que se aseguraba de no dejar ni una migaja en el plato. Milo no quería que nadie se sintiera despreciado, y terminaba con cada partícula de pan, por más pequeña que fuera.

Una vez que el ritual del desayuno dio fin, Camus y Milo fueron a la escuela, donde su profesor de cálculo recogió sus tareas y les aplicó el examen que tenían pendiente para ese día. Milo obviamente comenzó a sudar de miedo ante lo que la hoja de papel que ahora llegaba a sus manos le prometía. Y eso era con seguridad una muy baja calificación, y por ende, un castigo por parte de su padre.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras leía y releía los problemas matemáticos que parecían estar escritos en un lenguaje que le era totalmente desconocido. Sus ojos recorrían las letras y números constante y desesperadamente, tratando de comprender, pero nada surgía en su cabeza. El lápiz se resbalaba entre sus sudorosos dedos mientras que golpeteaba dicho objeto nerviosamente contra el borde de su banca, imitando a su pie que se sacudía ansiosamente.

Fue hasta que comenzó a morderse las uñas que Camus se compadeció de él, o más bien, decidió ayudarlo porque al tenerlo al lado su comportamiento le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

— ¡Tsk, Milo!— llamó despacio, sin perder vista del profesor que parecía estar a punto de caer dormido sobre su escritorio.

Milo volteó a su derecha, para hallarse con que Camus inclinaba la hoja de su examen, indicándole que copiara las respuestas. El joven no perdió tiempo y agudizando su vista comenzó a imitar los jeroglíficos que Camus tenía en su hoja, sobre la suya propia.

Cuando el timbre que marcaba el término de esa clase y el comienzo de la siguiente sonó, a Milo se le veía sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras contemplaba el examen que ahora el profesor les recogía.

Al salir de clases, Milo se acercó a Camus y le susurró, asegurándose que nadie los escuchara:

—Gracias por ayudarme. Prometo estudiar más la próxima vez.

—Te atendré a esa promesa— Camus sonrío, antes de alejarse juntos al área de receso.

Dos semanas pasaron y Milo sí cumplió su promesa, principalmente gracias a Camus, quien se dedicaba a ayudarlo a estudiar. El otro chico no podría estar más contento al contar con la presencia constante del extranjero que lo tenía completamente hechizado. Y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por disimular un poco su interés en él; cada vez que les encargaban alguna tarea en equipo, Milo siempre se adelantaba y pedía trabajar con Camus, a quien no parecía molestarle los obvios intentos que el otro muchacho hacia por estar a su lado.

Saga por su parte, tampoco podría estar más satisfecho, al ver que las calificaciones de Milo notablemente mejoraban. Pero lo que al parecer no advertía, eran los ligeros y rápidos cambios que se dieron en el comportamiento de Milo, muy aparte de la mejoría de su rendimiento escolar.

Sin embargo, Kanon no era ignorante a como los ojos de Milo se encendían cada vez que Camus entraba a una habitación, y su mirada no dejaba de buscar al chico de refinadas facciones todo el tiempo. Cada vez que lo veía, se sonreía constantemente al parecer sin ser consciente de ello, y toda su atención se la dedicaba a aquel muchacho. Y el otro daba la impresión de tener presente el efecto que causaba en su sobrino, sonrojándose cada vez que Milo le sonreía o lo observaba estudiándolo sin discreción.

Kanon no sabía si la relación que llevaba ese par pasaba de una simple amistad, pero era evidente para él que ambos se veían muy interesados en el otro.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la noche del viernes, mientras se servía un vaso de agua en la cocina, Milo llegó buscándolo, volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que ni Saga ni Camus estuvieran en las cercanías. Cruzó los brazos sobre en el respaldo de una silla, y habló en un tono bajo, como quien cuenta un secreto.

—Necesito consejo.

—Te escucho. — Kanon dejó su vaso en el lavadero y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Milo, tomando una actitud relajada con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos. El muchacho lo veía irresoluto, así que Kanon tuvo que asentir para animarlo a hablar.

—Ha-ay alguien que me gusta… mucho. Y creo que yo le gusto también. Pero… temo dar el primer paso, tal vez me equivoqué y haya malinterpretado sus señales. Además…no sé cómo reaccionará mi papá si se entera…—Milo habló de corridito hasta que dejó la última frase en el aire, sin querer ahondar más por el momento. Kanon pretendió hacerse el desentendido.

—No es novedad que tengas novia, Milo. ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta muchacha? Nunca actúas tan inseguro...

Milo cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza, antes de continuar.

—Lo que tiene de especial… es que… es un muchacho.

Silencio sepulcral por varios segundos, hasta que Milo se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Bueno, a abrir un ojo, para tantear la reacción de Kanon, quien entonces le sonrió, aguantándose una risa que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No estoy bromeando. Vengo a hablar seriamente contigo, ¿y tú te burlas?— Milo hizo notar su enfado frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda Kanon con intención de salir de la cocina. El mayor alcanzó el brazo del joven para detenerlo.

—No te enojes, sé que es en serio. De hecho… ya lo sospechaba, es sólo que me causa gracia tanto titubeo de tu parte.

—Pero... ¿Cómo que lo sospechabas? ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando?

—De Camus, ¿no es así?

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes!?— Además del alterado tono en su voz, era evidente en sus exageradamente abiertos ojos que Milo no se esperaba esto de Kanon.

—Noto como lo miras… y como te mira.

— ¿Tú crees que él…?

—Pienso que sí. — Kanon sonrió ante la ilusión que fue legible en los gestos de su sobrino, cuyo rostro pasó rápidamente de una alegre sorpresa, a un súbito entristecimiento, mientras agachaba la cabeza, siendo el rubor en su mejillas perfectamente apreciable aunque intentara esconder la cara tras de sus largos mechones azules.

— ¿Y no te parece raro, que los dos seamos chicos?— preguntó apenas audible.

Kanon sujetó la barbilla de Milo para levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse reflejado en él. Sincero amor resplandecía en sus grandes ojos turquesas, junto con un gran temor al rechazo, pero a diferencia de él, Milo pretendía actuar acorde a sus sentimientos. Algo que Kanon hasta ahora no se atrevía hacer.

—No cuenta lo que nadie más piense, mientras tú estés cómodo… además, lo importante no es el género, sino la persona.

Milo sonrió abiertamente, animado por las palabras de Kanon y agradecido por su comprensión.

—Gracias… pero... aún está el asunto de mi papá. Él no entenderá…

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él. — Milo hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la sola idea de llegarle a Saga con ese tema. Kanon curvó sus labios ligeramente antes de continuar.

—Él te adora, y respetará cualquier elección que tú hagas.

Milo bufó receloso.

— ¿Se te olvida de quien estamos hablando? — Permaneció pensativo unos momentos — ¿Sabes? Seguro lo aceptaría mejor si tú se lo dijeras.

— ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, Milo, no me metas en tus asuntos. — Kanon se alejó para abrir el refrigerador pretendiendo buscar algo importante, rezando porque Milo se olvidara del tema.

— ¡Por favor! Es que… yo no podré. Se me trabará la lengua y haré el ridículo y él se enfadará, ¿Qué tal si corre a Camus de la casa? Por favor, díselo tú primero, así cuando yo hable con él, estará más receptivo a escucharme. _Por favooor_….

Kanon sacó la cabeza del refrigerador y dio la vuelta para arrepentirse enseguida de haber hecho tal cosa. Ahí enfrente, Milo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos turquesas, brillantes y húmedos, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, cual si estuviera rogando a algún santo, pupilas temblorosas…

— ¡Niño! ¡No me pongas esa cara, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así!

Instantáneamente, una gran sonrisa surcó los labios de Milo, de manera triunfante.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi tío favorito!— Milo dio un brinquito infantil y se retiró rápidamente de la escena, para no darle tiempo a Kanon de replicar, dejándolo llamándolo a la distancia, y haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos.

— ¡Hey, regresa! ¡Yo no he dicho que lo haré! ¡Milo!

El aludido lo ignoró alejándose hacia su habitación con cierto bamboleo alegre en sus pasos.

Kanon suspiró frustradamente, ¿Cómo le dejaba Milo este paquete? No, él no hablaría con Saga sobre esto. Aunque, no podía negar la curiosidad que le despertaba el imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Saga. Tal vez eso le daría una idea de cómo sería su respuesta cuando él se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos... Si resultaba ser comprensivo con Milo… ¿podría serlo con él también? No, pensó tristemente, la situación era muy diferente; Milo y Camus no eran hermanos. Ellos no hacían nada malo, sin embargo, él…

Negando a sí mismo con la cabeza, sin querer pensar más en eso, Kanon decidió salir de la casa por un rato y pretender como siempre, que todo estaba bien.

Dando vueltas por la ciudad en su automóvil, sin decidirse qué hacer, marcó en su celular el teléfono de Samantha, una amiga con la que a veces salía. No llevaban una relación formal, pero cada vez que alguno se sentía de humor, se hacían compañía. La conoció hace varios años durante una exposición de fotografía, pues ella era aficionada a lo mismo, y desde entonces habían entablado esa particular relación. Saga y Milo la conocían bien, pues pasaba de cuando en cuando a la casa y era una amiga más de la familia.

Desafortunadamente, al parecer "Sam" no se encontraba en su casa, pues nadie contestaba el teléfono. Kanon resignado, se estacionó en una tiende de videos, donde rentó un par de filmes para entretenerse esa noche. Regresó a la casa, pensando todavía en la muchacha, o más bien, en Saga, cuando éste en una ocasión le había preguntado si no pensaba casarse algún día con su "novia", pues ya llevaban varios años de conocerse. Kanon tuvo que reír ante dicha memoria, tal como había reído en aquella ocasión. Saga a veces podía ser tan despistado…

No tanto como Kanon creía, pues Saga, quien en esos momentos se encontraba acostado en su cama, descansando y reflexionando sobre un tema que lo intrigaba, también había notado el cambiante humor en su hijo, quien últimamente parecía nunca dejar de sonreír, ¡y de estudiar! No estaba molesto con eso, pero le llamaba mucho la atención, y deseaba averiguar que le sucedía.

Tal muchacho se encontraba ahora en pleno proceso de convencimiento con Camus, insistiéndole que lo acompañara a una fiesta que uno de sus compañeros daba esa misma noche. Se había decidido a invitarlo después de hablar con Kanon, pensando que si aquel había tenido razón al suponer sobre sus sentimientos hacia Camus, entonces también debía tener razón al pensar que Camus lo correspondía en secreto.

Este último lucía una verdadera cara de fastidio ante los ruegos de Milo, o al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Kanon cuando entró a la casa y los encontró discutiendo en la sala.

Camus le sonrío condescendientemente al verlo pasar. Kanon respondió el gesto de la misma manera, sintiendo simpatía ante su situación. Sabiendo que al fin de cuentas, lo que sea que Milo le estaba pidiendo, el francés no se podría negar. Su sobrino tenía un inmenso poder de convencimiento, que él en múltiples ocasiones ya había comprobado.

Dejando a los muchachos con sus asuntos, Kanon continuó su camino hacia la cocina, donde se preparó un paquete de palomitas de microondas, dejando por un momento la bolsa con el par de películas que había rentado sobre la mesa. En pocos minutos ya estaba listo para pasar un aburrido rato con el televisor, y subía cansadamente las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, pero justo cuando iba a girar la perilla, una voz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo lo llamó.

—¿Kanon?— Saga preguntó desde su lugar en la cama, al escuchar ruidos en el corredor.

Kanon se asomó a la puerta entreabierta, para confirmar las sospechas de su hermano, al saberlo a él como culpable de los pasos que escuchó.

—Ven acá un momento. Necesito hablar contigo. – Kanon lo miró extrañado por un segundo, mas sin dudarlo, pisó al interior del cuarto. Saga, al notar el platón de maíz inflado que llevaba y la bolsa de plástico que cargaba, inquirió:

— ¿Estabas ocupado?

—Nah, sólo iba a ver una película.

—Pues veámosla juntos. Tengo algo que preguntarte— ofreció Saga, dando un par de palmadas sobre su cama, hacia la cual Kanon se dirigió, acomodándose en el lado que quedaba libre. Saga le pasó el control remoto de la televisión que rara vez encendía, y mientras Kanon se preguntaba que se traería su hermano con tan inusual comportamiento, Saga sumergió la mano entre las palomitas y tomó un puño, que desapareció rápidamente en su boca tras unas cuantas masticadas.

— ¿Y… qué querías preguntarme?

Saga se acomodó sentándose y recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, mirando seriamente a Kanon, quien creaba miles de conclusiones en su mente sobre lo que Saga desearía hablar con él. Todas erradas.

—Dime… ¿tú tienes alguna idea de porqué Milo ha estado actuando… extraño, últimamente? ¿Lo has notado verdad?

Kanon suspiró, relajándose notablemente antes de explicar con brevedad los motivos de los cambios en Milo.

—Está enamorado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De quién? No he visto que salga con nadie.

—Si serás distraído… pues del francés, ¿de quién más?— Kanon tomó una palomita entre sus dedos, engulléndola con rapidez al escuchar a Saga prácticamente rugir…

— ¡¿QUÉ!?

—¡Shh! ¡Están abajo, te escucharán!— Kanon hizo señas a Saga de que se callara, lo cual realmente no era necesario, pues éste parecía haber sufrido una súbita embolia, que no le permitía hablar o hacer mucho más que mirar sorprendido hacia el vacío y presentar un pequeño tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

Kanon temió que la reacción de Saga ante la noticia no sería la calmada aceptación que él había esperado, y tímidamente preguntó:

—Eso... ¿te molesta?

Saga salió de su atontamiento, parpadeando varias veces al escuchar las palabras de Kanon. Su lengua torpemente respondió.

—Yo…yo… yo… no lo sé… digo, no… es decir… yo no sabía… ¿¡Por qué no habló conmigo de esto!? ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

—Es sólo que te conoce bien, y sabía que armarías un gran lío. De hecho, yo no quería hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo termine diciéndotelo, favor que él me había pedido, temiendo a tu reacción.

—No sé qué decir…

Si apenas sabía que pensar. Saga se encontraba confundido, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Las nuevas preferencias sexuales de su hijo no le eran fácilmente asimilables. Y más difícil pensar en lo que todo eso significaría en un futuro. Como todo padre normal había soñado con nietos… pero tampoco podría influenciar en la vida de Milo a tal escala. Era su hijo, pero no podía negarle su libre albedrío.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si habría sido su culpa, al no tener el muchacho una presencia femenina en su vida, aquel ahora no la buscaba o necesitaba. Aunque Milo ya había tenido varias novias…que si no… Saga recordaba perfectamente la vez que el vecino lo encontró en el cuarto de su hija, esa que según iba a ser monja. Que bochorno le hizo pasar aquella ocasión, y claro, tuvo que obligar a Milo a presentarle sus formales disculpas al vecino e ir cada fin de semana durante un año a podarle su jardín, y acompañarlos los domingos la iglesia.

—Pues no digas nada, y alégrate por él— Kanon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Saga sonrió. Realmente no podía molestarse con Milo por esto, pero definitivamente el cambio era desconcertante. Tendría que hablar con él seriamente… mas incluso con el hecho de que Milo llegó corriendo en esos instantes y se aventó a la cama, aplastando tanto a Saga como a Kanon y haciéndose camino molestosamente en medio de ellos, Saga no se sintió capaz de sacar el tema. Fue distraído por la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hijo, quien entonces se acomodó para sentarse entre los dos gemelos, y preguntar entusiasmado, o más bien, exigir entusiasmado:

—Dame permiso para salir.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? — Saga inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—A una fiesta, en un rato más. Anda, he sacado buenas calificaciones.

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso con tan poca anticipación?

—Es que apenas pude convencer a Camus de que me acompañara…

— ¿Con Camus?— Saga no pudo evitar curvar la comisura de sus labios al notar el sonroje en las mejillas de Milo a la sola mención del chico francés.

—Sí... me costó trabajo persuadirlo, por favor, déjame ir.

—De acuerdo, pero no regresen muy tarde.

— ¡Gracias!— Con la misma velocidad en la que llegó cual torbellino, Milo salió corriendo, dejando a los hermanos de nuevo solos. Ambos contemplaron la puerta por la cual acaba de desaparecer el muchacho al que le tenían tanto cariño.

—De verdad que está enamorado…— Saga comentó abstraídamente –Me alegra verlo tan feliz… sé bien como debe sentirse— suspiró, evocando viejos tiempos en su memoria, mientras concentraba su vista en los dedos de su mano que descansaban sobre las sábanas que cubrían la cama.

Saga salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento al darse cuenta gracias al silencio que se había establecido, de que Kanon lo estudiaba con dedicación y curiosidad. Se encontró con la mirada de éste y parpadeó un par de veces, divertido por la expresión que su hermano lucía en el rostro. Kanon parecía querer sonreír, pero suprimía tal impulso, dejando a sus ojos brillar con disimulo, sus pupilas súbitamente dilatadas, observándolo atentamente. Sin meditarlo mucho, Saga preguntó:

— Kanon, ¿tú alguna vez te has enamorado?

—Sí. — Kanon sonrío dulcemente.


	4. Capítulo 4: Let me stumble sometimes

:-:-:-:

**Capítulo 4**. Let me stumble sometimes

**:-:-:-:**

_— Kanon, ¿tú alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_—Sí. — Kanon sonrío dulcemente._

Saga contestó la sonrisa con una propia, sus ojos fulguraron brevemente como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que lo admites!

— ¿Qué?— Kanon preguntó confundido ante la actitud de Saga, ¿acaso sabía lo que pretendía decirle hacía tan sólo un momento? Si tal era el caso, ¿por qué reaccionaba así, tan tranquilo, casi feliz? Miles de ilusiones se construyeron en su mente, sus neuronas trabajando cual eficaces albañiles, tan sólo para que la edificación fuera bruscamente demolida.

—Ahora a ver cuando te animas a dar el paso al altar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De Sam! ¿No estamos hablando de ella?

— ¡Argh! ¡Saga, eres un idiota!— Kanon gruñó, aguantándose las ganas de arrojarle el platón de maíz inflado a la cara, ¿cómo Saga podía ser tan poco perceptivo? Era tan cerrado… en su mundo no había nada más que el recuerdo de su esposa, y cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ella, simplemente pasaba desapercibida.

— ¿Qué tiene de idiota pretender que mi hermano se case? No te haces más joven cada año, Kanon. —continuó Saga, suprimiendo la risa, ante el evidente "temor al compromiso" de Kanon. O al menos esa era la impresión que a él le daba.

—Olvídalo, mejor veamos la película. — Kanon se levantó, películas en mano para acercarse al televisor.

Mientras él luchaba contra los cables del reproductor de video, Saga aprovechó para robar más palomitas, casi de manera infantil. Pocos ratos se permitía despreocuparse y simplemente disfrutar de cosas sencillas, y con la compañía de Kanon eso le resultaba algo muy fácil de hacer.

Kanon pronto regresó a arrojarse sobre la cama, posesionándose del control remoto y concentrando su vista en la pantalla del televisor, aunque sus pensamientos no dejaban de ser ocupados por quien se acostaba a su izquierda, al parecer igualmente enfrascado en los créditos de inicio del filme.

Una vez más, de las que durante diez años habían sido muchas, Kanon llegó a la conclusión de que estar así con Saga, verlo sonreír, sentirlo cerca, era mejor que nada. Y lo hacía reflexionar en si debería informarle algún día de los sentimientos que guardaba. Porque si reaccionaba privándolo de su compañía… entonces, ¿qué sería de él? había dado todo por Saga, él era ahora su todo. Importó más que su carrera, más que su vida personal… ¿Aquél apreciaría todo eso? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para él?

Suspiró. Las mismas dudas y hesitaciones atacándolo de nuevo. Un minuto tomaba una decisión, cuando al otro irremediablemente se arrepentía. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con el mismo círculo vicioso. Kanon sabía que pronto sería momento de detener esas vacilaciones de manera definitiva.

Pero de nuevo eso tendría que retrasarse, porque Saga ya debía tener mucho en su mente con la reciente noticia sobre Milo. Aunque para bien, parecía haberlo aceptado de buena manera, y ahora que Kanon volteaba su cabeza ligeramente para verlo, lo notaba bastante relajado; apoderado del platón de palomitas y observando concentrado la película, que la verdad él no tenía idea de que se trataba. Bostezó. Sacudió la cabeza para espantarse el sueño, pero no funcionó muy bien, pues ya que al fin se disponía a poner atención al filme, sus párpados comenzaron a ponerse necios, insistiendo por cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

Admitiendo que ellos eran más poderosos, Kanon accedió a dormitar un rato, mas lo que pensó que serían unos momentos con sus ojos a oscuras, terminó en un profundo sueño, siendo él ignorante del momento exacto en que cayó en tal inconsciencia.

— ¿Por qué rentaste esto? Esta muy aburr— Saga calló al voltear y darse cuenta de que Kanon se había dormido.

Retiró el control remoto de su mano, dudando en si debiera despertarlo o no. Se sentiría culpable de interrumpir lo que parecía ser un plácido sueño. O al menos eso indicaban las relajadas facciones que portaba el rostro de su hermano. Lucía tan pacífico… Saga diría "angelical", si no supiera mejor.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él… al tenerlo enfrente aparentando tanta inocencia. Realmente, el previo adjetivo sí aplicaría; Kanon había sido un ángel para él. Cuando su esposa murió, llegó aquí y logró extraerlo de la miseria que en ese entonces lo consumía. Lo ayudó a seguir adelante, se quedó a su lado y juntos vieron a Milo crecer, formando los tres una muy unida familia.

Le debía tanto, y sin embargo… ¿alguna vez le había dado las gracias? Saga pensaba que no era necesario, aquel debía ser consciente de lo importante que había sido -que era- en su vida.

Dejó la adorable visión que representaba Kanon durmiendo, y volvió su concentración a la película, _pero Dioses_…era tan aburrida, que en poco rato Saga también sucumbió al sueño, dejando caer accidentalmente el platón vacío al suelo.

:-:-:-:

Camus realmente no ansiaba ir a la mentada fiesta a la que Milo tan fastidiosamente le había insistido ir, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar en triste resignación cuando aquel bajó corriendo las escaleras anunciando que Saga le había dado permiso para salir.

Sin más, el alegre muchachito tomó al poco entusiasmado joven de la muñeca, levantándolo del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, y lo obligó a caminar, casi correr, directo hacia la salida. Sólo hicieron una breve pausa para alcanzar las llaves que se encontraban colgadas al lado de la puerta.

Decidieron caminar las cuantas cuadras que separaban la casa de Milo de la del amigo que daba la fiesta, con lo que se ahorraron el dinero del transporte, y pudieron así disfrutar de un rato del fresco aire nocturno, así como de la innegablemente agradable compañía que ambos representaban el uno para el otro.

Caminaron sin prisas, como si realmente ninguno quisiera llegar a su destino. Y así era en realidad, pues una vez en aquel lugar, la tranquila soledad y el confortante silencio que se había establecido entre ambos seguramente serían reemplazados por cantidad de adolescentes borrachos y música estridente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?— Milo interrumpió el cómodo silencio con una pregunta quizás algo fuera de lugar. Camus acababa de llegar y el otro ya se preocupaba por cuando regresaría a su país. Y es que la verdad, a Milo ese asunto ya le inquietaba en demasía. Era tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que Camus se fuera, nunca.

—No lo sé… hasta que termine la escuela, supongo— Camus contestó, sin dejar de observar abstraídamente la acera que pisaba. Milo sin embargo, no le quitaba la vista de encima al perfectamente delineado perfil del francés, y eso hacía a éste sentirse algo incómodo. Un sonroje acudió a sus mejillas, del cual Milo se percató, e inevitablemente tuvo que sonreír.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?— preguntó Camus, en tentativa de alejar un poco de atención de sí mismo, mas una vez que escuchó su propia voz resonar entre el fresco aire de la desolada callejuela, reflexionó arrepintiéndose de su pregunta. Ahí iba con Milo camino a una fiesta y se le ocurría recordarle a su madre muerta. Más desatinado no podía ser.

—Un poco...— musitó, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente y perdiendo su mirada hacia las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a apreciar en el cielo, de las escasas que contaban con la suerte de no ser opacadas por las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Camus volteó a ver a Milo, sorprendido ligeramente por la pequeña sonrisa que éste lucía en sus labios. Se alegró de que al menos su pregunta no lo hubiese molestado.

—Recuerdo que me cantaba antes de dormir. Recuerdo también que era muy linda. Luego te enseñaré una foto de ella— Milo giró su rostro hacia Camus en ese instante, fijando su mirada sobre quien lo observaba con cierta perplejidad. Milo parpadeó confuso, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro, curioso de porqué Camus se le quedaba viendo de esa manera, tan embobado.

Un objeto moviéndose a gran rapidez captó su atención; apenas si lo pudo apreciar de reojo, pero esa borrosa visión fue todo lo que Milo necesitó para alcanzar el brazo de Camus y jalar a este hacia atrás, antes de que pusiera pie en la calle por donde un automóvil pasaba a toda velocidad.

—Ten más cuidado…— advirtió una vez que el peligro había pasado.

Camus se tambaleó en sus pasos y chocó su espalda contra el torso del Milo, quien, entonces notaba, se encontraba sujetando sus brazos de manera protectora. Camus giró el rostro a un lado, su nariz casi tocando la del otro chico, y la sonrisa de Milo a demasiada proximidad de sus inexpresivos labios. Tan cerca estaba, que era capaz de apreciar cada uno de sus blancos y perfectos dientes… no, ahora que miraba mejor, tenía uno picado.

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír. Mas el gesto duró poco, cuando se percató de tal escandalosa acción. Entonces se pudo apreciar a sus labios entreabriéndose en cierta sorpresa, y sus ojos enfrentando tímidamente al brillante resplandor en las turquesas de Milo, cuya sonrisa se incrementó a la par que el sonroje en las mejillas de Camus adquirió intensidad.

Para Milo no hubiera sido difícil acercarse sólo un poco y capturar los delicados labios de Camus en un beso, el cual, no podía negar, venía deseando desde hace rato. Y rogaba por una oportunidad perfecta para lograr tal cosa, para robarle un beso al atractivo francés. Tal vez ahora era el momento adecuado… pues aquel lo veía casi hipnotizado, y Milo estaba seguro que no se resistiría a una pequeña invasión por parte de sus labios.

Por un instante, se decidió a hacerlo, y justo se inclinaba sobre él, apreciando cómo Camus abría sus ojos más y más al verlo aproximarse, para cerrarlos cuando ya no podía afrontar la realidad de lo que iba a suceder…

— ¡Milo, pensé que no vendrías!— interrumpió un muchacho, gritando desde la entrada de la casa que se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Habían llegado a su destino sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Milo carraspeó y soltó a Camus, quien inmediatamente se enderezó y adquirió el serio semblante que normalmente portaba. Ambos entraron hacia donde el organizador de la fiesta les indicaba, hallándose repentinamente rodeado de jóvenes que bailaban y platicaban saturando cada cuarto de la casa con su presencia. Milo presentó a Camus con algunos de sus amigos, pero éste no mostraba interés por nadie. Sólo miraba hacia todos lados despectivamente, evidenciando el hecho de que no le agradaba para nada encontrarse en ese lugar.

—Toma, relájate. — Milo se acercó sonriendo, ofreciéndole un botecito que parecía contener… ¿gelatina?

Camus sintió curiosidad por el pequeño recipiente que lucía tan inocente, casi gracioso con el vívido color de su contenido, como algo que servirían en una fiesta infantil. Decidió probarlo, comprobando su coloidal textura y particular sabor, definitivamente embriagante. Pero no por eso rechazaría los siguientes que Milo le ofrecería. Se haría tonto y continuaría tomándolos hasta que ya le era complicado distinguir a su acompañante de entre toda la multitud. Tanto así, que por un rato divagó perdido entre el mar de gente, separándose de Milo quien al notar su ausencia comenzó a buscarlo con cierta desesperación que le era imposible apagar en su interior.

Lo encontró en un pasillo del segundo piso, apoyado precariamente en una pared, y Milo se preguntó brevemente cómo habría logrado Camus subir las escaleras sin caer. El corredor en donde ambos se encontraron lucía despoblado comparado con el primer piso, donde el hervidero de muchachos se divertía. Aquí apenas si pasaba una que otra parejita que buscaba algún cuarto abandonado deseando privacidad.

Milo se acercó a Camus, mirándolo con cierta preocupación en sus ojos antes de retirarle el vacío botecito que aun sostenía. Camus podía asegurar que Milo parecía tener tres ojos; sus normales turquesas en su sitio, y uno más sobre su nariz… Camus río tontamente ante lo ridículo que Milo se veía, pero debía admitir, que ni eso apagaba su increíble atractivo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Milo, al ver que Camus se bamboleaba sobre sus pies, demostrando dificultad por encontrar su equilibrio.

Camus asintió, o al menos, trató de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante, y hubiera caído de boca contra el duro suelo si no fuera porque Milo lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que colapsara. Lo empujó para recargarlo de nuevo sobre la pared, sin dejar de sujetarlo en caso de que volviera a perder el equilibrio.

Milo sonrío al ver que Camus abiertamente le sonreía también, dejando a su cabeza caer de lado a lado sin tener mucho control sobre ésta. Sin previo aviso, su entero cuerpo dio un brinquito y un gracioso sonido salió de sus labios.

Camus hizo un gesto, enojado ante sí mismo por el hipo que de pronto le había asaltado. Continuamente, "hics" emanaban de la boca del francés, a lo que Milo reía, sin dejar de observar las reacciones del afectado; como con su mano intentaba cubrir su boca y como sacudía la cabeza en un vano intento de que el hipo pasara.

Cuando después de un rato eso sucedió, Milo y Camus quedaron de nuevo rodeados de puro silencio. El que se recargaba en la pared parecía en cualquier momento poder caer dormido, y el que lo observaba embelesado no podía evitar un simple pensamiento al ver al otro; era absolutamente irresistible; esos zafiros apenas asomándose tras pesados párpados, esas mejillas coloreándose de un cálido color rojizo, y esos labios sonrosados que suspiraban constantemente, mientras su dueño luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

Sí, era irresistible y por lo tanto Milo cedió a la tentación.

Se inclinó desapareciendo la breve distancia que separaba sus rostros, sintiéndose transitoriamente embriagado por el aliento de Camus, que despedía un dulce aroma entremezclado con las sustancias que había ingerido, y que lo tenían en tal atontado estado. Atrapó su boca en un rápido movimiento, comenzando a mover sus labios lentamente sobre los de aquel, quien torpemente respondía al beso, o más bien, intentaba hablar, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetitivamente.

Milo aprovechó tales movimientos para adentrar su lengua y encontrar la de Camus, que al principio rehuía, asustada por la nueva intrusa, pero se acostumbraba rápidamente a la inesperada visita, y comenzaba a jugar con ella, deslizándose ambas, una sobre otra, con ayuda del húmedo compuesto que sus salivas formaban, proporcionándose mutuamente agradables cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

Milo sujetó la cintura de Camus, justo al momento en que aquel le rodeó cuello con los brazos, perdiendo sus manos en la cabellera azul violácea, y entregándose del todo al beso que crecía ansioso a cada segundo. Eso hasta que algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Camus; esa pequeña parte que no había sucumbido a los efectos del alcohol, recordándole dónde estaba, con quién estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Se liberó de Milo alejándose súbitamente con varios pasos hacia atrás. De repente, la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía parecía haberlo sacudido de su embotamiento, y Camus miraba a Milo completamente pasmado.

Camus no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, y Milo tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. Ambos permanecieron varios segundos mirándose fijamente, la sorpresa de uno reflejada a la perfección en el rostro del otro.

Finalmente Camus sucumbió a la emoción que, según su razón, debía dominarlo en estos momentos; frunció el ceño, encendió sus ojos con un furioso resplandor, y giró en sus talones para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Milo miraba atónito como Camus se retiraba mientras él trataba de lograr que sus piernas le respondieran, consiguiéndolo varios minutos después, cuando Camus ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

Milo corrió arrollando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, hasta que encontró la salida. Miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar a Camus en la calle, pero no fue así. Llegando a la conclusión de que a otro sitio no podía haber ido más que a la casa, tomó el conocido camino hacia tal localización, sus piernas transportándolo a toda la velocidad que podían dar, hasta que pudo divisar la silueta de Camus dando vuelta en una esquina.

Apresuró su carrera y con aliento agitado logró alcanzarlo. Casi; aquel lo rebasaba siempre, aunque fuera por unos cuantos pasos. Milo trataba de llamarlo, pero el descontrolado ritmo de su respiración no se lo permitía, presentándole un duro dilema: o ventilaba sus cansados pulmones, o hablaba. Por el momento, para poder seguir al otro, decidió hacer lo primero.

Así llegaron a la casa, donde ya más recuperado de tanto correr, Milo pudo hallar su voz.

— ¡Camus! ¡Espérame, tenemos que hablar!

Ambos entraron; Camus por delante, alcanzando las escaleras rápidamente y subiéndolas. Milo seguía a Camus, llamándolo continuamente por su nombre, insistiendo en que tenían que discutir sobre lo sucedido, pero aquel sólo apresuraba el paso y se adelantaba a cada palabra que Milo decía. Éste tuvo que detenerse y desviarse de su trayectoria al escuchar indefinidos ruidos provenientes de la recamara de Saga. Caminó hacía allí, notando extrañado que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. La empujó cautelosamente, confirmando que los sonidos que había oído no eran más que la estática del televisor, el cual estaba encendido.

Adaptó mejor sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad y reconoció dos siluetas idénticas sobre la cama. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse, identificando a Saga como aquel que dormía en el lado más próximo sobre la cama. Milo notó que Kanon también dormía, sobre su costado, enfrentando a Saga. Por la evidencia supuso correctamente que se habían quedado dormidos viendo el televisor. Buscó con su vista el control remoto y pronto lo encontró, débilmente sostenido entre los dedos de la mano de Saga.

Alcanzó el mencionado objeto y apagó el aparato, dejando el cuarto en total penumbra. Puso el control sobre la mesa de noche y dio un último vistazo al par que reposaba sobre la cama, asegurándose de que no los hubiera despertado. Les dio la espalda y cerró la puerta tras de sí al abandonar la habitación.

Camus ignoró el hecho de que Milo había dejado de perseguirlo y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de éste, sin perder tiempo en trepar a su cama y cubrirse con las sábanas. Tenía que dormirse antes de que aquel llegara, pues no quería tener que hablar sobre el beso, sobre su reacción a éste, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre nada. Simplemente quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. O por lo menos, dejarlo para mañana cuando su cerebro estaría más descansado y podría reflexionar las cosas de manera más analítica. Porque ahora, cuando todavía podía revivir la sensación de los labios de Milo sobre su boca, su razón se nublaba. Y ya que su corazón no colaboraba, Camus sólo contaba con aquella, que había armado huelga por el momento. Así que tendría que esperar.

Y lo mismo tendría que hacer Milo, quien al entrar a su habitación se encontró con un Camus que yacía dándole la espalda cubierto por completo con sus cobijas, pretendiendo dormir. Milo sabía que fingía pues era imposible que hubiera conciliado el sueño tan rápido, y obviamente Camus hacía eso para evitarlo. Aun a sabiendas de eso, Milo intentó establecer comunicación con él.

—Camus…

—Buenas noches — Fue la seca respuesta que no dejó lugar a más diálogo.

Milo suspiró derrotado y se acostó sobre su cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin que el sueño llegara muy fácil para él. Estaba positivamente seguro de que Camus correspondía sus sentimientos, y sin embargo, aquel se empeñaba en hacerle creer lo contrario. Milo dio vuelta en su cama, ahora sí dispuesto a dormir, repitiéndose que Camus sólo debía estar confundido, tal vez temeroso. Consolándose pobremente con esos pensamientos, Milo cerró sus ojos.

:-:-:-:

Saga suspiró, siendo consciente de que dormía, de que su sueño había perdido profundidad, y ahora su mente se permitía cierto control sobre su cuerpo, para manejar sus movimientos y cambiar de posición, aburriéndose de la que tenía hasta ahora.

Giró sobre su costado hasta quedar boca abajo. Repitió el proceso para volver a enfrentar el techo. Estiró sus brazos y algo lo sorprendió; alguien estaba con él en la cama. Y eso no podía ser posible. No compartía su cama con nadie desde que… Saga no quiso pensar más en eso.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, y el sopor de su sueño dominándolo, quedó de nuevo acostado de lado, buscando instintivamente ese cuerpo intruso que ocupaba parte de su colchón, impidiéndole estirarse triunfantemente.

Finalmente lo encontró. Su rostro hizo contacto con la suave tela que cubría algo que se levantaba y bajaba, de manera rítmica y apaciguada. Disfrutando del perfumado aroma que ese cuerpo exudaba, Saga hundió su nariz contra el pecho de Kanon, quien dormía profundamente, ignorante a las acciones de su hermano.

Saga se acercó más, atraído por la calidez que emanaba del otro, y que lo reconfortaba a medida que se acurrucaba más contra él. Era un sitio muy cómodo… muy relajante. Y si rodeaba a ese cuerpo con sus brazos, aquel instintivamente se movía respondiendo, abrazándolo de igual manera, y la sensación se volvía incluso más agradable.

Quién protegía a quién, Saga no estaba seguro, pero sabía que no deseaba perder la compañía de quienquiera que durmiera a su lado. Y entonces, la curiosidad lo obligó a abrir los ojos y descubrir que aquel torso al que se aferraba y ese cálido aliento que chocaba contra su frente, pertenecían a su hermano, Kanon.

Saga recordó que Kanon se había quedado dormido, y concluyó que lo mismo le habría ocurrido a él. Pero no conmemoraba en qué momento pasó eso… y todo esto lo pensaba sin dejar de soltar a Kanon, que murmuró algo entre sueños, y perdió su rostro entre la abundante cabellera de Saga. Éste, ignorando alarmas que comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza, cerró los ojos de nuevo, negándose a abandonar el cómodo y seguro refugio que Kanon le brindaba entre sus brazos, y es que… ¿desde hacía cuánto que nadie lo abrazaba así… que no sentía el calor de otro cuerpo a esta cercanía?

Saga sintió ganas de llorar al calcular la cifra en años. Hacía mucho tiempo, mucho… tanto como el tiempo que Kanon había pasado a su lado. Saga detuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos y reflexionó; ¿tanto así? Y aquel seguía aquí…

—Kanon, Kanon, despierta...— llamó Saga, con un dejo de fastidiosa insistencia en su voz, o al menos eso percibió Kanon, al sentir que era bruscamente extraído de su tranquilo sueño por dos manos que lo sacudían, y aquella vocecita que lo llamaba impertinentemente.

Kanon abrió los ojos, los cerró de nuevo, los volvió a abrir, luchando por despedirse del sueño, y finalmente fijó su vista en el hermoso rostro de aquel que lo veía con una sufrida expresión. Entonces se dio cuenta de que… Saga estaba a su lado, entre sus brazos, y lo abrazaba por igual.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte y rápidamente, en total contraste de unos minutos atrás, cuando tanto su respiración como su ritmo cardiaco se encontraban totalmente relajados. No pudo evitar la acelerada reacción de su cuerpo al encontrarse con Saga de esa manera.

Aún confundido por la situación que se halló al despertar, y que para nada esperaba, pero definitivamente no desdeñaba, Kanon preguntó con perezosa voz:

— ¿Saga? ¿Qué sucede?

—Kanon… lo siento. Nunca te he dicho…— Saga pausó, inseguro de cómo expresarle a Kanon su arrepentimiento al no reconocer antes lo que había hecho por él.

Kanon no pudo evitar preocuparse ante la sospechosa humedad que hacía brillar los ojos de Saga más de lo normal. Se veía casi asustado… sus labios temblaban ligeramente, y su voz salía quebrada. Lucía tan frágil, que Kanon dudó por instante que ese fuera realmente Saga.

–Yo… nunca…— Se detuvo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos ante su frustración.

Finalmente, decidió simplemente decirlo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Saga, de qué hablas?— Kanon preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión, completamente desorientado por el comportamiento y palabras de Saga, que no parecían tener sentido para él.

—Tú… te quedaste conmigo… — el mayor murmuró, rompiendo contacto visual y recargando el rostro contra el pecho del otro.

Los potentes latidos del corazón de Kanon tuvieron un efecto sedante sobre Saga, cuya voz comenzó a salir arrastrada, reflejando que pronto caería en el sueño que ni un minuto atrás acababa de abandonar.

—Has sido mi sostén… sin ti, yo no sé que hubiera hecho, y yo… nunca te lo he agradecido— Kanon apenas si logró escuchar lo que Saga susurraba contra la tela de su camisa, pero sus oídos no le fallaron y comprendió sus palabras. Sonrió débilmente. Llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de Saga, acariciándolos y acelerando el proceso en el que el otro sucumbía a un profundo sueño.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, no ha sido ningún sacrificio para mí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, y por Milo… eres mi hermano, y…

_¿"Te amo"?..._ Era muy difícil decirlo, aceptar las consecuencias que eso desataría, someterse al peligro al que se arriesgaba.

Dos simples palabras, nada más… pero era tan difícil decirlo…

—…y… duerme, Saga.

Así que no lo hizo.

—Gracias…— seguía repitiendo aquel, ya inmerso en su sueño.


	5. Capítulo 5: Denial comforts me

**:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 5. Denial comforts me  
**

**:-:-:-:**

—Saga…— susurró.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, había soñado con él… cosas maravillosas, que le brindaron un plácido descanso, que conmemoraba con añoro y de las cuales se sentía culpable cuando su consciencia hacía aparición junto a las primeras luces de la mañana.

Y por tal razón, por verse obligado a abandonar ese mundo ficticio que su mente creaba y que tan feliz lo hacía, de sus labios se emitió un frustrado gruñido y su cabeza se sacudió en negación a sus racionales pensamientos, justo antes de que el par de ojos esmeraldas se abriesen buscando esperanzados una realidad inexistente.

Sin embargo, la imagen que se hallaron entre los tenues rayos solares que se colaban por una ventana apenas iluminando la habitación, no fue una que menospreciaran, ni mucho menos esperaran.

Su objeto de adoración, de enfermiza obsesión si se le quería juzgar, se encontraba recostado contra su pecho, descansando entre sus brazos, completa y profundamente dormido. Kanon ladeó el rostro para poder admirar la perfecta belleza de Saga, cuyos afilados rasgos se encontraban totalmente relajados dándole una pacífica aura que lo hacía lucir etéreamente hermoso. O al menos así lo percibía Kanon, quien de sólo apreciar a su hermano mayor mover débilmente los labios, en algún balbuceo sin sentido, se veía tentado a calmar la repentina agitación de éstos, capturándolos en un beso que por mucho tiempo había deseado, soñado, y anhelado más que cualquier otra cosa…

Guiado por tal vital necesidad que repentinamente surgió en él, tras muchas represiones de la misma en el pasado, Kanon acercó su rostro al de Saga lentamente, e inspiró con nerviosismo un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos, y poner sus labios en contacto con los de Saga. Tan suavemente lo besó, que aquel ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ni siquiera se movió, ni mucho menos respondió al beso, encontrándose completamente fuera de sí.

Tal falta de reacción por parte de Saga alertó a Kanon, quien entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sus pensamientos lo habían obligado a hacer…

Para su propia sorpresa, no se alarmó.

Se separó del otro tomándose su tiempo, abriendo los ojos y revelando en ellos un dejo de decepción, que obligaba a sus pupilas a brillar apagadamente, tristes, mientras contemplaban con la típica adoración que le profesaban, al durmiente rostro de Saga, quien permanecía ingenuo a lo que acababa de pasar.

Kanon parpadeó en incredulidad hacia sí mismo… había besado a Saga; el primer, y probablemente único beso que probaría de aquellos labios… ¿cuántas veces lo había soñado? la cuenta de tales ocasiones perdida estaba. Y ahora que al fin sucedía, él arruinaba lo que debía haber sido un muy especial momento, convirtiéndolo en nada…

Volvió a parpadear, la idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir aún sin poder asentarse por completo en su cabeza. En su mirada, lágrimas se formaron instantáneamente, y ahí dentro se contuvieron. Aspiró profundo y llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Saga, titubeando en la decisión de tocarlo, y manteniendo sus dedos a insignificante distancia del hermoso rostro.

Esa distancia desapareció sin prisas, hasta que Kanon logró experimentar la tersa superficie que se le presentaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar con cautela, sin desear despertar al dueño de la perfecta piel… pero entonces Kanon reflexionó, que no era perfecta. Si observaba bien, podía encontrar apenas visibles líneas de expresión que habían sido inadecuadamente remarcadas en el rostro de Saga, gracias al efecto del tiempo y sobre todo, de los eventos que marcaban la existencia de su hermano; la pena que éstos le habían traído, provocando que las marcas bajo sus ojos fueran adecuadas como surcos de lágrimas, y que sus mejillas permanecieran firmes y pulidas, demostrando lo poco que aquel se atrevía a sonreír.

Kanon deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, dando un pequeño toque sobre el mentón de Saga, antes de continuar su camino por el cuello, en cuya general blancura contrastaban algunos vasos sanguíneos que se alcanzaban a apreciar a través de la piel. Kanon acarició un lado del cuello de Saga sin poder controlar el aumento en la intensidad de sus caricias, revelando lo tanto que deseaba hacer esto, deleitarse de esta manera con la deliciosa textura que las yemas que sus dedos estudiaban.

Saga ladeó la cabeza en un discreto movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Kanon, pues el mayor además suspiró contento al dejar su vulnerable cuello expuesto para quien lo tocaba de esa manera tan dulce…

Kanon bloqueó sus pensamientos, y permitiéndose actuar en obediencia a sus instintos, se inclinó y acercó su rostro en pos del cuello de Saga, sobre el cual sus labios se plantaron para comenzar a recorrerlo con besos tenues que imitaban a sus previas caricias.

Cerrando los ojos para no ser testigo visual de lo que hacía, Kanon deslizó su lengua hacia fuera de la protección de su boca, poniéndola en contacto con la piel de Saga, quien entonces se tensó por completo, y apretó ligeramente los puños que se aferraban a la camisa de Kanon, afianzando el abrazo que ambos gemelos compartían.

Sin detener sus besos, Kanon aprovechó que el primer botón de la camisa de Saga se hallaba suelto de antemano, y tiró del cuello de ésta con precaución, controlando sus ansias hasta que logró revelar parte del hombro y pecho de su hermano, regiones que sus labios no perdieron tiempo en saborear, dejando los minutos pasar con aparente lentitud…

Kanon no supo en qué momento exacto Saga había comenzado a emitir débiles ruidos, bajos gemidos sin fuerza, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra el cuello del menor, a quien no le desagradaba para nada escucharlo, y sus manos ahora se atrevían a rozar sobre la ropa de Saga, deseosas de tocar los firmes pectorales que se escondían bajo la tela de la camisa de aquel.

—Hm…— Saga se quejó, inconscientemente pidiendo más, aspirando el agradable aroma de la cabellera de Kanon, y comenzando él mismo a convertir el firme agarre en la espalda del otro en tímidas caricias.

Kanon se alejó de Saga sólo un poco, buscando encontrarse con su rostro una vez más, ver su adorable semblante, todavía dormido, y probablemente pensando que todas las sensaciones que recibía eran producto de un sueño… suspiró antes de mover su mano hacia abajo, cabriolando sus dedos sobre cada botón de la camisa de Saga, hasta llegar a uno que se encontraba a la altura de su cintura. Lo desabrochó, y apartó la tela lo suficiente para revelar un pequeño ombligo. Su dedo índice jugó alrededor de éste, siendo una sonrisa inevitable a su rostro, al sentir como los músculos del abdomen de Saga se contraían, y éste se retorcía incómodamente ante el molesto cosquilleo que Kanon le ocasionaba.

—N-no…—murmuró Saga, quien ignorante a todo, inocentemente buscaba la protección de los brazos de Kanon, hundiendo el rostro contra el pecho de éste.

Kanon detuvo sus acciones, y gracias a esa sencilla petición de Saga, afrontó duramente la realidad.

Aquel simplemente deseaba tregua ante la tortura a la cual su ombligo había sido sometido, pero ese cándido ruego, ponía a Kanon en perspectiva, pues sería justamente lo que Saga diría si se atreviera a repetir sus besos y caricias, hallándose aquel en sus cinco sentidos…

Las lágrimas que le habían dado intervalo, que no habían caído hace rato y le habían permitido vivir un momento en una realidad que no era la que le correspondía, regresaron a nublar su visión, a reflejar su arrepentimiento… Se sentía tan bajo por haber hecho eso, por aprovecharse de Saga de tal manera, mientras éste pacíficamente dormía, que Kanon no aguantó más tiempo cerca de él, y ya comenzaba a destrabarse de los brazos de su gemelo para levantarse de la cama. Pero con cada movimiento que Kanon realizaba para liberarse, Saga se aferraba aun más a él.

Finalmente, con un fuerte empujón logró que aquel lo soltara, y Kanon no perdió tiempo para alcanzar el extremo más próximo de la cama, y permanecer sentado, deseando que sus lágrimas desaparecieran pronto. Sabía que Saga había despertado y no quería que aquel fuera testigo de su llanto, pues ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirarlo a los ojos.

La culpabilidad de sus acciones lo atacó punzando su corazón agresivamente con cada sollozo que escapó de su garganta, con cada silbante inspiración, cuya desesperación y superficialidad ocasionaron una falta de oxígeno que lo aturdía, conjuntándose a la tortura que su mente le provocaba, recordándole las cosas que acababa de hacer, y por las cuales desearía poder regresar el tiempo para que jamás se hubieran dado lugar.

—Kanon, ¿qué te pasa?— preguntó Saga al colocar una mano en el hombro de Kanon. La confusión y preocupación en su voz eran evidentes y justificables, pues no se esperaba, después de ser despertado tan repentinamente, encontrarse con esto…

—Nada, Saga. — Kanon limpió sus lágrimas, secándose el rostro con las manos, aún sin voltear a ver a Saga, quien ya había tomado lugar junto a él.

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estás llorando!

—Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo…— Kanon aspiró sonoramente, despidiéndose de las últimas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por eso estás así?— Saga sintió ganas de reír ante lo ridículo que eso sonaba, siendo Kanon todo menos un niño asustadizo. Sin embargo, se contuvo de seguir ese impulso, pues evidentemente cualquier cosa que Kanon hubiera soñado lo había afectado de manera importante, si ocasionó los amargos sollozos de los cuales aquel apenas se recuperaba.

—Sí… es tonto, lo sé… no me hagas caso. Ya estoy bien.

Saga lo miró con suspicacia, pero al ver que Kanon se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama en dirección a la salida, no hubo mucho más que pudiera alegar. Aún así, lo llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación.

—Kanon…— aquel se detuvo, sin voltear— ¿Me acompañarías más tarde al cementerio?

Kanon giró para enfrentar a Saga, cuya petición le caía totalmente inesperada.

—Pero…aún no es-

—Lo sé, pero… soñé con ella, y… quiero ir.— Saga sonrió nostálgicamente, perdiendo su vista en el vacío, permaneciendo así, distraído en la nada por varios segundos, hasta que dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia Kanon.

— ¿Irías conmigo? Si no estás ocupado, claro…

—Sí… por supuesto— Kanon afirmó, antes de darle la espalda a Saga y salir finalmente de la recámara.

El mayor hizo lo mismo apenas el otro desapareció, dirigiéndose al baño con la intención de tomar una ducha, y pasando por alto al momento de desvestirse, el hecho de que no todos los botones de su camisa estuvieran abrochados.

:-:-:-:

Milo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Ya era media mañana, y Camus todavía se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. Apreciaría incluso una de esas frías miradas, algo de atención, lo que fuera, pero no total indiferencia… Y por tales preocupaciones, era que el joven no abandonaba el triste semblante que su rostro había portado desde que se despertó ese mismo día, para darse cuenta de que Camus se había levantado más temprano que él, seguramente a propósito, y había decidido tomar al autobús y adelantarse a la escuela solo.

Un reglazo sobre su banca lo hizo saltar de su asiento, y fue entonces que Milo se dio cuenta de que su profesor de ciencias lo miraba realmente enfuriado. No hubo necesidad de que el hombre abriera la boca para que Milo saliera del salón con la cabeza gacha, entre risas por parte de sus compañeros.

Camus lo vio salir, sintiéndose culpable, porque bien sabía que el entristecimiento y distracción de Milo se debían al comportamiento que había presentado hacia él hoy. Camus era consciente de que lo hería con su rechazo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Milo lo besó sin su autorización, y Milo... no podía besarlo… porque Milo… ¡era Milo! Y a Camus no le gustaba Milo… ¿o sí?

Un segundo reglazo de escuchó, y esta vez el sorprendido fue Camus, a quien el profesor reprendió por andar soñando despierto y expulsó del salón tal como acababa de hacer con Milo.

Camus dejó el aula sumamente apenado, pues a él -como el aplicado alumno que era- simplemente no lo echaban de clases, y ahora, salía cabizbajo con libros bajo el brazo hacia el desolado pasillo. Ni siquiera Milo, que acababa de dejar el salón, se veía en los alrededores.

El francés comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca del colegio, donde por lo menos intentaría repasar las lecciones de su siguiente clase, para la cual aún faltaba más de media hora. Durante el resto del día, bien lo sabía, no volvería a cruzarse con Milo, pues ya no les tocaba ninguna clase juntos y aunado a que aquel lo evitaba por igual, Camus aceptó resignado que se encontrarían hasta regresar a la casa.

Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, Camus ansiaba ver a Milo… realmente no estaba enfadado con él, sólo un poco confundido. _Bastante_ confundido; le era imposible negarse que Milo le gustaba, que había disfrutado enteramente aquel increíble beso, y que deseaba repetición del mismo, pero, ¿cómo atreverse a decirle tales cosas al chico de ojos turquesas que ahora no abandonaba sus pensamientos ni un solo segundo?

No se sentía listo para confesarle sus sentimientos a Milo, si apenas él mismo los aceptaba como verdaderos.

Un agresivo empujón en su costado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Camus dirigió su mirada al frente, teniendo que levantarla un poco para encontrarse cara a cara con el alto chico que lo veía con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro, justo antes de arrebatarle los libros que cargaba y tirarlos al piso.

Camus cerró los ojos y contuvo su respiración por unos segundos para no perder su paciencia. Los insultos y burlas no se hicieron esperar por parte de su atacante, al cual ahora recordaba como uno de los varios gorilas que lo molestaban cuando recién había llegado al país, simplemente por ser extranjero.

Se había librado de esos problemas gracias a que siempre contaba con la compañía de Milo, quien era un chico popular y por lo tanto respetado, pero precisamente hoy, que aquel no se encontraba su lado, porque el mismo Camus había estúpidamente renegado su compañía con su tosca actitud, llegaba este muchacho a querer hacerle pasar un mal rato y provocarlo para que participara en una pelea que el otro claramente deseaba. Camus jamás se dejaría arrastrar a algo así, pues además de que era sumamente incivilizado, sinceramente no tenía muchas oportunidades contra el chico más grande.

A quien no le importaban las probabilidades de victoria que tuviera contra el aludido abusador, era Milo, quien desde el extremo del pasillo había observado todo, y en el momento en que los libros de Camus tocaron sonoramente el piso había comenzado su carrera hasta el lugar donde la riña, hasta ahora y por lo pronto sólo verbal, se llevaba a cabo.

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— una advertencia, una cabeza grande con poca paciencia, un chico cuyo enamoramiento nublaba el pensamiento, un par de diálogos ofensivos intercambiados, y los golpes no se hicieron esperar…

:-:-:-:

Saga llegó enfuriado a la oficina del director del colegio al cual su hijo asistía. No hizo esfuerzo por aparentar cordialidad a la secretaria y su paciencia cedió por completo al ver el desastre que era Milo, golpeado con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrante. Y luego, como se lo había informado el director, el muchacho quedaba suspendido por una semana.

Los gritos y regaños salieron de la boca de Saga de manera automática, y poco le importaba que medio personal administrativo escolar fuera testigo de ello, pues mientras más humillado se sintiera Milo, existían menores posibilidades de que volviera a involucrarse en tonterías como las peleas, aún peor, sin siquiera un válido motivo.

El trayecto a la casa se sucedió en silencio. Saga manejaba concentrado en tal tarea, aparentemente ignorando al par de muchachos que ocupaban el asiento trasero del auto, pero Milo sabía que a su padre el enojo no se le pasaba tan fácilmente. Y la tensa mandíbula de Saga, junto con el brillo de reproche que podía apreciar en su mirada cada vez que lo veía por el retrovisor, le avisaban a Milo que esa semana que pasaría en casa no sería una pacífica.

Al llegar, Milo y Camus subieron a la recámara del primero, ambos decidiendo que perder la cena de ese día sería mejor que soportar otro sermón por parte de Saga. Aunque el estar solos tampoco prometía mucho más que interminables ratos de incómodo silencio, justo como el que se estableció cuando ambos entraron al cuarto.

Milo caminó hacia su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas pretendiendo que Camus no existía, que no estaba parado junto a la puerta, inmóvil cual estatua, y que no lo miraba hipnotizado.

Milo se movió para quedar de lado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Camus, quien se batallaba sobre cuál sería el camino que tomarían sus acciones. Sentía que debía decir algo, que ambos tenían que hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Y es que realmente deseaba tener de vuelta al Milo de siempre; extrañaba sus payasadas, su cercanía, las miradas especiales que le dirigía solo a él, su voz… hasta se hallaba anhelando las típicas peleas de almohadas con las que se iban a dormir. Pero nada de eso se estaba dando.

Camus se acercó hacia la cama de Milo y se inclinó sobre él sólo un poco, para darse cuenta de que en verdad no dormía, pues sus párpados se apretaban con demasiada fuerza y su respiración no era una tranquila. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado, a prudente distancia en la orilla de la cama. Jugueteó sus manos nerviosamente al hablar.

—Milo, yo... gracias. Bueno, más bien… lo siento. En fin, sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No. Habla claro. — El tono de Milo fue autoritario, y habló sin dejar de darle la espalda a Camus. La verdad, se sentía enfadado con él. Tal vez no debió besarlo tan repentinamente, pero aquel respondió el beso, y era más que obvio que correspondía sus sentimientos, entonces, ¿por qué pretender que no era sí?

—B-bueno, pues que… me arrepiento por la actitud que tomé hoy, y… agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme, aunque tus tácticas no hayan sido las más sensatas. Aprecio la intención, y...siento que hayas terminado con un ojo morado por mi culpa.

—He de verme terrible, ¿no?— inquirió Milo, cambiando repentinamente su tono al dar la vuelta y sentarse para quedar al lado de Camus, quien entonces se concentró en la anormal coloración que adornaba no sólo el ojo derecho de Milo, sino varias otras partes de su cara también. Su pregunta tenía bases para ser formulada, pero Camus admitía a sí mismo, que ni siquiera esos moretones le quitaban protagonismo a la belleza que Milo indiscutiblemente poseía.

—No… no te ves… terrible— Camus confesó sonrojándose, pero sin apartar la mirada de Milo, quien sonrió travieso y se acercó más a él.

Camus sintió a su boca secarse tan sólo por lo que la proximidad de Milo le ocasionaba, no siendo tan ingenuo para no saber de antemano que aquel pretendía besarlo, de nuevo.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó cuando sintió que Milo tomó su sudorosa mano, y sus dedos automáticamente se entrelazaron. Milo acercó su rostro lentamente, sin borrar esa sonrisa que disminuía en amplitud poco a poco, hasta que llegaba a la distancia adecuada para que sus labios se abrieran, preparados para tomar los de Camus, que entonces también cobraron vida.

—No, Milo… —Camus tragó saliva con dificultad y colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho de Milo, empujando con poca fuerza, tan poca que aquel no cedía y no se alejó.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú lo quieres… ¿por qué me dices que no?

— ¡No seas tan presuntuoso!— Camus frunció el entrecejo, lo que ocasionó que Milo soltara una débil risa.

— ¡No lo soy!... es verdad. Quieres besarme, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo... – Camus pensó en decir algo así como "¡por supuesto que no!" y luego despedirse de Milo igual de molesto que la noche anterior y subir a su cama para torturarse hasta el amanecer por no haber afrontado con valentía lo que en verdad sentía.

Camus no quería pasar otro día como el que se había dado hoy, y ya no podía negarse a sí mismo, ni a Milo, lo que en realidad quería. Así que, desviando su mirada y sintiendo que el rostro se le acaloraba más, asintió inseguro, juzgando a tal sencillo movimiento de cabeza algo demasiado complicado, casi resultaba doloroso.

Milo exhaló aliviado, liberando el aliento que había mantenido contenido durante los últimos instantes. Su mano alcanzó la mejilla de Camus, en donde pudo confirmar la alta temperatura que el rojizo color de la piel advertía. Con una suave caricia, lo hizo voltear.

—Entonces bésame. Yo también lo deseo…— Camus miró fijamente a Milo, sus ojos abiertos al máximo y sin parpadear. Vio seguridad en su mirada. A aquel no le importaba lo que nadie dijera, lo que terceros opinaran sobre ellos. Era evidente en el hechizante brillo de los ojos de Milo que sus sentimientos no eran una broma, y que sus palabras expresaban una verdadera necesidad.

Camus inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, antes de acortar la pequeña distancia que separaba sus rostros y besar los labios de Milo, quien instantáneamente reaccionó soltando la mano de Camus, para rodearlo por completo con sus brazos logrando que sus cuerpos chocaran y el beso se profundizara. Confianzudamente, Milo introdujo su lengua en la boca de Camus, quien suprimiendo su temor y el instinto que por un momento le ordenó morder al atrevido que ahora lo recostaba sobre la cama y recargaba su cuerpo sobre él, aceptó la intrusión en su boca reacio; siendo tal resistencia el mejor incentivo para Milo, quien tras unos momentos más ya había domado a la huraña lengua de Camus hasta sentirla jugar sumisa y alegre con la suya.

Milo convirtió el toque estático de sus manos en prudentes caricias sobre la ropa de Camus, quien estaba teniendo un duro tiempo suprimiendo sus impulsos de huir, tratando de relajarse y asegurarse a sí mismo que el riesgoso clavado que había dado en las piscinas turquesas de los ojos de Milo, aceptando todo lo que su resplandor le había comunicado, creyéndolo como un reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía, y actuando conforme ello, no había sido un error.

:-:-:-:

Después de que el par de regañados desaparecieron, Saga permaneció en la cocina, tomando un café que Kanon oportunamente le preparó. Lo engulló con rapidez, tan acelerado como la constancia con la cual su pie golpeteaba el piso ansiosamente.

Kanon lo estudiaba divertido, a sabiendas de que cuando se trataba de la educación de Milo, Saga se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Estaba enterado de lo sucedido pues fue él quien atendió la infame llamada del director informándole que su querido sobrino se había agarrado a golpes con un compañero. Según Milo, por defender a Camus.

— ¿De qué tanto sonríes?— Kanon sólo se dio cuenta de que hacía tal cosa cuando Saga inquirió sobre la pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios al imaginar a Milo actuando como el novio sobre protector que obviamente resultaría ser para Camus, si es que aquel llegaba a aceptarlo.

—Nada, me acordé de algo…

Saga suspiró, tratando de liberar con tal acción todo su enojo. Se levantó de la mesa y alcanzó su chaqueta antes de buscar las llaves para salir de la casa.

— ¿Me acompañarás?

Kanon asintió, dejando el vaso que sostenía sobre el fregadero para seguir a Saga hasta que ambos abordaron el automóvil. Después de un corto viaje en silencio que sólo tomó unos minutos, llegaron al cementerio. Los gemelos bajaron del auto, y el mayor de ellos se apresuró por el sendero que bien sabía lo guiaría hasta la tumba donde descansaban los restos de Himiko.

Kanon lo siguió varios metros atrás, estudiando sus alrededores constantemente, sintiéndose nervioso en semejante sitio, cuyo lúgubre ambiente le ponía los pelos de punta. Saga, sin embargo, parecía hallar el sepulcral silencio relajante, y cuando Kanon logró alcanzarlo, aquél ya había comenzado un diálogo con la lápida donde el nombre de su esposa se leía en letras impresas sobre la elegante piedra.

Kanon podía escuchar todo lo que Saga decía, permaneciendo apenas a escasos pasos detrás, y al parecer a Saga no le importaba que su hermano oyera todas las cosas que venía a contar a este lugar. Sobre todo hablaba acerca de Milo, y recordaba anécdotas para sí mismo.

Una media hora pasó, y para alivio de la impaciencia de Kanon, Saga finalmente se despidió con un "te amo" susurrado dulcemente al aire, que para el menor se sintió como una puñalada justo en medio de su pecho. Afortunadamente tal dolor fue ensordecido por el frío que la luna había traído, y que lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo y frotar sus brazos en busca de calor.

Saga dio vuelta para regresar al sitio donde habían dejado el auto, y notó sin esfuerzo que Kanon parecía estar teniendo trabajo soportando la frescura que abundaba esa noche

— ¿Tienes frío?— preguntó, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, esta vez uno al lado del otro.

—Un poco— Tras esa confesión Saga no dudó en retirarse su chaqueta y dársela a su hermano, quien había dejado la suya en casa y parecía mayormente necesitado de tal protección.

— ¿Y tú?— Kanon hesitó al tomar la prenda, sin desear que fuera Saga quien se muriera de frío.

—Estoy bien así. —sonrió aquel, confirmando su afirmación. Kanon asintió y se colocó la chaqueta, agradeciendo la calidez que brindaba; calidez que había emanado del cuerpo de Saga, tal como el dulce aroma del cual la tela se impregnaba.

Kanon no pudo evitar sentirse melancólico al verse abrazado por el confortante material que lo aislaba de las bajas temperaturas. Miró a Saga de reojo, concluyendo que se trataba de una persona totalmente distinta al manojo de nervios que había dejado la casa antes de ir a aquel lugar del cual ahora se retiraban. Giró su rostro por un momento, para ver la estatuilla de un ángel que diferenciaba la tumba de Himiko del resto que la rodeaba.

¿Aquel recuerdo de verdad podía tener ese efecto tranquilizador en Saga? Era realmente increíble… y específicamente para su caso, desconsolador. Una inevitable pregunta surgiendo en su mente… ¿cómo competir con algo que ni siquiera existía? ¿Cómo ser mejor que aquel recuerdo perfecto que Saga atesoraba tan celosamente?

Kanon bajó su mirada al suelo que sus pies transitaban cada vez con mayor lentitud… hasta que llegaban al punto de detenerse por completo. Una pequeña gota líquida caía en su zapato, y Kanon parpadeó para comprobar que no comenzaba a llover, sino que inoportunas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

— ¡Kanon, apresúrate!— Saga llamó, ya adelantado, abriendo la puertezuela del auto.

Kanon retomó su camino, agradeciendo a la oscuridad y la distancia que los separaba, el que Saga no pudiese notar sus lágrimas. Se aseguró de limpiar sus ojos antes de subir al transporte y reencontrarse con su hermano, quien de todas maneras parecía absorto en sí mismo, prestando sólo la necesaria atención a las calles que recorrían, abstraído en sus pensamientos y sonriendo de vez en cuando sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Kanon sin embargo, lo notaba; estudiaba cada gesto que Saga hacía, y estaba seguro que éste se encontraba reviviendo especiales recuerdos en su mente. También estaba seguro, de que ninguno de esos recuerdos tendrían algo que ver con él.


	6. Capítulo 6:Give me time

:-:-:-:-:

Capítulo 6. Give me time

:-:-:-:-:

Un chirriante sonido, sumamente fastidioso, lo extrajo de su sueño. Sabía de que se trataba; ese molesto mecanismo que marca la hora, que te avisa cuando ya has dormido demasiado. Y Camus no tendría problemas en levantarse temprano, ducharse, y fresco como lechuga asistir a la escuela como el entusiasta alumno que era. Así lo haría si no fuera porque en esta ocasión, él definitivamente no había dormido demasiado. Ni siquiera y por lo menos, lo suficiente.

Giró su rostro, apenas pudiendo apreciar el de Milo, que dormía abrazado a sus espaldas, ignorante del continuo y penetrante sonar que el despertador expresaba. Camus suspiró al rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y precisamente la razón de sus pobres horas de sueño…. ¿Hasta cuando Milo dejó sus labios en paz? No recordaba exactamente, pero tendría que haber sido entrada la madrugada. Y el mencionado muchachito no llevó las cosas a más quizás sólo por consideración al francés, quien por el momento no pensaba permitirle mayor avance, o al menos esa había sido su sólida resolución de anoche.

Pero Milo despertaba también, y en sus hormonales pensamientos no había otra cosa que lo que su reciente sueño le había mostrado. Con un sugestivo gemidito acarició el cuerpo de Camus contra el suyo propio, contoneándose con poco disimulo, acercándose al cuello del otro y plantando un beso ahí, a la vez que lo apresaba firmemente con sus brazos.

Camus hizo girar sus ojos hacia arriba hasta que éstos quedaron en blanco. Milo en verdad era fastidioso, incluso más que el despertador que su brazo todavía no se estiraba a apagar. _Bueno_, pensó Camus, al menos a tal aparato tenía la opción de calmar, pero Milo… era un caso bastante distinto.

Lo que resultaba más molesto para el joven que ahora suspiraba nerviosamente entrecortado, era precisamente eso; las reacciones que Milo, apenas con caricias y besos despertaba en él. Le hacía sentir impotente, el hecho de que aquel pudiera controlar su cuerpo de tal manera. De que en esos momentos, la mano que exploraba su abdomen propasando los límites de su ropa, ocasionara que sus poros exudaran frío y su piel se enchinara. Que su respiración se agitara, y su boca se secara.

Milo abrió los ojos por primera vez en ese día, e incorporándose un poco, no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que surcó sus labios al hallar la imagen de un Camus con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuerpo tembloroso y rostro ruborizado. Se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre sus mejillas.

—Tengo un novio muy adorable…

Una de las cejas de Camus se alzó en suspicacia. Abrió los ojos y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Milo. Le dedicó una pequeña y contenida sonrisa, más bien maquiavélica.

— ¿Cuando dije que sería tu novio?

Por un momento Milo palideció peligrosamente. Sintió a sus manos sudar frío y a su corazón palpitar acelerado, aterrado. No fue hasta que la sonrisa de Camus se incrementó y pudo apreciar la derecha dentadura de aquel, que comprendió la pequeña broma.

—No me asustes así— fingió un puchero.

Camus resopló, no creyendo para nada el entristecido semblante que Milo había adoptado. Estaba a punto de levantarse, apoyando las manos en el pecho del otro para alejarlo y que así le permitiera ponerse de pie, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió bajo ningún aviso.

— ¿Están sordos? Apaguen ese desperta...dor…— Kanon sintió a un grueso nudo formarse en su garganta. No estaba seguro si sería una risotada ahogada ante el par de ojos sorprendidos que lo miraban de vuelta, o la incomodidad al resultar inoportuno. Sonrió débilmente sus disculpas y dejó al par de muchachos a solas de nuevo.

Milo suspiró aliviado y se levantó. Si hubiera sido su padre quien los sorprendiera… pues, no tenía idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado aquel, pero dudaba que sería de la misma despreocupada manera en que Kanon lo hacía. Se dirigió al clóset y buscó su uniforme, silbando una alegre tonada. Sin embargo, además de sus canturreadas no se escuchaban más sonidos alrededor. Algo extrañado, giró para ver a un pasmado Camus aún sentado sobre la cama, completamente inmóvil y con su vista perdida en la nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas ir a la escuela?

Camus realizó un par de movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza; él nunca faltaba a la escuela.

—Él…él…

—Él ya lo sabía— Milo terminó la frase de Camus, más bien balbuceo, antes de que aquel hiciera un gran lío por el simple hecho de que Kanon los hallara juntos, en la misma cama y luciendo poco inocentes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sabía?— finalmente su cuello realizó un grácil movimiento, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

—Pues que me gustabas. Y que yo te gustaba— Milo habló entonado, remarcándole a Camus lo obvio de su respuesta.

—Y luego dices que no eres presuntuoso… — Los ojos de Camus se entrecerraron al mirar de reojo a Milo, quien entonces soltó una risa y dio unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a él. Estirando su brazo, su mano acarició la tersa mejilla del rostro que se levantó a verlo.

—Aunque lo sea, tú me quieres.

—Tienes la autoestima demasiado en alto, Milo— Camus respondió divertido en un falso reproche.

Milo sonrió, cosa que no parecía poder dejar de hacer, y se inclinó para que los labios de ambos se rozaran. Tímidos aún, aunque ya habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse, mantenían un suave contacto, apenas tocándose, hasta que una impaciente lengua se asomó discreta a ver si la vecina decidía salir y hacerle compañía. Milo respondió y sus labios se separaron, dejando entrar a la lengua de Camus que se apresuró a abrazar a la de Milo, y así ambas jugaron por unos momentos, compartiendo el cálido líquido que las bañaba.

Se apartaron, Milo sonriente y Camus apenado, por haber sido él quien se atreviera a profundizar el reciente beso. Evitando la mirada de Milo, Camus se levantó y caminó hasta el ropero, buscó su uniforme y salió del cuarto. Llegó al baño y se apresuró al espejo. Como sospechaba, su rostro, específicamente esas redondeadas zonas bajo sus ojos y a los lados de su nariz, presentaban un aumento en el tono de su usual color pálido, a uno mucho más alto y rojizo.

Giró la llave del agua del lavabo y se humedeció la cara. Suspiró profundo y resignado, llegando a la evidente y derrotada conclusión de que a partir de ahora, tendría que decirle adiós a su eterna fachada de indiferencia, al menos en cuanto a Milo se refería.

Y poco podría distraerse de él durante el resto del día. Milo lo perseguiría, escapándose de sus clases incluso para colarse a los salones en los cuales sabía que Camus estaría. Durante el almuerzo, se sentarían juntos en la cafetería. Milo ni siquiera comería, pues se dedicaría contemplar alelado a Camus, quien mientras tomaba su jugo, echaba miradas a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie notara el ridículo comportamiento de Milo, quien se apoyaba sobre sus codos, su rostro entre sus manos, su boca media abierta en asombro y sus ojos brillando felices. El muchacho se sentía en las nubes. Y Camus andaba también volando cerca del cursi firmamento de los enamorados, simplemente, lo disimulaba mejor.

Para sí mismo, por supuesto que lo admitía. Extrañó a Milo como nunca había resentido la ausencia de nadie, cuando éste desapareció por un rato al salir de la escuela. Apenas habría sido una hora pero a Camus le pareció una cruel eternidad. Sin embargo, incluso cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y segundos después se cerraba, no bajó apresurado. Sabía que era Milo, pero permaneció en su cama, pretendiendo serenidad mientras leía un libro. Seguro que Milo no se demoraba…

—Ayuda. — la palabra pedía socorro, pero el tono de voz no era alarmado. Para Milo, no obstante, la situación sí que era de vida o muerte.

Algunos segundos atrás Kanon había estado cenando, sentado tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina. Pero al ver llegar a su sobrino con una sospechosa bolsa de plástico, atestiguar que jalaba una silla y se sentaba frente a él, saludándolo con el previo ruego de auxilio, el gemelo concluyó que su rato de paz había llegado a su fin.

Haciendo a un lado el plato que contenía su cena, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, esperando lo que Milo tenía que decir.

— ¿Y ahora cual es el problema?

—Necesito asesoría. No se me ocurrió a quién más acudir, y bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Has estado con chicos? Hablo de sexo, por si no te cae el veinte.

— ¿¡Qué? ¡Milo, eso no es de tu incumbencia!

— ¿O sea que sí? Lo sospechaba... reaccionaste demasiado bien cuando te hablé de Camus. Aunque… ¿entonces Sam…?

— ¿No estábamos hablando de ti?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… bueno, supongo que es distinto… chicos, chicas…

—Obviamente es diferente.

—Ajá. Pues…tengo problemas con eso de diferente… no tengo idea de cómo, bueno sí tengo idea pero… ¿hay algo especial que deba hacer?

—Ay Dios mío…—Kanon apenas si reprimió el impulso de azotar la frente contra la mesa. Era demasiado tentador; ocasionarse una contusión que seguro lo dejaría inconsciente y libre de este lío tan embarazoso.

—Bien, escúchame atentamente... para empezar, ¿qué traes ahí?— señaló la bolsa que Milo había colocado sobre la mesa, justo en el centro de ésta.

—Err… cosas…y sabes, qué bueno que preguntas porque muchas no sé ni para qué son. — Milo abrió la bolsa y le mostró el contenido a Kanon, quien instantáneamente palideció, tan solo para enrojecer por completo un momento después.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste todos esos…ehm…implementos?— El mayor trató de no tartamudear, admitiendo sólo para sí mismo, que el uso de muchos de los objetos que Milo cargaba, hasta él los ignoraba.

—En una tienda.

— ¿Qué tipo de tienda?— Kanon entrecerró los ojos recelosamente.

— ¡En una tienda y ya! ¿Acaso quieres la dirección?

— ¡Milo!

—Heh, no te enojes. Bueno, ¿me ayudas o qué?

— Primero que nada… no conoceré muy bien a Camus, pero presiento que si te ve llegar con esas cosas, te arrojará la bolsa en la cabeza y resumamos con que le darás un buen disgusto. Así que olvídate de esos…juguetitos, y atente a lo básico por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Milo asintió con un entusiasta movimiento de cabeza, y paró oídos para escuchar todo lo que Kanon, rojo hasta las orejas, le explicaba. El gemelo se repetía si mismo que todo era una simple pesadilla, y que su sobrino adolescente en realidad no le estaba preguntando explícitamente sobre posiciones sexuales, entre otras cosas de la misma índole. Para tremendo alivio del mayor, la "clase" terminó un rato después, no sin que Milo dejara a Kanon con la presión de un enorme favor que aquel necesitaba.

—¡Te lo ruego! Sólo llévatelo por unas horas, ¡por favor, tío!- Milo rogaba arrodillado frente a Kanon, juntando sus manos de manera suplicante sobre las rodillas del gemelo. El mayor, sin poderse levantar de la silla pues su sobrino se lo impedía, miraba nerviosamente alrededor, evadiendo la expresiva mirada de aquel, quien continuaba insistiéndole que distrajera Saga por un rato para que él y Camus tuvieran algo de privacidad y los planes que Milo tenía para esa noche resultaran exitosos.

—Pero Milo, hoy voy a salir con Sam…

—Pues dile que invite a una amiga, ¡Qué sé yo! Anda, mi papá necesita salir y distraerse también…

—Está bien, está bien…veré que se me ocurre, ya vete a molestar a Camus y déjame en paz.

_¡Ah, cómo adoraba Milo a su tío!_... Despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, Milo dejó a Kanon solo con su alma. Este último ahora debía planear la manera de sacar a Saga de la casa. Tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar, pues si su hermano llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que Milo y Camus harían esa noche, entonces sí que el francés se vería extraditado de vuelta a su país.

Kanon decidió tomar la idea de Milo y ponerla en marcha. Buscó el teléfono y marcó un número que sabía de memoria. Samantha accedió a planear la velada de esa noche como una cita doble, invitaría a su prima y Kanon iría con Saga. Todavía tendría que hacer un difícil trabajo de convencimiento, pero Saga, por más que desdeñara los intentos de Kanon por conseguirle pareja, y aunque sin que resultara sorpresa, no tuviera ganas de salir, tenía presente ante todos sus modales y no dejaría a una dama esperando. Así que tuvo que acompañar a su hermano gemelo, remarcándole a aquel en cada semáforo que paraban durante la trayectoria hacia el restaurante, lo poco que apreciaba su innecesaria ayuda.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Kanon. Sabes cuánto odio que me arreglen citas, me hacen sentir como un inútil que no puede conseguirlas por su propia cuenta. No salgo porque no quiero. Y esta chica, ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¿De qué hablaré con ella?

Kanon hacía una excelente labor ignorándolo, y en lugar de molesta, hallaba bastante divertida la renuencia que Saga presentaba ante cualquier cosa que anunciara desde lejos romance. Pero lo divertido del asunto se desvaneció pronto, al analizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva; Saga se había bloqueado completamente del amor. No quería saber nada de eso.

Kanon temía, que tarde o temprano, Saga terminara no queriendo saber nada de él.

—Llegamos— Saga anunció, extrayendo a Kanon del breve ensimismamiento al que había sucumbido.

Dentro del elegante local, localizaron pronto a una muchacha que les saludaba desde su mesa al verlos entrar. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia allá y Saga fue presentado a Kate, prima de Sam, a la cual -para su propia sorpresa- descubrió como una persona muy interesante. Kanon también lo notó; Saga no sudaba nervioso ni tartamudeaba, su ermitaño gemelo desapareció por unas horas, para ser sustituido por un experimentado conquistador.

Saga no se daba cuenta, pero Kanon lo estudiaba detalladamente, y aquél, sin ser consciente de ello, se había apoderado de la plática entre los cuatro presentes. Todo el tiempo la atención de los otros tres se dirigió mayormente hacia Saga, quien parecía bastante cómodo en el ambiente y conversaba de manera relajada, seduciendo con sonrisas y miradas. Siendo lo más fascinante de todo, el hecho de que parecía ignorante al inhumano atractivo que poseía.

Kanon, por primera vez en su vida, llegó a sentir celos. Kate y Saga parecían congeniar demasiado bien para su gusto. Aquella incluso se atrevía a tocarlo brevemente de vez en cuando… sus dedos rozaban los de Saga, mientras la mano de éste reposaba sobre la mesa, cuando reían por algo gracioso que alguno dijera. Y su mano descansó sobre el brazo de aquel durante demasiado tiempo mientras escuchaba atenta algo que Saga comentaba.

Kanon, definitivamente, estaba celoso. Y por estar al pendiente de Saga, poca atención prestaba a su acompañante, quien de todas maneras parecía igual de hechizada por Saga. Tanto así, que por un momento Sam se inclinó cerca de Kanon, y susurró a su oído discretamente, mientras el otro par reía ignorando el breve cuchicheo que no los incluía:

— ¡Tu hermano es encantador! Deberías sacarlo más seguido. Nunca lo había visto así de animado.

—Yo tampoco…— masculló Kanon, para sí mismo, pues la mujer ya regresaba a seguir la conversación general que se establecía.

La ansiedad que lo corroía al ver a Saga de esa manera, tan distinto, tan normal, le hacía sentir culpable. No muy en el fondo, deseaba ver al Saga de siempre, al Saga que lo necesitaba. No a este ser que no daba indicios de siquiera notar su presencia, y que parecía muy cómodo y contento sin su ayuda.

Decía querer extraer a su hermano del profundo hoyo depresivo en el que voluntariamente se había hundido desde la muerte de su esposa, y sin embargo ahora, se odiaba a sí mismo por el innegable deseo de que ese hoyo se cavara más profundo, para que aquél cayera de nuevo, pues ahí Saga estaba seguro.

Encerrado por esas paredes inexistentes, no podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y así, había más posibilidades de que las brillantes esmeraldas que lucía como ojos se fijaran sólo en él.

Su pecho se oprimió, y sus ojos parpadearon con demasiada rapidez y constancia, incrédulos ante sus propios egoístas pensamientos. Cabeza gacha, pupilas húmedas y temblorosas.

Dentro de su súbita angustia, Kanon buscó una excusa… el amor no era suficiente. No podía pretender mantener a Saga apresado, como tal vez lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Kanon, ¿te sientes bien?

Su rostro se alzó como un resorte ante la familiar voz, y al momento, se encontró con una mirada que ya había aprendido a adorar. Saga lo veía fijamente y no ocultaba su preocupación al notar que los ojos de Kanon lucían turbios y oscurecidos, alarmantemente húmedos. Extrañado de que el otro no contestara y permaneciera simplemente viéndolo con esa sufrida mirada, Saga presionó:

— ¿Kanon?

El aludido balbuceó un "con permiso, voy al baño" y con titubeantes pasos se puso de pie, incrementando la firmeza y rapidez de estos a cada segundo, para llegar al mencionado sitio lo más pronto posible.

Las muchachas no dieron mayor importancia al inusual comportamiento de Kanon, pero Saga ya no pudo reír más ni conversar a gusto. Fingidas sonrisas y mecánicas afirmaciones de cabeza fueron todo lo que constituyeron sus aportaciones a la plática a partir de entonces. Su capacidad de crear pensamientos y construir diálogos se fue junto con Kanon. Y el ambiente que hasta ahora le parecía cómodo, súbitamente ya no lo era tanto.

:-:-:-:

—Si no te quitas la ropa no podremos hacer nada— insistía Milo a su compañero, jalando la camisa de éste, deslizándola por los brazos del joven, sobre su cabeza, la cual quedaba atrapada tras la tela.

—Pero…pero…

— ¡Nada! ¡Accediste y ahora no te puedes echar para atrás!

— ¡Milo!...dioses…por lo menos emborráchame o algo… no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… ¡contigo!— Camus bufó molesto, cuando al fin la dichosa camisa le dejó respirar y terminó arrojada furiosamente al piso.

Milo sonrío al apreciar los alborotados cabellos de Camus y alcanzó una de sus manos para peinarlos con sus dedos, mientras descansaba la otra mano en la cintura del francés. Camus se relajó un poco con ese gesto e intento sonreír y no considerar a la próxima situación que les esperaba como un gran lío, pues si se ponía a pensar demasiado en ello, irremediablemente acudía a su cabeza la necesidad de gritar "¡No!" e irse a dormir sin complacer los deseos de…_su novio_, pensó con un escalofrío.

Este último desde hace rato no traía puesto más que unos sencillos bóxers y finalmente había logrado que el otro se le uniera en la tarea de dejar al descubierto sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, Camus todavía se sentía reacio. No confiaba ni en sus propios instintos, aún menos en los de Milo, quien en esos momentos -para sonrojarlo aun más- se inclinaba sobre su cuello y comenzaba a dejar lentos besos sobre tal superficie, hallándola deliciosamente suave y totalmente merecedora de sus húmedas atenciones.

Camus abrazó a Milo, adhiriendo las palmas de sus manos a la espalda del otro con firmeza. Milo retiró el cinturón de Camus, distrayéndolo con besos sobre la blanca piel. El francés luchaba por no derretirse y apretaba con fuerza sus labios para que ningún sonido saliera de éstos, lo cual resultaba una ardua tarea debido a las estremecedoras acciones que los labios de Milo llevaban a cabo a lo largo de su cuello; abarcando hasta la región de su hombro, regresando a veces hasta su rostro para besar su mejilla y de paso morder juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Todo mientras retiraba los pantalones del extranjero, logrando que éstos cayeran silenciosamente hasta tocar el piso, justo antes de que alcanzaran la cama, hacia la cual habían caminado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Camus se sentó en la orilla, todos sus movimientos siendo guiados por Milo, quien tomó una posición a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y se tomó unos segundos para mirar con detenimiento el ruborizado rostro, y los labios entreabiertos que invitaban a ser probados. Rodeó el cuello de Camus con sus brazos, y le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa antes de aproximarse rápidamente y hacer sus labios chocar.

Camus se quejó ante el brusco acercamiento, mas lo dejó pasar y permitió que Milo y su caprichosa lengua atacaran a la suya, inexperta y asustada, pero que aún así se defendía con aceptables movimientos; toda esa batalla llevándose a cabo mientras Milo empujaba a Camus hasta que la espalda de éste encontró el cómodo soporte del colchón.

Milo detuvo los besos, y Camus no tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando sintió que de pronto quedaba completamente desnudo, gracias a las manos de Milo, que arrastraban su ropa interior a lo largo de sus piernas. Camus alcanzó el cojín más cercano y lo colocó sobre sus partes privadas, abriendo sus ojos como platos ante un Milo que, muy quitado de la pena, se deshacía también de la última prenda que lo cubría.

Camus sintió desmayarse al apreciar a Milo en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Rápidamente desvió su vista, volteando el enrojecido rostro hacia un lado, sus ojos posándose sobre la puerta de la habitación. Huir definitivamente, era tentador. Tragó saliva, con algo de trabajo pues un grueso nudo se había formado en su garganta. Cerró los ojos, mas no puedo hacer tal cosa por mucho tiempo, pues Milo se acercó de nuevo… lo podía sentir acomodado entre sus piernas, separándolas para poder inclinarse y besar su ardiente mejilla.

Una risilla burlona se escuchó antes de que una tibia mano lo obligara a voltear, cómplices de los insaciables labios que magullaban su boca una vez más. De pronto, Milo sonrió contra los labios de Camus, y el cojín que mantenía sus cuerpos separados con precariedad, desapareció. Fue audible un ligero ruido sordo a unos metros en el suelo.

Milo movió sus caderas en vaivén, rozándose contra Camus sin ningún recato. Los ojos del francés volvieron a abrirse en exceso y una silbante y nerviosa inspiración se escuchó por parte de sus labios, que habían rechazado el beso de Milo; aguantar las sensaciones que aquel con el previo movimiento le había ocasionado era más de lo que sentía poder soportar, y la dulzura de ese beso, simplemente sería un exceso que ahora su torturado sistema nervioso no toleraría.

Y entonces, fuera de su control, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse; a la vez huía y buscaba el contacto de las manos de Milo, que recorrían sus costados, sus piernas, alcanzaban su rostro y lo tomaban de la barbilla, para un nuevo beso, esta vez algo más breve.

Una pausa inesperada, tanto como la disminución de temperatura, una vez que sus poros eran libres de respirar, no más asfixiados por la bronceada piel del cuerpo que previamente los cubría.

Abrió sus ojos, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de ello, al atestiguar como Milo arrodillado entre sus piernas, lo contemplaba de pies a cabeza. En sus ojos brillaba lascivia, pero también inseguridad. No obstante, el joven se sobrepuso a lo último rápidamente. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, una dulce, no cínica, para variar. Y Camus suspiró entrecortadamente cuando las orbes turquesas de Milo se dirigieron hacia su rostro.

Brillaban tan intensamente, sus pupilas dilatadas, los pequeños resplandores que titilaban; todo en esa mirada resultaba hechizante. El truco hipnótico de nuevo lo distrajo más de lo que Camus hubiera deseado, pues antes de que pudiera reclamar, una de las manos de Milo se movía, directamente sobre una específica parte de su anatomía, y con una muy clara intención.

—¡No!

Demasiado tarde para su petición, pues Milo ya apresaba su miembro con una atrevida mano. Camus sólo pudo reaccionar arqueando su cuello y apretando los ojos, tan fuerte como sellaba sus labios, rehusándose a expresar su sentir de manera vocal. Los dedos de Milo se sentían temblorosos, y eso sólo aumentaba la excitación que con la simple acción de tocarlo le provocaba.

—Basta Milo…

La voz de Camus, más grave de lo normal, aumentó el nerviosismo de Milo. El saber que aquel comportamiento, ese placer al que el otro hipócritamente se negaba, lo ocasionaba él, lo estimuló demasiado y el calor que irradiaba de su entrepierna aumentó en desmedida.

Entonces Milo ocupó sus manos para nuevos propósitos; una de ellas acarició el camino desde los muslos de Camus hasta el brazo de éste, y consoló su asfixiante estado con suaves caricias, que se acompasaban a la par de dulces besos que Milo depositaba sobre los labios de Camus.

— ¡Ngh!— Camus reaccionó mordiendo el labio inferior de Milo, con toda intención de lastimarlo. Sus piernas se removieron tratando de quitárselo de encima, mientras aquél batallaba por controlarlo sólo con una mano, pues la otra estaba ocupada ocasionándole la repentina incomodidad de la cual Camus deseaba escapar.

— ¡Saca tu mano de ahí! ¡Ahora mismo!

El grito, Milo opinaba, era exagerado. Y el mismo Camus lo sabía así, pero deseaba sonar autoritario, o si no el otro no escucharía. Lo que Milo hacía no era doloroso, pero resultaba terriblemente incómodo y embarazoso tener a ese delgado dedo explorando en su interior de esa manera.

—Se supone que es para que no te duela tanto.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Deja eso ya!

El gesto de disgusto no desaparecía del rostro de Camus, y Milo prefirió terminar con esa parte del "ritual". Encogiéndose de hombros, se incorporó de nueva cuenta, dando a Camus más facilidad para respirar, y se preparó para acomodarse mejor.

Camus lo veía incrédulo, y el bochorno pronto daba lugar a una disimulada sonrisa ante la cara de Milo, quien confundido, trataba de levantar las piernas de Camus para acomodarlas sobre sus hombros, cayendo de vez en cuando sobre éste, quien se limitaba a quejarse y empujarlo de nuevo para que se levantara.

Un intento más, y Camus ya había tenido suficiente de la ridícula situación. Se movió con intención de levantarse y dio un accidental rodillazo en el instrumento que Milo planeaba usar, provocando que aullara de dolor y llevara sus manos a su entrepierna para proteger la lastimada área. Camus no sintió compasión, al contrario, aprovechando que sus rodillas se hallaban flexionadas, levantó una de éstas para que su pie hiciera contacto contra el tórax de Milo, y lo empujó.

Milo cayó de la cama, espaldas al suelo con un sonoro golpe que opacó a su quejido. Las risas de Camus se escuchaban lejanas, pues ahora el joven caído prestaba atención a algo más. Gateó una pequeña distancia hasta alcanzar la bolsa de plástico que había dejado olvidada en el piso, de donde extrajo algo que según él, había planeado usar.

—Ah, ya se me olvidaba el…lu…lub…— Milo trataba de leer la etiqueta del frasco que sostenía al revés, pero una almohada que lo golpeó en la cabeza lo distrajo irremediablemente.

—Ya déjalo, Milo. Esta noche no será— Camus anunció antes de levantarse y buscar su pijama.

Milo lo observaba, sentado en el suelo, desilusionado mientras el otro se vestía. Agachó la cabeza y contempló la alfombra que cubría el piso, todas sus esperanzas derrumbadas.

Camus notó que Milo permanecía ahí, con su entristecida mirada concentrada en la nada. Suspirando resignado se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, para atraerlo a un abrazo. Milo recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de Camus y rodeó la espalda del francés con sus brazos.

Camus acercó sus labios al oído de Milo, y en el tono más dulce que pudo elaborar para él, susurró:

—No seas tan impaciente. Todo se dará a su tiempo. — Milo resopló disgustado, y Camus lo alejó de sí para apreciar el adorable mohín de enfurruño que su rostro lucía.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?— ofreció con una tierna sonrisa.

Milo asintió sin muchas ganas, fingiendo reluctancia. Camus incrementó la amplitud de su sonrisa y se acercó para besar los labios de Milo, apenas tocándolos con los suyos. Se puso de pie y tomando la mano del otro lo hizo pararse. Lo dejó sin su cercanía por un momento para buscarle su pijama y cual niño chiquito, regresó a vestirlo, indicándole cuando tenía que levantar un brazo o una pierna.

El berrinchudo bebé en que Milo se había convertido, divertía a Camus a sobremanera, y tratar de confortarlo, no era tarea que despreciara.

Subieron a la litera de arriba. Camus se acomodó de lado, esperando a Milo para abrazarlo y sonreír contra sus cabellos una vez que se acurrucó contra él. Así que durmieron juntos, para tranquilidad de Camus y congoja de Milo, quien de todas formas contaba con sus vívidos sueños para consolarse.

:-:-:-:

Ya había pasado casi media hora y Kanon no regresaba a la mesa. Las chicas habían comentado lo raro que resultaba su tardanza, haciendo notar un punto que Saga, sin que se lo recordaran, tenía bastante presente. Anunciando sus intenciones de irlo a buscar, se levantó de su asiento.

A primera vista el cuarto de baño lucía vacío. Pero si se fijaba bien, un par de zapatos que le parecían conocidos se podían apreciar por debajo de una de las varias puertas.

— ¿Kanon?— preguntó en un bajo tono, cerca de una puerta tras la que se escuchaba una respiración algo agitada.

Kanon agradeció que su llanto se hubiera detenido varios minutos atrás, y tan sólo rogaba porque sus ojos no evidenciaran al mismo. Carraspeó y fingió compostura al salir. Sin regalarle ni una mirada a Saga, se dirigió directamente hacia un lavabo y mojó sus manos, para después humedecerse con ellas el rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa, por qué no regresaste a la mesa?

—No sé…— Kanon musitó para quien lo veía perplejo a sus espaldas.

Podía apreciar a Saga por el espejo que tenía al frente. Aquel concentraba su vista directamente sobre sus encorvados hombros, y la posición de sus cejas denotaba desconcierto.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a la casa?— el mayor ofreció.

—Pensé que te divertías…

Saga suspiró con un aire triste, que envolvió también a la pequeña sonrisa que dirigió al piso.

—Iré a despedirme.

Saga desapareció, y Kanon, por cortesía, tuvo que seguirlo y hacer lo mismo; decirle adiós a sus acompañantes que prometían con una futura repetición de la velada.

Kanon desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, al ver que Kate se despedía de Saga con un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba el dorso de su mano de manera significativa. El menor de los gemelos ansiaba salir de ese sitio que maldeciría por el resto de su existencia, y para su suerte, la retirada no se demoró más.

Durante el trayecto a casa se estableció un tenso silencio entre ellos. Kanon era consciente de las preocupadas miradas que Saga le dedicaba cada determinado número de segundos, pero fingía no darse cuenta y permanecía concentrado en las luces de la ciudad, apreciables a través de la ventanilla del auto, mientras el otro distraídamente conducía.

La falta de diálogo entre los hermanos continuó hasta que se adentraron a la casa. Ambos subieron al segundo piso, y parecía que se irían a dormir sin más acontecimientos que los turbaran, pero algo hizo a Kanon detenerse justo cuando planeaba entrar a su habitación; al otro lado del pasillo, Saga permanecía inmóvil en sus pasos, con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de su recámara, mientras en otra sujetaba un pequeño papelillo doblado sobre el cual su absorta vista se clavaba.

— ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió rindiéndose a la curiosidad. Saga levantó su rostro, sorprendido, pues por las extrañas condiciones en las que se hallaban no había esperado escuchar la voz de Kanon de nuevo, al menos en lo que restaba de ese día.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la habitación de Kanon. Se adelantó y entró, seguido de aquel, cuya intriga por lo que ese papel contendría crecía segundo a segundo.

Saga emparejó la puerta y cual si fuera un muy importante secreto, susurró despacio, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia a Kanon, para que pudiera observara el papel que ahí descansaba.

—Es su teléfono— Había cierta timidez en su voz. Kanon, fastidiado, puso sus ojos en blanco; acto del cual Saga no se dio por enterado pues sus ojos observaban fijos el papelito, con una increíble curiosidad temblando en el húmedo reflejo de sus pupilas.

—Ni siquiera se lo pedí… creo que sólo me lo dio por compromiso. Sabe que no la llamaré.

Kanon al fin pudo exhalar un suspiro de confuso alivio. Abrió su boca, pero Saga se adelantó, con la misma pregunta que él planeaba hacer.

— ¿Por qué?

Kanon alzó una ceja en interrogación, sin comprender a qué se refería Saga con su pregunta, ni por cuál razón se la dirigía a él, cuando aquel tenía entera y libre decisión sobre sus actos.

Con brillantes ojos esmeraldas aún enfermizamente atentos en el papel, Saga prosiguió.

—Me pareció bastante agradable, y creo que yo a ella también… entonces, ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo considero? ¿Por qué sé de antemano, que nada pasará?... Sé que botaré este papel en la primera oportunidad que tenga, y también sé que después no me lamentaré por ello…. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué desperdicio estas oportunidades, que parecen tan perfectas? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Kanon?

Kanon permanecía sin habla, toda la reciente información asentándose en su cabeza. Eran demasiadas preguntas, quizás todas con una misma respuesta, pero aun así, las dudas de Saga lo asaltaron de improvisto. Tanto que no fue consciente del exacto momento en que su gemelo había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, y ahora, comprimía en un fuerte puño, furioso consigo mismo, el infame papel.

Los párpados de Saga se apretaron en impotencia, dejando a sus ojos en una oscuridad entre la cual, para su lamento, tampoco halló respuestas. Había pospuesto todas esas preguntas demasiadas veces en el pasado, evitando hacerse consciente de lo que hacía; se daba cuenta, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Su vida simplemente, no tenía sentido. Él mismo se había encargado de evitar encontrar uno.

—Saga…

Al escuchar su nombre ser hablado en un compasivo tono de voz, Saga abrió los ojos. Kanon ya no se encontraba de pie unos pasos frente a él. Su cuerpo tardó en percibirlo, y no fue hasta que sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia un lado, cuando apreció unos mechones azulados que cosquilleaban su rostro, confirmándole que Kanon lo estaba abrazando.

Sus dedos perdieron vida por un segundo, y el papel que apresaban cayo inerte al suelo. Volvieron a mostrar actividad cuando sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Kanon, y se aferró con fuerza a aquel cuyo corazón presentaba un sonoro palpitar que podía sentir reflejando al suyo.

Tan consolador como los acelerados latidos, era el cálido aliento que soplaba cada determinado intervalo de instantes sobre la piel de su cuello. Y Saga no sabía por qué necesitaba ese consuelo, no sabía siquiera por qué lloraba de esa manera, y menos sabía por qué Kanon no le interrogaba más sobre el asunto y se limitaba a apresarlo con una potencia casi asfixiante, pero que resultaba extrañamente tranquilizadora.

—Saga…— Kanon repitió, separándose un poco con la finalidad de tomar el rostro de aquel entre sus manos. Le dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa mientras limpiaba con un par de dedos las lágrimas que escurrían a través de sus mejillas. El mayor notó, aunque no estaba muy seguro, que los ojos de Kanon también amenazaban con liberar gotas saladas, o al menos eso parecía indicar el turbio brillo de sus ojos.

—Nada… no hay absolutamente nada de malo contigo— aseguró Kanon, cruzando miradas con Saga brevemente, notando entonces lo mínimo de la distancia que los separaba; sus narices casi se rozaban, y en los cristalinos ojos de Saga, hasta el más mínimo reflejo era apreciable para él.

Y sabía que se arrepentiría, pero para cuando tal duda apareció en su mente, ya era demasiado tarde, y su cuerpo había tomado acciones por sí mismo.

Su rostro se acercó solo unos centímetros, y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que sus labios se tocaran, para que sus miradas se fijaran una en la otra de nuevo, y para que ambos cerraran sus ojos al exacto mismo instante en que los labios de Kanon comenzaron a moverse tímidamente sobre los de Saga, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció por completo al contacto. Sin embargo, aunque los escalofríos despertaron su piel, sus músculos permanecieron absolutamente inmóviles… lo único que daba indicios de que Saga seguía respirando, era el agitado y tibio aire que exhalaba su nariz, y la débil respuesta que sus labios dieron al beso.

Débil, y sumamente breve.

Un brusco empujón fue lo que dio fin a todo, y de pronto Kanon no se encontraba más abrazando a Saga, sino a un par de metros de él, a una distancia que a cada segundo se incrementaba, pues aquél daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose temeroso.

—Kanon…— su voz fue apenas un suspiro, encontrándose demasiado sorprendido como para poder lograr un aceptable volumen o un firme tono de interrogación ante lo que acaba de suceder. Sin embargo, con la pronunciación de esa sola palabra obtuvo el efecto deseado, pues Kanon se apresuró a explicar de manera simple, antes de que Saga tuviera oportunidad de enfadarse, insultarlo, irse, correrlo de la casa, o cualquier otra reacción que estuviera hirviendo en su interior:

—Saga, yo…te amo.

Todas las veces que lo soñó, no fueron así. No lo decía de manera tan sencilla y su voz no salía tan quebrada. En sus sueños, daba una dramática y romántica declaración para hallarse, por supuesto, aceptado y correspondido. En sus sueños, no era una afirmación sin gran chiste lo que expresaba sus profundos sentimientos. Y en sus sueños, Saga no era un manojo de nervios que parecía poder salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

En sus sueños, si él daba un paso para acercarse, aquél no daba otro para evitarlo.

—Aléjate de mí— advirtió el otro, siendo tal frase lo único que su instinto le mandaba a decir. Todo lo reciente era demasiado increíble para asimilar, y la cercanía de Kanon nublaba aún más sus pensamientos.

—Saga, no hagas esto por favor…— Un sincero ruego entre lágrimas que confirmaban con su quemante calidez que esto se trataba de la dura realidad, y para su desgracia, no tenía nada en común con sus amables fantasías.

Saga había alcanzado la pared, contra la cual su espalda chocó. Lucía como un animal acorralado, y Kanon se sintió morir.

Ahora Saga le temía, y al ver su mirada, llena de confusión, perplejidad y resentimiento, Kanon sintió terror. Un terror resignado; no podía luchar por él, no podía insistirle, con dejárselo saber ya había hecho demasiado. Ya lo había arruinado todo.

Ahogó un sollozo en medio de su garganta y cerró los ojos por un corto momento. Podía escuchar su propio corazón, palpitando más rápido que el aleteo de un colibrí, precipitado, tal como sus inspiraciones que lo llevaban casi al punto de no poder respirar.

Sin esperar más, sin querer escuchar un rechazo expresado en palabras, teniendo más que suficiente con la penetrante mirada de Saga para comprender que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, Kanon salió del cuarto y se apresuró por el pasillo que lo guió hasta las escaleras.

Dirigió un vistazo hacia puerta cerrada de la habitación de Milo, pero no fue capaz de detenerse para despedirse. En el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, sabía que no tendría el valor de enfrentar al muchacho, y menos explicar la razón de su repentina marcha. Así que siguió dejándose guiar por sus desesperados pies. No hizo maletas y no tomó más dinero del que llevaba consigo. Huyó, aturdido, sin saber realmente a dónde dirigirse y sin que tal trivialidad en realidad le importara más.


	7. Capítulo 7: Run

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 7-Run**

**:-:-:-:-:**

¿Por qué se sentía de pronto como algo tan difícil? Una flexión de rodilla, acción de palanca de algunos músculos, y la suela de su zapato tocaría el piso, alejándolo un paso más de lo único que para él significaba algo. Aumentando la distancia que lo separaría de _él._

Kanon intentaba correr, pensando que así sería más fácil, avanzaría guiado por el natural instinto de huida que se había apoderado de él, y de esa forma no tendría que racionalizar cada paso que daba. Ser consciente de que realizando esa simple acción de manera repetida como justo estaba haciendo, dejaba atrás todo. Absolutamente todo.

¿Pero qué era todo? Nunca tuvo lo que realmente deseó, lo que jamás debió anhelar, lo que al fin y al cabo no recibiría.

Aceleró su carrera al sentir que su rostro se humedecía; el líquido era fresco, no se trataba de sus tibias lágrimas. Había comenzado a llover, fuerte. Pronto en las irregularidades de la acera se formaron charcos en los que sus pies se hundían, siendo que se desplazaba en precaria oscuridad, y ahora la lluvia no colaboraba mucho para aclarar su visión, que ya de por si se hallaba nublada por lágrimas.

Se frenó abruptamente y detuvo un taxi que pasaba por ahí. En la seguridad del auto sus aceleradas inspiraciones eran imprudentemente notables, y el chofer tuvo que preguntarle varias ocasiones la dirección de su destino, hasta que Kanon reaccionó, indicando al hombre que simplemente avanzara.

No podía darse lujos como el pago de tal transporte, ya que apenas si cargaba dinero, pero sabía que corriendo sin rumbo a través de las calles en medio de la noche y bajo una fría lluvia tampoco llegaría a ningún lado.

¿Y a dónde iba? Esa era la pregunta que el conductor del taxi continuaba insistiendo para que el joven de cabellos azules respondiera. Kanon finalmente balbuceó una dirección, y el sujeto, dándose por satisfecho, giró en una esquina para tomar la avenida que los llevaría a su destino.

Un edificio de varios pisos era lo que le esperaba al salir del auto. Kanon miró hacia arriba; la luna ya se veía clara, habiendo pasado las nubes y con éstas la lluvia. Fue breve pero torrencial, como si el clima imitara su propio estado, el cual había pasado de un desesperado desconsuelo a una embotadora tranquilidad. Calmos fueron los pasos que lo adentraron al condominio, e inmóvil permaneció dentro del elevador mientras éste lo llevaba a un determinado piso. Los toques que su débilmente cerrado puño dio contra una puerta, alertaron a una joven interrumpiendo su descanso.

— ¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

La sorpresa en las facciones del rostro de Samantha era más que evidente. No se esperaba visitas, y menos ver a Kanon llegar de improvisto cargando el deprimente semblante que lo caracterizaba. Asintió titubeante y abrió por completo la puerta. Kanon la siguió para adentrarse al departamento.

— ¿Sucedió algo?— la mujer inquirió.

—Mañana te explico— el triste suspiro que siguió a tal excusa indicó a la joven que pretender conseguir una respuesta más detallada en esos momentos sería insulso, así que se limitó a abrir la puerta de su habitación, invitándole silenciosamente a pasar.

Kanon la miró apenado al informar que dormiría en la sala. Samantha se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a la decisión del gemelo y fue en busca de unas cobijas para él, aconsejándole que no durmiera con la ropa mojada que portaba, a lo que Kanon escuchó. Sus prendas reposaron sobre una silla mientras él se cubría bajo el par de cobijas que le habían sido ofrecidas, y se removía constantemente en uno de los sillones de la sala que constituiría su lecho esa noche.

La anfitriona se retiró pronto a su recámara y el silencio le resultó a Kanon enervante. La constante aprensión de sus incesantes pensamientos en torno a los recientes sucesos no se disipaba, y Kanon nunca en su vida pasaría una noche tan incómoda como esa.

A la mañana siguiente, la explicación que había prometido a Samantha quedaría pospuesta, o más bien, eliminada del itinerario por completo. Dado que le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño, levantarse temprano no fue mayor problema; recogió su ropa y se vistió, realizando cada movimiento con sumo cuidado pues no deseaba despertar a Samantha. No planeaba explicare lo sucedido así que le dejó una nota de agradecimiento y dejó el departamento, hallándose pronto de nuevo en las calles, sin poder decidir a donde ir.

La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado un fresco amanecer. Kanon sitió como su piel se erizaba cuando una leve brisa golpeaba contra él, pero lo ignoró. Caminó lentamente, bien concentrado en el piso, y revisando su reloj cada determinado tanto de minutos. Milo ya debería estar en la escuela y en media hora Saga saldría al buffet. Tendría suficiente tiempo para ir a la casa y hacer su equipaje.

En realidad, se marcharía olvidándose de ello si no fuera porque necesitaba su cámara fotográfica y algo de dinero que tenía guardado. No había otra decisión que pudiera tomar; trataría de retomar la vida que hace tantos años había abandonado.

Todo por ellos. Por Saga más que nadie, quien, Kanon tristemente descubría, nunca lo necesitó como él imaginaba. No resultó ser más que una reemplazable compañía, nada vital. Y ahora para colmo, ni siquiera apreciada, sino desdeñada por completo en una opuesta ironía.

Recompensa no obtuvo, pero no fue tiempo gastado. No cambiaría todos esos años por nada; Saga y Milo significaban demasiado para él y aunque ya no lo necesitaran, jamás cesarían de ser los principales -tal vez únicos- ocupantes del espacio arrendable de su corazón.

Pero, ¿cómo corresponder a todo eso? Cómo asimilar que en el transcurso de un segundo, la persona en la que más confiabas, se convirtió en… algo que aún Saga no era capaz de definir.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de concentrarse en las líneas blancas que se pintaban en la calle, unió sus párpados de nuevo, humedeciendo sus cansados ojos, que durante toda la noche no lograron descansar. Y ahora ese sueño perdido insistía en reclamarlo, lo cual no se podía permitir, no ahora, no si esperaba llegar conduciendo con bien hasta su trabajo.

Pero nadie podía culparlo porque su cabeza estuviera hecha un indescifrable revoltijo de irresoluciones. Los sucesos de la noche anterior eran los culpables; aquella breve declaración de Kanon, aquel beso que lo atacó de manera tan sorpresiva que por un momento llegó a responder, encontrando la sensación de sus labios unidos con los de su hermano, como agradable, una ola mareadora recorriéndolo durante ese instante… las sensaciones no lo abandonaban.

Y además de esa presente culpabilidad por su tardía reacción de rechazo, continuaba la duda de si ésta había sido adecuada. Realmente las cosas no habían quedado en claro; Kanon se fue, pero Saga no estaba seguro si eso era lo que él deseaba, lo que le habría pedido hacer si aquel le hubiera dado tiempo para expresar de manera más racional su sentir...

El cual, sin embargo, aún no descubría. Kanon lo amaba… y por supuesto que él también lo amaba, era su hermano, su mejor amigo… pero en esos momentos Saga podría decir que hasta lo odiaba, por ponerlo en su actual situación, por hacerlo sentir culpable al no aceptar sus sentimientos. Por haberse ido, también…

¿Lo debería haber visto venir? ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que Kanon pensaba en él como más que un hermano, y desde cuando existía esa situación? Estaba mal, por la perspectiva que tomara, estaba mal. Sin embargo, sentía como un imposible el saber a aquel alejado, Dioses sabrían dónde y en qué condiciones. Y las lágrimas con las que Kanon se había marchado constituyeron las pesadillas que no lo dejaron dormir.

De un día para otro, su vida había tornado un giro totalmente inesperado que quizás habría podido prever, si tan sólo hubiera puesto un poco más de atención.

Tal como debería estar haciendo en esos momentos; tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos, que apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar para frenar el auto y evitar atropellar a una viejecilla que iba cruzando la calle, y que le regaló una bien merecida letanía de insultos antes de que Saga pisara de nuevo el acelerador.

:-:-:-:

Milo escribía rápido y desesperado sobre su hoja de examen, pero sabía que sus respuestas eran correctas así que no las checaría dos veces. Quería salir del salón y encontrarse con Camus lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, el aludido lo decepcionaría tremendamente al informarle que se reuniría en la biblioteca con otros chicos de su grupo para organizar una tarea en equipo, y que ocuparía todas las tardes de la próxima semana en eso.

Milo no tardó en protestar, atacando a Camus durante todo el trayecto a casa con comentarios que le hacían notar lo desconsiderado que era con él, lo poco que parecía importarle, y que si de verdad estaba seguro de quererlo tanto como decía… y si lo pensaba mejor, ¡ni siquiera lo decía!

Al voltear su rostro para enfrentar al francés con este último descubrimiento y reclamarle propiamente, Milo se vio acallado por un par de labios que se plantaron sobre los suyos con firmeza, siendo ésta disminuida poco a poco, hasta que se convertía en un suave beso que el quejumbroso chico no pudo negarse a responder.

—Tengo hambre— dijo Camus cuando el contacto finalizó, marcando con esto la pauta para adentrarse a la casa, en cuyo portal habían pausado para dar lugar al previo beso.

Milo olvidó temporalmente su molestia y siguió al otro. Tras entrar, Camus se quedó de pie mirando extrañado la mesa de la cocina, sobre la cual no había nada.

Aquello resultaba sumamente extraño, al menos para ellos que no estaban enterados de la partida de Kanon. Sospechando que algo andaba mal, pues aquél siempre se encargaba de tener la mesa servida cuando llegaban de la escuela, ya fuera que comprara la comida o -en alguna rara y no muy conveniente ocasión- decidiera cocinar.

— ¿Y la comida?

—Toma dinero y pide algo por teléfono.

Los dos muchachos voltearon hacia Saga, quien desde la parte superior de las escaleras les dio tal indicación. Milo se acercó, subió los escalones con rapidez hasta quedar frente a su padre, y con una confusa mirada fungiendo como interrogante, obtuvo una respuesta que jamás esperó.

—Kanon se fue. Te dejó esto sobre tu tocador.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar durante breves instantes, lo único audible fue el ligero rozar de la hoja de papel doblado que Saga ofreció a Milo. Éste lo tomó, mirando el objeto con sus ojos demasiado abiertos durante largos segundos. Finalmente parpadeó y regresó la vista a Saga, quien ya le daba la espalda para retirarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo regresa? Papá… ¿qué pasó?

Otro lapso de silencio siguió al ruido de una puerta azotándose, que puso abrupto fin a las incesantes preguntas de Milo. El joven volvió a parpadear incrédulo, encontrando gracioso que tal inconsciente acción fuera ahora algo que tenía que realizar de manera voluntaria, para que sus ojos no permanecieran abiertos por más tiempo de lo prudente.

Sintió una presencia a su lado. Volteó su abrumada mirada hacia Camus, quien lo veía igual de confundido. Colocando una mano en su hombro, el francés lo guió al cuarto, donde ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

Camus observó curioso el papel que Milo sostenía, hasta que éste finalmente comenzó a desdoblarlo con medida lentitud y precaución. No tenía idea de lo que ahí dentro podría leerse, y realmente no estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que hallara escrita le consolaría o daría un motivo suficientemente fuerte por la súbita partida de Kanon.

:-:

_Milo:_

_No sé ni cómo empezar… supongo que debes sentirte enfadado porque me haya ido de manera tan inesperada. Lo comprendo… ¡Si tú escapases con Camus sin avisar también me sentiría así!_

_Sí, lo sé, nunca fui bueno para los chistes. Lo lamento en serio, por no despedirme de ti, pero tengo motivos para hacerlo… para empezar, nunca he sido bueno con las despedidas, y tal vez si cruzaba miradas contigo, no hubiera sido capaz de irme. Sueno como un idiota hipersensible, ¿verdad?_

_Creo que lo soy, y al fin y al cabo, tú ya no me necesitas, ya no eres un pequeño. Y yo, creo que ya he demorado mucho mi partida. Te quiero demasiado, niño, y envidio a Saga por lo que la vida le ha dado. No dudes que te extrañaré, y no pienso desconectarme por completo de ti, ¿recuerdas la cuenta de e-mail que me abriste? Bueno, supongo que es hora de comenzar a utilizarla… sí, tu tío piensa modernizarse y abrir los brazos a la tecnología. Planeo recorrer Europa, quizás me establezca en algún lugar y puedas venir a visitarme más adelante…_

_En fin, siento mucho irme así de repente, pero la decisión ya está hecha. Es hora de que retome lo que dejé atrás y les permita a ustedes seguir adelante. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Milo, no olvides eso. Dile a Camus que no se atreva a lastimarte, y sobre todo, cuida mucho a tu papá._

_Kanon._

_PD.- si logro descifrar eso del e-mail, pronto me comunicaré contigo._

—Pero... ¿por qué se fue…?— Milo musitó después de que sus ojos recorrieran la última línea de palabras. Camus suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer nada por consolar a Milo de alguna manera. Él también había leído el contenido del papel y se encontraba en la misma confusa situación. Lo que llevaba de conocer a Kanon, no le había parecido como alguien que hiciera algo tan súbito y salido de la nada.

Arrugando la frente en preocupación, se acercó para pasar un brazo a través de la espalda de Milo, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia el acanelado rostro.

—Milo, no llores…—pidió con suavidad, al acariciar la húmeda mejilla de aquel.

— ¿Qué?

Milo se llevó las manos al rostro, y sólo entonces confirmó lo que Camus había propuesto con sus palabras; estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían lentas y silenciosas. Y se sentía ridículo por reaccionar así, pero escapaba a su voluntad. Kanon era como un padre para él y se había ido tan repentinamente y sin explicar razones…ni siquiera Saga se molestó en darle una. Todo era demasiado confuso, se sentía tan irreal…

—No lo entiendo…

Camus depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Milo, antes de atraerlo más cerca y abrazarlo contra sí. Aquel continuó llorando por un rato más, mientras el francés se ocupaba en acariciar sus cabellos proporcionándole una débil distracción de su confusión.

Saga tampoco entendía, a sí mismo más que a nada. Había leído la nota que Kanon dejó para Milo, esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a esclarecer sus propias ideas, pero ese no fue el caso. Y al parecer, ese estado que se había apoderado de él; el no estar seguro siquiera de quien era, permanecería caracterizándolo por algún tiempo más. Hasta que Kanon regresara, si es que lo hacía…

Más temprano cuando llegó del trabajo, le llamó la atención que la puerta de la habitación de Kanon se hallara entreabierta. Al poner pie en la recámara de aquel, no tardó en darse cuenta de que hacían falta cosas… revisó su armario y era claro que se había llevado ropa. Y en una caja que siempre guardó ahí mismo, sobre una repisa que casi tocaba el suelo, no había nada.

Probablemente sólo a eso habría regresado; por su cámara fotográfica. Esto le confirmaba a Saga que aquel no planeaba volver, o que al menos su ausencia sería larga. La nota para Milo la encontró por pura intuición, pues sabía que Kanon trataría de comunicarse con él de alguna manera, no podría irse sin decirle una palabra. Le pareció predecible… después de todo, aún lo conocía bien, seguía siendo el mismo Kanon de siempre.

Alguien a quien ya había comenzado a extrañar.

:-:-:-:

Una semana pasó. Contados días que para todos los involucrados se sintieron cual eternidad.

Milo sonreía sin darse cuenta de ello frente el monitor de su computador. Un par de _clics_ y apagaba todo, sintiéndose satisfecho de tan sólo haber recibido un mensaje importante entre la interminable lista de cadenitas que sus amigos enviaban.

Ese importante mensaje había sido enviado por Kanon, quien le informaba que estaba bien, se encontraba en Italia, y ahí se quedaría por algunos días más. Continuaba sin proporcionarle razones del porqué de su viaje, pero Milo se resignaba día a día a que eso permanecería como un misterio para él. Al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con Kanon en persona, o hasta que su padre dejara de lado la fachada de total indiferencia que había adoptado, ignorándolo por completo cada vez que traía el tema a flote.

Milo llegó a imaginar que los gemelos habían reñido, pero le costaba mucho trabajo creer que por más importante que fueran las diferencias que pudieran haber surgido, no lo solucionaran como los unidos hermanos que siempre habían sido.

El joven suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por seguir permitiéndose ese ir y venir de teorías que su mente se había acostumbrado a crear. Abandonó el pequeño escritorio y bajó las escaleras. Para su suerte se cruzó con Saga al pie de éstas.

— ¿Me prestas el auto? Voy por Camus a la biblioteca.

Saga asintió distraído, apenas si escuchó esa petición de Milo que una semana atrás hubiera negado rotundamente. Ahora, las cosas que antes le parecían muy importantes habían perdido prioridad, Milo incluido entre ellas. Saga subió un escalón más y súbitamente pausó.

—Milo… ¿Algún día pensabas decírmelo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de tú y Camus— Saga hablaba con naturalidad sobre el asunto, hasta con hastío se podría decir, cierta decepción de que Milo aún pretendiera mantener su relación con Camus oculta.

A éste no le cayó como gran sorpresa el comentario de Saga, quien tarde o temprano se enteraría, y probablemente Kanon se lo había dicho, al fin y al cabo que le había pedido ese favor.

—Sí… sólo… esperaba el momento adecuado.

—Hm.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?— De eso, de cualquier cosa, Milo simplemente extrañaba su voz. Y le desesperaba verlo actuar como un fantasma que a veces se hacía notar, que no perdía esa impresión de estar vagando sin un sentido, de vivir porque su cuerpo así quería, pero no más él.

Saga no respondió, al menos no con palabras; movió su cabeza de un lado a otro indicando negación y continuó su camino. No pasaron muchos segundos para que Milo pudiera escuchar el débil golpe de una puerta cerrándose al final del pasillo en el segundo piso.

Su padre hacía lo mismo de nuevo. Diez años atrás, la razón de que aquel se abstrajera de tal manera fue la muerte de su madre. Comprensible.

Pero ahora, ¿qué era lo que lo tenía así? ¿La ausencia de Kanon? Eso suponía Milo, y lo comprendía pues él también lo extrañaba, pero que Saga actuara de esa manera le parecía extremo, le asustaba, tal como en la ocasión anterior…

Era difícil para Milo tener paciencia hacia la actitud de su padre. Camus era lo único que le recordaba no perder su entusiasmo, y precisamente, ya se le hacía tarde para irlo a buscar.

:-:-:-:

Furioso, en verdad estaba furioso. Después de todo, Milo había sido quien vehementemente insistió en recogerlo para salir juntos durante el resto de la tarde, ¿Y lo dejaba plantado? Camus pateó una inocente lata que se interpuso en el camino de sus acelerados pasos y bufó frustrado… y todavía aquel se atrevía a reclamarle que fuera desatento.

Por fin llegó a la casa, entró y arrojó sus libros sobre la mesa, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de ello al apreciarlos desparramados sin ningún orden… _sus queridos libros…_ se acercó y los acomodó en una ordenada pilita, acarició la cubierta del que quedó hasta arriba y sonrío para sí mismo.

El momento especial entre Camus y sus libros terminó de enervante manera cuando el teléfono sonó despabilándolo y haciéndolo brincar por la sorpresa. Hallando rápidamente su compostura se acercó y levantó la bocina. Una grave voz que sonaba inusualmente entrenada le informó en cautelosas palabras algo que provocó al teléfono deslizar entre los dedos de Camus y tocar el piso estruendosamente.

Saga, quien bajaba en esos momentos se extrañó de ver al chico pasmado y luciendo mucho más pálido de lo que de por si era.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Milo…sufrió un accidente…

Saga pasó a su lado rápidamente y recogió el teléfono. Por suerte el hombre no había colgado aún, y le proporcionó datos más detallados de lo ocurrido, así como la dirección del hospital al que Milo había sido llevado. La llamada terminó y Saga se dirigió con presteza hacia la puerta, tomando un abrigo que colgaba en un perchero junto a ésta. Antes de abrir se detuvo para voltear hacia Camus.

— ¿Vienes?

El muchacho asintió titubeante, su quijada lucía desencajada y los pasos que lo guiaron hasta la puerta fueron unos bastante inseguros. Su reacción era de esperarse, y lo que a Saga sorprendía, era que él mismo estuviera actuando con tanta racionalidad; que tuviera el temple necesario para tomar del brazo al jovencito francés y apurarlo hasta la acera, detener un taxi y expresar con segura voz la dirección del hospital.

Tal vez era porque no tenía otra opción. No podía permitirse que la preocupación lo consumiera. De los dos que viajaban en el asiento trasero del auto alguno debía mantener la calma. Si Kanon estuviera ahí seguro él tomaría ese papel… pero Kanon no estaba.

En el hospital, Saga finalmente se permitió perder la cordura y no quedó doctor o enfermera libre de sus amenazas, ni siquiera las advertencias de ser expulsado del lugar sino se mantenía tranquilo hicieron mucho por apaciguarlo. Camus por otra parte, permanecía sentado mordiéndose las uñas en la sala de espera, mirando como Saga daba vueltas cual león enjaulado, y muy enfadado.

Llegó un momento en que el hombre se dejó caer en una silla, a un par de metros frente a la que Camus ocupaba. Saga ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, y las sacudidas en las que pronto se ocupaban sus hombros revelaron el llanto que inútilmente trataba de esconder.

Camus sintió pena por él, pero no por ello trató de consolarlo. No le tenía suficiente confianza para siquiera intentarlo y tampoco quería terminar como una víctima más de sus enfuriados gritos. Así que continuó esperando, con la paciencia en un hilo pero sin más opción que esa, hasta que el médico tratante de Milo llegó a avisarles sobre su estado.

En las palabras del hombre, Milo había tenido suerte de salir con un fémur fracturado y contusiones menores nada más; los muchachos que viajaban en el otro auto que provocó el accidente salieron un tanto peor librados, y una cirugía para reparar el hueso roto sería todo lo que Milo necesitaría. El auto de Saga era otra historia, que en estos momentos no le interesaba.

Por fin podían suspirar aliviados, aunque la tensión no se disipó con facilidad. Todavía no podían ver a Milo, y pasar las horas en ese lugar que le traía tantísimos malos recuerdos estaba convirtiendo los nervios de Saga en budín.

Destilaba tanta ansiedad que Camus realmente se comenzó a preocupar por él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mal que Saga estaba, en su interior; lo dependiente que era de otras personas, lo poco que podría sobrevivir sin su hijo, sin su hermano.

Camus le informó a Saga que iría a la casa y regresaría en un rato, se cambiaría y traería algo para cenar. Aquel no le hizo mucho caso; miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, pasando la mano entre sus cabellos de cuando en cuando, golpeteando contra el suelo con sus pies, jugueteando con sus dedos… parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Esa fue la impresión que Camus tuvo al dirigirle una última mirada, dudando si debería dejarlo solo o no.

Se retiró convenciéndose de que no había lugar más seguro que el hospital, y tomó un autobús para llegar a la casa. No pasó más de una hora ahí; empacó una mudada de ropa para Milo, se bañó y cambió, con la intención de pasar la noche en el hospital. Preparó un sándwich de pollo, azúcar y mayonesa para el accidentado, tratando de no vomitar en el proceso, pues a él le parecía aberrante, pero al fin de cuentas se trataba de los gustos de Milo e hizo lo mejor que pudo. Revisó que las ventanas y puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, y antes de salir, una idea asaltó su mente.

Subió de regreso al cuarto de Milo y encendió la computadora.

:-:-:-:

Al menos estaba bien… el mensaje era corto, pero informativo. No lo leyó dos veces antes de decidir tomar el primer vuelo de regreso. Y horas después, ahí estaba.

Ahí estaban ellos.

Kanon se adentró con cuidado de mantener un silencioso caminar, pues no quería despertar al trío que dormía en la habitación del hospital. Sus facciones se suavizaron al notar lo más evidente de todo, y eso era que Milo dormía sobre la angosta cama, su pierna derecha por completo enyesada y su rostro luciendo pálido y presentando amoratados contrastes.

Camus dormía en una silla al lado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre el tórax de Milo, y si volteaba hacia una esquina del cuarto, entre la oscuridad que dominaba, podía distinguir a una figura conocida... Saga se encontraba igualmente sumergido en el sueño, acostado a lo largo de un pequeño sillón.

La mirada de Kanon descansó más de lo necesario sobre el rostro de Saga, apenas visible dado a la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación. La sensación de que alguien lo observaba fue lo que hizo que finalmente volteara su cabeza para sonreírle a Milo, quien recién despertaba.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces, antes de abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y tratar de fijar sus pupilas en la sombra que se acercaba. Lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio pero el regocijo que sintió fue tanto que, sorprendido, tardó unos segundos más en contestarle la sonrisa y extenderle los brazos.

Kanon sintió a sus ojos humedecerse y su corazón enternecerse al ver a Milo llamándole para un abrazo. Le fue inevitable recordar una escena similar de su pasado, y tal como aquella vez, no demoró en desaparecer la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de la cama y atrapar al chico en un abrazo, al principio intenso, luego más cauteloso, cuando aquel gimió al sentirse demasiado apretado; cosa que su amoratado cuerpo resintió.

Kanon se retiró, quedando arrodillado al pie de la cama, sus brazos recargados en la orilla de esta, una de sus manos empujando el antebrazo de Milo para que se recostara de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Más o menos— contestó Milo con un gesto de desagrado, indicando con su mirada hacia la molesta férula que su pierna ahora portaba. Regresó su atención a Kanon, con su expresión cambiada.

—Me alegra que regresaras.

—Camus me avisó.

— ¿Yo qué?— preguntó el joven, despidiéndose del sueño con algunos bostezos, para luego enderezarse y quedar propiamente sentado en la silla. Le sonrió fugazmente a Milo y enseguida miró al otro hombre.

—Hola, Kanon.

El gemelo estaba a punto de responder al saludo, cuando sintió pasos sonar contra el suelo a sus espaldas.

—Papá, ¿a dónde vas?

—Por un café. — Saga volteó brevemente, antes de salir de la habitación. No hacia Milo, quien le había hablado; sus ojos se posaron sobre Kanon, sólo un segundo antes de seguir su camino.

Kanon no estaba seguro de qué había significado esa mirada. Saga lucía molesto, de eso no había duda. Milo también lo había notado, y el hecho de que aquel ni siquiera saludara a su hermano aumentaba la extrañeza que todo el asunto de la partida de Kanon encerraba.

Camus fue quien rompió el tenso silencio que se había establecido tras la salida de Saga, preguntándole a Kanon sobre su paradero durante los días pasados. El mayor platicó con los dos muchachos de cosas triviales, describiendo ciudades y contando una que otra anécdota, por lo que se sintieron como horas, que de hecho eso resultaron ser.

Saga no regresó en minutos como se podría esperar de alguien que sólo va en busca de un café. Kanon sabía que él era la razón de ello, y se sentía culpable de ocasionar que Saga no se encontrara cómodo en el mismo cuarto con él. No quería alejarlo más de Milo, con quien seguro aquel desearía estar en estos momentos, y se despidió.

— ¿Te quedarás?

—Unos días, ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

—En un par de días.

—Bien. Te visitaré en la casa.

Antes de que Milo tuviera tiempo de preguntar algo más, Kanon se retiró. Con su último comentario había quedado claro que no pensaba alojarse en la casa, lo cual Milo simplemente no acababa de comprender. Y ya se estaba hartando de la situación. Si había problemas entre Saga y Kanon no le parecía justo que él tuviera que sufrir parte de las consecuencias, viéndose apartado de una persona que apreciaba en desmedida, quien lo había visto crecer y a cuya presencia estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

Kanon lo ignoraba, era inconsciente de la vital necesidad que para algunos representaba. Se dio una leve idea de esto cuando se cruzó con Saga por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Ambos se detuvieron a pocos pasos del otro y dejaron los minutos pasar en esa tenue oscuridad, en ese silencio, sus mentes en blanco mientras se miraban fijamente. Saga había decidido regresar, creyendo que el otro ya se había ido. No deseaba enfrentarlo, no quería escucharlo disculpándose o explicándose… no quería verlo arrepentido como ahora lo hacía, mientras que su propia mirada no expresaba absolutamente nada. Y esa aparente falta de emoción en el confuso océano esmeralda de los ojos de Saga, fue lo que llevó a Kanon a hablar.

— ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—No.

Kanon parpadeó, incrédulo y sorprendido por la rapidez y seguridad con la que Saga dejó salir esa palabra de sus labios. Con un titubeante paso se acercó a él, notando que agachaba la cabeza y se concentraba en el vasito de plástico vacío que cargaba en una mano.

—Me molesta… que no estuvieras aquí cuando lo necesité… —Su tono de voz era de extremadamente bajo volumen, pero Kanon lo escuchaba bien… así como apreciaba a sus mejillas comenzando a humedecerse en lágrimas cuyas fuentes de escape, sus ojos, eran precariamente cubiertos por el flequillo azulado que caía sobre una frente inclinada.

—Por un momento, creí que lo perdería… a él también.

—Saga…— Kanon se atrevió a rozar la mejilla de aquel con su mano, y dado que Saga no rehuyó a su tacto, convirtió ese estático toque en una suave caricia.

—Yo sólo me fui porque pensé que tú así lo querrías.

Saga cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, entregándose a la tibieza que proporcionaba la mano de Kanon sobre su piel. Se obligó a olvidar todo por un momento y concentrarse únicamente en esa agradable sensación, pero el otro rompió tal trance con una pregunta que lo sacudió por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Saga?

La interrogante que lo había venido torturando desde aquel beso, tal vez desde mucho antes. Nunca era capaz de encontrarle contestación, al menos no una que tuviera el valor de admitir. Quería que todo fuera como solía ser, para no verse obligado a inspeccionar su cabeza y corazón en busca de una respuesta. Temía lo que pudiera encontrar ahí.

—Tengo que regresar…—Saga anunció en un tono lastimero, antes de poner sus pies en movimiento y alejarse sin prisas de donde Kanon, inmóvil, lo miraba partir. Éste decidió no seguirlo, en lugar de eso retirarse, a sabiendas de que Saga aún necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Contaba con la certeza de que tendría oportunidades para hablar con él en alguna otra ocasión.

Sin embargo, Kanon descubriría que no sería tan fácil. Durante la semana que siguió, visitó diariamente a Milo en la casa, esperando encontrarse con Saga en algún momento, pero éste lo evitaba descaradamente. Se encerraba en su habitación o salía con alguna excusa para irse por varias horas hasta estar seguro de que Kanon ya había regresado al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Los días pasaron hasta que una tarde Kanon anunció a Milo que esa sería su última visita. Regresaría a Europa, conseguiría trabajo y se establecería allá. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas con Saga… en realidad nunca albergó ninguna, pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él una vez más. No le entusiasmaba la idea de partir dejando las cosas entre ellos en el caos que ahora eran.

La noche llegó, y Kanon no podía retrasar su partida más. Aunque tal vez… unos minutos…

:-:-:-:

_¿Por qué no podía olvidarla?_

En realidad no hallaba ningún consuelo en esa fotografía que admiraba, que siempre podía encontrar cuando abría ese cajón. Siempre allí, siempre constante. Pocas cosas eran así en su vida… y no todas las apreciaba como debería.

Kanon pertenecía a esa categoría. Siempre ahí, a su lado, sin exigirle nada. Y sin embargo, se sentía más obligado hacia el objeto sin vida que sostenía entre sus manos que hacia su hermano.

Tuvo que formular de nuevo su pregunta.

_¿Por qué no _quería_ olvidarla?_

Significaba un ideal de felicidad, perdido para siempre. Significaba un recuerdo que le impedía continuar. Significaba… ¿que no necesitaba nada más? Desgraciadamente, había comprobado eso último como falso. Había concluido que sin darse cuenta, se había cegado a sí mismo. Se había aferrado a algo inexistente, para no ver la maravilla que se le exponía enfrente.

Pero era cobarde, temía al futuro que se le presentaría si aceptaba todas esas cosas ante él.

¿Qué sucedería entonces? Eran hermanos… era imposible. Pero era verdad.

Saga no pudo estudiar por más tiempo los ojos celestes que constituían la atracción principal de la imagen protegida por el vidrio del portarretratos. Guardó la fotografía de nuevo en su eterno lugar de descanso, y obedeciendo a una súbita necesidad de huir, se levantó a prisas.

No deseaba encontrarse con Kanon y escapó por una puerta aledaña que daba a la cochera. Llegó a la calle y tomó un taxi. Su paradero lo tenía bien definido, y era tan predecible que Kanon no tardó ni un minuto en adivinar a donde se había dirigido; sólo tuvo que entrar a la oficina de Saga y mirar el eterno cajón que siempre dejaba entreabierto para también correr tras un taxi y pedir ser transportado a la misma dirección.

:-:-:-:

Odiaba la lluvia. Odiaba esa época del año precisamente por el hecho de que no había noche en que el cielo no llorara. Ahora él también lo hacía. Su corazón dolía, y no hacía nada por disimularlo… en este sitio nadie podría ver sus lágrimas.

Ella sí, tal vez.

Saga aprisionó entre sus puños la húmeda tierra sobre la cual se arrodillaba, furioso. Sus sollozos escapaban de su garganta y aunque sintiera que se ahogaba, no intentaba detenerlos. Sentía que debía por lo menos esa penitencia al traicionarlo todo de esa manera, con estos nuevos sentimientos. Al traicionarse a sí mismo, por no poder ocultarlos más.

—Lo siento…— rogó una disculpa a la tumba que sobresalía del suelo, a poca distancia de él.

—Perdóname… no lo puedo evitar.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, permanecieron ocultos tras sus párpados, sintiendo cómo gotas imprudentes se colaban para escurrir a través de sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el frío. Una de sus manos intentó limpiarlas, aunque dejaran leves rastros de tierra sobre la piel. Cualquier cosa le parecía más preferible que las cálidas lágrimas.

—Lo amo— finalmente confesó entre sollozos, sintiendo como un gran e invisible peso era retirado de su encorvada espalda, que no paraba de sacudirse. Graciosamente, otro peso, esta vez ligero y real, calmó sus convulsiones al depositarse suavemente sobre su hombro.

—Saga— la voz sonaba grave, casi demandante. Deseaba que se pusiera de pie… eso descubrió Saga cuando unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron obligándolo a levantarse.

Dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Kanon y verlo a los ojos como hacía tiempo no era capaz de hacerlo. Por la discreta sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de aquel, Saga adivinaba correctamente que había escuchado sus palabras.

Kanon rodeó la cintura de Saga con uno de sus brazos, y estiró otro para que sus dedos tocaran la fresca y húmeda piel del rostro de su hermano. Lo acarició con lentitud, sus yemas limpiaron amablemente el dejo de tierra que lo ensuciaba, y al mismo tiempo grabaron la ubicación de cada poro, el camino que trazaba cada lágrima, borrándolo para que otras no pudieran recorrerlo en el futuro. Porque ya no habrían más lágrimas… Kanon se aseguraría de eso.

Saga cerró los ojos por un instante que aparentó durar interminables segundos… dulce espera mientras el otro acariciaba su rostro, mientras su piel se erizaba ante los cautelosos toques, mientras decidía sus próximas acciones.

Concluyó que pensarlo más no sería necesario. Sin previo aviso levantó sus brazos, usándolos para rodear el cuello de Kanon. Acercó su cuerpo y sus labios alcanzaron los de aquél; los estudió con cautela al principio, tentativamente… pero ese contacto inicialmente tímido escaló rápidamente, tornándose ansioso y desesperado. Saga abrazó a Kanon con mayor fuerza, y éste sintió que terminaría asfixiado por el asalto al que su boca estaba siendo sometida, apenas viéndose capaz de responder el beso y de abrazar al otro de igual manera, mientras ambos aparentaban ser una sola silueta en medio de la lluviosa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

No pausaron para dar explicaciones, para reconocer errores o aclarar dudas. Ninguna quedaba ya, y el momento no lo arruinarían por nada. Tal vez los dos carecían del valor para hacer tal cosa, para dar lugar al pensamiento racional y permitir oportunidad de aparecer a reflexiones que podían estropearlo todo. O simplemente, antes de buscar tiempo para todo eso, querían disfrutar el sabor que descubrían en los labios del otro, dulce y adictivo, satisfaciente. Lo que tanto tiempo se negaron, y de lo cual tan cerca habían estado.

La lluvia ya no les molestaba, el lúgubre escenario en el que se encontraban tampoco. Las almas dormían y las gotas de agua caían ignorándolos. Ellos, de igual manera, sólo dedicaban su atención a quien abrazaban y besaban con fervor.

Y de lo demás, se olvidaron por el momento.


	8. Capítulo 8: Don't Slow me down

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 8.** Don't slow me down

**:-:-:-:-:**

—No quiero permanecer más aquí…— fue la débil demanda que surgió de unos sonrosados labios, húmedos por la saliva transferida desde la boca de aquel a quien sólo hacía segundos vorazmente besaba.

Kanon, estupefacto por un breve instante, contempló el hermoso rostro que a pocos centímetros del suyo le rogaba con una expresión suplicante.

Ya que el cementerio siempre le había parecido un lugar tétrico, Kanon aceptó la proposición de Saga. Tomó su mano y se encaminaron hasta encontrar la salida del sitio, para detener un transporte una vez alcanzada la acera.

El viaje fue en silencio. Una que otra gruesa gota de lluvia con las cuales sus cabelleras se empapaban caía de vez en cuando haciendo un sutil sonido contra la piel del asiento trasero del taxi. Kanon aún sostenía la mano de Saga entre la suya, y éste se ensimismaba analizando tal simple evento… sus palmas, casi idénticas, se hacían reflejo al colocarse una sobre la otra, y sus húmedos dedos se deslizaban entre sí en débiles caricias que el menor le proporcionaba.

Saga continuó observando concentrado como su mano encajaba perfectamente con la de Kanon, mientras ambas descansaban sobre el asiento, en el espacio que quedaba entre los muslos de ambos. Sus hombros casi chocando al encontrarse sentados a poca distancia uno del otro, y la mente del mayor embotada temporalmente sopesando la situación que los envolvía, sin poder realmente emitir algún juicio o conclusión al respecto.

Algo irrefutable, sin embargo, era que la cercanía de Kanon no le molestaba. Y Saga se encontraría para su propia sorpresa anhelándola, cuando se soltaron de las manos para bajar del taxi.

Saga caminó detrás de Kanon y no perdió detalle de lo que aquel hacía; cómo las llaves de la casa resbalaban entre sus dedos, hasta que finalmente las tomaba con firmeza y abría la puerta. También se vio hipnotizado por el débil movimiento de vaivén de sus brazos cuando caminaba; adelante y atrás, delicadamente.

Y mientras ambos subían al segundo piso, sintió envidia del barandal de las escaleras que se vio acariciado por esa mano que él extrañaba. Saga sabía que si se atrevía a alcanzar esa mano, Kanon no lo rechazaría… pero estirar su brazo hacia él resultaba algo difícil, moverse siquiera con tal intención le fue imposible, hasta que se dio cuenta de que otra opción no tendría… no si deseaba que aquel permaneciera con él.

Kanon estaba a punto de girar la perilla de su habitación para ir en busca de ropa seca en la cual cambiarse, pero se vio detenido por una mano que se posó sobre la suya, la abrazó con una fuerza que se incrementó a cada instante, y la jaló guiando al resto de su cuerpo en una dirección diferente.

Pronto los gemelos se hallaban encerrados en una silenciosa oscuridad; ambientación que caracterizaba la habitación de Saga en esos momentos. Era fácil para Kanon notar que la mente de Saga parecía estar desconectada de su cuerpo, su mirada lucía distante, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Kanon intentó traerlo de vuelta al presente, y apretando entre sus dedos la mano que aun sujetaba, lo atrajo para un beso lento, explorando dentro de su boca con dedicación, buscándolo a él, que cobardemente se escondía de la realidad y actuaba como no más que un zombi.

El tratamiento dio resultado. Kanon pudo sentir contra el pecho que tocaba el suyo, unos latidos que incrementaban su volumen, brindando vida al estupefacto Saga, quien finalmente movilizó sus brazos para rodear la espalda de Kanon, a la par que sus labios respondían al beso que les era exigido.

En cuanto las caricias comenzaron a aparecer, notaron que la ropa resultaba impertinente… se pegaba húmeda a la piel y no permitía apreciar el contacto de las manos del otro al máximo.

Kanon se separó de Saga y buscó en el armario de éste ropa sencilla para ambos; bóxers y camisetas que constituirían sus atuendos para esa noche. Depositó las prendas sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez, deteniéndose apenas tras retirarse la camisa al darse cuenta de que Saga permanecía parado estático a sus espaldas.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte?— preguntó con naturalidad, haciendo notar a Saga que no se habían mencionado palabra alguna desde que estaban en el cementerio. Y era raro, que realmente ningún diálogo fuera necesario.

Asintiendo tardíamente, Saga comenzó con la tarea de liberar los botones que abrochaban su camisa, tratando de ir al ritmo que el otro llevaba, no exponer su cuerpo más de lo que aquel hacía, sin adelantarse, sin atrasarse.

Apreciaron sus desnudas anatomías por breves segundos, dirigiéndose cómplices miradas de timidez, antes de alcanzar la nueva ropa que usarían y repetir el mismo acompasado procedimiento a la inversa.

Al mismo tiempo también, y cada uno desde un lado de la cama, se acostaron sobre ésta, cubriéndose con la cobija que la adornaba mientras se acomodaban acercándose hasta encontrarse en el centro del colchón.

Kanon sonrió a Saga, recorrió su mejilla con los nudillos trazando un camino que la yema de su dedo índice imitó después. Luego su mano cesó las caricias en aquel rostro y llegó a la espalda del mayor, cuando ambos se entrelazaron en un abrazo correspondido.

El rostro de Saga se ocultó entre los cabellos de Kanon, mientras éste encontraba soporte en el pecho de aquel, apenas cubierto por una delgada camiseta. Cerró los ojos absorbiendo las gratas sensaciones que la cercanía de Saga le provocaba.

El momento era agradable, pero si se ponían a pensar más allá de eso, era fácil encontrar trabas que podrían dar fin a algo que apenas comenzaba.

Kanon no podía observar la pequeña arruga de preocupación que se marcaba en la frente de Saga, pero era capaz de sentir como las manos de aquel buscaban pegarse con mayor necedad a su espalda.

—Milo no lo puede saber…

Kanon abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Saga resonar tan cerca de su oído. Permaneció pensativo, con una expresión más bien triste en su rostro, reflexionando y concluyendo rápidamente que el otro tenía razón.

Al acurrucar su cuerpo más cerca de Saga, Kanon comunicó su acuerdo con lo que aquel proponía. Era un asunto que merecería mucha mayor meditación por parte de ambos, pero ahora no podían darse el lujo de ocupar sus cerebros en tal cosa, cuando éstos se encontraban demasiado atareados en asimilar que no estaban solos esa noche.

Y no lo estarían en las que vendrían. Kanon se quedó en la casa, para gozo de todos los habitantes de ésta. ¿La excusa de su súbito cambio de opinión? Los extrañaba demasiado. Para Milo eso fue suficiente, pues en lo que a él concernía, Kanon no necesitaba motivos para quedarse con ellos, ya que su presencia resultaba más que apreciada.

Entre Saga y Kanon, las cosas eran de cierta manera… extrañas. Realmente no sentían que grandes cambios se hubieran suscitado, lo único que diferenciaba el trato que ahora llevaban a cuando su relación era exclusivamente fraternal, era el aumento del contacto físico que entablaban; besos fugitivos cada vez que tenían oportunidad, caricias que no lograban perder timidez aunque nadie los viera, abrazos que duraban toda una noche y se repetían a diario, pues no hubo ocasión durante los días que siguieron en que Kanon no se filtrara sigilosamente a la habitación de Saga tras haber confirmado que Milo y Camus dormían.

No hacían más que acompañarse, proporcionarse calor con su cercanía, negándose que algo más pudiera pasar entre ellos, sintiendo a la posibilidad de mayor intimidad como un paso tremendo, aunque mayor confianza no podían tenerse y se conocieran mejor que nadie. Aún así, ninguno insinuaba nada, habían hecho el tácito pacto de no abordar ese tema, en total contraste a los dos jóvenes que ocupaban la habitación al otro extremo del mismo pasillo; gracias a las sonoras interpretaciones, los gemelos se habían hecho partícipes de lo que Milo y Camus hacían casi cada noche.

La primera vez, ellos no estuvieron presentes, habiendo salido para una tranquila cena solos. Fue algo inexplicable lo que dominó a Camus en esa ocasión…

_:-:-:FLASHBACK:-:-:_

Se acercó con la idea en mente, no podía negarlo. En vez de decidir dormir, de lo cual ya era hora, robó la atención del chico que descansaba sobre su cama parcialmente inmovilizado, con una pregunta que a primera impresión parecería bastante trivial.

— ¿Mañana te quitan la férula?

—Sí…— Milo admitió, desconfiando del inusual brillo travieso en la mirada de Camus, quien caminaba hacia él con lentos pasos y un aire misterioso.

—Lástima... es divertido tenerte dependiendo de mi amabilidad. — Se detuvo al pie de la cama.

Milo refunfuñó incrédulo.

– ¿Amabilidad? Más bien estoy a tu merced… un pobre niño inocente que no podría huir si por ejemplo, digamos… algún francés lujurioso deseara aprovecharse de mí— Milo comentó con falsa preocupación, deseando dirigir el asunto hacia donde él quería, ignorando que Camus planeaba lo mismo desde mucho antes que al otro se le cruzara por la mente.

La súbita necesidad de ello lo llevaba molestando desde hacía varios días. Ahora que Milo dependía bastante de él, Camus -quien fungía como su enfermero principal- había podido concentrarse en llegar a conocerlo aún más, incluso conversar en un ambiente cómodo sin tener que preocuparse por estar constantemente alerta de que el otro no intentara saltarle encima con impías intenciones.

Y esas pláticas, las sonrisas que compartieron y la compañía a la que ahora se había hecho adicto, fueron para él los mejores estimulantes.

—Milo, aquí el único lujurioso y aprovechado eres tú— reclamó, sin poder esconder una sonrisa divertida, provocada por la sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Milo cuando Camus trepó a la cama con ágiles movimiento para sentarse en horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Milo levantó una ceja, desconcertado y emocionado, interrogando con esa acción las razones que aquel tendría para hacer lo que al parecer pretendía. Camus se encogió de hombros; él mismo no deseaba inspeccionar más a fondo los motivos de su descarado comportamiento.

—Te afectó el diploma que recibiste, ¿no?

Camus ignoró el estúpido comentario de Milo y sin perder más tiempo se inclinó para besarlo. Aquel lo vio venir y ya lo esperaba con sus labios entreabiertos para responder con presteza. El beso fue largo, y dio tiempo a que múltiples caricias sobre sus ropas se implementaran.

Tal tipo de contacto ya no era para nada extraño entre ellos; conocían la sensación de las manos del otro sobre sus cuerpos a la perfección. Pero sólo imaginar que ese día llegarían más lejos ocasionaba en ambos, sobre todo en Milo, que la espera fuera un martirio.

Las ansias eran poco disimuladas por éste, cuyas desesperadas manos deseaban tocar la piel que se ocultaba bajo las prendas del francés; lo demostraba al jalar tercamente la tela de su camisa, al soltar de manera descuidada unos cuantos botones que salían volando, y al querer traspasar con caricias la mezclilla que cubría el firme trasero del mencionado jovencito.

Camus no se hizo el desentendido ante los obvios deseos de aquel, y después de retirar las manos de Milo que parecían haberse pegado a sus posaderas, se levantó y alejó de la cama para deshacerse de su ropa, montando para Milo un involuntario espectáculo que lo excitó a sobremanera. El muchacho no ocultó su deseo, sus ojos parecían querer comerse vivo al dueño de la apetecible piel blanca que entonces volteaba hacia él. Después de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, Camus se armó de valor y subió de nuevo a la cama para adquirir la misma posición que había abandonado, encontrando que esta vez la zona sobre la cual se sentaba no se sentía tan llana como antes.

Sonrojándose al adivinarse culpable del bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Milo, Camus reconsideró por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, y si debía seguir. Pero al sentir que aquel lo atraía tomándolo de los brazos para irrumpir en su boca y explorarla brevemente, las dudas desaparecieron, y de un momento a otro Camus ya se encontraba levantando la playera de Milo por encima de la cabeza de éste, y revelando así un tórax de apiñonado color sobre el cual sus manos se alojaron cautelosas.

Camus extendió sus dedos, y éstos temblaban mientras recorrían con lentitud y cuidado la piel de Milo, quien observaba curioso cada movimiento que el otro hacía, sin perder detalle de los gestos en su rostro. Mientras tanto, demostrando mayor confianza en sus toques, Milo acariciaba los muslos y piernas del francés, que abrazaban su cuerpo colocándose a cada lado de sus caderas.

Camus desabrochó el sencillo short que Milo usaba, recogiéndolo hacia abajo sólo un poco, hasta donde el estorboso yeso permitía. Sintió que se iba de bruces cuando aquel tomó su mano y lo obligó a tocar su liberada erección… como resultado de esto, un pellizco en sus costillas hizo a Milo quejarse. Pero Camus, aunque fingió enfado en su mirada por un efímero instante, no retiró su mano del miembro de su compañero, quien ante las circunspectas caricias que le fueron proporcionadas, cerró los ojos y hundió los dedos con mayor fuerza en la piel de los muslos de Camus. Éste empezó a sudar copiosamente mientras su respiración se aceleraba, al ser testigo de las reacciones que despertaba en Milo con unas cuantas maniobras.

Su propio miembro comenzaba a pulsar, y embargado por el calor que irradiaba en todo su organismo, Camus aceleró los movimientos de su mano, sin darse cuenta en qué exacto momento sus ojos se habían cerrado; parecía que las sensaciones que Milo experimentaba, removiéndose bajo él, le eran también contagiadas… eso, o los gemidos de aquel tenían ese efecto aturdidor que le hacía pensar que no llegarían mucho más lejos antes de que ambos explotaran.

—Acomódate— la voz de Milo se oyó quebrada gracias a sus entrecortado suspiros, pero la orden sonaba lo más firme que las circunstancias le permitían. Camus detuvo sus atenciones, y entonces sintió un hormigueo en la zona de sus huellas dactilares al conmemorar lo que sus dedos recién hacían.

Cierta culpabilidad al imaginarse cómo se verían ambos en esos momentos logró ruborizar aun más el ofuscado rostro de Camus, quien apenas abría de nuevo los ojos, para con presteza buscar el acomodo que Milo pedía.

Tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que haría algo así y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder. Un inmenso deseo surgió en él de que hubieran enseñado esas cosas en la escuela, de que vendieran libros con instrucciones… y no esas revistas pornográficas de las cuales Milo tenía llena una gaveta de su tocador, sino obras literarias serias y con el objetivo de ayudar a individuos que se hallaran en su mismo desconsuelo.

—Apúrate…-—rogó Milo, cuya voz ya se oía más como un lastimero sonido gutural que otra cosa.

Milo ayudó a Camus a sostenerse, mientras este elevaba su cuerpo un poco, en lo que se sentía una complicada maniobra, ya que mientras se impulsaba con una mano sobre el abdomen de Milo, con otra dirigía el miembro de aquel hacia su estrecha entrada. Titubeó en la decisión de dejarlo irrumpir, pero cedió a lo inevitable para encontrarse siendo prontamente penetrado por Milo, quien tensó su cuerpo y el agarre que sus manos tenían sobre la piel de Camus, moviéndolo hacia abajo para sentirse por completo dentro de él.

Camus no podía ni soltar quejidos que expresaran su sentir; su boca permanecía abierta y su ceño fruncido, sintiéndose suspendido en el tiempo, mientras un desagradable y agudo dolor atacaba sus nervios.

Milo, tratando de ser comprensivo, esperó un poco, pero realmente nunca fue alguien de mucha paciencia…

—Camus… muévete.

—No.

— ¡No seas ridículo! Tienes que moverte… además, ¡no puede doler tanto!

—Cierra la boca, Milo… después de esto, ¡Me la deberás en grande!

—Sí, sí, seré tu esclavo por el resto de mi existencia, ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, no me tengas así!

Camus gruñó fastidiado, pero siguió los deseos de Milo y movilizó sus caderas en un bamboleo lento que nada más aumentó su dolor, y aquel todavía le obligaba sosteniéndolo de las caderas a subir y descender sobre él… Camus odiaba a Milo en esos momentos, y se arrepentía rotundamente de haber sido el iniciador de su propia tortura.

Milo, pretendiendo que no todo lo que Camus experimentara fuera molestia física, intentaba coordinarse para estimular el miembro del francés mientras aquel marcaba los movimientos que sin tardanza les hacían perder toda cordura.

El dolor no desaparecía, nunca desaparecía, y Camus presentía que las sensaciones de ese importuno daño lo perseguirían por varios días posteriores al presente evento, sin embargo, la molestia era temporalmente opacada por una nueva sensación, agradable… mucho más que eso; poco a poco ésta lo consumía y resultaba realmente aturdidor, en una buena manera… Concluyó que Milo debería estar pasando por lo mismo, pues aquel no disminuía el volumen de los sugestivos ruidos que sus cuerdas vocales emitían, aunque más bien parecían provenir de algún lugar profundo en sus entrañas.

A Camus no le fue permitido más tiempo para analizar el origen anatómico de los gemidos de Milo. Arqueó por completo su espalda al sentir que un cálido líquido era liberado en su interior, se abandonó a las placenteras sensaciones hasta que se sintió eyacular sobre el pecho de Milo tras un par de espasmos de su cuerpo.

Permaneció en la misma posición, recuperando el aliento que había perdido, asegurándose de no desmayar. Milo hacía lo mismo, boqueando por aire que sentía le era más vital que nunca en esos momentos. Cuando finalmente reunieron las energías suficientes para enfrentar sus miradas, ambos notaron que su rostros lucían mucho mas abochornados; diminutas venas palpitaban a prisa aumentando la intensidad de sus sonrojes.

Camus se levantó quejándose en el proceso, y acudió a recostarse al lado de Milo. Los rostros de ambos quedaron al mismo nivel y posición, admirando abstraídos a la nada sobre sus cabezas. Eso hasta que Milo sintió la necesidad de atraer a Camus contra sí, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros hasta que el rostro de aquel estuvo a la suficiente distancia que le permitió besar su mejilla.

—Gracias.

— ¡Pfft!— Camus resopló renegando de la supuesta gratitud de aquel, y se limitó a recargarse sobre el pecho de Milo y cerrar los ojos, deseando dormir. Sin embargo se vio traicionado por su propia consciencia cuando preguntas que a él mismo avergonzaban acudieron a su mente.

Lo que más le causaba curiosidad, era como sería cuando el joven que tiernamente lo abrazaba no contara con el impedimento del yeso en su pierna... Camus sonrió y ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Milo, para que aquel no notase el travieso gesto que adornaba sus labios.

_:-:-:END FLASHBACK:-:-:_

Milo ya se había librado del artefacto que lo tuvo en cama y de tener que usar muletas por varias semanas, y el ritmo con el que los muchachos entablaban sus encuentros había aumentado notoriamente. Saga no podía evitar rememorar los incómodos momentos que todas las noches representaba el tener que escucharlos, y eso venía a su mente ahora, porque precisamente y como novedad, había silencio esa noche.

Milo y Camus estaban en un campamento con sus compañeros de escuela; convivencia organizada por el evento del término de ese curso escolar.

—Qué silencio, ¿eh?— Kanon, que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Saga mientras éste acariciaba los cabellos que caían por su espalda, recalcó con su comentario lo que el otro precisamente meditaba, y que tampoco había podido pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Los escuchaste anoche?— Saga preguntó.

Kanon asintió y soltó una débil risa como contestación, a lo que el mayor continuó.

—Dioses… ¿no podrían ser más discretos?

Kanon volvió a reír, ahogadamente, y con un rápido movimiento se incorporó apoyando sus brazos sobre el tórax de Saga, para levantar el rostro y verlo a los ojos. Una pregunta nada reflexionada escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Tú lo serias si…?— Kanon se interrumpió a sí mismo y sonrío apenado al notar que Saga abría sus ojos en desmedida, sorprendido al comprender hacia donde iba el comentario.

—Olvídalo...— se excusó Kanon, antes de volver a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Saga.

Ahí en ese sitio, su oído pudo fácilmente apreciar, como el ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio de aquel se incrementaba paulatinamente. Se reprendió a sí mismo por su torpeza. Era la primera vez que proponía algo así, y no había sido de la manera que consideraría más adecuada. Durante algunos segundos ambos compartieron el mismo nerviosismo que les hizo permanecer tensos en espera de algo que rompiera lo incómodo del momento. Nada lo rompió, más bien se vio incrementado, gracias a la voz de Saga.

—No sé… pero, me gustaría averiguarlo.

Kanon se levantó al instante. Quedó sentado a poca distancia de Saga, quien ya también se incorporaba. Miraba a éste con los ojos bien abiertos, y el rostro notablemente ruborizado.

Definitivamente no se esperaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Saga se había sorprendido a sí mismo, pero en realidad no se arrepentía. No ahora que Kanon se acercaba para besarlo lentamente y con cierta inseguridad. Menos aún cuando aquel tiernamente le preguntaba si estaba seguro de lo que había dicho. Y toda duda posible desapareció al ritmo que sus ropas lo hicieron, ambos desvistiéndose mutuamente, arrodillados sobre la cama, sin prisas y regalando suaves caricias sobre cada porción de piel que iban descubriendo.

No se miraron a los ojos mientras lo hacían; se concentraron en algún punto fijo del cuerpo del otro. Curiosamente, los dos pares de ojos parecían estar hipnotizados en la zona justo en medio del pecho de quien tenían en frente.

Sus manos compartían una sensación de frío cosquilleo, nerviosa anticipación, lo que convertía el efecto de las caricias en algo mucho más estremecedor. Sin embargo, éstas se detuvieron por completo y abruptamente una vez que se percataron de estar completamente desnudos.

Entonces sus ojos recorrieron inseguros la imagen que se les presentaba en frente, y compartieron la impresión que de que el aliento les escaseaba. Se estudiaron mutuamente, desde la punta del último cabello que se levantaba rebelde en sus cabezas, hasta las rodillas que se hundían flexionadas sobre el colchón. Sus brazos descansaron sin vida a cada lado de sus cuerpos en una posición natural, que pronto se sintió todo menos eso al hacerse conscientes de que algo más debía pasar, y sin embargo, nada sucedía.

Los dos se encontraban demasiado nerviosos para idear otra cosa que no fuera permanecer inmóviles observándose. Deseaban más… un burbujeo en sus entrañas se los avisaba, pero al conocerse de toda la vida, el acto próximo les resultaba comprometedor; trascendería como una innegable atadura, algo que no podrían dejar atrás, u olvidar. Después de algo así, no serían capaces de seguir viviendo como hermanos si con el tiempo su relación resultaba no funcionar.

La decisión encerraba un doble filo, y elegir cómo actuar les resultó más difícil de lo que habían previsto.

Lo que extrajo a uno de ellos de su ensimismamiento, fue el escalofrío que lo recorrió enteramente; dado que su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto a la temperatura del ambiente, los músculos de Saga temblaron de manera automática para proporcionarse calor. Kanon lo percibió, y también dejó de abstraerse en sus dudas para en lugar de eso, coordinar los movimientos necesarios para levantar sus brazos y rodear a Saga, quien buscó el calor que el otro proporcionaba y lo abrazó por igual.

—Te amo, y quiero hacer esto, pero...

—Yo también.

Con su afirmación, Saga no dio lugar a más hesitaciones, y como primer paso a lo que vendría, Kanon besó el hombro sobre el cual hasta entonces se recargaba. Sintió para su regocijo, que Saga imitaba sus acciones, regalándole a él también húmedos besos que transitaban por la tersa redondez de su hombro.

Las manos de Saga, después de estudiar la perfección de la espalda a la cual se abrazaba, viajaron hacia los costados de Kanon, quien se separó un poco para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones mientras empujaba gentilmente al otro haciendo que se recostara en la cama.

La sensación del peso de Kanon cubriéndolo llevó a Saga a contener su respiración, hasta que unos deliciosos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, queriendo proporcionarle el oxígeno que aquel voluntaria y tontamente se negaba, y aprovechar para molestar a una estupefacta lengua que apenas si mostraba vida.

Al término del beso, la sonrisa de Kanon se incrementó. Le parecía indescriptiblemente adorable que Saga fuera tan tímido; que después de que sus manos delinearan los torneados muslos de aquel y permanecieran estáticas a cada lado de sus caderas, el mencionado no aguantara más y cerrara los ojos fuertemente, de la misma manera en que sus dedos se engarrotaban en torno a las sábanas sobre las cuales yacía.

Dándole más tiempo, Kanon se inclinó de nuevo sobre su hermano, atacando el cuello de éste con besos ansiosos, que buscaban animarlo para que perdiera la temerosa inmovilidad que se había apoderado de él. La mano de Kanon asió con firmeza el miembro de Saga, quien en esos momentos se sintió ahogar y lo demostró al inspirar profundamente y de una exagerada manera, levantando la curva de su espalda, que recuperó contacto con la cómoda cama un segundo después.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Kanon lograr que el pene de Saga adquiriera una rigidez a la que sus dedos se aferraban, acariciando con obstinación. Su boca besó apresuradamente y marcó con su saliva todo lo ancho del recorrido que lo guió desde el enrojecido cuello, a través del fornido pecho, el firme abdomen y el manso vientre, hasta el objeto de deseo que palpitaba entre sus dedos. Saga se sentía aturdido de percibir los labios de Kanon por todo su cuerpo a la vez, atizado por el camino de ardientes besos que pausaban al encontrarse con su sexo.

La pausa no era larga.

Y la interrupción de ésta sólo la describiría el gemelo como suplicio total; Kanon se apoderó de su miembro cual si de juguete se tratase, uno extremadamente preciado, mecedor de besos que pronto -Saga estaba seguro- le producirían un desvanecimiento total.

Para su suerte o desgracia, aún no se decidía, Kanon utilizó su lengua, instrumento mucho más eficaz que sus tiernos labios, para cosquillear toda su longitud mientras lo saboreaba. Y si bien realizaba tal tarea con admirable esmero, su principal atención no se despegaba del abochornado rostro de Saga, encontrando el mejor aliciente para esforzarse en las distintas emociones que aquel rostro dibujaba.

Kanon quería ser generoso… quería que Saga disfrutara lo más posible, demostrarle con sus atenciones lo tanto que le importaba, lo que gozaba indirectamente al observar las deliciosas reacciones que presentaba.

Todos sus sentidos se dedicaban a eso; permanecían atentos para guiarse en base a las respuestas de Saga, y saber cómo actuar. Su lengua acariciaba efusivamente, los besos se convertían en succiones una vez que lo recibía por completo en su boca, y el ritmo se lo dejó imponer a aquel, que controlado por sus impulsos levantaba sus caderas en erráticas y algo toscas embestidas.

Saga parecía haberse olvidado de todo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en las sensaciones recibidas, y jaloneaba los cabellos de Kanon para diversión de éste. Su voz, normalmente grave, se escuchaba más aguda y de un dejo patético al gimotear como lo hacía. Para Kanon, los efectos que el comportamiento de Saga le traía eran reflejados en las constantes punzadas que sufría en su entrepierna.

Fue avisado, al escuchar un prolongado gemido y sentir la tensión de las manos que sostenían con fuerza su cabeza, de que Saga había alcanzado su orgasmo. Recibió el líquido producto de su excitación, tomándolo sin renegar, deleitándose con su particular sabor.

Alcanzó los cansados labios de Saga para compartirlo con él. Descubrió a su hermano en un estado de estupor total, recuperándose lentamente de las impresiones recién sufridas. Dejó libres los abusados labios para que aquel pudiera respirar mejor, y sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre la cama a cada lado del cuerpo de Saga, Kanon permaneció contemplando ese rostro que conocía tan bien, que era tan parecido al suyo, pero jamás idéntico… en su opinión, aquel era indescriptible e incomparablemente hermoso.

Descendió sus labios hasta que éstos tocaron la mejilla de Saga, contagiándose de la alta temperatura que ahí encontraron, y trató de apaciguar tal acaloramiento mediante suaves besos que repartió por todo el rostro del consumido gemelo.

Saga finalmente sintió que sus pulmones conseguían de nuevo su normal eficacia de ventilación, y utilizó sus manos para colocarlas en la cintura de Kanon y acariciar hacia arriba por sus costillas, seguir hasta ignorar sus brazos y capturar su rostro para manejarlo hacia un nuevo contacto entre sus labios.

Kanon interrumpió ese beso y tomó una mano de Saga, quien se dejó manejar cual marioneta. Lamió los dedos de aquel, introduciéndolos en su boca y humedeciéndolos, dedicándole todo el tiempo una seductora mirada que al otro atrapó por completo.

Saga no pudo despegar los ojos de Kanon, y miraba atontado cada pequeña acción o gesto que aquel hacía. Lo tenía completamente embelesado y se confiaba de lleno a su disposición. Sabía que cualquier cosa que aquel hiciera, sería antes que nada para su beneficio.

Kanon recostó su cuerpo por completo sobre Saga, colocando sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado del cuerpo de éste. Con repetidos movimientos de vaivén, puso su pelvis en contacto con la del mayor, para que pudiera apreciar el rígido estado en el cual su miembro se encontraba. Saga, para su propia incredulidad, sentía también a su pene despertar de nuevo.

Kanon guió la mano de Saga a través de su propia espalda, hacia abajo, sobre su cadera, entre sus glúteos, en una intensa caricia que culminó en el punto donde el primero indicó al segundo introducir uno de sus dedos. No fue una orden dicha en palabras; su propia mano lo dirigía y únicamente le dejó la tarea a él solo cuando Saga demostró comprender el objetivo que se le había encomendado.

Kanon se abrazó a Saga, mientras éste exploraba cautelosa y precavidamente en su interior. Y de simplemente sentir al cuerpo sobre él removerse ansioso, deslizando ardiente piel contra la suya igualmente encendida, Saga ya se sentía al borde de desfallecer.

— ¿Así?— preguntó Saga en un estremecedor murmuro sobre el oído de Kanon.

—Más adentro— pedía aquel, acariciando su mejilla contra la del mayor, soltando un corto gemidito al sentir que aquel obedecía sus indicaciones.

No era fácil para Saga; toda su zona pélvica y la parte interna de sus muslos parecían estar en fuego, su respiración resultaba increíblemente dificultosa, y dudaba poder aguantar mucho más. Trataba de disimular su ansiedad esperando la próxima indicación de Kanon, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba… sus dedos se entumecían debido a la calidez en la que se adentraban, sus poros liberaban ardiente sudor y sus piernas constantemente cambiaban su posición, flexionándose y extendiéndose, tratando de soportar el cosquilleo que las atacaba.

Kanon notó la desesperación que embargaba a Saga y no demoró más en levantarse para sentarse sobre sus caderas, acomodarse con celeridad y permitirle a aquel que le penetrara… él mantuvo el control y sucedió lentamente. Saga gimió torturado hasta que su miembro finalmente entró por completo en el cuerpo de Kanon, quien fue víctima de una sensación completamente inverosímil; ignoraba la incomodidad… para él no existía ninguna… existía Saga, nada más, su dueño total.

En la presente situación, el aludido sentía ser víctima de una placentera muerte. Saga nunca había estado con un hombre, y Kanon era tan estrecho que apenas si soportaba la sensación; su pene era cruelmente estrangulado por los músculos de aquel, y eso lo enloquecía de placer, convertía el permanecer quieto una tarea muy difícil.

Imposible.

Adelantándose a las indeliberadas intenciones del mayor, las caderas de Kanon se movieron, en un ritmo lento que fue interrumpido sorpresivamente cuando Saga, impulsándolos a ambos, logró dejar a Kanon recostado en la cama. Las piernas del menor rápidamente hallaron soporte alrededor de la cintura de Saga, quien comenzó a embestir contra él guiado por puro instinto, obedeciendo nada más que la pasión que lo poseía.

Kanon se quejó y frunció el ceño al sentir que Saga incrementaba con demasiada rapidez la fuerza de sus estocadas, sus manos acariciaron la espalda de aquel, y su voz apenas si salió.

—Tranquilo.

—No… puedo...— Saga admitió entre acelerados jadeos.

Si hubiera estado bajo su control, cedería a los deseos de su hermano, pero sentía fuera de su voluntad a la dolorosa firmeza con la que sus dedos se aferraban en torno a los muslos de Kanon, y a la velocidad y brusquedad con la que su cuerpo arremetía contra aquel, quien no hallaba más salida que abrazarse a Saga en busca de consuelo al dolor que aquel mismo provocaba.

Kanon comenzó a expresar vocalmente las sensaciones que Saga le ocasionaba. A sus quejas le hicieron compañía otras respuestas complementarias; sus ojos lagrimeaban y sus piernas se sentían temblar, pero no por eso intentó detenerlo y comenzar de nuevo. El desbocado entusiasmo de aquel no le resultaba del todo desdeñable… su corazón latía a mil por segundo al ser vívidamente consciente de la insistencia que aquel demostraba por poseerlo, por fundirse con él, luchando contra las barreras de su cuerpo para llegar más adentro. Saga resopló desesperado al sentirse incapaz de tal hazaña, y gimió ronco en su garganta al alcanzar un clímax que drenó todas sus energías.

Kanon dio un respingo al sentirse llenado por el semen de Saga, cuya calidez al principio aumentó la sensación de ardor en su interior, obligándolo a arquear la espalda y gesticular en sus facciones placer mezclado con desconsuelo. El efecto evolucionó tornándose vivificante, pero cierta sensación de decepción se apoderó de él al verse abandonado por el cuerpo de Saga, quien se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó parcialmente mientras recuperaba el compás de su descontrolada respiración.

Kanon se sintió mortificado al comprobar que la extraña mezcla de todas las sensaciones previas no había sido suficiente para liberar la tensión en su hinchado miembro, que aún reclamaba una atención que le había sido negada, y que sólo fue dada por una mano compasiva que le consoló hasta obtener la esencia que anhelaba por ser expulsada.

El débil gemido de Kanon alertó a Saga, quien abrió sus ojos para inmediatamente ser inundado por una inevitable culpabilidad. Se acercó para borrar con un beso una lagrimita frustrada que se colgaba a las pestañas de Kanon, mientras su mano alcanzaba el otro lado de su rostro para hacerlo voltear hacia él.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien— aseguró el menor, obligándose una sonrisa. Saga sintió su corazón arrugarse ante el gesto ligeramente afligido que aquel le regaló. Se acusó como responsable del débil fruncimiento en el entrecejo de su gemelo, que tardaba demasiado para su gusto en desaparecer. Y se juzgó idiota, al arruinar algo que el otro probablemente había esperado con elevadas ilusiones que él había egoístamente derrumbado simplemente por carecer del más mínimo autocontrol.

—No, de verdad lo siento.

—Te digo que está bien. Lo disfruté como no tienes idea. — Kanon no mentía; no había sido perfecto, pero sí mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado poder compartir con Saga, y tan sólo eso lo hacía especial.

Giró sobre su costado y comenzó a acariciar con livianos y cariñosos toques los músculos que conformaban el pecho de su hermano. Éste, al ver que Kanon no le reclamaba nada, continuó amonestándose a sí mismo.

—No es cierto. Te lastimé, y…

—Saga— dijo con firmeza, decretando silencio con su mirada.

Una vez que Saga cesó sus insulsas disculpas, Kanon continuó en un tono mucho más suave.

—Abrázame.

Saga no dudó en obedecer, y aprisionó a Kanon con fuerza. Aún sentía que lo había decepcionado, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en el embriagador aroma que su nariz pudo percibir cuando hundió el rostro entre la oscura cabellera de su hermano. Kanon, sintiéndose fatigado, pronto sucumbió a un tranquilo descanso entre la seguridad de los brazos de Saga.

No logró dormirse por completo, ni con el paso de las horas. Permanecía en un adormilado estado, apenas despierto, pero aferrándose a no perder la percepción de sus alrededores, a no olvidarse de quien lo abrazaba, a tener presente de que esta vez no era un sueño.

Y ya que había soñado lo suficiente en el pasado, en esos momentos a Kanon dormir le parecía una necesidad sobre estimada, así que hasta la madrugada no dejó de escuchar el latido de un corazón que después de haber permanecido durante un largo rato en un calmo compás, aumentaba su volumen y ritmo repentinamente.

Saga despertó… una idea atacándolo en su ligero sueño. Una idea que le hacía sudar nervioso al pensar en cómo expresarla, pero cuya realización deseaba con un interés casi infantil, que resultó evidente en su voz una vez que decidió acariciar el rostro de Kanon, levantarlo al notar que estaba despierto y hablar en un tono bajo a unos milímetros de sus labios.

—Kanon… quiero sentir lo que tú sentiste— Saga meditó durante un par de segundos y reformuló su oración.

—Quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí.

Kanon sonrió ante la candidez que Saga reflejaba en sus palabras y alcanzó lo poco que los separaba para besarlo, disfrutar así de la suavidad de sus labios como si nunca los hubiera probado, impregnarse del dulce sabor que esa boca destilaba, nutrirse con ella, deleitarse con cada fracción de esa carnosidad y finalizar con un juguetón mordisqueo en el grueso labio inferior de aquel.

Apenas si se separaban sus labios, cuando Saga decidió capturar los de Kanon una vez más, mientras se impulsaba para recostar al otro delicadamente y quedar parcialmente reclinado sobre él. Se desconocía a sí mismo, y no quería realmente meditar más de lo prudente en lo que habían hecho, ni en lo que a continuación haría. No quería recordar ni comparar su presente con su pasado, y se negaba a darle importancia al hecho de que el cuello que besaba con un arrebato del que nunca se creyó posible, perteneciera a su propio hermano.

Al sentir como unas conocidas manos se enredaban en su cabello, Saga sonrió. Incluso tomando en cuenta lo accidentado que la experiencia hubiera sido o resultara ser, no era algo que le traería remordimientos o que consideraría como un error. Se sentía tremendamente bien consigo mismo, y estaba perfectamente consciente de que pudo perder esa felicidad que le era prodigada por su hermano de una forma tan desinteresada.

Sonriendo entre besos al sentirse el ser más afortunado del planeta, Saga continuó mimando el cuello y los hombros de Kanon, descubriendo en la tostada piel un sabor que le embriagó y encantó, y del cual logró conseguir más al prolongar sus besos por las firmes regiones del torso de su gemelo.

Kanon se hallaba en un trance de infinita dicha que inundaba sus sentidos por completo, todo debido a las manos y labios de Saga que habían perdido temporalmente la inseguridad que normalmente les describía, y se apropiaban magistralmente de todo el territorio de su tórax.

La demarcación de propiedades que Saga llevaba a cabo se detuvo abruptamente cuando éste se levantó para arrodillarse al lado de Kanon. De pronto, sus ideas estaban en blanco y no sabía cómo proseguir. Sonriendo ante el pasmo en el rostro de Saga, quien probablemente recién se daba cuenta de su comportamiento fuera de carácter, Kanon alcanzó la mano del mismo y la atrajo a su propio pecho, plantándola ahí.

—Continúa.

Obtuvo una asombrada mirada del par de ojos esmeraldas que lo contemplaron fijamente antes de parpadear y regresar a la realidad del momento, para comenzar de nuevo con precaución, acariciando lentamente y estudiando cada detalle en las proporciones de los músculos de Kanon.

Saga descubrió maravillado como un pequeño pezón se endurecía bajo sus dedos, y si aprisionaba con mayor fuerza, obtenía de recompensa una entrecortada inspiración y tensión total del cuerpo de su hermano. Saga comprobó que si se inclinaba e intentaba el mismo procedimiento, esta vez utilizando sus labios, el resultado se intensificaba, y a las previas reacciones se les unía un apretón en su nuca por parte de una mano que buscaba mantenerlo en el mismo lugar realizando la misma servicial tarea.

Saga actuó conforme a los deseos de Kanon; deseaba proporcionarle el mismo complaciente trato que aquel le había dado, así que continuó llenándolo de besos por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos se encargaban de acariciar las partes que quedaban desatendidas por su labios cuando éstos se dedicaban exclusivamente a alguna zona, antes de que fuera el turno de otra, apenas pudiéndose dar abasto.

Sus labios terminaron cansados, Saga sentía que palpitaban. Pero su tarea no estaba aún concluida.

Llegó para posicionarse en el espacio que logró apartar una vez que con gentiles y fluctuantes caricias separó las piernas de Kanon. Éste no dudó en colaborar con Saga, sin dejar de observarlo intrigado al notar que perdía su mirada en la región oculta entre sus muslos. En aquellos ojos se mezclaban tantas emociones, que Kanon no se sentía capaz de descifrarlas. Sabía que alguna de ellas había provocado en Saga el estupefacto estado que adquirió súbitamente, indeciso de proseguir.

Se dio cuenta que su gemelo tragó saliva con bastante dificultad, sintió que las manos acariciando débilmente el interior de sus muslos temblaban, y apreció en aquel rostro una expresión de confusión, temor tal vez. Kanon suspiró y se apresuró a intervenir.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

No deseaba que Saga se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que le disgustara solo por complacerlo, mas aquel negó terminantemente con la cabeza y le dirigió una fugaz pero segura mirada, apartando la nubosidad que turbaba sus ojos unos instantes atrás. Así, aquel no podría ver más que el natural y sincero brillo que resplandecía por su culpa, después de haberse hallado apagado por mucho tiempo, y que anunciaba un insondable sentimiento que apenas él mismo comprendía.

—Quiero hacerlo.

La incuestionable afirmación acalló cualquier objeción que Kanon pretendiera hacer. Saga, determinando que más tardanza no calmaría sus nervios, se aventuró a sujetar el miembro de Kanon con una mano, y vacilantemente se inclinó hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro.

Kanon intensificó el agarre que sus dedos tenían sobre la cama, y permaneció soportándose en sus codos, pues no deseaba perder de vista lo que Saga hacía. Supervisó cada pequeño adelanto que daba y encontró en ello un inusitado placer; la sensación se multiplicó de manera incontable cuando aquel decidió probar tentativamente con su lengua la lisa piel del eréctil órgano.

Los ojos de Saga se cerraron, para pretender que Kanon no lo observaba con inusitado interés y deseoso brillo en su mirada. Volvió a repetir la acción exploratoria que había llevado a cabo, ahora un poco más confiado, y adquiriendo seguridad con el paso de los segundos, recorriendo el pene de Kanon en toda su longitud y hallando satisfacción para sí mismo al escuchar a aquel jadear agitadamente.

Recordando y tratando de imitar lo que Kanon le había hecho experimentar, Saga engulló el miembro de aquel en su boca, descubriendo como algo difícil el alojarlo cómodamente en su cavidad bucal; tuvo cuidado de mantener sus dientes a raya, y trató de ignorar el cosquilleo que surgía en el fondo de su garganta.

Pero aunque sus intenciones eran nobles, cuando las caderas de Kanon se alzaron en una rápida e involuntaria embestida, Saga tuvo que dejar la tarea que llevaba a cabo y levantar inmediatamente su rostro para batallar con el breve acceso de tos que lo afectó.

Unas débiles risas se burlaron de él, mas no le causaron enfado, pues del mismo sitio emisor surgió una lengua amable y consoladora que lo besó profundamente convenciéndole de no haber cometido ningún error, aunque en su mente ya había comenzado a reprenderse.

El beso terminó para dar paso a otro nuevos, esta vez sobre su cuello; iniciaron suaves, sólo tocando, hasta que alcanzaron a convertirse en succiones casi agresivas, que hicieron a sus párpados entrecerrarse y volverse a abrir, y a sus labios hacer lo mismo mientras soltaban suspiros contentos.

Saga ladeó su cuello, para que Kanon no se detuviera, y se abrazó al cuerpo de éste al encontrarse siendo recostado de vuelta sobre la cama. Luego sufrió un súbito entristecimiento al sentir el contacto con su gemelo perdido del todo.

Por breves instantes.

Saga sonrió al voltear y darse cuenta de que Kanon se acostaba a su lado, y apoyado sobre su costado utilizaba una de sus manos para juguetear entre sus dedos con un largo mechón del cabello de Saga que se extendía victorioso sobre la almohada. El mayor recuperó el control sobre su cabellera al girarse para quedar en la misma posición, enfrentando a Kanon y reflejando en sus propios labios la amplia sonrisa que aquel lucía.

Kanon desapareció toda distancia que pudiera separarlo del cuerpo de su hermano, colisionando sus brillantes dentaduras y entrelazando sus piernas al colocar una de éstas entre las de Saga, quien también se movió para quedar lo más cerca posible de él; los músculos de su tórax tocando por completo a los del otro, y sus brazos rodeándolo mientras aquel utilizaba una mano para acariciar un lado de su rostro al besarlo, y otra para buscar entre sus glúteos el pasaje a un tibio canal que se contraía temeroso al sentir una pequeña intrusión.

Lo dilató hábilmente con sus dedos y se tomó su tiempo, pues disfrutó enormemente del erótico momento que se había establecido mientras ambos se concentraban en observar sus rostros como si no existiera nada más.

Sumido en esa enajenación mutua, a la par que Kanon masajeaba con ferviente entusiasmo un área de su cuerpo que jamás pensó pudiera provocarle tales sensaciones, Saga comenzó a sufrir ondas de asfixiante calor que lo inundaron por completo. Su cabeza se sintió ligera, y su excitación era palpable. Kanon no perdía detalle de sus reacciones; Saga podía verse reflejado en los ojos de aquel, que se nublaban de deseo, probablemente tanto como los suyos, y esa experiencia aumentó el aturdidor efecto en infinitos múltiplos.

Kanon saboreó sus propios labios con su lengua, extasiado y agradecido a sus ojos de que pudieran ver; Saga constituía el apetitoso platillo con el que planeaba deleitarse. Y con esos pensamientos, inconscientemente Kanon comenzó a mover con un suave ritmo sus caderas, chocándolas con lentitud contra las de Saga, su miembro contactando con el de aquel, mientras su piel por completo se incendiaba.

Se levantó hasta hincarse y con caricias sobre su sudorosa espalda le invitó a que se volteara. Saga obedeció, sintiéndose completamente expuesto al hallarse en esa posición, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, agradeciendo la considerable longitud de su cabello, pues convenientemente caía a los lados de su rostro cubriendo su indiscreto rubor.

Kanon inspiró profundo, tratando de hallar su compostura para no apresurase. Se demoró a sí mismo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Saga, reemplazando a sus manos cada vez que éstas dejaban una zona libre, para entonces llenarla de numerosos besos; repitió el procedimiento con sus piernas, algo más impaciente esta vez.

Sus labios tal vez ya carecieran de sensibilidad pero eso no le evitó alcanzar con una mano la barbilla de Saga y obligarlo a que girara su rostro, con el predecible objetivo de besarlo con algo de torpeza, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, y desesperación, que a todas sus acciones comenzaba a definir.

Dejó el rostro de Saga para que éste lo escondiera agachando la frente. Kanon se ocupó en lo que sería el cuidadoso ingreso en el cuerpo de su hermano. Una de sus manos se asió a la cintura de Saga y la otra, firme sobre su pantorrilla, se deslizó por la suave piel hasta llegar a descansar en sus caderas, a las que se sujetó con firme adherencia para tener control total del suceso. Moderándose en sus arranques para que la incomodidad no le resultara a aquel insoportable, mantuvo un mesurado ritmo de ingreso, dando oportunidad a que sus pensamientos se pusieran al corriente de sus adelantadas respuestas físicas.

Pero en realidad no había mucho en lo que pudieran pensar.

El aturdimiento era total y los párpados de ambos ocultaban a sus ojos con hermeticidad. Reflexionar y manejar al mismo tiempo los vaivenes que sus caderas llevaban a cabo resultó para Kanon un ideal absurdo. No necesitaba saber nada más, la información con la que contaba su cerebro era suficiente para hallar en el acto el mayor disfrute posible. Compartía con Saga todo, lo amaba y se apoderaba de él.

_Posesivo_. Tal vez no le había pertenecido físicamente hasta ahora, pero todo este tiempo, ¿quién había sido su apoyo incondicional?, ¿quién lo había consolado cuando lloraba, o escuchado cuando necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera? ¿Quién lo amaba más que él? Nadie.

Le pertenecía por derecho. Y ahora lo reclamaba como suyo.

Kanon embistió con definidos movimientos, a una velocidad controlada que le facilitaba mantener sus sentidos lo más agudizados posibles para percibir hasta cada pequeño detalle, escuchar el más mínimo cambio en la inflexión de la voz de Saga, e imaginarse con bastante tino cuales serían las gesticulaciones que su rostro sonrojado y bañado en sudor llevaría a cabo.

Las manos de aquel ya se habían rendido y ahora confiaba en sus codos para mantenerse sostenido. Su cabeza se agitaba desesperada, y su húmeda cabellera azotaba contra su propio rostro, colaborando para incrementar el tono cálido que lo coloreaba. Se mordía agresivamente los labios en un inútil esfuerzo de que los grititos que deseaban escapar no lo hicieran, y permanecieran ahí reprimiéndose, algo en lo que era más que un experto… se había convertido en eso durante los incontables años en que se negó a vivir.

Kanon no se lo permitió; alcanzó su miembro y lo obligó a liberar los sonidos que luchaba por guardarse. Saga debía aprender, que de él nada podía ocultar, ni siquiera algo tan trivial como las expresiones de su culposo placer.

Aquél se quejó alto, y arqueó la espalda, levantando su rostro y desarreglando sus agraciadas facciones al sentir una líquida calidez invadir su intimidad. Kanon empujó contra él unas cuantas veces más, sus bríos agotándose rápidamente. Saga sintió a todo su cuerpo sacudirse, manchó su propio abdomen y la cama sobre la cual cayó completamente rendido, aún atacado por oleadas de placer que lentamente se apagaron.

El peso reconfortante que aplastó a su espalda, se resbaló sin demora hacia un lado y se acurrucó contra él. Saga escuchó claramente el acelerado proceso de respiración de Kanon, y adivinó que se encontraba en similar estado de placentero entorpecimiento.

Varios minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Saga girara de lado y correspondiera el abrazo de Kanon, si así se le podría llamar a una mano que descansaba inactiva y perezosa alrededor de su cintura.

—Kanon…

Kanon abrió los ojos con pesadez, gimiendo una interrogante que no logró convertirse en palabra.

—Por más tonterías que diga o haga, promete que nunca volverás a alejarte.

Los sentidos de Kanon se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta. La petición de Saga le parecía infundada… aquella vez, lo hizo por él. Todo lo que hacía, era por él. Atenerse a esa promesa, también.

—Lo prometo— sonrió en anticipación al beso que vendría, proporcionado por unos suaves labios que se acercaron tan pronto como el sonido de la última sílaba emergió de su boca.

El beso murió pronto, cuando el cansancio los venció y obligó a dormir. Sin embargo, el sol no tardó en levantarse, y por más agradable que su lecho fuera en esa ocasión, Kanon se vio forzado a despertar.

La vista que encontró al abrir los ojos lo dejó atónito.

Se coló libre del abrazo de Saga con cuidadosos movimientos para no despertarlo, y con pasos silenciosos salió de la habitación. Regresó ni un minuto después con su cámara fotográfica en mano.

Sin importar lo rídiculo que se sintiera tenía que hacerlo; era el más increíble panorama que hubiera atestiguado jamás. Los tonos cálidos de la tenue luz del sol le daban un efecto mágico al golpear contra su afilado rostro, y dormido así, lucía maravillosamente adorable.

Un sonidito mecánico, y la cercana toma al deslumbrante rostro de Saga quedó guardada en el pertinente artefacto, y aún de manera más vívida y perdurable, en la memoria de Kanon.

Dejó la cámara descansando en la mesita de noche y regresó a la cama para buscar refugio entre el par de fuertes brazos cuyo adormilado dueño lo recibía por inerte costumbre. Kanon sonrió contra la piel del cuello de Saga y cerró los ojos pensando en la inmerecida felicidad que le había sido regalada. Y en un pendiente del que no se podía olvidar…

Kanon revelaría la foto ese mismo día.


	9. Capítulo 9: Give me love over this

**:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 9: Give me love over this.**

**:-:-:-:**

Era tarde, y lo sabía porque el sol irrumpía en la habitación con un exagerado resplandor.

Saga luchó contra la fatiga que lo embargaba hasta que logró abrir sus ojos y sentir la incomodidad que la luz traía consigo al rebotar contra sus sensibles pupilas.

Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta y giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado. Buscó una almohada a ciegas para esconder el rostro ahí, mas para su fortuna el cuerpo de su hermano representó un mucho mejor refugio contra la desagradable falta de oscuridad.

Se abrazó a él, siguiendo lo que todo su ser le pedía, aunque su razón le dijera a gritos que el amor que compartían era algo imposible, erróneo y antinatural.

Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza e intentó poner su mente en blanco. Buscó contra el cuello de su hermano ese aroma amaderado que lo distraía de la batalla que llevaba a cabo consigo mismo, convenciéndose de que tendría que superar los prejuicios a los que se sometía si no deseaba perder a Kanon; la indispensable pieza del rompecabezas que lo completaba.

Era extraño, que algo de lo que por mucho tiempo se vio negado, más bien, ni siquiera imaginó tener, representara ahora aquello sin lo cual no se creía capaz de sobrevivir.

Suspiró entrecortado al sentir que el cuerpo de Kanon, hasta hace poco inerte, comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida… sencillas caricias que un par de manos repartían en su espalda, provocándole pequeños hormigueos que le recordaban lo tanto que esas manos ya lo conocían.

Encontró entre esos recuerdos el motivo a la fatiga general que le estorbaba, y si su rostro no hubiera estado escondido contra el cuello del menor, su sonroje no hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Unos débiles besos sobre la piel de su hombro aceleraron su respiración. Y no pudo evitar reprenderse por reaccionar tan nerviosamente a algo que disfrutaba en desmedida. Tampoco se perdonaría el movimiento rápido que hizo para levantarse, al igual que más tarde tendría que flagelarse por abandonar la cama y huir cual cobarde de la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Recargó su espalda contra la puerta que cerró al entrar. Inspiró profundo mientras se repetía mil insultos en su cabeza, por ser incapaz de lidiar con la culpabilidad que le traía el simplemente dejarse disfrutar de las caricias de Kanon. Se sintió aún peor al pensar que probablemente había dejado a aquel en completa perplejidad por su repentino escape.

Efectivamente, Kanon se encontraba desconcertado, mirando fijamente la puerta de la recámara a través de la cual Saga había desaparecido, denotando su confusión en la unión de sus cejas sobre su nariz.

Se puso de pie, estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para desperezarse y al llegar al baño tocó la puerta un par de veces con sus nudillos.

—Saga, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Sin sentirse convencido por el vacilante timbre de voz, Kanon giró la perilla. Saga se maldijo por no haberla asegurado.

—No suenas muy bien.

Kanon cerró la puerta tras entrar y se concentró en el nervioso comportamiento que Saga, sin mucho tino, trataba de ocultar. Aquel entonces notó que al igual que él, Kanon no se había molestado en vestirse al levantarse, y la protección que encontró tras la cortina del baño fue en cierta manera agradecida.

—Sólo iba a tomar una ducha.

Kanon sonrió divertido, aunque en realidad la actitud de Saga le preocupaba un tanto. Sin embargo decidió no tomarlo tan en serio pues después de todo, ambos ya habían compartido mucho más de lo que ninguno creyó posible, y tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso; gozo, culpabilidad, toda consecuencia que les trajera sus acciones debería ser afrontada, aunque cada uno lo hiciera de distintas maneras.

Por el momento, Kanon decidió encarar la situación con ligereza.

Saga ya había abierto la llave de la regadera con la esperanza de que Kanon lo dejara a solas en cualquier momento, así que al escuchar el murmullo de la cortina corriéndose su cuerpo se tensó enteramente.

—No me temas…— Un torso contra su espalda, y unas manos que se abrazaron a su pecho en simultaneidad al conmovedor susurro.

—No es así…— Saga musitó para los oídos de quien recargaba el rostro contra su nuca, enredando la nariz entre sus húmedos cabellos.

—Mentiroso.

—No miento. — Sujetó las manos que estaban a punto de abandonar su piel y se apresuró a complementar su previa manifestación.

— No te temo. Temo… a lo que nos rodea… la gente, nuestros padres, Milo…—terminó con un hilo de voz, y el abrazo al que era sometido intensificó su fuerza.

—Lo entiendo, pero… refúgiate de tus temores en mí, no huyas.

Saga giró su cuerpo y con un fugaz beso sobre los labios de Kanon indicó que le obedecería,  
que continuaría con lo que había venido haciendo desde siempre; confiar en él como su constante apoyo. Estaba tan acostumbrado que no sería para nada difícil.

Lo que quizás resultaría un poco más complicado, sería la espera paciente a unos pasos de distancia de donde Kanon había comenzado a ducharse, bajo el tímido escrutinio de la mirada de Saga.

El menor había elegido no incomodarlo más y se concentraba en su rápido baño, mientras el otro, a sus espaldas, permanecía sin nada que hacer más que observar absorto cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por la bronceada piel cuyo sabor acudió de golpe a la memoria sensorial de sus papilas gustativas. Sintió a su antojadiza boca secarse.

Un gemidito inconsciente escapó de los sorprendidos labios de Kanon cuando una húmeda succión torturó sin previo aviso la piel que cubría la región de su omóplato. Luego unos dientes hicieron aparición, provocando que un sinfín de escalofríos recorriera el camino de su columna vertebral, a lo largo de la cual una mano comenzó a acariciar ansiosamente.

Saga lo sorprendía gratamente cuando actuaba así; se olvidaba de sí mismo y simplemente se dejaba llevar, actuando conforme a sus más primarios deseos. Y le causaba decepción y gracia entremezcladas ver las reacciones que aquél mostraba cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

En esa ocasión Saga adoptó total inmovilidad, su rostro tornándose estupefacto. Una sonrisa acudió sin remedio a los labios del menor.

El gesto que Kanon esbozaba desapareció contra los aturdidos labios de Saga, que ni tiempo tuvieron de responder al beso cuando el otro se alejó, alcanzó una toalla para colocarla alrededor de su cintura y se despidió.

—Prepararé el desayuno, apresúrate.

Una vez que Kanon salió del baño, Saga regresó su atención al chorro de agua que caía y agresivamente golpeaba las losetas azul marino del piso. Esas gotas podrían estar acariciando su piel. Las manos de aquel que acababa de salir, y a quien no había sabido como retener, podrían estar haciendo lo mismo.

Había deseado que lo dejara solo, y ya que conseguía lo que creía querer, ansiaba su regreso.

Sus contradictorios pensamientos fueron aturdidos por el efecto que la baja temperatura del agua tuvo sobre su cuerpo, el cual tembló por completo; castigo adecuado por discordar consigo mismo.

Un poco más tarde, en la cocina del primer piso, y después de una rápida escala en su habitación para vestirse cómodamente con jeans y playera, Kanon dividía los huevos revueltos que había preparado en dos porciones; una algo más generosa que la otra.

Dejó el primer plato sobre la mesa frente a una silla vacía, y colocó el otro en el sitio que entonces él ocupó. La pequeña jarra de jugo de naranja ya se hallaba en el centro de la mesa, lista para que su contenido se transportara en un cercano futuro a los vasos que descansaban al lado de ella.

Saga pronto bajó y tomó el sitio que le esperaba. Recogió las mangas de su suéter y tras dedicarle una sonrisa al cocinero, comió su desayuno en sincronización con Kanon, envueltos en un agradable silencio. La comodidad aumentó al saberse libres de poder dedicarse significativas miradas sin tener el constante pendiente de asegurarse de no ser observados. Milo y Camus regresarían hasta la mañana siguiente, y ellos tendrían todo el día para hacerse compañía sin el estrés que la posibilidad de ser descubiertos representaba.

—El licenciado Millan se retira. El buffet organizará una fiesta hoy en la noche… quiero que me acompañes...— Saga se sorprendió a sí mismo, de percibir a su voz tanto o más nerviosa de lo que se oía demandante.

Una de las cejas de Kanon se levantó, y la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios fue reprimida para que pudiese hablar en un falso tono indignado.

— ¿"Quieres"? ¿Me lo estas ordenando o pidiendo...?— Los párpados de Saga cayeron para cubrir parcialmente sus ojos, que inseguros desviaban su atención hacia el vacío plato que se les presentaba en frente.

—Pidiendo... – musitó, sus mejillas coloreándose de avergonzado carmín -Sólo... si tú quieres ir.

La sonrisa de Kanon no pudo ocultarse más, y finalmente aceptó la petición que jamás contempló rechazar.

—Sabes que nada me gustaría más. — Kanon movió su plato a un lado y se recargó sobre la mesa, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la mano de Saga cuyos dedos tamborileaban contra el cristal de su vaso.

Se apropió de esa mano y acarició su dorso con el pulgar, todo el tiempo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Saga la contestó de manera más tímida, pero eso no impidió que la mano que le quedaba libre llegara hasta el rostro que Kanon, y delineara con su dedo índice el perfil del perfecto ángulo que formaba la nariz de aquel.

La yema de su dedo bajó hasta los carnosos labios que se curvaron al instante, y con suaves movimientos los definió en cada detalle, deteniéndose por un momento cuando se abrieron discretos y dejaron escapar un tibio aliento. Saga dejó de tocar para experimentar más intensamente la textura de esos labios; se inclinó ignorando el hecho de que por poco tiró su vaso, y levantó el rostro de Kanon con la mano que se había ocupado hasta entonces de las exploratorias caricias.

Saboreó los labios de aquel como si con su desayuno no hubiera tenido suficiente, e insaciable irrumpió en la calidez de su boca. Terminaron en un abrazo que la mesa estorbosamente interrumpía con su presencia.

Habrían terminado de lleno encima de ella si el inoportuno sonar del timbre no los hubiera separado abruptamente. Kanon se dirigió a atender la puerta mientras Saga se ocupó de recoger los platos. El cartero con la invitación formal a la fiesta se retiró sin presentar mayor molestia, y el resto del día, sería de ambos para compartir.

:-:-:-:

La mañana se había ido en expediciones por el bosque, la tarde la habían perdido nadando en el río, y ahora no era muy noche, pues la luna apenas decidía dejarse lucir, pero aún así todos ya se preparaban para dormir. Había sido la hora designada por el par de profesores que supervisaban la salida grupal, y el que los alumnos no obedecieran, era cosa muy aparte.

—Tengo frío…— el muchacho de piel acanelada se arrimó a la espalda de su compañero, abrazándolo en busca de calor.

—Oww…— la misma voz se quejó, al sentir un codazo contra su estómago.

—Déjame dormir.

—Eres mi novio, ¡Tengo derechos sobre ti!— Milo volvió a insistir, juntándose de nuevo contra el otro chico y contoneando su cuerpo necesitado de atención, mientras alcanzaba la nuca del francés y depositaba apresurados besos sobre la suave piel.

Camus no se molestó en mencionar palabra. Se puso de pie alejando a su acosador y salió de su tienda de campaña para gritar a todo pulmón…

— ¡OSOS!

— ¿Qué dices? ¡En este país ni siquiera hay osos!- Milo se levantó rápidamente, volteando a su alrededor sin ser capaz de localizar ningún animal salvaje. Le tomó un segundo más comprender que lo único que Camus consideraba peligroso en ese sitio, era a él.

Camus le dirigió una maquiavélica mirada y una sonrisa burlona, y caminó con triunfantes y altivos pasos hacia el centro del campamento donde el resto de sus compañeros se reunían temerosos ante el reciente anuncio de peligro.

Milo lo siguió, evidenciando su desagrado en el resentido brillo de su salvajes ojos turquesas.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?— preguntó a bajo volumen una vez que lo alcanzó.

—No estoy molesto— Camus replicó con naturalidad, mas sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

— ¿Entonces? ¡No me has dejado darte ni un beso desde que estamos aquí!

— ¡Voilà! Ahí tienes tu respuesta, tonto.

— ¿Eh?— Camus tomó a Milo de la muñeca, aprovechando la oscuridad y el pánico que se apoderaba de la pequeña multitud para alejarse desapercibidos entre el bosque que los rodeaba.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

Milo no obtuvo respuesta hasta que pudo visualizar una pequeña cabaña localizada en un espacio algo despejado, y de cuya existencia no había estado enterado. Camus guió el camino hacia el interior, donde Milo de pronto se halló siendo atacado por los ávidos labios de un francés que, a su parecer, se comportaba muy poco acorde a su típica personalidad.

Sin embargo, jamás desaprovecharía esos lapsos de posesión libidinosa que le daban a Camus, así que rodeó el cuello de aquel con sus brazos y profundizó el apasionado beso hasta que separarse para respirar le resultó una necesidad vital.

—No podía hacer esto allá, ¿estás de acuerdo?— Milo asintió en un distraído movimiento. En esos momentos, cualquier cosa que aquel dijera sería absoluta verdad para él.

La pausa terminó. Camus no le dio tregua por mucho tiempo, y los labios de Milo se vieron asaltados de nuevo. Al último no le importó perder la batalla contra la afanosa lengua del extranjero, que juraría deseaba ahogarlo.

Teniendo en cuenta que con mucho tiempo no contaban, Camus dio por terminado el intercambio de mordiscos y lengüetadas, pues ya ni como besos se podría clasificar aquello. Milo se vio repentinamente empujado contra la pared más cercana, y sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Camus lo tomó de los brazos y lo giró para que aquel no contemplara más que los maderos de los que se construía la cabaña.

—¿Qué…?— Más elaboración no le fue permitida, pues una nerviosa inhalación interrumpió el camino de su voz cuando Milo sintió como alguien a sus espaldas tomaba el elástico que se ajustaba a su cintura, y jalaba sus pants hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Camus, sujetándolo de las caderas, se acercó a él para besar un lado de su cuello, y en el proceso le hacía notar que ya también se había despedido de los pantalones de su pijama.

La ropa interior de Milo sufrió el mismo destino, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de preguntar:

—Camus, ¿q-qué haces?— Aquel afirmó el agarre sobre sus caderas y lo empujó con algo de brusquedad. Milo extendió sus brazos hacia el frente para que su cuerpo no colisionara contra la fría madera, y aunque conocía bien la repuesta a su pregunta, no se esperó una contestación que sonara tan… vengativa.

—Eres mi novio, tengo derechos sobre ti…— Milo no podría verlo, pero fácilmente adivinaba la mordaz sonrisa que seguro portaría el malicioso francés en sus labios. Camus en definitiva le pagaría por esta afrenta, aunque para sus adentros debía admitir, que hallarse sometido por el otro chico le resultaba terriblemente excitante.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse sólo de sentir al otro tan cerca, moviéndose contra él. Las manos que acariciaban sus muslos le provocaban inevitables escalofríos, y ni qué decir de la lengua que fugazmente torturó a su oído, haciéndole soltar un gemido débil e involuntario.

Todos esos 'pros' fueron opacados por un gran 'contra'.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Pero qué bruto eres!— Milo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y apretó sus dientes cuando Camus lo penetró de una sola embestida para la cual definitivamente no estaba preparado.

Aquel permaneció estático en su interior por contados segundos en los que un molesto zumbido en los oídos de Milo hizo aparición, aturdiéndolo a la par del dolor que hacía a sus rodillas temblar, y a sus uñas aferrarse enérgicamente a los leños de la pared.

La resignación llegó de la mano con la pérdida de inmovilidad de Camus, quien comenzó a zarandear sus caderas a cadencioso vaivén, siendo recibido cada vez por un quejumbroso Milo que minuto a minuto incrementaba el volumen de sus gemidos, hasta que perdían el tono original de reclamo y terminaban cargando un aire de lamentable y patética súplica.

Camus sonreía; una pequeña y satisfactoria curvatura de lado que apareció en sus labios sin que fuera consciente de ello. Cómo podría serlo, al encontrarse invadido por la celestial sensación que aparecía en su cuerpo y que sólo tendía a crecer desmesuradamente hasta el punto en que se sentía incapaz de soportarlo y estaba seguro de que otra salida no tendría más que explotar.

Finalmente lo hizo. Jadeó y liberó la placentera tensión al derramarse en el interior de Milo, quien al sentirlo, lloriqueó lastimeramente para deleite de sus oídos. La sonrisa de Camus se incrementó sutilmente por un instante, para enseguida verse obligada a desaparecer debido al rechinar que la puerta de la cabaña trajo consigo al abrirse.

—Milo, Camus, los estábamos buscan-La voz se cortaba, el descubierto par se inmovilizaba, y volteaban hacia un par de ojos oscuros que amenazaban con saltar de las órbitas que los alojaban en cualquier momento. El dueño de tales ojos, para su propia sorpresa - y poca conveniencia de los otros dos involucrados- no se desmayó.

:-:-:-:

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó, aunque quien lo esperaba impacientemente en el auto no lo escuchase.

El sonido del claxon se repitió, y tras un frustrado gruñido finalmente la fotografía quedó enmarcada en un gastado portarretratos de madera. Pero era lo mínimo que necesitaba por el momento para que no se dañara; después se aseguraría de comprar uno acorde a la belleza de la imagen que protegía celosamente, guardándola ahora en uno de los cajones de su tocador.

Durante la tarde había escapado por un rato para revelar la fotografía que a su parecer, representaba todo el amor que le profesaba al dueño del pacífico rostro que ahí se retrataba durmiendo en la mayor de las despreocupaciones.

Kanon cerró el cajón y el sonido producido le trajo una interrogante a su cabeza, que por más curiosidad que le despertara tendría que resolver después, ya que si no bajaba de inmediato Saga quizás se atrevería a irse solo.

No, no lo hubiera hecho; la sonrisa que lo recibió en el auto fue muestra irrefutable de ello.

—Ajústate la corbata— indicó el mayor, dedicándole al otro una mirada exploratoria antes de arrancar el vehículo.

Kanon hizo como le era pedido y una sensación intimidante comenzó a apoderarse de él; pensaba en esta salida como algo muy importante. El simple hecho de que Saga lo invitara le daba al evento un aire ceremonioso, y esperaba no sentirse apabullado por la considerable cantidad de personas que encontrarían ahí. Esto último lo fastidiaba… tendrían que fingir una vez más, ser cómplices mientras pretendían cariño fraterno cuando su relación implicaba mucho más.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Habían llegado y Saga le abría la puerta, mirándolo extrañado cuando Kanon no hizo movimiento para descender del auto y permaneció ensimismado, apenas parpadeando gracias al llamado de atención del mayor.

—Nada — Kanon sonrió y con presteza puso pie en la acera, adelantándose en el pequeño camino hasta la puerta del salón. Saga lo siguió tratando de despedir la inusual actitud de aquel como mera distracción.

Tendría que ser algo más complejo que eso, pues los minutos pasaron y Kanon se mantuvo hundido en un entristecimiento que Saga fue incapaz de pasar por alto. Fingía arrebatadoras sonrisas cuando le presentaba a algún socio, y levantaba su copa con entusiasmo si un brindis se daba, pero cuando nadie le dirigía atención se daba la libertad de agachar la cabeza y abstraerse en tontos detalles como la decoración del centro de mesa, que observaba con aparente interés.

Saga comenzó a preocuparse seriamente. Concluyó que quizás hubiera sido mejor idea pasar la velada en casa, en lugar de salir a rodearse de multitudes que sólo les recordaban la ilusión que estaban viviendo.

Escuchó su nombre ser hablado en un agudo tono de voz. Al voltear reconoció a la alegre muchacha que se acercaba sonriente como su secretaria, una chica sin más intenciones que ser amistosa, pero que siempre resultaba exageradamente efusiva en sus demostraciones de simpatía; la mano que lo jaló insistente hacia la pista de baile era prueba de eso.

Saga se habría resistido si alguna excusa pasable se hubiera cruzado por su mente, pero en un parpadeo ya se hallaba bailando con la vivaz muchacha, y contemplando a unos metros el afligido brillo de un par de ojos que extrañaban su presencia y resentían el súbito abandonamiento.

Kanon no se sentía celoso. Se sentía… triste, y enfadado por esto mismo.

Su irritación lo llevó a levantarse de la mesa y con rápidos pasos buscó la salida del lugar.

Saga se despidió cortésmente de la joven que sin problemas tomó al más próximo incauto como compañero de baile. El gemelo se apresuró fuera del recinto hasta llegar a la calle donde no pudo distinguir ninguna silueta familiar.

Alarmado, buscó con su mirada hacia todos lados; sus ojos recorrieron hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver, y sus pies se unieron en la expedición, hasta que en la esquina de la cuadra, unos débiles sonidos fueron apreciables desde la oscuridad de una callejuela desierta.

Ahí, recargado contra la pared, espalda encorvada y manos sosteniéndose de las rodillas, una larga cabellera ocultaba el agachado rostro que se bañaba en lágrimas. De pronto, dos manos sobre su cara le obligaron a Kanon a alzar sus húmedos ojos esmeraldas, para encontrarse con otros de igual color pero que encerraban preocupación en vez de desconsuelo.

— ¿Te molestó que bailara con ella? Sabes que no tiene ninguna importancia— Saga rápidamente se excusó de lo que suponía había sido el motivo de la aflicción de su hermano.

Kanon echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar una amarga carcajada. Mantuvo la vista en el cielo durante algunos momentos antes de volver a encontrarse con los ojos de Saga. Éste se ocupaba de limpiar las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas con suaves besos, tranquilizándole con cierto éxito.

—Lo sé. No estoy molesto por eso. Es sólo que… nosotros nunca podremos hacer algo así. – Kanon inclinó a un lado su cabeza, exhibiendo su cuello para los labios que hacía allí se dirigían. Una de sus manos se sujetó a la cabellera de Saga, que lo escuchaba atento mientras le consolaba con sus mimos.

—…Yo quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto te amo, pero estoy condenado a expresarlo en prohibidos susurros a tu oído. Y entonces sí me siento celoso y enfadado… de que cualquiera menos yo pueda tomar tu mano… de no poder besarte libremente sin que resulte escandaloso; de hallarnos en este callejón, hablando secretamente entre la oscuridad porque de otro modo no podríamos.

El silencio se implementó. Los latidos de dos corazones desesperanzados que palpitaban el uno por el otro eran lo único apenas audible.

—Fue mala idea venir. Vamos a casa — Saga anunció levantando el rostro para mirar a Kanon fijamente. No intentó convencerlo con ilusiones que ni él mismo guardaba, así que simplemente se acercó hasta rozar sus labios…

—Ahí nadie más que tú me tendrá. —Y lo besó.

El contacto terminó rápido. Regresaron a casa para retomarlo sin el riesgo de que ojos intrusos atestiguaran la vehemente manera en que sus brazos se apresaban mutuamente, y así disfrutar en privacidad del ardor que sus labios se provocaban a la par que destilaban un dulce veneno que les enloquecía.

Perder el sentido de lo que les rodeaba habría resultado sumamente fácil, y tanto hubieran apreciado el sillón de la cercana sala como el piso del recibidor en el que caminaban empujándose torpemente. Poco importaba donde terminaran o el sitio que escogieran como lecho; de todo se habrían olvidado si no fuera por un pendiente que Saga portaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Espera, tengo que guardar esto. — el papelillo emergió entre sus dedos y Saga se dirigió a su oficina para guardar el teléfono de un posible cliente dentro de un fólder que yacía sobre su ordenado escritorio.

Kanon no esperó como le había sido indicado. Lo siguió y aquel fue tomado de imprevisto al ser arrojado enérgicamente contra la silla de piel cuyas rueditas metálicas giraron brevemente hasta que Saga se sentó encontrando un equilibrio.

Levantó su sorprendida mirada para encontrarse con una traviesa sonrisa que se aproximaba para asaltar sus labios. El invasor era bien recibido e inmediatamente después, echado de menos, cuando Kanon se alejó. Irguió su cuerpo de nuevo para voltear hacia el escritorio de Saga y dar un breve vistazo a un cajón que lucía herméticamente cerrado.

Sonrió complacido y volvió a inclinarse sobre su gemelo, perdiéndose en la embriagadora calidez que su boca representaba, batallando contra la fervorosa lengua que hacía lo suyo por defender sus territorios, e invadir los colindantes al mismo tiempo, constituyendo una feroz lucha que únicamente tendía a encarnizarse con el paso de los segundos.

Saga sujetó la cintura de Kanon, atrayéndolo para que terminara sentado sobre su regazo, flexionando las rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas, sosteniéndose de sus hombros mientras un seductor ritmo era adoptado por las caderas que sus manos enmarcaban.

Kanon comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Saga, sellando con su saliva cada porción de piel que era revelada, mientras aquel arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás y jadeaba anhelante de sentir aún más de lo que sabía esos labios eran capaces de provocarle.

Al final todo terminaría en eso, anhelos. Lo que habían predicho como una noche más de abstracción del mundo y mutua entrega total terminaría siendo todo menos eso, pues ignorantes a la puerta principal que se abría, continuaron aturdiéndose con besos y caricias, arrojando innecesarias vestimentas al piso y ensordeciéndose a todo menos a los superficiales suspiros que extraían de los labios del otro.

Mientras tanto, el par de muchachos recién llegados, discutía. El regreso se había adelantado por el peligro inminente de animales salvajes en la zona, y precisamente sobre esto reprendía Milo a Camus; su falsa alarma los había traído a casa antes de lo supuesto, y además, tendría que lidiar con el problema extra que -también por culpa del francés- se les había presentado.

—Deja de regañarme, soy yo quien tendrá que hacerle las tareas a Shura por todo el mes, así que ya cállate. — Camus, harto de los regaños de Milo, finalmente replicó exasperado, lanzando su mochila a un lado de la puerta.

—No confío en él, ¡Imagínate si abre la boca! Las chicas ya no me mirarán como lo hacen, perderé toda mi popularidad, y...

— ¿Para qué quieres que te vean las chicas si me tienes a mí?— Camus se le plantó en frente, manos fijas a cada lado de su cintura, luciendo ofendido.

—No quise decir eso… sólo que… ¡Olvídalo!

Milo arrojó sus manos al aire despidiendo el tema. Echó un vistazo a la cocina, buscando a Saga o Kanon, pues las luces encendidas indicaban que seguían despiertos.

Supuso que ahí no encontraría a ninguno de los gemelos cuando un pequeño ruido que se repetía en constante ritmo llamó su atención; una pobre silla torturada por el peso excesivo que le era depositada encima, y que chillaba quejándose, atrayéndolos con su sonido hacia la oficina cuya entreabierta puerta fue empujada con un sencillo movimiento.

La sensación de ser observados impuso la petrificación que se apoderó de unos semidesnudos Saga y Kanon. El primero se encontró con la desorbitada mirada turquesa de su hijo, imitada por otros ojos azules exageradamente abiertos que se asomaban detrás del hombro de Milo.

Kanon no se atrevió a voltear, si apenas se sintió capaz de moverse; en el asustado brillo de las pupilas de Saga adivinaba que sus peores temores acaban de hacerse realidad.

El tiempo pareció por un instante congelarse. Saga y Kanon desearon internamente que en verdad hubiera sido así.


	10. Capítulo 10: if it feels like it works

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 10: if it feels like it works… **

**:-:-:-:-:**

_¿En qué estaban pensando_?

Era una pregunta válida. Pero, ¿cómo explicárselo? Milo inquiría mil cosas casi sin respirar entre cada frase que su sobresaltada lengua soltaba, pedía una aclaración inteligente a lo que acababa de descubrir, pero Kanon sabía que nada que le dijeran, sin importar cuantas veces le repitieran que se amaban y que no era un juego lo que había entre ellos, Milo jamás comprendería.

"Jamás" sonaba muy drástico… "por ahora", era a lo que Kanon se había aferrado.

El chico necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, y Kanon estaba dispuesto a darle el que le hiciera falta. Esperar era su especialidad al fin y al cabo.

Kanon confiaba en que Milo comprendería, tarde o temprano. Y para facilitar las cosas, él había decidido alejarse de la casa por un tiempo. Precisamente en esos momentos, se hallaba en su habitación guardando algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta.

Se había tomado las cosas con calmado temple. Milo se sentía confundido y forzarlo a aceptar su relación con Saga de un segundo a otro hubiera sido iluso.

Su hermano, sin embargo, había inclinado sus acciones hacia el drama. No había podido evitarlo al escuchar de los propios labios de Kanon el anuncio de que se iría... de nuevo.

Se había arrojado sobre Milo, y desde hacía varios minutos lo mantenía abrazado con una fuerza que le daba al muchacho el presentimiento de que sus huesos crujirían en cualquier momento. No le permitía zafarse y entre amargos sollozos rogaba. Pero Milo no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que le pedía…

—Dile que se quede. Si tú se lo pides lo hará…— balbuceaba contra el cuello del joven, quien irremediablemente se sintió conmovido por el penoso espectáculo que constituía su padre derramando lágrimas sobre su hombro.

—Yo…— no sabía qué decir. Hasta antes de que Kanon desapareciera del estudio y Saga lo apresara con asfixiante intensidad, había podido articular palabra con exagerada facilidad; salían de su boca fuera de su control, pero ahora no sabía que decir, apenas si recordaba lo que previamente había dicho… Había alzado su voz, les había exigido motivos para sus incomprensibles acciones, ¿Los había insultado?...No, no se creía haber sido capaz de hacer eso… por más impresionado que se encontrase.

Tal vez al día siguiente, después de una muy necesitada noche de descanso podría repasar lo sucedido y concluir cómo se sentía al respecto, porque en esos momentos era imposible decidir. Todo en su cabeza le decía que no había manera en que pudiese llegar a aceptar algo así, a sentirse cómodo con que su padre y su tío compartieran mucho más que una fraternal conexión… Sentía escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo.

Le era más que conocido el hecho de que Saga y Kanon siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero esto sobrepasaba todo lo que la imaginación de Milo se sentía capaz de confrontar. Él los quería a ambos por igual, y realmente ser el causante del incansable llanto de Saga y de la inminente partida de Kanon le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

El dueño de ese corazón no se hallaba ahí para consolarle; Camus había dejado a Milo con los gemelos, considerando poco pertinente su presencia en medio de ese "conflicto familiar". Pero sus intentos por evitar la incomodidad de verse involucrado en ello no fueron del todo exitosos.

En el pasillo que transitaba con dirección hacia el baño, se topó con Kanon justo cuando éste salía de su habitación, maleta en mano. Por reflejo ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás para evitar colisionar, y permanecieron estancados en una tensa inmovilidad que sus cuerpos súbitamente adquirieron. Enseguida se vieron rodeados de un pesado silencio mientras sus miradas se encontraban, fijándose con inseguridad tras entrecerrados párpados y con nerviosas pupilas bailantes.

Pero Kanon no percibía temor en los zafiros de Camus, ni reproche, incomprensión, repugnancia o cualquier otro sentimiento que la situación pudiera despertar. Sólo se veía algo turbado, sorprendido quizás.

— ¿Crees que está... mal?— musitó tan bajo que si Camus no hubiera estado prestando atención a sus labios y leyendo sus movimientos mientras hablaba, seguramente no habría comprendido la pregunta de Kanon.

Eso sería preferible ahora que no sabía con certeza qué responder. Lo único que le nació hacer al hallarse expuesto ante el opaco resplandor de los ojos esmeralda del gemelo, fue mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, de manera casi imperceptible, pero en suficientemente clara negación.

Kanon parpadeó en perplejo alivio y dedicó una diminuta sonrisa al cabizbajo muchacho antes de proseguir su camino, deteniéndose tan sólo a un paso de haber avanzado para dirigirse de nuevo a él.

—Camus… cuida a Milo— Era una petición innecesaria, consideraba el francés. Mas no por eso dejó de asentir en acuerdo marcando la pauta para que el gemelo, satisfecho a su tácita respuesta, retomara su camino hacia las escaleras.

Una vez abajo y ya que su mano alcanzaba para empujar la entreabierta puerta del estudio, dudó. Desde donde se encontraba, una apenas entendible voz se mezclaba con sollozos de alguien que parecía estar ahogándose con ellos.

Saga lo odiaría por esto. Y él mismo se odiaría por las lágrimas que predecibles aumentarían su caudal en aquellos ojos con los que estaba a punto de encontrarse.

—Saga…— fue un suave llamado. Ni siquiera se atrevió a asomarse por la puerta del cuarto donde Milo estaba casi siendo pulverizado por los desesperados brazos de su padre. Éste, al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se despegó del chico y persiguió al otro.

Kanon se adelantó hacia la salida, donde se detuvo y giró para encontrarse con Saga. No iba a marcharse sin despedirse esta vez.

Saga tomó a Kanon de los brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente una vez que lo tuvo de frente. Sus ojos resplandecían inundados en lágrimas, pero en esos momentos, más que tristeza, era decisión lo que se veía en ellos.

—No te irás — Habló con el tono más seguro que su voz, afectada por el llanto, pudo conseguir.

Kanon nunca pensó que podría negarse a esas brillantes esmeraldas que centelleaban con un evidente temor ante la idea de perderlo, pero Saga estaba actuando vencido por sus emociones y en estos momentos no se podían permitir ese lujo, si querían contar con la esperanza de que Milo aceptara su relación.

Se acercó, colocando la mano que no cargaba su maleta sobre un lado de la cintura de Saga, buscando el oído de aquel con sus labios.

—Dale tiempo— susurró tranquilamente.

—No te vayas— aquél replicó, haciéndose sordo a lo anteriormente dicho, y abrazándose al otro con el firme propósito de retenerlo, pidiendo en un lastimero tono lo que su corazón deseaba y expresaba en retumbantes latidos.

—Prometiste que no volverías a irte. —Aferró las manos a la camisa, una apretando su hombro y otra atrayéndolo de la espalda.

—Saga, no desapareceré... cálmate…— Mudó la mano que se sostenía a la cintura de Saga hasta su espalda, para acariciar la azulada cabellera a modo de consuelo —Es lo mejor por ahora. No me iré lejos, buscaré un hotel y te llamaré pronto. — Sintió como poco a poco aquel desaceleró su llanto hasta que ojos más secos, aunque notablemente enrojecidos, se levantaron a verlo con una triste resignación.

Saga asintió débilmente un par de veces, dejando su cabeza gacha tras el último movimiento de afirmación. Su barbilla fue alzada por los dedos que lo acercaron para un beso de despedida, al cual Saga se entregó con ímpetu, irrumpiendo con su lengua en la boca que extrañaría infinitamente una vez que su dueño cerrara la puerta principal tras sus espaldas, con un sonido que lo dejó sintiéndose completamente vacío.

Milo se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y volteó su confundida mirada para divisar la espalda de su progenitor, que permanecía de pie contemplando la puerta con un aire nostálgico rodeando por completo la escena. Tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de retomar el trayecto hacia su habitación.

Necesitaba tirarse en su cama y disipar la niebla de ofuscaciones que envolvía sus pensamientos. Necesitaba más que eso, hablar con alguien en quien confiaba por completo, y a quien no encontró en su cuarto.

Salió otra vez, justo para ver la puerta de la recámara de Saga cerrándose. Suspiró entrecortado y comenzó a buscar al extraviado francés. No había muchas opciones y sabía que en el primer piso no se encontraba pues de ahí venía él, así que fue hacia el sitio que le llamó la atención antes de cualquier otro.

La puerta estaba abierta, y si lo que deseaba era esconderse no lo había hecho con mucha astucia. Milo levantó una ceja, extrañado ante la imagen que se encontró en el baño. Una risa luchó por escapar de su garganta pero la ahogó con un carraspeo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó al chico que se sentaba recogiendo las piernas dentro de la vacía bañera. Definitivamente no pretendía bañarse pues sería tonto hacerlo con la ropa que traía puesta y en una tina sin agua, así que a cada segundo que pasaba, Milo se sentía más intrigado.

—N-nada…— farfulló el otro, levantándose torpemente del lugar que había elegido para refugiarse y evitar así a Milo.

—Kanon se fue…— Milo anunció con notable pesadumbre.

—Ya lo sé. — Y él se encontraba ahí precisamente porque venía rehuyendo de la plática que se avecinaba.

—Me siento mal— confesó Milo, ocultando sus ojos tras el fleco despeinado que caía de una frente inclinada.

Ambos suspiraron de manera sincronizada, y acordaron silenciosamente regresar a la habitación que compartían.

Una vez allí, Milo se sentó sobre su cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás con todo su peso, reflejando con ese gesto de rendición la aflicción que lo invadía en esos momentos. Camus tomó lugar a su lado, moviéndose y balanceando el colchón durante el proceso, hasta que terminó acomodado sobre uno de sus costados, pasando un brazo a través del pecho de Milo y con el rostro a la altura de su hombro.

—No quiero… yo… no sé qué pensar… ellos…--

—Ellos nos aceptaron… creo que podríamos devolverles el favor. — Milo giró su rostro en un rápido movimiento hacia Camus, quien desde esa interrupción le sonreía cálidamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Milo comenzó a acariciar los alborotados mechones que sobresalían de la lacia cabellera azulada mientras ponderaba en las palabras del francés. No fue mucho lo que dijo, no en extensión, pero encerraba y resumía en ellas un punto muy importante.

Realmente no tenía el derecho de juzgarlos… y no quería hacerlo. Su padre se encontraba enclaustrado en su habitación retrayéndose de todo de nuevo, y Milo se sentía en esa ocasión culpable de aquella actitud que tanto repudiaba ver en él.

Ahora las caricias que Camus regalaba sobre la camisa que cubría su tórax eran unas desmesuradamente valoradas, y constituyeron lo único que le permitió relajarse lo suficiente como para lograr dormir esa noche. Pero al día siguiente, la sensación de reproche hacia sí mismo volvió a abordarlo al notar las terribles ojeras que Saga lucía bajo sus ojos, evidenciando sus nulas horas de sueño.

Y luego darse cuenta -porque Saga poco sabía disimular- que únicamente salía de su recámara a constantes y cortos ratos para dar una vuelta cerca del teléfono como si con su presencia lograría hacer que éste sonara, le hacía sentir a Milo, tal como él mismo había dicho a Camus; mal.

Apenas si intercambió palabras con Saga, y las miradas que en rara ocasión cruzaron dieron la impresión de no reconocer a la persona que tenían en frente, lastimándose mutuamente con ese lacerante efecto.

Ya casi al anochecer, el escandaloso sonido que el teléfono emitió al sonar alertó a Saga, quien casi se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la sala esperando la tan anhelada llamada que entonces atendía.

— ¿Kanon?— preguntó en el auricular con una incuestionable aprensión en su voz. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó claramente un suspiro.

_— ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien— mintió.

_— ¿Y Milo?_

—No sé… no hemos hablado— su tono de voz, antes ansioso, extinguió su energía notoriamente.

Aprovechando que Kanon tardó en dar réplica a la información recién recibida, Saga se adelantó.

—Quiero verte— fue un sonido endeble. Recibió un afectuoso "Yo también" de respuesta, que al menos apaciguó en una pequeña fracción a su dolido corazón.

Tanta complicación para aceptar sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo para encontrar lo que nunca creyó tener, y todo se quedaba en pausa hasta que Milo se compadeciera a darles señal para seguir.

_— ¿Saga? ¿Sabes donde es?— _una voz que adoraba escuchar robó la atención que había regalado totalmente y por breves instantes a sus pensamientos.

—Sí, iré enseguida…

Actuó como había predicho y en menos de media hora se encontraba en el lobby del hotel donde Kanon se había alojado. Aquel lo esperaba cerca del elevador y no pudo controlar la sonrisa que surcó sus labios al ver al otro llegar, acercándose con pasos que en vano intentaban disimular tranquilidad, reprimiendo el aceleramiento al que pedían sucumbir y que se podía entrever en la forma de su caminar.

Para cuando Saga atravesó lo que le parecía un infinito recibidor, Kanon ya se había encargado de presionar el botón del elevador, que se descubrió completamente libre. Lo ocuparon de inmediato, agradeciendo su vacuidad.

Kanon tuvo que quejarse ante al agresivo abrazo al que Saga lo sometió, mas se entregó a él de inmediato, atrayéndolo al rodearle el cuello con los brazos y acercar su pelvis a la del mayor, quien inspiró profundo y rápido al sentirlo tan próximo. Sus labios se saludaron con un exaltado contacto que duró demasiado poco.

Cuando el elevador dio un brusco sobresalto anunciando la llegada al piso donde la habitación de Kanon se encontraba, no les quedó más remedio que separarse, aunque sin muchas lamentaciones de por medio ya que volvieron a reanudar el contacto tras adentrarse en la privacidad del cuarto.

—Quiero que regreses— pidió Saga, durante el corto momento en el que tuvo que separarse de los labios de Kanon para permitirle a aquel respirar.

—Lo haré, pero aún no… él---

—Él tendrá que lidiar con ello. — Le impidió hablar al invadir su boca para explorarla una vez más, aunque ya conociera cada meseta y protuberancia de sus dientes, igual su lengua fingía inexperiencia y tomaba el agotador curso una y otra vez.

En esa ocasión Saga se olvidó de la timidez que tendía a invadirlo cuando de Kanon se trataba; una noche sin contar con su incondicional abrazo y sabía que no aguantaría otra más. Kanon era su eficaz antidepresivo y lo necesitaba si deseaba llevar una vida con algo de sentido.

Era un medicamento adictivo. Y ahora ansiaba por probarlo, por hallar en él la perfecta manera de liberar en forma de acciones un sentimiento tan grande que su cuerpo era incapaz de retener.

Mordía su cuello buscando incrustarlo ahí, aunque el propio Kanon estuviese lleno de esa misma invasora enfermedad, y no pudiese hacerle el favor a Saga de ayudarle a guardar algo de lo que no podía almacenar más.

Saciados de un sentimiento y sin embargo no lo demostraban tanto así; el sabor que hallaban en la piel del otro no llegaba a saturar la capacidad gustativa de sus papilas linguales, y sus manos no encontraban hartazgo al acariciar incesantemente la suave piel que descubrían cuando la ropa ya no estorbaba más.

— ¿Él lo aceptará?— Fue la pregunta con la que cayeron juntos a la cama.

Saga se acomodó sobre Kanon, quien apartó sus piernas para poder acogerle en el espacio entre ellas, de manera que aquel tuviera acceso a inclinarse y buscar sus labios de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso no lo conoces?— ironizó Kanon, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Saga, atrayéndolo para sentir el miembro de aquel tocar el suyo, logrando así su meta en lo que era una intencional búsqueda por escalofríos. Dos cálidas manos se encargaron de contrarrestar el estremecedor efecto convirtiéndolo en uno acalorado, pero igual de aturdidor.

—Ya no sé… Ni yo lo aceptaba…esperar que él lo haga, es demasiado…— Saga confesó sus inseguridades a la piel del cuello que besaba, y en donde percibió claramente las vibraciones que se emitieron de la garganta de Kanon cuando aquel habló.

—Pero lo hiciste — Buscó su oreja y lamió fugazmente el lóbulo.

—Confía en él, déjalo al tiempo y esta noche ocúpate de mí.

Saga sonrió mientras elevaba el rostro tan sólo para buscar un nuevo ángulo de acercamiento y atrapar los labios de Kanon, que lo recibían ya abiertos, listos y bien dispuestos para la miel que se les sería dada a continuación.

No sólo sus labios se anticipaban; todo su cuerpo se preparaba para recibir al de aquel. Cada poro y capa de su piel temblaba liberando ardiente sudor, cada vello se erizaba y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía avivarse precoz incluso antes de que las señales nerviosas de placer llegasen a ellas; todo concentrándose y reflejándose de manera más evidente en la erección que Saga podía sentir rozándose contra su abdomen.

Obedeciendo la rigidez de su propio miembro, se unió a Kanon en un ritual sobre el cual pronto adquiría experticia, y que les permitía a ambos olvidar que por la mañana tendrían que irremediablemente separarse, no ser uno como lo eran en esos momentos y como les encantaría serlo a cada segundo.

Resignación era lo único que les quedaba y al amanecer sus labios reacios se unieron en un beso de repudiada despedida. Otro más, y no el último. Los días pasaron y la rutina se repitió, en algo que resultaba emocionalmente agotador para ambos, siendo Saga el que tenía más líos para lidiar con ello.

Le parecía simplemente cruel vivir privado de lo único que se había atrevido a desear. Aún más hiriente resultaba tenerlo por contadas horas antes de verse obligado a alejarse de nuevo. Y eran sus propios pies quienes lo sacaban de esa habitación… traicioneros le hacía continuar su vida; presentarse al trabajo, pasar algo de tiempo en la casa, reivindicarse en las noches y correr de regreso a los brazos que cotidianamente lo acunaban consolándole de su despreciable situación.

A Milo, por su parte, cada despertar que encontraba a Saga luciendo ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, se le clavaba más hondo el puñal de la culpabilidad. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Hablar con él? ¿Decirle que lo apoyaba, que no le importaba lo que le hiciera feliz mientras tal objetivo fuera conseguido?

Así se sentía y podría haberlo dicho, pero cada vez que se le plantaba enfrente con esa intención, los ojos de aquél resultaban tremendamente intimidantes gracias a la perpetua tristeza que apenas si los hacía brillar, y su lengua se entumecía sin permitir salida a ninguna palabra… ninguna disculpa.

Kanon también comenzaba a desesperarse. Había confiado en que Milo reaccionaría rápido, en que no lo defraudaría y en cualquier momento les diría:

"¿Saben qué?, no tengo ningún problema con... lo que sea que hacen"

Hasta se lo imaginaba sonrojado, evitándoles la mirada, agitando una mano nerviosa en el aire para despedir el tema, y titubeando las palabras.

Pero la enternecedora escena no se daba. Y aparte de tener que sobrellevar esos días con la dolorosa espera a una aceptación por parte del muchacho, lo que más le fastidiaba era considerar que quizás no conocía a su adorado sobrino tan bien como él había pensado.

Suspiró cabizbajo y bajó del taxi.

Saga, al recibirlo en la puerta, hizo notar con sus adorables ojos exageradamente abiertos el sorpresivo gusto por verlo ahí. Kanon tuvo que aguantar la decepción en aquella mirada cuando le informó a su hermano que sólo iba en busca de más ropa y de alguna otra cosa que necesitaba.

Una muy en particular.

Dejó a Saga esperando en la sala mientras subía rápidamente a su habitación. Recogió un par de mudadas de ropa y algo de dinero que encontró por casualidad en un cajón mientras buscaba algo más.

Algo que aferró con ridícula fuerza entre sus brazos y cargó cual preciado tesoro en una mano contra su pecho mientras otra sostenía su eterna maleta.

Algo que llamó la atención de Milo cuando se detuvo justo al salir de su cuarto, inmovilizado por el desconcierto que le causó toparse con Kanon ahí. Con cierta emoción cayó en cuenta de que, aunque hacía días que no cruzaban miradas, en esos momentos resultaba una experiencia cómoda que ponía de manifiesto la indudable confianza que existía entre ellos.

Milo saludó con un involuntario parpadeo, mientras el otro curvó en mínima medida sus labios, formando una mueca que resultó más triste de lo que una sonrisa debería ser.

Otro parpadeo más, y Milo guió su vista hacia lo que Kanon sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó con natural curiosidad. Kanon se percató de cuánto había echado de menos esa voz, a ratos demasiado infantil.

—Una foto.

— ¿Tú la tomaste?

—Sí. — sonrió ante lo obvio.

— ¿Puedo verla?— de nuevo esa insistencia que inevitablemente le conmemoraba al niño de sus recuerdos que había llegado a querer como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

El brazo estirado y la palma extendida le pedían lo que su voz había solicitado momentos atrás. Kanon titubeó en un movimiento que resultó inusitadamente complicado; con parsimonia despegó el portarretratos del abrazo al que lo sostenía, y se lo ofreció a Milo, esperando que éste lo tomara antes de que su temblorosa mano dejase caer el estimado objeto al suelo.

Milo alcanzó la fotografía, y una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos tuvo que cerrar y abrir sus ojos para fijar bien sus pupilas y confirmar que el rostro que observaba pacíficamente durmiendo pertenecía efectivamente a Saga.

Se veía diferente… no habían ojeras importunando sus agraciados rasgos ni surcos de lágrimas que mancharan sus mejillas.

Se veía tranquilo, y era fácil comprender el porqué Kanon demostraba valorar tanto la imagen que allí se conservaba; no era un rostro que Saga portara muy seguido. Pero eso sería bueno, pensó Milo.

Y si ese era Saga en compañía de Kanon, entonces, ¿qué estaba esperando para pedirle a éste que no se marchara?

¿Una señal divina?

Un codazo de Camus sería lo único que obtendría; después de que Kanon recuperó gentilmente de las manos de Milo el portarretratos y se encaminó escaleras abajo, el francés apareció a espaldas del pasmado chico y le empujó logrando que dejara de permanecer estático en un solo lugar y movilizara sus pies para algo útil.

Milo volteó a mirarlo confundido y no reaccionó hasta que Camus resopló frustrado, señalándole la puerta que Saga cerraba lentamente en esos momentos, y a través de la cual Kanon acababa de salir.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, e ignorando la inquisitiva mirada que Saga le dirigió, Milo pasó a su lado sin más y salió de la casa. Con la respiración agitada por la pequeña carrera, alcanzó a Kanon justo en la acera.

El gratamente impresionado gemelo no pudo evitar girar y rodear con afectuosos brazos a Milo, después de que éste, con una voz que consistió en puras exhalaciones dificultosas, llamó su atención para detenerlo.

— ¡No…no te vayas!


	11. Capítulo 11: The blast is beautiful

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 11.-In slow motion, the blast is beautiful.**

**:-:-:-:-:**

Puro instinto; "la sangre que llama", o tal vez simple mente fatalista. Por lo que fuera, Kanon sabía de antemano qué tipo de aguda y gastada voz escucharía cuando se hiciera del valor suficiente para levantar la bocina del teléfono y así dar fin al suplicante clamo del escandaloso objeto.

— ¿Mamá?-

Cerró los ojos y deseó poder hacer lo mismo con sus oídos cuando con emocionados gritos su progenitora le avisaba que, por la simple razón de extrañar inhumanamente a sus malagradecidos hijos, iría a visitar a los mencionados infelices que ni una llamada al mes le dedicaban.

Y después de todo a dos padres retirados y aburridos no les caería mal un viajecito a la siempre entretenida ciudad.

:-:-:-:

— ¿Cuando?— preguntó temeroso mientras acariciaba la piel de su espalda.

—El fin de semana— informó lastimeramente, abrazándose a su hermano en busca de consuelo.

—No será tan malo— Saga quiso convencerse a sí mismo.

Kanon suspiró y decidió que dormir resultaba algo más conveniente a estar ponderando en el mismo tema que no hacía más que provocarle dolores de cabeza.

Saga, con el objetivo de distraerlo de lo que se avecinaba para ellos en un par de días, empujó con suavidad a Kanon para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo. La tela de los pantalones que aún usaban resultaba estorbosa, pero conformarse por el momento con el firme tórax que había revelado minutos atrás no le parecía para nada despreciable.

Acariciando sus pectorales y delineando los marcados músculos, Saga logró su meta, y pronto Kanon sentía a su mente quedar en blanco, y a sus sentidos concentrarse entera y exclusivamente en el hombre que exitosamente robaba su atención con caricias.

Saga llevó sus labios con suaves y fugaces besos desde el pecho de Kanon hasta los labios de éste, una vez que recorrió minuciosamente su cuello.

Kanon respondió entusiastamente al beso y no tardó en dominar en esa pequeña batalla, declarándose triunfante cuando de un sólo impulso y sin separar jamás sus labios, logró dejar a Saga a su merced, acomodándose subyugadoramente sobre él.

Le dejó respirar y sonrió agradecido de tenerlo. Saga frunció el ceño y sonrió por igual en una actitud de divertido reproche, justo antes de que sus brazos se levantaran y abrazaran la espalda de Kanon, atrayéndolo a la vez que elevaba el rostro para encontrar sus labios de nuevo, en una acción que servía de anuncio para las sensaciones aún más dulces que el futuro inmediato les traería.

Kanon definitivamente olvidó sus preocupaciones por esa noche.

Una inherente transitoriedad guarda el anterior enunciado y por lo tanto, efímeros fueron los días que siguieron.

Y un sábado muy temprano en la mañana, al cuarteto que habitaba la casa ya se les veía esperando, más dormidos que despiertos (algunos comiéndose las uñas en anticipación, otros a punto de estampar el somnoliento rostro contra la mesa de la cocina), la llegada de la madura pareja que anunció su arribo con continuos golpeteos sobre la puerta principal, ignorando el timbre y gastando sus arrugados nudillos.

Por insistencia de Saga y Kanon, fue Milo el elegido para abrir la puerta. Sabían que el nieto consentido sería una perfecta distracción y los abrazos más asfixiantes serían dirigidos a él.

Camus permanecía bastante al margen de la "enternecedora" escena mientras tres generaciones de la familia se unían en constantes abrazos grupales que a los tres involucrados más jóvenes -al menos desde la perspectiva del francés- no les provocaba la misma emoción que a la vivaz mujer de baja estatura y al hombre más alto que la acompañaba, y que constantemente sonreía ante cualquier comentario de su esposa.

Fue cuando la mirada de ojos verdes y curiosos volteó hacia su ahora temblorosa anatomía, que Camus comenzó a sentir estrujones en su garganta que le dificultaron respirar.

— ¿Y quién es este jovencito tan apuesto?— ¿era su imaginación o sus mejillas acababan de ser pellizcadas?

—Un amigo— informó Milo, como el inicio a lo que sería la presentación formal de Camus y la explicación de su presencia en tal hogar, y que acapararía los próximos minutos en lo que una conversación se asentaba con los cinco participantes acomodados en la sala.

Saga y Kanon se dirigían constantemente esperanzadoras miradas por encima de la cabeza de Camus, quien estaba sentado en medio de ellos en uno de los dos sillones que se hacían reflejo. Ocupando el otro, Milo era custodiado por sus abuelos, los cuales llevaban la batuta de la plática en la cual realmente sólo ellos participaban.

— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?— Milo fue la primera víctima, mas su tortura duró poco, dado que ese año no había una vergonzosa boleta de notas que mostrar. Así, tras una que otra intervención por parte de Saga confirmando que Milo no mentía al decir que ahora se aplicaba mucho más en el colegio, el joven fue dejado en paz y pudo recargar su espalda más relajadamente contra el sofá.

—Espero que esta vez por lo menos tengas una novia que presentarnos— reclamó la parlanchina mujer a su próximo objetivo; Saga, quien dio por un momento la impresión de empequeñecerse en el sillón como si buscara ser tragado por el mullido material.

Musitó un pusilánime "no" que fue en creces opacado por el exasperado resoplido de su madre, quien giró sus ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco, mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Kanon no se preocupó demasiado por Saga. Sabía perfectamente que con aquel siempre eran más suaves, que le pasaban lo que ellos consideraban 'errores', y que le tenían mucha más paciencia; que en cualquier momento las dos miradas que durante toda su vida atestiguó como unas acusatorias, voltearían hacia él y hablarían con un tono mucho más punzante.

— ¿Y tú, ya conseguiste un trabajo de verdad?— Resultaba casi cómico para Kanon, el que preguntas o cometarios como el previo todavía tuvieran un efecto hiriente en él, cuando ya consideraba que debía estar inmunizado por la costumbre.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas sentar cabeza? Y tu amiga esa… ¿qué fue de ella?—continuaba la mujer — Me preocupo por ustedes, ¿saben? ¿Qué están haciendo con sus vidas?

La quijada de Kanon se tensó y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Se reservó el derecho de responder lo que solamente representaba el inicio a un interrogatorio que ya conocía de memoria, y se puso de pie, fingiendo una sonrisa con la que se despidió antes de huir a su habitación.

Allí adentro, voluntariamente encerrado, volvía a sentirse como el incomprendido adolescente que sus padres aún le creían ser. Kanon temía sobre todo, que las preocupaciones de aquellos fueran unas fundadas en la realidad. Su vida no consistía en mucho, y se resumía en Saga, ¿Pero eso le quitaba valía? No sentía necesitar más, no le hacía falta el éxito profesional a cuya búsqueda había intencionalmente renunciado hace mucho, y tener hijos…bueno, consideraba a Milo como propio también. No le era indispensable buscar sentar cabeza si él ya tenía una familia.

Explicar todo eso a sus padres, sin embargo, lo veía como un imposible. Pero llegar a la resignación de que aquellos le etiquetarían eternamente como un perdedor en todos los ámbitos de su vida, tampoco le resultaba sencillo.

Saga no corrió tras Kanon sólo porque lo consideró imprudente. Para aumentar su culpabilidad, sabía que de hallarse aquél en su lugar, no hubiera dudado. Pero comparando entre los dos gemelos, a Saga siempre le pesaban más los juicios que sus padres hicieran sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, una vez que la casa se había considerablemente vaciado, pudo libremente dedicarse a lo que en realidad le importaba.

—No los escucho. Pero no quiero ilusionarme, sería demasiada mi suerte si hubieran decidido marcharse. — lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta.

Saga le vio acostado en la cama, jugueteando entre sus dedos el reloj que minutos atrás retiró de su muñeca; resultaba incómodo dormir con el mencionado accesorio puesto. Pero Kanon no había podido conciliar el sueño por más que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. Ahora se encontraban abiertos, acribillando a Saga con el brillo que desafiaba a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Kanon…— Saga habló envolviendo la palabra con reprochadora musicalidad. Caminó con pasos lentos, sentía a Kanon diferente. No le dio indicaciones de ningún tipo para que lo acompañara a la cama, así que Saga por precaución permaneció de pie junto a una esquina de ésta, cerca de donde los pies de su hermano se acomodaban.

—Salieron con Milo y Camus, pasearían por el vecindario e irían al parque, me parece.

Kanon suspiró. Saga no estuvo seguro si se trataba de un suspiro de alivio al saberse solos, o resignación ante los días que vendrían.

—Y... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que fingiríamos no conocernos mientras estuvieran ellos.

Kanon definitivamente estaba diferente.

—No hables así. — Lo lastimaba, y se lo demostró con una mirada resentida y extremadamente fugaz; sentía que toda la situación les hería a ambos, así que para qué empeorarlo.

— Les dije que compartiríamos tu habitación, pero si lo prefieres puedo dormir en la sala. —

Kanon volvió a suspirar; esta vez era indudablemente una expresión de arrepentimiento ante su previa rudeza.

—Ven acá. —Se levantó arrodillándose en la cama, alcanzó el brazo de Saga y lo atrajo para hacerle quedar frente a él. Saga sintió un peso invisible aligerarse en su espalda ante el cambio de actitud de Kanon, y sus manos, cual si flotaran, se posaron livianas sobre la cintura del menor.

Kanon se acercó con predecibles intenciones de besar los labios de Saga, pero éste indicó con el repentino apretón que dio a su cintura, que se detuviera. Kanon obedeció, y aún con sus labios entreabiertos, jamás consiguiendo tocar su complemento, le miró extrañado.

—Siento como si me burlara de ellos— confesó Saga. Ocultando todo de sus padres, mintiéndoles, fingiendo que en esa recámara no harían más que dormir, dejándoles la creencia de no ser más que hermanos. A Kanon no le podía sorprender lo que Saga sentía.

—Si quieres decirles la verdad, por mi no hay problema. Creo que ya no podría decepcionarlos más.

—Kanon…— murmuró en un tono conmovido. Y entonces no pudo negarle más ese beso con el que los labios de aquel aún se esperanzaban. Kanon le percibió acercarse y sus ojos se cerraron en anticipación. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y segundos después sus salivas hacían lo mismo.

Saga ni siquiera consideró la propuesta de Kanon sobre hablar con sus progenitores; quedaba simplemente fuera de toda posibilidad. Era un límite que nunca se atrevería a cruzar.

Una frontera que conllevaba menos retos y prometía cosas mucho más agradables eran aquellas que la ropa de Kanon imponía, y que fue traspasada con la facilidad que da la costumbre. Sus manos pronto encontraban terrenos firmes pero suaves, esperando ser estremecidos.

Saga se estaba tomando las cosas con calma. Cada movimiento de sus labios, cada caricia de sus manos… parecía que cien horas habían pasado desde que sus bocas se tocaron, hasta que sus lenguas fueron permitidas finalmente a interactuar. Kanon simplemente no estaba de humor para esperar, así que tomó la situación en sus manos.

Dos puños se posesionaron de fina tela. Saga repentinamente estaba siendo atraído hacia la cama, su camisa arrugándose, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Pronto se encontraba sobre Kanon, quien se había dejado caer lentamente hacia atrás en el colchón.

Era un cuerpo esculpido ese que se localizaba encima de él, pero el peso jamás resultaba molestoso. Le parecía reconfortante; Kanon podía sentir su pecho levantándose con cada toma de aire, y entonces su cuerpo se presionaba más cerca de Saga. Era una sensación enteramente disfrutable. Podían programar la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco basados en los latidos del otro, y alcanzar juntos un sólo sonido de idéntico volumen, rapidez y profundidad. De esa manera se encontraban en justas condiciones; ambos ensordecidos por sus salvajes corazones, y cegados por las estrellas en sus ojos.

Profundas piscinas esmeraldas silenciosamente luchaban retando la hondura de su correspondiente. Pero ninguno terminaba ganador una vez que los párpados caían. Sus manos alcanzaban sus equivalentes y trataban de tomar control sobre los dedos con los que se entrelazaban. Sus piernas competían por acomodo apartando cualquier obstáculo que encontraran; cuatro extremidades terminaban entretejidas simulando ser sólo dos. Sus labios se presionaron una vez más, sus lenguas bailaron ferozmente. Era una batalla desde cualquier ángulo que se viera.

Pero, ¿por qué peleaban? No era por vana dominancia física. El conflicto no se daba siquiera con el hombre con quien compartían contacto. Era la representación de un deseo; ese de ser capaces de confrontar la realidad tan valientemente como sus corazones continuaba latiendo el uno por el otro.

Deseaban poder enfrentar todo lo que los abrumaba en el presente, y todo lo que indudablemente vendría en un futuro, tan osadamente como contendían entre ellos; con la confianza que usaban para descubrir el cuerpo que tenían enfrente y con el arrojo que la deliciosa desnudez de su igual despertaba en ellos, y gracias a lo cual eran capaces de explorar cada detalle de sus anatomías libres de restricciones.

Pero eso era todo, sólo un deseo. La próxima vez que sus ojos se encontraron, dos pares de oscuras y dilatadas pupilas apenas si brillaban. Cobardes como aquellos pequeños círculos temblorosos, sus cabezas se inclinaron.

Y todo de pronto comenzó a calmarse. Sus resentidas uñas no recorrían más la inocente piel del otro. Sus dientes no colisionaban, sus labios solamente se acariciaban. Sin embargo, sus poros aún liberaban ardiente sudor, sus mejillas continuaban adorablemente enrojeciéndose, sus corazones no paraban de gritar, y sus pulmones se negaban a recuperar su paso regular.

Todo se había sentido tan diferente. Habrían sido sólo segundos, quizás casi el minuto. Una catarsis de cincuenta segundos. Después todo el arrebato se evaporó, dejando únicamente un fuerte sentimiento esencial. Y tal vez algunas lágrimas contenidas.

La sensación que los circundaba no era más de desorbitada pasión. Y en un simultáneo y desesperado acto, se buscaron mutuamente; protegiéndose con sus brazos mientras sus rostros se ocultaban contra un cálido cuello y cosquilleantes mechones de azul abismal.

Saga podía sentir ligeros toques como plumas en su espalda y regresó el mismo trato sobre las costillas de Kanon. No se besaron… suspiros y susurros de nada fueron lo único que despertaba la piel de sus cuellos. Saga elevó su cabeza, buscó los ojos de Kanon con los suyos y como en muchas otras ocasiones, tuvo la estremecedora impresión de ver su reflejo ahí dentro.

Saga movió sus labios por encima del rostro de Kanon en un flotante ir y venir por toda la superficie, que apenas si llegaba a veces a tocar, pero bastaba con la tibieza de su aliento para traer a la vida el más puro tono escarlata que había podido atestiguar adornando esa dulce piel canela.

A partir de entonces, todo se conservó en ese relajado, casi impalpable estado de acción. Y minutos más tarde, lentamente y sin ningún apuro, Kanon dio vuelta a su cuerpo y Saga alcanzó una almohada para colocarla como soporte al abdomen bajo de su hermano. Sus manos se adueñaron de las caderas de Kanon justo antes de clamar el exquisito cuerpo de aquel enteramente como suyo.

Saga descansó parcialmente en la espalda de Kanon mientras gentilmente lo embestía. Los vaivenes fueron tan rítmicos como los melódicos y acallados gemidos que sus labios suspiraban. Lo único poco discreto era el llamativo sonroje en sus rostros, pero incluso sus orgasmos fueron silenciosos.

Los labios de Saga expulsaron aire caliente y acelerado sobre la sudorosa piel de la espalda de Kanon, mientras éste hacia lo mismo contra la almohada en la que su ardiente mejilla descansaba.

En unos cuantos minutos ambos estaban quedándose dormidos en esa misma posición. Mas aferrándose a la consciencia, Saga murmuró algo al oído de Kanon que hizo a éste sonreír débilmente. Él movió sus labios también, imitando las palabras de Saga; difícilmente audibles, exclusivamente para el otro a escuchar.

Se amaban, y ninguno de los dos por un instante lo dudaría. Pero en el fondo, tristemente temían a ese amor. Hasta el momento las consecuencias no habían sido críticas, pero como el día que recién terminaba, cada mañana podría traer indeseables sorpresas.

Pensaban que al menos la noche les pertenecía. Y estaban completamente errados en su suposición.

Alrededor de una hora después, el pacífico descanso que compartían sería interrumpido. No por el sonido de los cuchicheos en el pasillo, ni el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose. Sería la combinada impresión auditiva del sorprendido grito de su madre y el ruido de algo siendo soltado al suelo lo que irremediablemente despertaría a los gemelos.

Milo y Camus, que ya se encontraban cambiándose a sus pijamas en su habitación, corrieron al cuarto de Kanon para averiguar qué había sucedido. Al llegar una desagradable sensación de déjà vu los invadió.

Saga se prometió al instante en que cayó de la cama dentro de su intento por ponerse desesperadamente de pie y vestirse, que nunca jamás olvidaría trancar una puerta.

Kanon, reaccionando con menos alarma ante el estupefacto rostro de su madre que continuaba contorsionado en terror, alcanzó las sábanas cercanas para cubrir lo indispensable de su desnudez. A unos metros, Saga luchaba por ponerse sus pantalones a la vez que balbuceaba torpemente fracasos de explicaciones.

Una furiosa inspiración por parte de la mujer que permanecía en la puerta, de pie junto los restos de la cena que había preparado para sus hijos y que ahora yacía en el suelo, fue todo lo que indicó que aún seguía viva. Vaya que lo seguía…

Dio la espalda a una imagen que no deseaba seguir viendo más, y con frenéticas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos entró a la recámara de Saga para tomar su maleta y la mano de su esposo, a quien tuvo que arrastrar en pantuflas.

— ¿¡Qué sucede! ¿Por qué gritaste?

—Nos vamos— fue toda la explicación que dio al confundido hombre que miraba de un lado a otro tratando de comprender lo sucedido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Espera, déjame explicarte!— rogaba Saga, caminando apresurado tras la pareja que ya alcanzaba las escaleras. Milo iba detrás. Camus había guardado su distancia; todavía permanecía en el marco de la habitación dentro de la cual Kanon no se había movido ni un ápice.

—Milo, tú vienes con nosotros— dijo la mujer, alcanzando el brazo del muchacho y jalándolo tras de sí mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— ¡¿Qué?— Saga y Milo exclamaron al unísono.

—No permitiré que sigas viviendo bajo este tipo de influencias— sentenció la mujer, si bien tuvo que dejar ir a Milo cuando el joven se apartó con un brusco movimiento.

— ¡Abuela, no!— Tanta era la furia en los ojos de Milo y el temor en los de Saga, que la madre de éste no se sintió capaz de continuar.

— ¿Qué sucedió con mis hijos?— preguntó desconsolada a un similarmente apenado Saga. Tal vez se había cegado a ello; dos hombres de sus edades, solteros, viviendo juntos… ¡hermanos! ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo siquiera? Se sentía escandalizada por la situación, pero más que eso, ofendida por el engaño.

— ¿¡Me podrían decir qué demonios pasa aquí!- exigió el padre de los gemelos.

Nadie le supo dar respuesta. Su esposa salió por la puerta principal y él no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla. Dado que sus cabizbajos hijo y nieto tampoco parecían ser capaces de abrir la boca, sólo le quedó esperar a que la afectada mujer se tranquilizara lo suficiente para poder darle una explicación. Pero eso ya no sería en la casa que ahora dejaban cubierta con un halo de congoja.

Milo, sin desear perturbar más a su padre, regresó a la habitación donde Camus ya lo esperaba, para compartir el tácito pacto de no mencionar palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

Ultimadamente Saga tuvo que subir también. Sentía que en cualquier momento se colapsaría por la impresión que los últimos minutos le habían traído. Desde su cama, Kanon le vio pasar y entrar en la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Saga no volteó para dirigirle ni la más fugaz de las miradas.

Kanon se debatió entre irle a buscar para intentar consolarlo, o dejarlo solo como aparentemente quería estar. Para él este nuevo desenvolvimiento de eventos realmente no significaba nada. No le preocupaba lo que sus padres pensaran de ellos, y cínicamente se admitía que si jamás volvía a verlos no les extrañaría demasiado. Pero Saga estaba sufriendo, lo sabía.

Renuentemente se puso de pie. Una sábana fue todo lo que enrolló en su cintura, y descalzo cruzó la distancia hasta el cuarto de su hermano. Suspiró con resignación al hallar a Saga sentado al borde de la cama, todo su ser despidiendo pesadumbre. No podía verle claramente el rostro pues lo mantenía agachado y los mechones de un irregular flequillo lo cubrían en buena parte.

Se sentó a su lado y alcanzó la mano que descansaba lívida sobre la rodilla de Saga, tomándola entre la suya. Se preocupó cuando aquel no le apretó respondiendo.

—Saga... tal vez fue lo mejor… ¿preferirías mentirles por siempre?— preguntó quedo, pisando terrenos en los cuales no se sentía para nada cómodo.

—Lo sé. Pero…todo esto, realmente… ¿Vale la pena?—Saga levantó un poco su rostro, fijando sus ojos en la pared vacía que tenía al frente.

—Para mí sí— atajó Kanon, su voz un decibel arriba y aumentada en firmeza. Su frente arrugada en incredulidad y consternación. No podía aceptar que Saga realmente insinuara cosas así.

—Tú no la escuchaste. No viste sus lágrimas. — Entonces Kanon veía las de Saga, asomándose en los brillantes ojos que finalmente dirigían su luz hacia él.

Y sintió a propias formarse, quemar en el rabillo del ojo, cuando la mano de Saga resbaló de sus dedos.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Y lo que me dijiste allá dentro?— dijo indicando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia su habitación, al recordar lo que hacía apenas una vuelta del minutero del reloj habían compartido.

Ya con sus padres no podían resolver nada; hablar con ellos quizás y tratar de hacerles comprender. Pero por ninguna razón Kanon encontraba la vacilante actitud que Saga había adoptado como justificable. Le desesperaba tanto como le lastimaba que dudara así.

— ¿Eso no significa nada? ¿Te sale automático cuando te corres o qué?— dijo venenoso, quemante como las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y que Saga comenzaba a liberar también, después de que su cuerpo temblara por entero ante las palabras recién escuchadas.

—Déjame solo, Kanon— Un hilo quebrado de voz escapó de labios que únicamente deseaban expulsar sollozos. Saga los resguardó en el fondo de su garganta hasta que Kanon le obedeció, abandonándolo después de levantarse violentamente de la cama y salir con la misma visible impulsividad en sus pasos.

Kanon entró a su habitación e inmediatamente se giró a golpear la puerta con un sólo puñetazo que dejó a sus nudillos latiendo de dolor. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse y su frente buscó la puerta para recargarse. Una de sus manos se extendió sobre ésta, sus uñas queriendo lastimar todavía más al abusado objeto. La otra mano, esa que dañó sin sentido, se resguardaba hecha un puño contra su abdomen.

¿Cómo todo podía pasar de envidiable perfección a total desastre en cuestión de minutos?

Buscarle fue un error, pero no el peor de todos… no debió abrir la boca. Debió limitarse a abrazarlo y dejarle llorar si quería. Podría haber pasado la noche con él al menos así. Ahora estaba dudando si alguna vez volvería a tener la oportunidad de siquiera eso.

No podía ni quería creer que Saga pudiera despedir todo de forma tan sencilla. Kanon estaba genuinamente enfadado con él. Y consigo mismo por no haber tenido la paciencia de tratar de entenderlo, y tan sólo lanzar vacías palabras de su boca.

Kanon trató de tranquilizarse. Suspiró profundamente y buscó su cama, que todavía se sentía cálida. Intentó convencerse de que todo estaría bien, ambos simplemente necesitaban pensar. Estaba más acostumbrado que nadie a la fragilidad emocional de su gemelo. Y Kanon sabía que Saga recapacitaría del inconveniente rumbo pesimista que sus reflexiones estaban tomando.

O esperaba fervientemente que así fuera.

Saga de ninguna forma deseaba alejarse de él. Pero no había podido evitar expresar de resumida manera las dudas que pensó haber superado y que ahora volvían a achacarlo.

Solo en su cuarto, como había pedido a Kanon dejarle, se dejó caer hacia atrás y rebotó sobre su cama, que rechazó su peso antes de acomodarse a él. Saga giró su cuerpo, pero las almohadas en las que su rostro se enterró jamás le asfixiaron hasta empujarle a la conformista inconsciencia que anheló.

¿Y ahora que seguía? Lo único que sabía era que no sentía poder continuar. No igual. No después de la tremenda decepción que los lagrimosos ojos de su madre le gritaron.

¿Realmente estaría viviendo en un error? Y tal como le había preguntado a Kanon; ¿valía la pena? Rato atrás en la puerta principal había pensado que no. Sólo la vaga posibilidad que se presentó de perder a Milo le hizo ponderar en todo.

¿Sería verdad que no merecía hacerse cargo de la educación de ese muchacho? ¿Le estaba importunando la existencia? Milo jamás lo admitiría aunque lo sintiera así. Pero él también había sido enredado en la constante mentira que cubría lo que Saga y Kanon llamaban "amor". El primero se sentía culpable de tener que involucrarlo en ello.

Y luego su madre incrementando tal torturador sentimiento de manera tan brusca, ¿Era una reacción normal opinar así? ¿Instantáneo rechazo?

Muchas preguntas rondaban su abrumado cerebro, pero lo único que Saga sabía era que no se sentía capaz de lidiar con el resentido desengaño de nadie más.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue telefonear a sus padres. No obtuvo respuesta y quiso pensar que se debía a la temprana hora que era. Se había levantado antes que todos y apresurado al buffet para no tener que pasar por los incómodos momentos que seguramente se darían en el desayuno de ese día.

Aunque en tal ocasión las cuatro sillas de la cocina nunca estuvieron ocupadas; Milo y Camus tomaron un rápido refrigerio que guardaron para desayunar mas tarde en la escuela, y Kanon sencillamente no sintió hambre.

Cuando la casa volvió a llenarse con el paso de las horas, las habitaciones fueron los perfectos refugios para cada quien, excepto Saga, quien continuó marcando el mismo número telefónico continuamente hasta que al fin pudo hablar con su padre, quien al menos accedió a escucharlo. Y aunque el avance fue nulo, Saga no desistiría, si bien en esos momentos tenía que posponerlo.

Kanon había decidido bajar y Saga lo sintió a sus espaldas justo cuando colgaba la bocina.

El primero le miró compasivo, le creyó iluso. Si a él no lo habían apoyado con una simple decisión profesional que hace años tomó, y a Saga casi lo desconocen cuando resolvió casarse tan joven, ¿cómo esperaba que los alentaran ahora?

Kanon caminó hasta Saga, su mano tocó suavemente el hombro del mayor pero éste no volteó. Kanon entonces aventuró sus manos hasta el tórax de aquél, abrazándole y recargando el rostro contra su nuca. Quería disculparse por su insensibilidad y falta de comprensión.

Saga también hubiera querido excusarse por sus dudas, pero éstas no lo abandonaban, así que el gesto que realizó de tomar las manos que descansaban sobre su pecho entre las suyas, apretándolas suavemente, expresaba un perdón para Kanon, pero ninguna resolución para él.

El ambiente de disyunción continuó. A primera impresión todo parecía de vuelta normal, pero para nada se sentía así. Milo y Camus se daban cuenta de ello, y al primero le afectaba irremediablemente.

—No, está mal— informó Camus luego de revisar la tarea de redacción de Milo, para borrarla casi en su totalidad, dejándole al mencionado la hoja en blanco de nuevo para que comenzara otra vez.

–Milo, ya estás grandecito como para no saber conjugar verbos. — El aludido le dirigió una furibunda mirada antes de encaminar tal irritación hacia el lápiz con el que apuñalaba el papel al escribir.

Unos cuantos renglones con letra exageradamente marcada, y tanto el puño que sostenía el útil de escritura, como su humor en general, se aflojaban. Camus no estaba seguro si prefería verlo enfadado o apagadamente entristecido, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre percibirlo.

—Lo siento. Estoy distraído— admitía cabizbajo.

—Ellos estarán bien— Camus dijo adivinando sus ansiedades. Se acercó a su lado; se encontraban sentados en el piso como era habitual cuando hacían tareas. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Milo, recargándose en su hombro, desde donde supervisaba los avances de aquel.

—Eso espero— masculló para después suspirar abatido.

Camus revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos tratando de relajarlo.

—Ahí tienes una falta de ortografía— indicó gentilmente señalando un punto en la hoja. Milo corrigió exitosamente su error, y como recompensa recibió un pequeño beso en el cuello que le hizo sobresaltarse en agradable sorpresa.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa en los labios de Camus, que instintivamente reflejó en los suyos.

—Anda, sigue. Todavía te falta mucho. — Milo obedeció y volvió a su trabajo, con los ánimos un poco más en alto.

No para todos resultaría tan sencillo; Kanon lo comprobaría una noche en que intentó acercarse a Saga. Lo extrañaba. De pronto casi no lo veía, pues aquel se enfrascaba en el más mínimo pretexto de obligación en su trabajo para evitarlo. Y aunque compartían la misma habitación, ni siquiera abrazarlo se sentía igual.

Saga igualmente anhelaba despejar la bruma de inseguridades que por nada lo dejaban en paz, y que le llevaban a reprimir lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado aceptar.

A Kanon lo amaba y eso nunca cambiaría, pero todo lo recién sucedido lo había dejado más impresionado de lo que hubiera previsto. No dejaba de pensar en cuantas veces tendría que pasar por lo mismo en el futuro; amigos, compañeros de trabajo. Saga no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para defender lo que más quería.

Y toda su fluctuación se reflejaba en la súbita incomodidad que lo atacaba frente al hombre en quien supuestamente confiaba enteramente.

Para Kanon resultó evidente su indisposición. Respondía parcamente a sus besos, le tocaba con recelo y las caricias que él le daba no hacían mucho por aliviar su tensión.

El cuerpo de Saga le traicionó; no cooperó en lo que siempre implicaba una armónica fusión, y terminó siendo molesto para ambos.

Kanon salió de él y se tumbó a su lado. Un resoplido de frustración demostró sólo una pequeña fracción del tumulto de inquietudes que Saga le producía con su reciente y progresivo distanciamiento.

Saga se sintió culpable. Buscó el pecho de Kanon para usarlo de almohada. Y al principio titubeantes, pero finalmente firmes, los brazos de Kanon lo rodearon.

Sin esperar nada más de esa noche, y no mucho más del día que vendría, ambos intentaron dormir.

:-:-:-:

Lo primero que le llamó la atención al salir del enorme edificio, fue el sol que brillaba en alto y sin inhibiciones. Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la tupida unión de sus cejas se frunció en desagrado. Acababa de pisar fuera de las puertas del aeropuerto y ya añoraba el discreto sol que generalmente adornaba el nublado cielo británico.

Olvidándose de las condiciones meteorológicas y volviendo su atención a lo que le concertaba en un futuro inmediato, realizó un sencillo movimiento de la mano que no sujetaba su maleta, para detener así a uno de los numerosos taxis que transitaban esa zona.

La voz grave que salió de su garganta no expresó con gran entusiasmo la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse. Los negocios de su padre eran la razón de su presencia ahí, pero no lo que ofrecía probabilidades de hacer su estadía interesante. Tenía cosas muy distintas aparte de la empresa en mente.

Sabía que él vivía en algún lugar de la concurrida urbe. Lo conocía de muchos años y recientemente había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, aunque fueron contadas las horas que disfrutó de su presencia.

Esta vez esperaba que las cosas resultaran distintas, y aunque la ciudad era grande ya tenía planes para comenzar a buscarlo; ese mismo fin de semana en una renombrada galería del centro estaba programada una exposición de fotografía artística. Y no dudaba encontrarse con él allí… sus pasiones no le resultaban un misterio.

Lo conocía perfectamente bien; desde el más oscuro de sus secretos hasta el más recóndito rincón de su cuerpo. Uno cuerpo en extremo deseable al que había soñado con inusitada frecuencia últimamente, desde que se reencontró con él.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Radamanthys sonrió para sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza; el gemelo definitivamente se daba a extrañar…


	12. Capítulo 12: Broken glass aside

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 12**- **Broken glass aside, my feelings stay the same.**

**:-:-:-:-:**

—No estoy seguro, Milo…—Un chasquido ignorándole y una mano jalándolo insistentemente del brazo fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Resignadamente Camus se dejó arrastrar por Milo hasta una zona apartada del patio donde la mayoría de los alumnos pasaban su receso. En la esquina y bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, un grupo de chicos y chicas se reunían, sentándose en el suelo y formando un círculo, al cual Camus y Milo se unieron.

Un muchacho castaño, el que parecía tener liderazgo entre el resto, giró la botella vacía que yacía en el centro del aro de muchachos.

Camus suspiró aliviado cuando turno tras turno, él contaba con la suerte de no ser retado. Y observaba con escándalo el nivel de inmadurez del que algunos de sus compañeros de clases llegaban a hacer gala.

Llegó el punto en que los tontos desafíos terminaron aburriéndolo. No eran más que travesuras infantiles; molestar a un determinado desafortunado, robarle las notas a un 'x' profesor, tocar la alarma de incendios sin ser descubierto…aunque Shura no resultó tan sagaz y apenas posaba su mano sobre la palanca cuando el prefecto lo sorprendió y tras un merecido regaño, el pelinegro regresó cabizbajo a informar de su fracaso al grupo.

Milo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse abiertamente de él, mientras que un fastidiado Camus no se dedicaba más que a esperar impacientemente a que la chicharra sonara anunciando su próxima clase.

Pero antes, un último turno.

—Milo…— el vengativo Shura siseó con una maliciosa sonrisa, cuando la boca de la botella señalaba a su compañero de cabellos azules. Miró después a Camus, gracias al cual llevaba sacando excelentes puntos en sus tareas. Lamentaría afectar al extranjero, pero la eterna -aunque amistosa- rivalidad con Milo, le llevó a demandar algo que dejó a la pequeña e inocente jovencita pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado, sonrojada y helada.

El intercambio de besos llegaba irremediablemente cuando el juego se alargaba tanto que a nadie se le ocurría que más retos inventar. Y normalmente, Milo no hubiera hesitado en acercarse a su azarosamente escogida compañera y tocar sus labios en un beso sin significancia. Pero recordando que Camus se encontraba sentado a su lado, penetrándolo con su intensa y expectante mirada, se maldijo a si mismo. Primero, por traer a Camus consigo, y segundo, porque la posibilidad de quedar como un cobarde al rechazar tal sencilla provocación le afectara tanto.

Además, tampoco quería dañar la autoestima de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, de la muchacha de ojos verdes hacia la cual Milo gateó para posteriormente besar sin modestia.

Camus observó el espectáculo que frente a sus narices era representado, y las emociones en sus ojos pasaron de completa incredulidad, a triste decepción e incontrolable furia.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, tomando los libros que había dejado a un lado en el pasto. Y aunque todavía faltaran unos cuantos minutos para el inicio de su lección, se encaminó hacia su salón de clases, sin molestarse en voltear ni para quitarse la curiosidad de si al menos Milo lo seguía, o tenía el cinismo de continuar besuqueando a la fulana esa.

Y por la salud de Camus, fue bueno que no volteara.

Milo se despidió de los labios de la chica con una suave succión y le sonrió inevitablemente coqueto. La aludida pestañeó apenada y desvió su mirada del atractivo muchacho, quien sin muchas prisas se alejó volviendo a su lugar.

La repentina estridencia del timbre dando por terminado el receso fue lo que obligó a todos a desarmar la pequeña agrupación, y esperar retomar el juego al día siguiente, y al próximo, ya como el hábito que era.

Fue únicamente hasta que Milo se vio solo, que se dio cuenta precisamente de eso…estaba solo. Y buscando por sus alrededores al hermoso joven con quien eternamente se la pasaba, cayó enteramente en la cuenta de su desconsiderada estupidez.

_"¡Maldición!"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Se sintió atrapado, pero era algo que le agradaba. Abrir los ojos y encontrarse cautivo entre los brazos de su hermano nunca dejaría ser un invaluable regalo para Kanon, quien reacio se incorporó poniendo distancia entre él y su carcelero nocturno.

Saga, alertado por el movimiento del otro, despertó igualmente. No se levantó de inmediato; se giró boca arriba y suspiró profundamente mientras miraba el techo, ensimismándose como últimamente se le había hecho costumbre.

Kanon intentaba ignorar esas retraídas actitudes, y prefería desviar su mirada, pensar en qué ropa vestiría ese día o en qué prepararía para desayunar, en lugar de ponderar y tratar de adivinar los pensamientos de su taciturno hermano.

Tras un resignado encogimiento de sus hombros, Kanon hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Saga alcanzó a sujetar la muñeca de su gemelo antes de que éste se alejara demasiado.

Kanon cedió al silencioso llamado de Saga, quien continuó halándolo hasta que el menor terminó encerrado en el refugio que recién había abandonado. Rodeándolo posesivamente entre sus brazos, como lo preciado que representaba para él, Saga atrajo a Kanon más cerca de su pecho y alcanzó a dejar un fugaz beso sobre su frente.

Acurrucándose contra al cuerpo del hombre que desde hacía días percibía lejano por más cerca que se encontrara, Kanon cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando poder escuchar mejor al corazón de Saga latir. Pero su discreto palpitar era apenas perceptible; se oía apagado, cansado, triste.

Como todo Saga.

— ¿Me acompañarás a la exposición?— Kanon preguntó despacio, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando ningún punto en específico.

—No sé…tal vez llegue tarde. Tengo una reunión con el nuevo cliente. — Saga se levantó apartando a Kanon y poniéndose de pie, recordándose las obligaciones que tenía para ese día.

—Pero estoy seguro de que los chicos querrán acompañarte— intentó consolar, mientras rebuscaba entre el armario el atuendo que vestiría.

—No sé Milo, pero Camus sí se veía interesado. — Kanon se levantó tras Saga, e intentó no revelar en su voz la decepción que aquél le acababa de causar. Pero no era culpa de su hermano, se repetía el menor; no podía pedirle que dejara de lado las responsabilidades de su trabajo por un trivial capricho suyo.

Así que después de que Saga le sonrió moderadamente, concluyendo ese asunto, Kanon no volvió a insistir, y contadas palabras cruzaron hasta que el mayor se marchó a su trabajo.

El entonces solitario gemelo no tuvo mucho que hacer más que esperar el ansiado atardecer. No eran demasiadas las oportunidades que se presentaban para distraerse con algo que realmente disfrutara. Esa exposición de fotografía era un pequeño placer que necesitaba, para olvidarse un poco de toda la tensión que lo rodeaba.

:-:-:-:

— ¡Camus! ¡Es sólo un juego!— Milo entró tras un indignado Camus que no se molestó en abrir la puerta con la propiedad acostumbrada, sino que la empujó con excesiva fuerza y atravesó la sala con pasos bien plantados. Sus cejas se unían al centro y sus ojos relucían iracundos. La mochila que abrazaba al lado de su cuerpo sufría el maltrato de unos furiosos dedos que la apretaban, imaginando que se trataba de la garganta de cierto joven de ojos turquesas.

Milo batía desesperadamente las manos en el aire mientras caminaba un paso atrás y a la izquierda de Camus, insistiendo en que su falta era fácilmente perdonable, y que la dura actitud que estaba tomando el francés no era ni un tanto justificable.

Milo no obtendría resultados muy exitosos si seguía por ese camino.

—Y ahora a ustedes, ¿qué les pasa?— Kanon preguntó preocupado y atraído por los gritos de Milo. Apenas se asomó a las escaleras que el par de muchachos apresuradamente subían, cuando se vio silenciado bruscamente por dos unísonas exclamaciones…

— ¡Nada!

El mayor se sobresaltó y quedó momentáneamente estupefacto. Tardó un par de segundos en reponerse y tomar una actitud paternal y autoritaria con los otros dos.

Los siguió a la habitación donde aquellos dos se separaron y ocuparon sus camas ignorando la existencia del otro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Kanon exigió con firmeza, pero ninguno de los implicados se molestó en dar explicaciones.

Minutos de silencio y el gemelo pronto se hartó. Resopló pasando una mano por sus cabellos y con una voz que no aceptaba objeciones, ordenó:

—Síganme, ¡Ahora!

:-:-:-:

Sí, lo admitía. No era el castigo más convencional ni conveniente, pero realmente no deseaba ir solo. Arrastrar a su sobrino y al novio de éste, al menos lo distraería de extrañar a Saga.

Pero los constantes suspiros que sus labios emitían no se debían precisamente a lo embelesado que pudiera estar con cada imagen que admiraba. Eran la persistente expresión de un fallido anhelo; quería tener a la persona que amaba a su lado, tomándole de la mano y balbuceándole tonterías sobre fotografía que a aquel no interesarían, pero que sabría escucharía amablemente con fingida atención. Eso si estuviera ahí…

Kanon no podría saber que Saga se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba.

_"¡No creí que este lugar fuera tan grande!"_ Se repetía el abogado que había logrado apresurar sus compromisos laborales con la esperanza de alcanzar a Kanon en la galería antes de que regresara a casa.

Pero después de recorrer un sinfín de pasillos con paredes llenas de muestras fotográficas de los más variados temas, lo que terminó hallando fue a un dúo que armaba llamativa y vergonzosa escena en una de las salas.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático! ¡Fue sólo un beso!

— ¡Dejaré de ser dramático cuando tú no seas tan cínico!

Y más intercambios por el estilo.

Dejando a un lado la incógnita de dónde se hallaba su irresponsable gemelo que supuestamente debía hacerse cargo de los muchachos, Saga, completamente encrespado, se acercó al par que atraía miradas de todos los presentes y tomó un brazo de cada uno. Los empujó sin mucha consideración hacia otro pasillo, casi huyendo de los guardias que habían sido avisados de la escandalosa trifulca.

— Milo, ¿Qué…? Qué…—Un molesto Saga no pudo terminar lo que fuera que intentaba decir, porque la mano que repentinamente se posó en su cintura, el cuerpo que confianzudamente se pegó a su espalda, y los labios que susurraron un seductor "Hola" a su oído, pues…lo distrajeron un poquito.

— ¿Radamanthys?— Kanon preguntó, todavía a considerable distancia mientras se acercaba al cuarteto.

El dueño de tal particular nombre volteó y localizó a sus espaldas al hombre que pensaba haber apenas saludado…

—Entonces, tú debes ser Saga— dijo, sin darle mucha importancia a la inicial confusión, sonriendo astutamente al pasmado gemelo. El rubio puso distancia entre ellos y le ofreció una mano que Saga vacilantemente alcanzó a estrechar, mientras asentía distraído.

Camus y Milo, dejando momentáneamente de lado el hecho de que se "odiaban", cruzaron extrañadas miradas, sorprendidos tanto como Saga, de la familiaridad con la que el inglés se había dirigido al gemelo creyéndolo ser Kanon.

—Hola...—Kanon saludó cuando llegó con ellos, sonriendo modestamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Radamanthys, quien con un divertido alzamiento de su cejas dio por recibido el saludo de aquel. Saga notó con recelo cuando su hermano colocó una mano sobre el brazo del rubio, y apretó en amistosa complicidad.

—Te presento a mi sobrino Milo, su amigo Camus, y...bueno, ya conociste a mi hermano Saga. Él es Radamanthys, un viejo amigo. — Los integrantes del introducido trío fruncieron el ceño simultáneamente, desconfiados de quien por el momento consideraban un "intruso".

—Saga, ¿qué haces aquí?— Kanon parpadeó, recién dándose cuenta de lo inesperada que resultaba la presencia de su hermano allí. Y graciosamente considerándola mas inusual que la del extranjero.

—Salí temprano de la junta— explicó secamente, sin perder la vista del hombre que no paraba de analizar a su hermano sin ninguna discreción en su ambarina mirada, sonriendo de una manera que a Saga no agradó para nada.

Milo y Camus acordaron silenciosamente alejarse de ahí y buscar un sitio donde continuar su pendiente disputa.

No fueron muy añorados. Saga estaba demasiado concentrado en asesinar a Radamanthys con el brillo de sus pupilas; el rubio se atrevió a tomar la mano de Kanon, quien ofuscado rechazó el toque de sus dedos con discreción, pero el otro no se dejó amedrentar y llevó su mano a la espalda baja de su objeto de interés, pegándose un poco más a su costado. El afectado gemelo, completamente apabullado, no hacía más que agachar la cabeza y lucía terrible e inusualmente ruborizado.

Tras entrecerrados párpados apenas si se atrevía a echar ojeadas hacia Saga, quien lucía… iracundamente celoso.

Hallando compostura de Dios sabrá donde, Kanon dio un par de pasos al frente para posicionarse al lado de su gemelo, rozando hombros con él y sonriéndole fugazmente para intentar que la marcada arruga en su frente desapareciera.

Radamanthys no quedó ignorante al claro desagrado que Saga le profesaba, pero más que nada le divertía; la competencia siempre hacía todo más entretenido.

_Ah, porque él lo sabía todo_. Y al decir todo, se englobaba principalmente a la intensa adoración que Kanon sentía por su gemelo. A fin de cuentas, tal como el menor de los gemelos dijera, Radamanthys era un amigo de años. Amigo, amante, confesor y vital apoyo; todo eso significaba. Kanon se sentía eternamente agradecido hacia él, quien fuera su principal compañía durante los años que trató inútilmente de olvidar a Saga.

Y el rubio era fiel testigo de que en realidad lo había intentado arduamente, tan sólo para fracasar de rotunda manera.

Un fracaso que había resultado en irreparable pérdida para Radamanthys, e invaluable ganancia para un Saga que quizás no se había hecho totalmente consciente de lo que tenía, y de lo que podía perder.

_**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**_

Una astuta sonrisa curvó los suspirantes labios que momentos atrás gruñían al alcanzar la cúspide de satisfacción que lo había dejado ahí extenuado, pero infinitamente contento sobre el cuerpo que todavía temblaba sudoroso bajo el suyo.

Escuchó a aquel gemir desconsolado cuando salió de él y rodó para tumbarse boca arriba a su lado. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando ya lo sentía acurrucando el rostro contra su cuello y acariciando perezosamente su pecho, rogando silenciosamente por un protector abrazo.

Al recibir lo que pedía, el de cabellos azules suspiró complacido, y se abandonó a un tranquilo sueño al lado de quien se acababa de convertir en su primer amante.

Kanon lo había conocido en uno de sus primeros viajes, en una fiesta en la que ambos coincidieron. El rubio era un muchacho acaudalado, hijo de un exitoso empresario, pero eso no evitó que demostrara un inusitado interés en el humilde fotógrafo desde el momento en que cruzó miradas por primera vez con sus impresionantes ojos esmeraldas.

La atracción fue instantánea y recíproca. Llevarían apenas algunas semanas saliendo, y esa era la primera noche que compartían, pero ya había un nexo entre ellos que les aseguraba que lo suyo no era algo pasajero. Se profesaban mutua confianza y se comprendían de una manera que ninguno era capaz de explicar.

Simplemente, se sentían bien cuando estaban juntos.

Kanon nunca pensó posible confesar a alguien los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Saga, y menos que el 'alguien' que llegara a escucharle, no lo juzgara en lo más mínimo, sino que lo abrazara consolándole cuando aquella confesión terminaba inevitablemente en sollozos.

Y Radamanthys por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre. Con Kanon podía ser como nunca se atrevería frente a sus amigos de sociedad; podía permitirle estar al tanto sus debilidades y miedos a sabiendas de que aquel jamás utilizaría tales conocimientos en su contra. Y no se podía dejar de lado, que a sus dorados ojos, ese joven de cabellos color mar resultaba descomunalmente adorable.

Ninguno pudo resistirse a lo que el otro representaba.

—Niño…—llamó la grave voz del rubio al amanecer.

Kanon apretó sus ojos mientras los frotaba con una mano, para finalmente abrirlos y pestañear buscando a ése que acostumbraba a referirse a él con tal cariñoso apodo al que no le hallaba sentido.

Le sonrió cuando enfocó su rostro, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente cuando unos nudillos acariciaron con suavidad un lado de su cara.

—Te quiero. — Kanon tardó un poco en incrementar su sonrisa porque no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Su compañero generalmente demostraba el afecto con actos; tiernos besos, amorosas caricias… las palabras no eran del todo lo suyo. Pero los oídos del gemelo aceptarían gozosos frases como esas cada vez que se pudieran presentar.

Y guiado por la euforia interna que el rubio con tan sencillos movimientos de su boca había provocado en Kanon, éste se arrimó hasta alcanzar los labios de aquel, y le besó con dulce lentitud, encontrándose completamente correspondido.

Suspiró al recargar la cabeza en el hombro del inglés que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, y con sus sonrientes labios acarició en un tímido roce el pálido cuello.

Él también lo quería.

_**-.-.-END FLASHBACK-.-.-**_

—Kanon, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, a solas?— Y sin esperar a que el aludido respondiera, Radamanthys lo tomó del brazo y lo guió por el pasillo hasta que quedaron a varios metros de un impactado Saga que todavía no podía asimilar la desfachatez de aquel hombre.

Kanon le dirigió a su hermano una mirada excusándose a sí mismo y al rubio, para luego dejarlo a sus espaldas y mirar al inglés, con un ligero mohín de reproche en su rostro.

Tal expresión fue totalmente ignorada.

—Te invito a cenar.

— ¿Eh? ¿No piensas decirme primero que haces aquí?— Kanon levantó una ceja y examinó circunspectamente la siempre taimada mirada de Radamanthys. No pudo contener una divertida sonrisa, cuando en un instante conmemoró tantas cosas…

—Viaje de negocios. Tenía que aprovechar para verte— explicó en mecánico resumen — ¿Me regañarás por haberte buscado?— preguntó, fingiendo sentirse lastimado ante la sola posibilidad de que su presencia fuera indeseada.

— ¡No! Pero… compórtate. Sabes que Saga y yo…— Y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, para comprobar que su gemelo continuaba observándolos sin perder detalle, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y demostrando molestia e impaciencia en su entera postura.

Saga estaba ardiendo de coraje.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— puso los ojos en blanco y agitó una mano en el aire, reconociendo lo que Kanon insinuaba como hastiosamente obvio –Y entonces… ¿qué dices?—insistió.

El cabizbajo gemelo suspiró.

—Justo ahora…no sería lo mejor— musitó dudoso.

— ¿Y cuándo lo sería?— No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Tendría que hablar con Saga primero— Kanon admitió, girando el perfil otra vez para ver al mencionado por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Pedirle permiso?— Arqueó una ceja, y entonó fastidio.

— No, explicarle…— Miró fijamente a Radamanthys, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no siguiera por esa arriesgada vía. Kanon no permitiría que hablara ni mínimamente mal de Saga, ni que hiciera juicios sobre él sin siquiera conocerle.

—Un ciego notaría que no le agrado, ¿Y si te pide que no me veas?

—Él no es así. — Su entrecejo remarcó el fruncimiento que lucía, y entonces Radamanthys supo que estaba aproximándose a Kanon de manera equivocada.

—Ya. Como quieras, sabes que yo siempre te espero— Dijo con toda la intención de evocarle memorias. Kanon relajó sus facciones, entristeciéndolas un poco.

El rubio sacó la tarjeta del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, y se la entregó al gemelo, quien tras un vistazo breve al papelillo procedió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Con una mirada de serena intensidad, y una media sonrisa, Radamanthys dijo adiós al de ojos verdes. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y localizó con su mirada al otro gemelo. Levantó su mano en el aire con un cortante movimiento, despidiéndose del enfurruñado Saga, quien levantó su barbilla como respuesta.

Kanon pronto llegó al lado de su hermano, y empujándole con suavidad le indicó que caminara.

—Busquemos a tu hijo antes de que el francés lo asesine. — Aunque quien tenía deseos de matar en esos momentos era precisamente el poco preocupado padre, quien en esos momentos más correctamente se describiría como "resentida pareja". Y Kanon notaba fácilmente su mortificación.

—Hablaremos en casa— se apresuró a decir, antes de que Saga terminara de abrir la boca y pudiera mencionar alguna palabra.

El mayor aceptó y guardó silencio durante el regreso a casa, después de haber localizado a Milo y Camus. No hizo ni un ruido aunque fuera para reprender los aturdidores insultos que aquellos no paraban de dirigirse. Saga no se encontraba de ánimos para eso. Y la ira que lo había consumido minutos atrás, se había tornado en total desconsuelo para cuando puso pie en su casa.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó sobre su cama, colocándose una almohada en la cabeza para intentar disipar los gritos de la joven pareja al final del pasillo. Escuchó también a Kanon gruñirles algo y ordenarles irse a dormir, consiguiendo al fin algo de pacífico silencio.

Pero ese silencio permitió a Saga escuchar con despreciable claridad sus propios pensamientos.

Conmemoró a Kanon con el rubio aquel, reviviendo las imágenes en su mente y registrando cada detalle de la escena recién vivida. Lo vio sonreír, gesto que en su presencia no surgía con tanta frecuencia últimamente. Vio que aquel lo miraba de manera especial, y se dio cuenta de que Kanon no era ignorante a eso. Y sin embargo, fingía ceguera y terminaba volteando hacia Saga, tal vez para confirmar si su hermano también lo miraba de esa manera especial.

Al final regresaba con él... pero, ¿él que tenía que ofrecerle? Lo único que Saga le había regalado a Kanon era un cautiverio a su lado.

Y ni siquiera uno placentero o recompensado.

Desde el conflicto con sus padres y el que surgió entre ellos mismos, no se habían tocado más allá de los abrazos porque se sentían en completa desarmonía; no se habían dispuesto a conversar y aclarar sus dudas porque presentían que las conclusiones a las que llegarían no serían unas agradables. Sus miradas lucían opacas todo el tiempo reflejando la necesidad de ocultarse del otro, y el tenerse cerca les despertaba siempre una agridulce sensación.

Saga sabía que con la distancia emocional que había interpuesto entre él y su hermano, éste terminaba irremediablemente lastimado. Pero él también sufría al lado de Kanon; conociéndose culpable de la brecha de su propia consciencia que lo mantenía a límites con él, y maldiciéndose por no lograr darle solución, eliminar sus culpabilidades, olvidarse de los juicios, resignarse a que su familia se vería limitada a los otros tres habitantes de ese hogar y nada más, y que su amor estaba destinado a ser oculto… pero eternamente correspondido.

Y al final, aceptar con plenitud todo eso, simplemente costaba demasiado trabajo.

— ¡Esos niños se quedarán sin voz!— Kanon entró a la recámara, todavía volteando hacia el pasillo como si esperara en cualquier momento otra explosión de reclamos.

Cuando dirigió su vista a Saga, tuvo que suspirar tristemente. No tenía que mirar tras la almohada que le cubría el rostro para saber que portaba una afligida expresión. Podía sentir su angustia en el aire.

Trepó a la cama, acoplándose a su lado, y levantando el objeto que tapaba la cara de Saga para comprobarlo con ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sigues molesto? …Radamanthys no te simpatizó mucho, ¿verdad?— inquirió cautelosamente, cabriolando sus dedos sobre los botones de la camisa que Saga usaba. Éste suspiró y sosegadamente le compartió al otro su observación:

—Parece que han sido más que amigos…

—Sí, lo hemos sido. — Kanon no iba a negarle nada; mentir a Saga no tendría jamás cabida en su mente. Pero cuando éste lo miró con cierta preocupación, Kanon sintió que debía apresurarse a despejar la cualquier duda.

—Es pasado, Saga.

El aludido movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Kanon no le estaba diciendo nada que no hubiera adivinado ya. Su hermano debió tener una vida antes de consagrarse a "cuidarlo "a él. Y Saga nunca podría perdonarse el no haber pensado en eso antes, y haber sido tan egoísta como para ni siquiera poner objeción cuando aquel decidió abandonarlo todo y quedarse con él, en un acto de completo y admirable desinterés.

De infinito amor.

¿Cuándo Saga había demostrado a Kanon cosa similar?... ¿Cómo podría lograr tal hazaña?... En esos momentos, su debilidad le ayudó a tomar una decisión que sabía que dolería, a los dos. Pero quería que Kanon fuera libre, feliz…y con él, con todas las ataduras que se imponía, Saga estaba seguro de que jamás sucedería; nunca lograría ser para Kanon lo que éste realmente merecía.

—Kanon… te amo— susurró, mirándole con la perpetua nostalgia que en esos momentos humedecía sus ojos. Puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios de su gemelo cuando éste se disponía a contestar.

— Y eso no cambiará nunca. — Kanon continuó guardando silencio, y pestañeó en incertidumbre. Saga hizo una pausa para tragar saliva apretadamente, y después continuó, manteniendo ese tono bajo y apaciguado:

—Pero... estoy exhausto. — La expresión de Kanon fue de alarmada confusión, mientras que la de Saga rogaba por una disculpa.

— ¿Qué dices? Saga, si es por él...— se incorporó sentándose, frunció el ceño en desconcierto, tratando de convencerse de haber entendido mal lo que Saga insinuaba.

—No… no tiene nada que ver con él. Pero esto…no debería ser así…— Estar juntos no debería representar un sufrimiento.

Kanon se sintió completamente destrozado.

Le dio la espalda a Saga, agachó su cabeza y apretó con las manos el borde de la cama, furioso. Era una sensación que últimamente surgía muy seguido en él, para su gran pesar.

Y Saga no ayudaba en nada. Pero al menos le prefería indeciso y temeroso, a firmemente convencido de que permanecer juntos no era lo mejor. Porque a Kanon no le importaba la falta de comodidad; él estaba más que puesto para enfrentar cualquier cosa, y sin embargo Saga, le rompía tan cruel y cobardemente su decepcionado corazón…

¿Tan poco le importaba? ¿Era todo lo que podía luchar? ¿Esa era la máxima resistencia que tenía contra sí mismo?

Entonces Kanon también estaba cansado. Estuvo harto, de que el sentimiento que guardaba desde su adolescencia fuera ignorando por tantísimos años. Estaba resentido, de que hubiera sido despertado y avivado, tan sólo para volverlo a acribillar. Estaba odiando más de lo que nunca había odiado en su vida, y no tenía nada o nadie a quien dirigir esa emoción.

Lo que sí tenía, eran unas impresionantes ganas de voltearse y sacudir a Saga hasta que le entrara en su estúpida cabeza lo tanto que lo amaba.

Pero Saga ya sabía eso. Y así, a Kanon no le quedaba mucho más por hacer.

Se puso de pie y dejó la habitación. No sólo eso; salió de la casa. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar que incontables tristezas y alegrías le había brindado, y que lo estaba matando al provocarle tanto recordar y sentir.

_**-.-FLASHBACK-.-**_

— ¿Te irás?— Era una pregunta que salía sobrando, mientras el rubio se sentaba con hombros encogidos en el borde de la cama, observando al joven de cabellos azules que llevaba a cabo una intensa búsqueda por sus pertenencias entre los cajones del tocador.

La maleta que descansaba abierta de par en par a los pies de Kanon se encargaba de recibir cada artículo que el gemelo iba encontrando.

—Él me necesita. — Era la repetida excusa.

Radamanthys bufó fastidiado, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. Se acercó a Kanon y tomó su brazo imprevistamente para hacerle voltear, capturó su cintura posesivamente y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, y pudo robarle un profundo aunque apresurado beso.

—Yo también te necesito— suspiró bien cerca de su rostro. Kanon le miró suplicante...

Ya habían pasado por lo mismo mil veces en un sólo día, desde la tarde anterior en que el gemelo se enterase de la muerte de la esposa de su hermano.

La decisión que tomó no fue meditada ni durante un segundo.

Y la única razón por la que Kanon no se hallaba ya en el hogar de Saga, era por la fuerte insistencia del inglés, quien se negaba neciamente a dejarlo ir.

Porque presentía no lo vería de vuelta.

—Voy a perder el avión— dijo despacio, apartándose del rubio quien no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que darle la espalda, porque verlo salir por aquella puerta sería algo que no soportaría.

—Lo siento…—musitó el de acuosos ojos esmeraldas, cuando inevitablemente recogía su maleta y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Radamanthys dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado. Lo que resultaba más doloroso de todo, era contar con la certeza de que Kanon lo quería.

Sí, a él lo quería. Pero Saga… Saga era otra cosa.

_**-.-END FLASHBACK-.-  
**_

Un desesperado golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación lo extrajo del adormecimiento al que había sucumbido desde hacía unos minutos. Gruñendo ininteligibles palabras en maldición a quienquiera que lo molestaba a esa hora -y haciendo nota mental de reclamar al hotel por permitir visitas inesperadas- Radamanthys se puso de pie, buscando sus pantalones y colocándoselos sin abrochar, bajando la ligera camiseta que usaba para cubrir ese holgazán detalle.

Abrió la puerta todavía frotando sus ojos y cuando identificó al hombre que permanecía inmóvil sin atreverse a entrar, inevitablemente enarcó sus cejas ante lo inaudita que resultaba su presencia ahí.

Le tomó un par de parpadeos más al rubio poder apreciar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordar de los ojos de Kanon, a los que nunca había atestiguado brillando tan lamentablemente tristes.

Realmente no tenía que preguntar a qué se debía su turbado estado. Sabía que tendría algo, o más bien mucho, que ver con Saga.

—Disculpa que venga a estas horas, es sólo que- - La mano que se colocó a un lado de su cabeza le hizo callar con su repentina presencia.

Acarició sus cabellos hasta llegar a sujetar su nuca, apretó suavemente, y fue todo lo que se necesitó como incentivo. Radamanthys se quejó inaudiblemente cuando Kanon se arrojó hasta colisionar con descuido su cuerpo contra él.

El gemelo lo abrazó con urgencia, buscando desahogar su repentinamente descontrolado llanto contra el fuerte tórax en el que su rostro parecía querer hundirse.

—Tranquilo…—se relajó de manera considerable, no sólo por la palabra tan amablemente susurrada, sino por los brazos que lo acorralaron protectores, y el rostro que se acarició contra su cabeza.

Aún así, continuó expulsando uno que otro sollozo, teniendo poco más que hacer para descargarse. Y al sentir el cuerpo del Kanon temblando de esa alterada manera entre sus brazos, Radamanthys tuvo la irrefrenable sensación de haber vivido en alguna previa ocasión la misma experiencia.

_**-.-FLASHBACK-.-**_

Miró a través del lente, manteniéndose estático y esperando el momento adecuado para apretar el botón. Sólo quería que aquella ave que afanosamente se refrescaba en la antigua fuente de piedra, se quedara quieta…

—Kanon, cuánto tiempo…—el gemelo se sobresaltó, y supo que no tendría que esperar a revelar la fotografía que acababa de tomar accidentalmente para comprobar que no saldría en el mejor de los enfoques.

El hombre que se situaba en una banca del desolado parque, volteó a ver al sujeto que continuaba a sus espaldas descansando una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando encontró su rostro, notó una sonrisa cálida que se mantuvo esbozada hasta que él reaccionó, sustituyendo su estupefacta expresión de sorpresa por una de gozoso reconocimiento.

—Radamanthys…—murmuró, siendo incapaz de decir mucho más cuando se vio acallado por una ráfaga de viento vespertino que llegó a alborotar su larguísima cabellera.

Escuchó al otro reír y pronto sintió un par de manos acariciando su cabeza tratando de aplacar los rebeldes mechones azulinos.

Kanon había cerrado los ojos durante los instantes en que esa brisa le atacó y no había notado exactamente en qué momento el rubio, a quien no veía desde hacía muchos años, se había sentado a su lado sobre el oxidado asiento.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?— preguntó el inglés, todavía sin salir del asombro que ver nuevamente al gemelo le traía.

Otra vez, la casualidad los reunía. Uno, guiado por simples obligaciones laborales; el otro, huyendo de la persona que amaba, y quien claramente nada quería saber de él. Ambos encontrándose azarosamente en esa plazoleta de una mediterránea ciudad.

Kanon suspiró abatido, mirando distraídamente a su preciada cámara fotográfica, antes de regresar su atención a Radamanthys.

— ¿Te lo cuento con un café?— El otro asintió y se puso de pie, dando la pauta para marchar.

La visita a la cafetería nunca se dio. En lugar de eso, buscaron un lugar más privado, donde Kanon pudiera dejar sus lágrimas escapar, mientras el otro consoladoramente le abrazaba.

Era la misma historia de siempre.

Kanon continuaba tan ciegamente enamorado de Saga que no se abría a ninguna otra posibilidad que lo rodeara.

Y por lo que el rubio escuchaba, esa vez el asunto era grave. Pero quizás no tanto…Radamanthys no desechaba la probabilidad de que Kanon, llevado por su dolor, exagerara la "irremediable" situación.

Porque realmente le parecía insólito que alguien pudiera ser capaz de rechazar a semejante persona como Kanon.

Ése hermano del que tanto parloteaba debía ser un verdadero idiota como para no tomar todo el amor que Kanon tenía para ofrecer.

Y que para desgracia de Radamanthys, no estaba siendo guardado, ni era destinado para él.

Pero algo de ello obtendría.

Kanon sería generoso con él durante los pocos días que compartirían en esa ocasión. Más bien, Radamanthys sería quien le haría un tremendo favor disipando de su mente aunque fuera de manera temporal, las miles de angustias que lo atosigaban.

—Te extrañé, niño— murmuró sobre los labios que a continuación besaba, en un contacto que rápidamente se profundizó gracias a los brazos que rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo para intensificar la unión de sus bocas, la diversión de sus lenguas y los escalofríos de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Kanon también lo había extrañado, pero justo en esos momentos, añoraba con mayor intensidad a alguien más. Y queriendo sacarse a aquél de sus pensamientos, fue que se dejó manejar por las expertas manos del rubio, que lo distraían exitosamente de cualquier memoria que le evocara a Saga.

Gimió mordiéndose el labio cuando sus cuerpos encajaron en uno, cerró los ojos, y se dejó estremecer.

Se entregó a ese escape en repetidas ocasiones durante esa semana. Radamanthys no se despegó de su lado. Le sonreía cuando lo veía apagado, le abrazaba cuando lo sentía distante, intentó sanar la profunda herida que tenía a Kanon internamente agonizando de dolor. Pero nunca se dio el tiempo necesario para que tal invisible llaga cicatrizara…

—Mi sobrino sufrió un accidente— Informó, mochila en mano, su cámara colgando de un cinto alrededor de su cuello, mirando al rubio fijamente; preocupado, disculpándose, agradeciéndole… todo a la vez y en silencio.

—Te necesitan— aceptó, agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

En esa ocasión su obstinación por retenerlo fue nula. Sabía que su destino con Kanon sería ese repetitivo ciclo que terminaba siempre apartándolos.

Era algo a lo que tenía que atenerse; una resignación a la que ya había llegado.

Pero a él no le molestaba esperar.

_**-.-END FLASHBACK-.-**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Can’t be wrong

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 13.-All this holding on can't be wrong**

**:-:-:-:-:-:  
**  
Una luna demasiado brillante, de aspecto hasta burlón por su exagerada luminosidad, relumbraba en el aclarado cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Más abajo, en las calles, vida hervía. Luces de establecimientos nocturnos, automóviles que viajaban hacia azarosos destinos y entonaban una sinfonía de particulares gruñidos mecánicos.

Pero no era un espectáculo al que un par de pupilas ambarinas pusieran atención. Éstas buscaban entre la oscuridad de la habitación, algo mucho más hermoso que el presumido satélite que colgado de las estrellas ostentaba su grandeza y mágica palidez.

A esos ojos, les parecían mucho más dignas de admiración las gruesas pestañas, todavía húmedas, que ocultaban un par de ojos que ya había comprobado como tristes, y el rosáceo de las mejillas que formaban suaves colinas a cada lado de una respingada nariz que se le antojó besar.

Pero fueron los entreabiertos labios bajo aquella, quienes recibieron una sutil caricia de los del rubio observador.

— ¿Te has dormido?— Kanon negó con la cabeza, sujetando en puños la camiseta de quien lo abrazaba. Tanto su rostro y manos se acurrucaban contra el pecho de Radamanthys, junto al que se acostaba formando un enredijo de piernas.

El rubio no preguntó nada más. Continuó dedicándose a suspirar en arrullo y acariciar lentamente la larga cabellera azul oscuro, tal como venía haciendo desde hacía un par de horas, después de que Kanon llegara, lo abrazara, y se dejara ser llevado a la cama por el inglés.

Radamanthys no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido exactamente. Kanon no le había explicado nada, pero realmente no necesitaba inquirir más de lo debido. No quería escuchar el nombre de Saga ser sollozado de los labios que en esos momentos volvía a besar, exigiendo más de ellos esta vez, pero con suavidad y gentileza, de una manera en que Kanon no se podría negar a responder.

Además, ¿por qué lo haría?... Saga había dejado claro que ya no soportaba todo lo que conllevaba estar juntos. Así que fidelidad no le debía más. Recibir ese beso debía confortarle…

A pesar de todo eso, lo que sintió no fue alivio; esos labios, con todo y la dulzura que despedían a borbotones, no le consolaron. Le hicieron sentir culpable, la situación por entero le pareció equivocada, discordante.

Él debía estar con Saga. Era su destino, su todo, ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de su todo tan fácilmente?

Olvidarlo, nunca. Pero sí podía ser distraído por el cuerpo que lo empujaba, que le dejaba de espaldas en la cama y se acomodaba sobre él, y que ocasionaba roces entre cuatro piernas, mientras sus labios eran asaltados con mayor intrepidez.

Kanon percibía todo como algo muy familiar; las caricias de las manos que se colaban bajo su ropa ya las había experimentado antes, esos eran labios a quienes les había entregado mucho también, y todo el ser que se inclinaba sobre él era uno en quien enteramente confiaba.

…Pero a quien no podía concederle todo lo que pedía en esos precisos momentos, porque era Saga únicamente a quien Kanon visualizaba en su cabeza. Saga y sólo Saga, con sus malditos ojos hechizantes, sus facciones perfectas y deliciosamente nostálgicas, sus labios tímidos y sumisos, y su voz… hasta escuchaba la grave pero siempre retraída voz de aquel en su mente.

Lo imaginó diciéndole de muchas maneras distintas que tenía miedo. De él, de Kanon, su propio hermano, quien se había prometido a sí mismo cuidarlo por siempre, y que lo había hecho hasta al presente sin una falta.

¿Debía dejar a Saga superar su miedo solo, esta vez?

Aquél claramente eso había dado a entender, pero Kanon todavía se negaba a comprenderlo.

—Mm… no, no ahora…— Se apartó del húmedo intercambio en el que sus labios participaban, desviando el rostro a un lado para huir a la mirada de Radamanthys.

El inglés permaneció viendo ese perfil con entrañable curiosidad. Su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, no molesto por el rechazo, sino preocupado por las diminutas lágrimas que se conjuntaban en las esquinas de los ojos de Kanon. Y cuando éstas finalmente consiguieron el peso suficiente para escurrir, el rubio suspiró derrotado.

Verse privado de aquellos labios no se comparaba con lo tanto que le fastidiaba verlo llorar. Le hacía sentir inútil, al saber que nada podría hacer o decir para consolarlo. Y frustrado por eso, se apartó hasta quedar boca arriba, al lado de Kanon.

El gemelo no tardó en girar sobre su costado y buscar apoyo en el pecho del otro, así como un cariñoso abrazo, que al menos le aseguraba que era importante para alguien.

—En la mañana hablarás con él— ordenó, colocando una mano en su nuca y repartiendo más mimos a su cabello. Kanon parpadeó atónito y buscó la mirada de Radamanhtys, para confirmar que increíblemente aquel hablaba en serio. Sus ojos le sentenciaban con firmeza y su rostro lucía grave. Kanon pasó saliva, tragando un súbito nudo en su garganta y sus bañados ojos escaparon a fijarse de nuevo hacia un punto indefinido.

—No servirá de nada…—suspiró, imaginándose de antemano las palabras que Saga usaría para alejarlo de nuevo si es que Kanon buscaba otra oportunidad.

—Entonces regresarás a mí— Fue otro mandato que no aceptaría verse incumplido.

Kanon tembló casi imperceptiblemente, arrimándose más al cuerpo del inglés.

Sí le obedecería, pero todavía faltaban algunas horas para esa mañana; la seguridad de la que disfrutaba en los brazos del rubio era perecedera, y mientras la tuviera, Kanon no la desperdiciaría.

Había aprendido por experiencia a apreciar momentos como tales.

:-:-:-:

Despertó solo. Pero no fue inesperado ni se sintió por completo anormal.

Él había ocasionado esa soledad, y afrontaría las consecuencias. Se levantaría de la cama y comenzaría su rutina como cualquier otro día normal. Actuar como si todo estuviera en orden no era un acto de cinismo; era la única manera que Saga encontraba para proteger lo poco que le quedaba dentro.

Era cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Y temía más que nada a las consecuencias de sus propias acciones. Pero si no hacía nada, absolutamente nada, no habrían consecuencias y todo podría seguir de manera regular. Si él no hacía llorar a nadie más, entonces él tampoco lloraría. Si no tenía a quien amar, su corazón por fin descansaría.

El problema era, que Saga solo se engañaba a sí mismo. Él lloraba, él amaba, y por más que pretendiera que no era así, siempre existía esa neurona molesta y necia que le punzaba la cabeza recordándoselo.

Pero Saga le ignoraría.

Su día no tendría nada de especial. Ni siquiera el encontrarse a Kanon entrando a la casa justo cuando él bajaba las escaleras le sacudiría su acto de indiferencia.

Se volteó hacia la mesa del teléfono, tomó unos cuantos sobres todavía sin abrir que se habían estado acumulando toda esa semana, y pretendió concentrarse en revisarlos. Luego retomó su camino hacia la puerta, con carpeta de trabajo y la recogida correspondencia en mano.

Kanon se detuvo a medio recibidor, las llaves de la casa todavía colgando de sus dedos, cuyos nerviosos movimientos las hacían tintinear. Miró a Saga aproximarse, cabeza gacha y ojos estudiosos de los papeles que sostenía. El menor de los gemelos esperaba todo y nada cuando Saga llegara a su lado.

Kanon recibió mucho de lo segundo.

—Buenos días. — Fue una voz apagada pero firme. Saga pasó a su lado, siguió de largo, abrió la puerta, salió por ella y la cerró detrás de sí.

Kanon sintió que su gemelo se había llevado todo el aire de esa habitación egoístamente consigo.

Quedó boquiabierto, ojos expandidos y dolorosamente vibrantes, sus dedos dejaron caer sus llaves, y él sintió poder derrumbarse también, tanto así que tuvo que dar un paso torpe para afianzar su postura.

Ya no tenía nada que hablar con Saga. Ya no era nada más para aquel, ni una mirada suya había merecido. Kanon no se había dado cuenta pero sin quererlo había comenzado a llorar, a ahogarse en sollozos, mientras su mente, demasiado impactada, permanecía en el más enfermizo de los blancos.

Saga no había podido elegir manera más cruel para confirmarle que todo había llegado a su fin, que con esa desligada e inmutable distancia que le acaba de demostrar.

¿No le preocupaba siquiera donde había pasado la noche? ¿O es que lo sabría a la perfección? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿O de verdad no le afectaría?

Realmente Kanon no se encontraba en condiciones para ponerse a buscar más respuestas. Ya había recibido la más dura y contundente de todas. Una que no le dejaba más opción que irse de ahí, en cuanto recobrara la cordura necesaria para poder moverse.

Pero el tiempo pasó con aparente lentitud. Y Kanon permanecía estupefactamente de pie en medio de esa estancia, completamente solo… o al menos así sentía; pavorosamente abandonado, aunque sin notarlo tuviera dos pares de luctuosos ojos atestiguando su inconsciente llanto.

—Kanon…—Alzó la mirada y localizó a Milo y Camus detenidos a media escalera, el segundo asomándose detrás del otro, y ambos mirándolo apenados.

— ¿Estás bien?— Milo se adelantó, bajando los pocos escalones que le quedaban y se detuvo a un par de pasos frente el mayor. Vacilantemente estiró el brazo y tocó el hombro del gemelo, quien lo miraba con esa perdida expresión que al más joven le asustaba, causando que su garganta se apretara.

Ante el toque sobre su hombro, Kanon reaccionó. Respondió a la pregunta medio negando con la cabeza, para después mostrar en su rostro una dolorida expresión, antes de gruñir lastimeramente y abrazarse al chico con impulsividad.

Milo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder al abrazo y permitir a Kanon continuar el llanto sobre su hombro. Camus llegó al lado de los otros dos y se agachó a recoger las llaves que yacían junto a los pies de Kanon. Luego el francés simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y a prudente distancia, recargándose contra la puerta y manteniendo contacto visual con un claramente molesto Milo.

—No lo entiendo…— murmuró el mayor al oído del muchacho de coléricos ojos turquesas. Milo frunció el ceño al escucharle y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Yo tampoco— No quería decir mucho más. No quería tener que ponerse en partido de uno de los dos, porque a ambos los amaba por igual y toda la situación le lastimaba demasiado. Pero en esos momentos, su furia y frustración iba totalmente dirigida al ausente Saga.

Kanon sorbió por la nariz y se apartó de su sobrino. Le sonrió fugazmente y con tristeza, y luego se volvió a Camus, quien silenciosamente le entregó sus llaves, las cuales fueron inmediatamente guardadas en el bolsillo del mayor.

Limpiándose el rostro y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Kanon realizó una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía de antemano.

— ¿Van a la escuela?— Milo y Camus asintieron simultáneamente. Kanon abrió la puerta y permitió a los dos más jóvenes salir primero, siguiéndolos después, y obteniendo miradas un tanto extrañadas por parte de los dos estudiantes.

—Yo también tengo que tomar el autobús— explicó el mayor, y así los tres caminaron hasta la esquina donde el mencionado transporte se detenía un par de minutos después.

Al subir, los pasajes corrieron por cuenta del gemelo, quien terminó sentándose al lado de Milo; Camus ocupó un lugar unas cuantas filas detrás. El viaje en general tuvo un efecto alentador para Kanon.

Más específicamente, fueron las continuas sonrisas confortadoras que Milo le regalaba lo que le consolaron un poco. Pero ese 'poco' resultaba para Kanon colosalmente invaluable en esos momentos que, después de saberse olvidado por Saga, necesitaba tantísimo sentirse recordado por alguien.

El autobús frenó en la parada donde Milo y Camus debían bajar. Después de montarse la mochila en la espalda, antes de dejar su asiento, y sin que una mirada le pareciera suficiente como despedida, Milo se colgó al cuello de Kanon, y le rogó al su oído:

—No desaparezcas…por favor— Kanon se sobrepuso a su sorpresa y asintió efusivamente. Satisfecho con eso, Milo lo dejó ir y tras una brillante sonrisa le dio la espalda y bajó del autobús.

Kanon permaneció en su sitio... Todavía faltaban varias calles para llegar a su destino.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.**

No podía dejar de verlo. Quería hacerlo, de verdad, porque estarlo observando así no era sensato, no cuando la lección de química exigía su atención al pizarrón. Pero Camus estaba preocupado por Milo, y difícilmente era capaz de despegar los ojos del cabizbajo muchacho que se sentaba a su lado por más de unos segundos antes de regresar a comprobar que seguía exudado la misma pesadumbre.

Pero no se preocupaba demasiado. No podía; después de todo, seguían enfadados el uno con el otro… se suponía.

Al recordar a Milo besando a aquella muchacha descaradamente frente a él, Camus frunció el ceño y pudo por fin concentrarse únicamente en las fórmulas que el profesor explicaba.

Pero Milo robó de nueva cuenta su mirada cuando, incrédulamente para Camus, aquel se dejó jalar durante el receso por las acostumbradas amistades con quienes siempre "jugaba".

Pero era notable en la mirada apagada del aludido, que no se sentía del todo con humor para entretenimientos de tan poco sentido. Sin embargo, Camus no se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para fijarse en tal detalle hasta que llegó a donde se reunía el pequeño grupo.

Y de pronto se hallaba sentándose en un espacio que sobraba, y teniendo a Milo, con esa mirada que entonces sí comprobaba como triste, observándolo con extrañeza.

Poca atención pusieron al juego. Permanecieron absortos en la familiar mirada que se encontraban en frente. Las voces y risas a su alrededor llegaron a parecer lejanas, y uno de los participantes tuvo que sacudir a Milo bruscamente del hombro para que éste saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Giró la botella como se le fue ordenado. Pero ni siquiera esperó a que se detuviera, ni que le dijeran cual era su reto, o a quien tendría que besar esa vez, cuando repentinamente se incorporó y gateó hasta un boquiabierto Camus, quien sin tiempo de buscar más opción, recibió un inesperado y urgente beso que dejó a todos los presentes pasmados.

Milo no se dio cuenta en qué momento el sorprendido silencio que se había implantado terminó. No escuchó los murmullos de algunos ni las carcajadas de otros. Se hizo sordo, mientras sus ojos se agudizaron como nunca; las pupilas oscuras rodeadas de resplandeciente turquesa se fijaron punzantemente en los impresionados ojos zafiros del chico que había quedado atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

Porque igualmente sin percatarse, Milo había recostado a Camus e intercalado sus piernas con él, plantando las manos en su cintura y evitándole cualquier intento de escape.

Y ese beso no paró, adquirió profundidad y sentimiento, y podrían haber seguido así eternamente, o al menos hasta que sonara la chicharra.

Pero para mala suerte de ambos, el prefecto -advertido por algún chismoso- interrumpió dicha demostración, y entre vociferaciones a las que ninguno de los dos reprendidos puso mucha atención, los envió a la detención. Cosa que al aludido par tampoco afectó demasiado; se atontaban mutuamente con poderosas miradas, y los regaños ni se resentían.

Y al término de clases, cualquier conflicto que hubiera existido entre ellos, no podía ser recordado por ninguno de los dos.

Caminaron de regreso a casa bromeando sobre lo que había sucedido. Milo remedaba el sermón del director, o imitaba las reacciones de sus compañeros, obteniendo un sonroje de Camus y risas traviesas y encantadoras que le despertaban la necesidad de acercarse cada tanto en tanto a él para besar fugazmente sus labios.

—Bueno…ahora puedo decirle adiós a mi popularidad— se lamentaba falsamente después. Pero permanecía consciente de que eso era mil veces mejor que tener que decirle adiós a Camus.

— ¡Hah! Todo lo contrario…nos has convertido en el último escándalo de la escuela. — Y volvían a reír.

Milo había actuado impulsivamente, pero esta vez Camus no pensaba reclamarle. Estaba encantado con el atrevimiento del otro, a quien nunca pensó capaz de osarse a presumir la relación que sostenían frente a un público.

Milo tampoco se arrepentía, por más que rezongara al respecto. No quería que Camus y él terminaran como Saga y Kanon. Y si se querían, ¿para qué perder el tiempo por una disputa de nada? Sus actos habrían sido impetuosos, pero haberse sentido libre de tomar la mano de Camus a la salida de clases, no era comparable en nada al vacío gusto de mantener alguna superficial reputación.

Saga podría aprender mucho de él.

Pero Saga demostraría ser un alumno lento.

Milo no tenía planeado hablar con él. Había pensado someterlo a una inconmovible ley del hielo, pero al llegar a casa y atestiguar "accidentalmente" una plática entre Saga y Samantha, el joven cambió de opinión.

Se encontraban ambos en la sala por donde Camus y Milo pasaron de largo. El primero subió las escaleras, pero el segundo permaneció escuchando apenas asomado tras una pared.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Saga, cuando la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado le entregó una bolsa con diversos objetos.

—Unas cosas que Kanon olvidó en mi casa. — Saga las revisó por encima; rollos de película, un par de playeras, discos de música, no mucho más.

— ¿Te visitó hace poco?— inquirió sin estar seguro de desear una contestación sincera.

Contrario a lo que había demostrado, a Saga sí le inquietaba el paradero de Kanon, ¿Con quién se estaba quedando?, ¿con quién había pasado la noche anterior?... Él lo había alejado, pero sólo podía adivinar a brazos de quien lo habría arrojado.

Realmente Samantha no era su primera opción, y la mujer no tardó en confirmarle sus sospechas.

—No…de hecho tiene bastante que no lo veo. Dile que no se pierda tanto… se le extraña. — Dijo al ponerse de pie.

Saga simplemente asintió distraído, manteniendo la vista en la bolsa que sostenía sobre su regazo.

Samantha se despidió y dio por terminada la breve visita. Con confianza buscó la cercana puerta, sin esperar a que el enajenado Saga decidiera ponerse de pie y escoltarla a la salida. Se marchó, sin que su desaparición fuera trascendente o su presencia extrañada.

Saga suspiró, concluyendo que si Kanon no había buscado a su 'amiga' de siempre, estaría con el británico que tanto interés había mostrado por su hermano, y con quien aparentemente compartía mucho pasado.

— ¿De verdad ustedes…terminaron?— con un parpadeo la mirada de Saga se alzó y se dirigió a un lado, donde Milo se había sentado sin que el mayor lo percibiera siquiera.

El joven lo miraba con tímida curiosidad. Saga sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ver la bolsa que descansaba sobre sus muslos.

—Algo así— musitó, sin atreverse del todo a afirmar, y exhalando abatimiento en un nuevo suspiro.

Era esa tristeza que Saga traía cargando como aura lo que había llevado a Milo a hablarle, en lugar de ignorarlo como aquel hacía con Kanon.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó sin miramientos. Si lograba acorralar a Saga, tal vez admitiría que lo que hacía era el peor de los errores, al menos el peor entre los que Milo le había atestiguado.

Saga miró a Milo con una propia interrogante en la expresión de su rostro. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar con sus preguntas? El mayor podría fácilmente hacer uso de su autoridad y mandarle a su habitación, cuando nada de lo que escudriñaba por saber era de su incumbencia.

Podría, pero esa no fue una opción por la que Saga se inclinó.

No quería alejar a Milo, también.

—No estoy hecho para esto— contestó lo más sincero posible, con la respuesta más exacta que pudo conseguir. Honestamente no encontraba manera fiel de expresar lo que sentía…. eran demasiadas emociones contradictorias que lo traían en un constante subir y bajar de ánimos, una invariable irresolución, repetidos arrepentimientos y renovadas decisiones.

No había mentido después de todo. Verdaderamente no estaba hecho para eso.

—Es difícil a veces…—Milo comenzó, dudoso de cuales palabras serían las adecuadas para ayudar a Saga en su búsqueda de soluciones.

—Yo en ocasiones me siento capaz de estrangular a Camus, y seguro que le despierto en ocasiones los mismos instintos— rió débilmente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo en el papel de consejero.

Suspiró y siguió.

—Pero todo se pasa — su tono era melódico y sedante—Todo se arregla cuando quieres a alguien.

—Lo sé… —Saga replicó despacio, desviando su mirada de los ojos esperanzados e indulgentes de Milo, que le causaban a los suyos, desencantados, cierto repele.

—Pero, el problema es que… yo quiero tanto a tu tío, que deseo lo mejor para él. Y eso definitivamente no soy yo— terminó negando levemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose sonrojar ligeramente ante su confidencia.

Milo se dio cuenta de que había mentido más temprano al decir que no entendía a Saga. Lo comprendía demasiado bien, pero le era muy difícil asimilar que su padre no fuera capaz de reparar esas grietas de dudas, tan pequeñas y tontas.

—Si así fueran las cosas, Camus ya me habría botado desde hace tiempo. — torció sus labios un poco, y arqueó una ceja. El gesto en general terminó revelando una sonrisa pequeña, incrédula pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva.

—Sólo uno mismo puede decidir lo que es mejor para sí. Y tú no eres Kanon… No puedes suponer que sabes lo que él necesita.

Milo notó preocupadamente que Saga fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se nublaban humedeciéndose. No supo si sentirse complacido de haber logrado remover algo en él, o culpable por haberlo turbado tan visiblemente.

—Bueno… tengo que hacer tareas…— Balbuceó, sin desear alterar más al otro, y sin tener realmente otra cosa que decir con lo que sintiera que podría ayudarle. Y tras ese pretexto, Milo retomó el camino pendiente hacia su habitación.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- Sorbió de su vaso de agua mientras el recién llegado ocupaba la silla contigua.

Kanon movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le miró con aflicción, suplicando tácitamente que no le diera más instrucciones con las que no conseguiría llegar a ninguna parte.

El de cabellos azules sólo quería obedecer la última orden de Radamanthys. Ya lo había hecho; ahí estaba, regresando a él.

A partir de entonces ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Kanon se distrajo al recorrer con la mirada sus alrededores, notando al restaurante del hotel comenzando a tomar vida conforme entraba la tarde.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— El gemelo se alzó de hombros. El rubio, interpretando esa vaga respuesta a su gusto, llamó al mesero elevando la mano, y prediciendo que Kanon no decidiría que pedir, él escogió en su lugar.

Minutos después el platillo fue servido. Kanon lo admiró con la renuencia de un niño melindroso, sintiéndose estudiado por unas órbitas áureas y chispeantes de impaciencia.

—Si no te gusta, pide otra cosa— Radamanthys sugirió. Kanon negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y más que nada por no importunar a su acompañante, finalmente se animó a tocar sus cubiertos.

—Esto está bien…— Y comenzó a comer con pocas ganas, siendo consciente de la minuciosa inspección a la que el inglés lo sometía todo el tiempo, y sin que eso fuera algo que le molestara; estaba bien acostumbrado a su mirada y a ese silencio eternamente entendedor.

— ¿Cuando regresas a Inglaterra?— preguntó con naturalidad, antes de dar un bocado.

—Todavía no— el otro respondió simplemente, descruzando los brazos y tomando la servilleta de tela para limpiar las comisuras de los labios de Kanon, manchados de salsa de espaguetis.

El gemelo sonrió con cierta timidez, tanto por el amable gesto como por la tranquilizadora respuesta obtenida.

Alargar su estadía no le traería a Radamanthys ninguna repercusión negativa. Podía costearse el lujo y desligarse de algunas responsabilidades pendientes. Él se quedaría durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Y Kanon agradecía eso ilimitadamente, aunque no se atreviera a expresarlo.

Después de esa merienda, la recámara del hotel les esperaba para resguardarlos de todo lo que les pudiera hacer daño, dejándolos acompañados únicamente del naranja atardecer apreciable por una de las ventanas, que pronto se tornaría en una más protectora oscuridad.

Contemplando desde ese pequeño balcón, esperaron pacientes esa negrura engañosa que les haría sentir lo suficientemente aislados y lejanos del resto del mundo.

Más bien, Radamanthys esperaría por Kanon; a que esas tinieblas lo disfrazaran, e hicieran sentir a aquel menos culpable cuando aceptara los besos del 'desconocido' entre las sombras.

Kanon obviamente no había resuelto nada con Saga. Pero él lo cuidaría, mientras el otro se lo permitiera… le demostraría una vez más lo tanto que le importaba. Y lo desinteresado que era su actuar.

Kanon ya sabía todo eso bien. No era Radamanthys quien necesitaba ese beso; era él mismo a quien le hacía falta ese amoroso contacto para no terminar de desbaratarse.

Esos brazos que se cernían a su alrededor con potencia eran su muro de contención, le evitaban explotar de dolor. Y Kanon se entregaría abnegadamente a ellos, y a su dueño.

Los pies de ambos se movieron en sincronía, transportando hacia la cama a dos cuerpos enlazados en un abrazo que hacía confuso reconocer a cada uno por separado. La falta de iluminación no ayudaba a distinguir, pero a fin de cuentas esa la meta de todo… parecer uno, serlo.

Kanon suspiró al sentir la comodidad del mullido material que contactaba con su espalda. En esa posición horizontal, su vista del techo fue rápidamente obstaculizada por un afilado rostro de apiñonada piel, rodeado de alborotados cabellos dorados; todo un sol entre las sombras.

Un par de manos se anclaron a la nuca de ese sol, y lo atrajeron hacia los oscuros abismos de una boca sedienta del sentimiento que Kanon podía percibir lentamente rodeándolo como una niebla invisible, llevándolo a un estupor en el que terminaba siendo sólo semi-consciente de todo.

Ese imaginario velo protector surgía de las manos que retiraban delicadamente su ropa, y marcaban en su cuerpo puntos de hipersensibilidad, tan culpables de su embotamiento como los labios que reclamaban a los suyos.

Kanon no podía resistirse al sincero anhelo que saboreaba en la saliva que se mezclaba con la suya, no quería, él también ansiaba lo mismo… quería tocar a Radamanthys como éste lo tocaba, sentir la calidez de aquella piel siendo absorbida por sus huellas digitales. Así, luchó por desvestirlo presuroso, cuando el otro ya se le había adelantado y tenía al gemelo completamente descubierto debajo suyo.

Era un incitante espectáculo; luces irresolutas en esos ojos, coloreadas mejillas de dulce aspecto, y refinados acordes de suspiros. Radamanthys podría quedarse contemplando, pero si tenía la posibilidad de tocarlo, de probarlo y reclamarlo de su propiedad, no perdería más el tiempo.

Después de incorporarse para terminar de quitarse su camisa ya desabrochada por las acciones de Kanon, y tras quedar sólo en pantalones, Radamanthys se inclinó de nuevo y buscó acomodo entre los torneados muslos del gemelo, separándolos con urgentes caricias que llegaban hasta su pantorrilla y regresaban lentamente hasta su cintura, sosteniéndolo cuando arqueaba la espalda al sentir el cuerpo del rubio empujándose insinuantemente contra él.

Las piernas de Kanon se frotaron ansiosas contra la impertinente tela que cubría las extremidades inferiores del inglés, mientras sus manos se adherían a la espalda del rubio y recorrían toda esa suave firmeza a la vez que lo jalaba más cerca de sí, hasta sentir sus torsos colisionar, y conseguir que un fresco aliento le causara erizamientos en la piel de su cuello.

Esos escalofríos fueron aplacados por la húmeda calidez que un par de hambrientos labios repartieron sobre la vulnerable piel a la que tornaron rojiza, para mayor deleite visual del rubio.

Kanon se arrastró hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos hasta quedar más cerca de la cabecera, donde encontró una almohada en la cual reposar más cómodamente. Radamanthys gateó tras él y Kanon le extendió una mano para apurarlo todavía más, abrazándole cuando lo tuvo adecuadamente cerca.

El otro aprovechó ese acercamiento para llegar otra vez al cuello que se le reveló cuando Kanon ladeó la cabeza dejando a su azulada cabellera caer hacia a un lado. Y sin esos sedosos mechones estorbando, Radamanthys pudo terminar el banquete que había tenido que interrumpir momentos atrás.

Suaves mordidas y lameteos juguetones hicieron a Kanon gemir despacio y cerrar los ojos. Las caricias que fueron repartidas por su tórax y costados le invitaron a removerse, consiguiendo con ello roces que lo acaloraban más.

El aumento de temperatura fue uno que Radamanthys también resintió, y ese efecto compartido avivó todavía más la conexión que siempre había existido entre ellos. Había una increíble sincronía entre cada movimiento; cuando la mano del rubio pretendía posarse en alguna parte del cuerpo del peliazul, éste ya estaba retorciéndose o elevándose ligeramente para consumar esa adivinable caricia. Y cuando los labios de alguno se entreabrían, enseguida llegaban otros a preguntarles si estaban bien con un suave toque.

Y ese ritmo cómodo y familiar se mantuvo. Fue un deslizamiento fácil y confiado el que llevó los labios de Radamanthys al pecho de Kanon, fue un juego memorizado ese que su habilidosa lengua practicó sobre los sensibles pezones del trémulo gemelo, y fue totalmente predecible el momento en que lo desesperó tanto como para provocar que comenzara a intentar torpemente liberarlo de sus pantalones.

Con una sonrisa taimada en sus labios, Radamanthys besó las arreboladas mejillas de Kanon y batalló él mismo con su cinturón, quedando después de un minuto en las mismas condiciones del gemelo.

Kanon atrapó la cintura de Radamanthys con sus piernas y éste sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, reteniendo y sometiéndolo a una breve tortura; Kanon realmente quería tocarlo y al no verse capaz de tal cosa, comenzaba a gemir más alto y contonearse con toda intención de romper el autocontrol de aquel y lograr su libertad.

Tras varios minutos de lo que parecían fútiles intentos, finalmente logró, al ajustar el abrazo de sus muslos y elevar su cadera sugerentemente, distraer al rubio lo suficiente para liberar sus manos y moverlas hasta sujetar los hombros del otro, jalándolo bruscamente para un beso voluntarioso y profundo.

Una risa ahogada vibró reflejándose en la garganta de Kanon, y el emisor de ese melodioso sonido se retiró sonriente, con un centelleo travieso en sus pupilas.

Momentos después, Kanon se vio obligado a contener su respiración y entrecerrar los ojos. Sus manos dejaron marcas de uñas en la nuca del rubio cuya mano se perdía en la entrepierna del peliazul, provocándole esas inquietas reacciones que causaban a la sonrisa del inglés incrementarse, y a su cuerpo responder, dificultándole la espera.

Un gruñido interrumpió el beso en el que el par de gastados labios se habían vuelto a ocupar; una mano se coló tras la espalda baja de Kanon levantando sus caderas, cuando éste ya no pudo arquear más la espalda para incrementar tal elevación. Gimió más fuerte, cuando un par de manos masajearon sus glúteos y unos dientes llegaron a su oído y mordisquearon su lóbulo, provocándole un estremecimiento más de los muchos que llevaba experimentando sin pausa.

Kanon sintió al miembro que se frotaba contra su abdomen adquirir su límite de rigidez, y suspiró entrecortado, sufriendo un repentino punzón en el bajo vientre, recordatorio de su propio estado.

Gimoteó al mismo tiempo que el otro resoplaba, y en cuanto sintió a unos atrevidos dedos rozar su entrada, Kanon apartó un poco al rubio de sí. Giró su cuerpo, perezoso por el abrumador calor, hasta quedar boca abajo, con la almohada contra su sonrojada mejilla lista para absorber el sudor que comenzaba a emanar de sus poros con constante incremento de frecuencia.

No pasaron muchos segundos más antes de que Kanon comenzara a recibir afanosas caricias y ávidos besos por cada rincón de su espalda; sentía esas posesivas manos ir y regresar sobre sus costillas, aprisionándolo más al cuerpo cuyo peso lo mantenía estampado contra la cama.

Kanon disfrutaba enormemente de esa impresión que sufría de casi desvanecerse entre el colchón y Radamanthys, y agregando que el ardor que empapaba todo su ser lo tenía respirando con agobio, el gemelo no consideró como una posibilidad muy lejana el deliciosamente desmayar.

— ¡Ah...ahh!— una mano apretando firmemente su miembro le advirtió permanecer consciente. Kanon apoyó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y arrugó el forro de la almohada fuertemente entre sus dedos.

Sintió a Radamanthys alejarse un poco de su espalda. El rubio se apoyó en manos y rodillas, dejando a Kanon respirar con mayor facilidad. Pero fue un transitorio alejamiento; un instante después Kanon tenía que gemir nuevamente, sorprendido por una maliciosa lengua que tomaba la vértebra más sobresaliente de su nuca como punto de partida para un tremendamente excitante viaje en descenso.

Su pulso se aceleró enloquecidamente y sus bajos lloriqueos aumentaron notablemente de volumen cuando el cruelmente lento trayecto a lo largo de su columna vertebral era al fin culminado.

Entonces tembló y mordió la almohada, apretando los ojos y bufando exasperado. Levantó sus caderas en un movimiento torpe, que el otro controló al colocar las manos alrededor de sus muslos, aplacándolo.

Uno de esos muslos fue abandonado para que posteriormente un par de dedos lucharan por introducirse al humedecido orificio que con agilidad comenzaban a explorar y dilatar, para contradictoria desgracia y éxtasis de Kanon.

Continuos besos sobre el lado de su rostro que no se hundía en la almohada consolaron a Kanon en cierta medida durante su atroz espera. Pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más; su espalda se curvaba y sus caderas se movían erráticas y desesperadas, rogando indiscretamente por más. Y para Radamanthys también resultó abrumador y espantosamente provocativo el sentirlo moviéndose de esa forma, sacándolo de quicio con sus roces e incrementando la ambición de irrumpir en esa estrecha tibieza que sus dedos exploraban.

Su resistencia flaqueó, para conveniencia de ambos. Y Kanon finalmente recibió lo que tanto ansiaba, o al menos, la esperanza de un escandaloso clímax se veía mucho más cercana; ese sordo dolor que de repente le hizo rechinar los dientes se lo avisaba. Pero como todo, era conocido, era soportable, y pasaba con presteza.

Y era sólo una sensación primaria e insignificante a las que seguían una vez que ambos encontraron, con la habilidad que trae la costumbre, un ritmo al cual acompasarse para invadir y ser conquistado; un acuerdo tácito de alternadamente suspirar y ser escuchado… todo a partir de una promesa de proteger y una necesidad de ser confortado.

—Te amo, niño…— porque seguía siendo a sus ojos, el muchacho dulce y tímidamente travieso de hace años, y porque cierta parte de él, aunque fuera una pequeña fracción de su alma, le pertenecía, y eso nunca cambiaría sin importar las circunstancias.

Ese susurro contra su oído, grave y conmovedor, provocó un temblor generalizado en Kanon, un cosquilleo en sus ojos los cuales abrió grandes y cerró herméticos en un instante, y una vergüenza por ello que le llevó a voltear y esconder su rostro por completo contra la almohada.

Se tragó gemidos y lágrimas, mientras una nariz se acariciaba entre el cabello que cubría su nuca y varios besos eran repartidos en esa misma zona.

Kanon se sintió nuevamente desaparecer bajo el cuerpo del inglés que arremetía con gentil fuerza contra él. El progresivo ímpetu con el que esas embestidas llegaban, y las avivadas caricias que la mano infiltrada bajo su abdomen proporcionaba a su miembro, no le consolaron del todo, y entonces lloriqueó guiado por un sentimiento miserable que sin aparente razón lo invadió.

No soltó el sollozo que guardaba a media garganta únicamente porque sabía que eso preocuparía a Radamanthys, y Kanon no iba a permitirse ser una patética carga para aquél.

No deseaba imponerle su tristeza, al contrario, quería contagiarse de sus energías y seguir, dejar todo lo que le lastimaba atrás, aunque gran parte de su corazón tuviera que quedar olvidado entre todo aquello.

Ese corazón golpeó más fuerte de lo normal por un instante, y todo pensamiento que Kanon tuviera formándose en su mente fue interrumpido; sus labios se entreabrieron sin jamás soltar sonido y su ceño se frunció marcadamente.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudirlo por dentro y al momento su semen se derramó sobre la cama. Sintió a Radamanthys empujándolo unas cuantas veces más, jadeando antes de explotar dentro de él. Le sintió abrasador, y esa ígnea sensación le llevó a suspirar rendido, tanto como el rubio que se desfallecía encima de él.

Se sintió ligeramente aliviado.

Sintió, y con eso se contentaba.

Restregó el rostro contra la almohada una última vez, asegurándose de secar sus mejillas antes de girarse a quedar boca arriba, al momento que Radamanthys se tumbaba a su lado.

En coincidencia voltearon al mismo tiempo, quedando de perfil frente al otro y en perfecta posición para encajarse en un abrazo cálido y alentador. Radamanthys pasó una mano por su perlada frente antes de rodear con ese brazo la espalda de Kanon, quien se encogió buscando esconder el rostro en su cuello y caber en el abrazo.

Suspiros al unísono fueron audibles. La ilusión y agonía que fueron exhaladas de distintos labios hacia un mismo espacio, se entremezclaron formando una sedativa atmósfera que los endrogó a ambos. Pero sólo uno de ellos despertaría a la mañana siguiente al lado del antídoto para todos sus pesares.

El otro, sin terminar de resignarse, se miraría al espejo y pretendería dar vida a esa imagen con lágrimas insuficientemente mágicas. Y fracasado, retornaría a los brazos de su siempre consolador cómplice.

_**:-:-:-Flashback:-:-:**_

Cabellos castaños, mirada decidida de ojos verde intenso, metas bien definidas y heredado respeto. Pero con una gran debilidad.

—Demonios…— maldijo a nada en especial cuando su encendedor falló. Intentó una segunda vez y la flama surgió. Prendió y aspiró satisfecho.

Complacido exhaló el humo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, mirando al cigarro que sostenía entre un par de dedos con una mezcla de despreciativa adoración.

Tenía meses intentando dejarlo en vano. No era que quisiera con muchas ganas, porque si así fuera entonces podría lograrlo en _un dos por tres_. Era alguien que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que anhelaba. Aunque a veces lo acompañara un poco de mala estrella.

Sí, no sería el abogado más prestigioso de la firma, pero después de todo era él hijo del fundador y eso debía influenciar un poco en que su suerte cambiara.

Chasqueó fastidiado y tiró el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo. Dio un par de pasos para regresar a la frustrante fiesta, pero enseguida giró sobre sus talones y volvió a tomar el poste de luz como sitio para recargarse mientras buscaba la cajetilla entre sus bolsillos de nuevo.

Unos sonidos provenientes al final del callejón le distrajeron. Se asomó, buscando distinguir algo entre las sombras. La pálida luz del faro cercano le regaló una débil visión de la escena que dos conocidos gemelos protagonizaban.

Aioros tragó pesadamente en sorpresa y agudizó la mirada.

Efectivamente, sin riesgo de confusiones, uno de esos dos debía ser Saga; un colega a quien no tenía en alta estima. Siempre robaba la atención de su padre y recibía a los clientes más importantes… era una de las muchas razones que frustraban la fracasada vida que llevaba.

Y el otro, obviamente se trataba de su hermano. Lo conocía de alguna azarosa ocasión; Saga se lo había presentado hacía tiempo, y recién lo saludaba de nuevo un rato atrás, pero no guardaba ninguna impresión de él en particular.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, al observar incrédulamente divertido como ese par se enfrascaba en una evidentemente íntima platica, y compartía besos nada fraternales, Aioros se deshizo de cualquier idea que se pudiera haber hecho previamente sobre el aparentemente correcto y perfecto Saga.

Tras una risa muda arrojó la cajetilla de cigarros a la calle, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría después.

Regresó a la fiesta, finalmente con un verdadero motivo para celebrar.

_**:-:-:End flashback:-:-:**_

Un gruñido, y una colilla encendida cayendo al bote de basura y apagándose al instante.

Todavía no había podido dejar ese vicio.

Suspiró y recogió los papeles que una de las secretarias le había dejado en el escritorio. Acababa de terminar -y ni siquiera victorioso- un caso sobre granjeros y propiedades que lo había tenido, para aumento de su amargura, fuera de la ciudad por semanas. Y ahora que llegaba tenía que ponerse al corriente con los asuntos que le quedaran pendientes. Lo cual, dado que no era muy reconocido ni de gran reputación, no constituía demasiado trabajo.

Un sólo fólder y un par de hojas. Apenas los recorrió con la mirada cuando volvió a soltarlos sobre el escritorio, para después sentarse en su silla reclinable, resoplando hastiado.

Tras juguetear un momento con el par de elegantes plumas que yacían a un lado del cenicero, Aioros levantó la mirada, alertado por el típico sonidito que hacía el elevador al abrirse.

Y lo miró. Al otro lado del amplio piso de oficinas, y dirigiéndose a la suya, localizó a Saga. Caminaba seguro a través de la estancia común y desaparecía tras la puerta que lucía en el centro una placa con el nombre del gemelo.

No perdió más tiempo. Aioros salió de su pieza y atravesó el lugar, sin molestarse en tocar antes de entrar, sorprendiendo a Saga cuando se sentaba frente a su escritorio. El peliazul enarcó una ceja, y el castaño le sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

Saga _muy_ pronto sería más que consciente de aquella hipocresía.


	14. Chapter 14: Twisted logic

**:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 14. Twisted logic  
**

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ese sujeto le parecía realmente despreciable. Y la descripción se quedaba bien corta.

Saga miraba atónito al hombre que confianzudamente se encontraba sentado sobre una esquina de su escritorio, sonriéndole de manera maliciosa y mirándole de la misma forma.

Aioros había llegado platicándole como si fuera lo más casual del mundo sobre su relación con Kanon, de cómo se había enterado de ésta, y lo 'preocupado' que estaba por Saga, pues si su padre llegara a ser conocedor de las amorales costumbres de su abogado favorito, las consecuencias no serían nada favorables para el gemelo.

Parpadeó y respiró como tenía quizás minutos de no hacerlo. La sorpresa había sido demasiada. Era lo último que necesitaba, lo peor que en sus pesadillas habría podido imaginar.

Y es que si algo en la vida era importante para Saga era el trabajo en el cual se había hecho una admirable reputación, y eso incluía, la opinión del jefe que tanto confiaba en él. Había perdido tantas cosas, pero ese ámbito de su vida era constante, invariable y al menos, algo que le salía bien. Nunca esperó que sus decisiones más personales influyeran de tan devastadora manera en los asuntos de su -hasta ese día- segura y confiable oficina.

Suspiró nerviosamente y sujetó con ambas manos el borde de su escritorio. Hubiese deseado destruirlo, o mejor aún, hacerse de todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo y arrojárselo a aquel que venía con toda intención, e inexplicables motivos, de hacerle la vida mil veces más complicada.

—No te pongas así, Saga. Mi padre no tiene que enterarse de tu secreto. Soy mucho más comprensivo de lo que aparento… – Comentó con falso tono amable, sin dejar de eliminar esa cínica sonrisa de sus labios, frustrando todavía más al otro con su ruin actitud.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Saga dijo sin rodeos, lanzándole la mirada más iracunda que había elaborado en toda su existencia.

Aioros suspiró. Alcanzó y tomó la primera carpeta que vio y comenzó a examinar su contenido con aparente despreocupación. Era uno de los varios casos de los que Saga se encargaba.

—Primero que nada, quiero esto. — cerró el fólder y se puso de pie, sin regresarlo jamás a su lugar.

Pero Aioros no se retiró enseguida, como Saga ilusamente esperaba. Se acercó a él, deteniéndose a su lado. El gemelo se mantenía totalmente congelado en la misma postura, con su vista hacia el frente, queriendo perforar la pared de la furia que bullía en su interior.

—Y…también podría servirme…un poco de amabilidad de tu parte...—Saga volteó hacia Aioros, no porque quisiera, sino debido a una mano que se colocó sobre un lado de su rostro y le hizo girar.

Luego, sufrió una caricia lenta a través de su mejilla que le erizó la piel y oprimió su garganta. Las pupilas de Saga se fijaron en Aioros, sacudiéndose alarmadas. Y por más que el gemelo necesitara deshacerse de ese toque, todo su cuerpo decidió desobedecer a la desesperación que lo consumía.

Fue un ruidito inaudible ese que su garganta pretendió emitir en reclamo a los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, cuando Aioros se inclinó decidido en su objetivo. La mano que estaba en su mejilla se deslizó y tomó con firmeza su barbilla para mantenerlo quieto, aunque en ese alelado estado no hizo ningún intento por librarse. El beso comenzó suave pero evolucionó en segundos tras los cuales Saga se encontraba prácticamente resbalando de la silla, ya que Aioros se había empujado sobre él para partir sus labios y explorar su boca sin ningún miramiento.

El de asustados ojos esmeraldas terminó quejándose cuando aquel asalto se volvió demasiado agresivo. Finalmente reaccionó empujando al otro, quien se separó jadeante y le dirigió una risa burlona.

Saga se sentó derecho y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada. Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus ensalivados labios varias veces y terminó dejando las yemas de un par de dedos sobre éstos. Se hallaban rojizos, hinchados y dolían palpitantes. Y más dolía escuchar al otro carcajeando y despidiéndose con una clara insinuación de que las cosas no acabarían ahí.

—Luego veremos de qué otras maneras puedes devolver el favor de mi silencio.

El gemelo se apegó al mutismo. Aioros salió, fólder bajo el brazo, sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, y conveniente noción en su mente de que podría divertirse con Saga mucho más de lo que había esperado.

:-:-:-:

Un beso sobre su mejilla, otro sobre uno de sus párpados, uno más cerca de sus labios, y al final un toque suave de lleno sobre éstos. Y abrió sus ojos.

Solo un pestañeo perezoso que le permitió admirar dos órbitas doradas fijadas en él, muy cerca de su rostro, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Portaba una sonrisa satisfecha y holgazana en sus labios, y ladeó la cabeza buscando un mejor acomodo sobre la almohada que todavía se negaba a abandonar.

Tan sólo segundos después, tuvo que reír cuando una repentina mordida sobre su cuello le despertó cosquilleos que le hicieron retorcerse. Entonces un par de fuertes brazos lo atraparon, empujándole juguetonamente y haciendo a dos cuerpos girar uno sobre el otro varias veces hasta que quien se había negado a despertar finalmente abrió los ojos de manera definitiva.

—Anda, que ya es tarde— Radamanthys insistió levantándose de la cama, forzando con su ausencia a que Kanon lo siguiera hacia el baño donde estaba a punto de encerrarse.

— ¿Tarde para qué?— rió el gemelo mientras se colaba por la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. El rubio refunfuñó en falso enfado y se adentró a la ducha, jalando la cortina que para Kanon no fue obstáculo.

—Hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado— dijo al abrir la llave del agua fría, para seguido hacer lo mismo con la caliente hasta que encontró una temperatura agradable.

Kanon, quien se hallaba de pronto tan entusiasta y alegre que hasta parecía moverse con un gracioso rebote casi imperceptible en cada paso, se plantó enfrente de Radamanthys, y enredando ambas manos en sus cabellos lo acercó para capturar sus labios en un beso travieso que terminó con succiones y suaves mordidas, consiguiendo una risa grave y excitante por parte del rubio.

Fue una ducha más que entretenida. Kanon no hizo más preguntas, Radamanthys abandonó los gestos de bromista desprecio ante el insistente gemelo, y le permitió que lo agasajara con besos y caricias para los cuales la constante caída de agua sobre sus cabezas no era distracción.

Tal como esa mañana inició, el resto del día pasó sin graves preocupaciones. Así como Radamanthys había advertido, estuvieron ocupados, recorriendo un sitio tras otro donde algo de entretenimiento y distracción fuera disponible. Tenían suficiente con la compañía del otro, pero el cambio de escenarios de alguna forma hacía todo más divertido. Incluso en un olvidado museo dieron a parar, donde más que admirar obras de artes, jugaron infantilmente a perderse de la vista de los guardias para hacer "travesuras".

Y después de una amena comida en un coloquial café y tres funciones seguidas en el cine, donde lo menos que hicieron fue prestar atención a los dramáticos filmes que estaban en exposición, la noche les alcanzó y el regreso a la habitación de hotel que identificaban como lo más cercano a un hogar, fue inevitable.

Pero tomaron el camino largo. Evitaron taxis o autobuses y fue un paseo a pie tranquilo y relajante el que les llevó a su destino. Sin embargo, justo antes de que atravesaran las elegantes puertas del hotel, Kanon tomó la mano de Radamanthys y lo jaló en un trote impulsivo hacia un parquecito que quedaba cruzando la calle.

La prisa cesó una vez que llegaron al sitio. Siguieron uno de los numerosos caminos empedrados que surcaban el conjunto de vegetación, a los lados del cual se posicionaban bancas metálicas en donde, si hubieran querido, podrían haber descansado.

Kanon todavía tenía demasiada energía dentro de sí para liberar. Ese día había decidido no pensar en Saga, dar una oportunidad a la persona que lo hacía sentir tan bien. Giró a sonreírle a esa persona; el rubio que caminaba tomando su mano, manteniéndose en silencio y dejando al gemelo ser quien mantuviera una plática por ambos.

Era mejor así. Aquella voz era como una droga que Radamanthys había extrañado en desmedida y que finalmente tenía a su disposición para saturar sus oídos. Le escuchaba atento a cada broma, cada interesante -y a veces no tanto- comentario. Y mantenía una pequeña media sonrisa en sus labios todo el tiempo. Así, cuando aquel volteaba a mirarlo, podía incentivarlo siempre a seguir con sus soliloquios.

—Cómo quisiera tener mi cámara...— murmuró al detenerse en el punto frente al cual un espacio despejado se abría, en el centro del parque. Abandonados juegos infantiles se acomodaban en una zona arenosa, y el viento nocturno se hacía notar meciendo suavemente los columpios. A Kanon le fascinó la simple escena del aire columpiándose.

Dejó ir la mano de Radamanthys y se acercó, esquivando de un salto el sube y baja y pasando a un lado de la resbaladilla, hasta llegar a los mencionados columpios. Se sentó en uno, sujetando con sus manos las cadenas de las que colgaba a un tubo de fierro.

Con una sonrisa de infantil diversión en sus labios invitó al inglés que lo observaba de lejos a acercarse.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer aquél?

Caminó pausadamente hasta detenerse frente a Kanon. Sus rodillas colisionaron suavemente sobre las que éste mantenía flexionadas. Una de sus manos alcanzó un lado de la cabeza de Kanon, donde sus dedos se deslizaron entre la cascada sedosa que era su cabello. Agradado por la caricia, el gemelo agachó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus zapatos, con una sonrisa inconsciente sobre sus labios.

Radamanthys se arrodilló recargando los codos sobre los muslos de Kanon, encontrando esos ojos que habían huido encantadoramente.

El de mirada esmeralda movió sus manos hasta posarlas tras los hombros de Radamanthys, acercándolo e inclinándose para que sus labios se tocaran en un fugaz beso.

Kanon volvió a retirarse, y en simultaneidad a cuando el rubio se puso de pie, el gemelo se columpió. Radamanthys le apreció divertido mientras se mantenía a un lado del trayecto por donde Kanon pasaba, a riesgo de terminar pateado.

El de cabellos azules terminó pronto con su entretenimiento y volteó hacia el inglés, quien lo observaba con una tácita adoración que, si bien resultaba poco sorpresiva, removía cierta culpabilidad en Kanon. La sensación entintó el silencio que los rodeaba y agregó una pizca de incomodidad al momento.

—Mañana…—comenzó Kanon, listo para curiosear en los planes de Radamanthys, comprobarse predecible y halagadoramente incluido en ellos. Pero esa palabra que dejó en el aire también le avivó la noción de que al día siguiente tendría que regresar a la casa de su hermano, al menos para empacar sus cosas pues no había cargado nada consigo, y saludar a su sobrino, a quien le había hecho la promesa de no desaparecer. Y no faltaría a ella.

—Mañana ya veremos— Radamanthys sentenció dando por terminado las cavilaciones de Kanon. Se acercó para recoger su mano, incitándole a levantarse, a caminar una vez más a su lado y compartir esa noche con él.

Y ese 'mañana' se demoró. Fue hasta el amanecer de varios maravillosos días después que Kanon decidió afrontar a Saga una vez más, ver la mirada lastimosa de Milo cruzarse con la suya, y pisar la habitación que tantos recuerdos agridulces le traía.

No llegó solo. Fueron unos ojos ámbares los que recibieron la indiferente mirada de otros turquesas, pertenecientes al muchacho que abrió la puerta esa tarde. Y aunque Radamanthys realmente poco tenía que ver con la separación entre Kanon y Saga, ese desprecio que Milo hizo notar, le resultaba irreprimible. Traía consigo también considerable culpabilidad, cuando se dio cuenta de lo positivo que el rubio resultaba para su tío, quien definitivamente parecía mucho más animado que la última vez que lo vio: despidiéndose tristemente en aquel autobús.

No podía hablarle de Saga… ¿Cómo le diría que su padre estaba tomando las cosas mucho peor? Aquél trataba de disimularlo, pero para Milo era imposible ignorar los cambios. Ahora ni siquiera el trabajo le distraía; antes eso era su resguardo para todo, pero ya nada parecía entusiasmar a Saga. Milo se había visto sonriendo a su padre sin ser correspondido varias veces durante esa semana. Y eso dolía.

La pareja entró a la casa. Radamanthys, a sugerencia de Kanon, esperó en la sala mientras éste subía a recoger el resto de sus pertenencias. Milo y Camus se quedaron acompañando al inglés. El primero mayormente le ignoró, mientras que para el segundo resultó ser alguien interesante. El mayor había notado fácilmente el acento del joven de ojos azules, y ya que el rubio manejaba con facilidad el idioma natal de Camus, y un rato de práctica nunca caía mal, una inentendible plática en francés se implantó para los fastidiados oídos de Milo.

Minutos después, el curioso intercambio fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de Saga. Tras él venía Aioros, a quien los muchachos habían visto con inusual frecuencia por la casa últimamente; hecho que desconcertaba a Milo, pues Saga nunca había tenido la costumbre de llevar colegas.

El joven presentía que entre aquellos dos quizás había más que una relación profesional. Mas era difícil asegurarlo, pues el lúgubre humor de Saga no había cambiado positivamente, sino que éste parecía retraerse en su invisible burbuja de depresión cada día más. Y si su padre realmente salía con aquel sujeto, lo menos que Milo esperaba era que le trajera mejorías, no más agobios.

El castaño saludó despreocupadamente a los otros tres presentes y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó en alacenas y refrigerador algo que merendar, con la naturalidad que sus ventajas sobre Saga le permitían. Actuaba como si esa casa fuera suya, como si el mismo Saga le perteneciera.

Milo resopló hastiado de la ridícula situación que los dos gemelos habían causado. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Saga, quien inmóvil e inexpresivo fijaba su mirada en el inglés que había encontrado sorpresivamente en su sala.

El joven de tez bronceada abrazó a su padre a manera de cariñoso recibimiento, en un acto cuya principal intención era alcanzar el oído de Saga, para discretamente susurrar sobre éste:

—Está arriba.

Saga reaccionó lentamente, primero observando en perplejidad a Milo una vez que éste se separó de él, luego mirando una vez más a Radamanthys, para por fin realizar algún movimiento, dirigiéndose directamente a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto de Kanon, encontró a éste sacando la ropa de su cajonera para guardarla en una maleta de apariencia nueva que descansaba abierta sobre el mismo mueble. Le daba la espalda, sin percatarse de su presencia. Saga se tomó unos segundos para apreciarlo, notando enseguida que la ropa que portaba no le pertenecía, a menos que fuera de reciente adquisición; Kanon había dejado todas sus pertenencias ahí, por ello su regreso era previsible e inevitable, y para gusto de Saga, se había demorado.

Cansado de no ver más que su nuca, Saga caminó hasta Kanon, tomó su brazo y le hizo voltear, miró su asombrado rostro, se perdió en los vivos resplandores de sus ojos y no se le ocurrió mucho más que hacer.

Claro, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, llevarlo a la cama y hacerlo suyo mil veces hasta que la mañana llegara. Pero la realidad le guió a actuar de distinta manera a sus deseos. Desvió la mirada y le soltó con renuencia, recordándose que Kanon ya no era de él.

Lo había dejado ir, y aunque lo necesitaba más que nunca, existían nuevas circunstancias que lo convertían en algo todavía más imposible.

Estaba Radamanthys, que amaba a Kanon con insoportable evidencia y que parecía cercano a ser correspondido. Y estaba Aioros, que no dejaba a Saga ni un minuto en paz. Le fastidiaba con su trabajo, le humillaba a diario con sus insinuaciones, que gracias a todas las deidades existentes no habían pasado hasta el momento de algunos forzados besos tras la puerta de su oficina. Pero cada vez que insistía en acompañarlo a casa, Saga no podía evitar que sus nervios se encresparan en desdeñada anticipación ante lo que aquel tuviera entre sus planes.

Sabía que a cualquier cosa que aquel quisiera tendría que seguirle el juego. No podía costear lo que la pérdida de su trabajo significaría para él; su puesto en el buffet era mucho más que una fuente de ingresos… entre esas carpetas siempre había encontrado refugio cuando aislarse de todo se hacía vital necesidad. Además, claro estaba que tenía un hijo que mantener, y una reputación que no podía dejar de importarle, por más que tratara.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Kanon, con la intención de dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. El menor adivinó sus cobardes intenciones, y en la desesperación por evitarlo las acciones de Kanon fueron irreflexivas.

—Saga...— llamó alcanzando la mano de su hermano y jalándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que sus cuerpos colisionaran. Los labios de Kanon se apresuraron a tocar los de Saga, quien aturdido por el repentino acercamiento, no atinó a librarse enseguida de la embriagadora cercanía de su gemelo.

La cintura del mayor fue sujetada por las manos de Kanon, mientras demandó una respuesta más agilizada de los labios que humedecía con sus caricias. Saga no tardó en colaborar para hacer de ese contacto uno profundo e inevitablemente desesperado. Había necesitado a Kanon; su aroma, su sabor, su siempre curativa presencia.

Pero en cuanto su espalda se sintió contra una pared, y dos conocidas manos desajustaron su camisa y se colaron acariciando la piel bajo ésta, Saga tuvo que frenar todo, empujando al otro lejos de sí. No era tan sencillo como simplemente dejarse llevar.

—No, Kanon…— éste, negándose a escuchar aquellas palabras, se acercó de nuevo a Saga con predecible intención de buscar unos labios que se mostraron indispuestos cuando el mayor giró el rostro evitándolo.

Al instante, Kanon sintió un incontrolable ardor en su interior. Más que nada debido a su propio comportamiento; caía tan fácilmente ante lo que Saga le provocaba, se olvidaba por completo de quien realmente lo amaba como se debía hacer, y arriesgaba todo, sin pensarlo dos veces, únicamente para volver a darse cuenta de que aquel no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Regresó al tocador, cerró de golpe la maleta, sin molestarse en guardar algunas cosas que faltaban, entre ellas una fotografía que cayó al suelo empujada por el movimiento brusco con el que Kanon alcanzó su equipaje.

Al tocar el piso, el marco se rompió, el vidrio que protegía la imagen se agrietó, y el sonido que todo ese proceso trajo consigo fue imprudentemente escandaloso. En segundos que ambos gemelos pasaron contemplando ese dañado retrato, Radamanthys se había tomado la confianza de subir para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se fijaran en aquello que a los gemelos les llamaba tanto la atención.

Dirigió miradas a ambos antes de pasar en medio de ellos, caminando hasta donde tal objeto de adivinable importancia había caído. Lo recogió con cuidado de no salir lastimado por algún cristal roto, y examinó sin mucha sorpresa la imagen. Los gemelos lucirían idénticos para el ojo poco entrenado, pero él podía diferenciarlos con nula dificultad; ése del retrato era definitivamente el mayor de los dos.

Los gemelos habían quedado cabizbajos, y Kanon fue el primero en realizar algún movimiento. Frunció el ceño y negó seguidamente con la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, regando evidente amargura de sus labios.

—Déjalo. Ya no significa nada para mí— Radamanthys sabía que mentía. Kanon mismo debía admitírselo. Saga, al menos, quería creerlo.

Con un suspiro inaudible el rubio dejó el portarretratos sobre la casi desolada cómoda. Siguió a Kanon tras dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Saga, sin poder evitar sentir pena por el visiblemente desconsolado gemelo. Alcanzó a su furioso compañero en las escaleras, que bajaron a la par, para después dejar la casa tras una rápida -y más bien incómoda- despedida con Milo y Camus.

Aioros se había marchado tan sólo segundos antes. Milo y Camus habían atestiguado cuando recibió una llamada al teléfono móvil y tras una breve discusión se marchó de allí sin palabra alguna. Nadie pidió explicaciones a su ausencia y Saga se olvidó por completo de él; se encerró en el cuarto de Kanon y pasó allí toda la noche, la mayor parte sin poder dormir.

Ante la dolorosa distancia que los contados miembros de su familia ponían entre ellos, Milo buscó distracción en los brazos de su francés. Pero para ciertas cosas nada podría traer consuelo.

—Deja de preocuparte, Milo. Tarde o temprano tendrán que darse cuenta de sus errores— Camus suspiró, girando sobre su costado en la cama de Milo, para observar mejor al joven que caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación ansiosamente.

— ¿Y qué tal si entonces es demasiado tarde?— detuvo su frustrante paseo y se volvió hacia Camus. Su expresión era contrariada, parecía sufrir tanto o incluso más que los gemelos por quienes tan excesivamente se preocupaba.

—Son mayores... saben lo que hacen. No te pongas tan dramático. — Milo resopló sin convencerse y retomó su inquieto ir y venir.

Camus pestañeó perezosamente y se movió para quedar boca arriba. Se estaba cansando de tener que repetir lo mismo todos los días... sus intentos por reconfortar a Milo poco hacían por ayudarlo, pues las palabras eran ya repetitivas. Camus no quería abandonarlo a su intranquilidad pero temía que las circunstancias de su entorno comenzarían a afectar su relación. Así que desde su punto de vista, su interés porque Saga y Kanon arreglaran sus problemas era puramente egoísta.

El chillido del teléfono le hizo sobresaltarse y abandonar su ensimismamiento. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó el escandaloso objeto que yacía sobre el buró a un lado de la litera. Descolgó la bocina con un curioso alzamiento de sus cejas y escuchó atento los balbuceos ininteligibles de una familiar voz.

Milo llegó a sentarse a su lado, mirándole atentamente y preguntando con mudos movimientos de sus labios quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Su primer instinto fue imaginar que se trataba de Kanon buscando a Saga.

Su ilusión fue destruida.

—Shura, ¿pero qué dices? ¿Disculparte por qué?— Camus hizo todo lo posible por hallarle sentido a las palabras de su indudablemente borracho amigo. Era todavía más difícil por el escándalo que escuchaba al fondo. Aquel se encontraba en algún sitio concurrido; disco, bar, cantina, Camus no podía estar seguro. Lo que quedaba bien claro era que no habían tenido problemas en servirle alcohol a un menor.

Camus hizo rodar sus ojos en exasperación hasta dejarlos momentáneamente en blanco. Milo esbozó una media sonrisa, hallando divertido el hastío del otro. Sin meditarlo mucho, pero necesitándolo bastante, se acercó hasta besar suavemente su mejilla, en un gesto que sorprendió gratamente al extranjero.

Milo continuó repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro, con pausas relativamente largas y dolorosas para el joven que ya poco atendía a lo que Shura balbuceaba en el teléfono. Un leve jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando Milo le obligó a ladear el rostro con la dulce opresión de sus besos, que se movieron hacia su cuello. Camus deseó que aquellos sutiles toques eléctricos aumentaran su intensidad.

—Shu…Shura..t-tengo que colgar— Y dejó caer el teléfono con torpeza, moviendo las manos hasta la nuca de Milo, haciéndose hacia atrás y atrayéndolo sobre él.

Milo se acomodó colocando una pierna entre las de Camus, manteniendo su peso apoyado sobre sus codos, y buscó anhelantemente los labios que nunca fallaban en engullir toda su atención, relajándole de preocupaciones al encender la tensión en todos sus vibrantes músculos. Así era tan fácil pensar que todo estaba bien.

Shura había intentado advertirles lo opuesto. Gracias a la imprudencia de éste, el día que siguió no fue del todo grato para la joven pareja.

Las clases fueron especialmente pesadas ya que iniciaba la temporada de exámenes y los maestros se volvían enfadosamente exigentes. Milo había terminado con un agudo dolor de cabeza después de esa jornada estudiantil. Tras el timbre de salida caminó hasta la esquina donde Camus y él tomaban el autobús a casa, las veces que no tenían ganas de caminar. El ausente francés había prometido alcanzarlo una vez que devolviera un libro que debía a la biblioteca.

Así que Milo esperó. Pero la soledad en que se encontraba le hizo vulnerable presa. Frunció el ceño desde que vio a un grupo de aproximadamente cinco muchachos pertenecientes a la escuela que se localizaba a unas cuantas calles, rival por tradición de su colegio. Los conocía a todos, y él, como el joven popular que siempre había sido, era conocido perfectamente por aquellos. El desagrado que se profesaban tendría un origen que ni Milo, ni el muchacho pelinegro que comandaba al grupo que se acercaba peligrosamente por la acera, recordaban.

Suspiró fastidiado, no tenía ánimos para un enfrentamiento como muchos otros que entre ese par se habían dado en un pasado. Los últimos días le había gustado sentirse que no debía defender su posición de implícito líder entre los estudiantes ante nadie. Después de que su relación con Camus se hiciera pública, Milo se había deshecho de responsabilidades banales como aquellas y asistía al colegio completamente despreocupado de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar sobre él.

Supuso que al no contar más con ese liderazgo, se libraría de retos agresivos como el que se prometía dentro de unos segundos.

Los saludos fueron hostiles miradas, antes de que a Milo se le fuera explicado -con malicioso lujo de detalles- cómo la novedad de sus inclinaciones sexuales se había esparcido hasta la institución a la que los uniformados de azul oscuro pertenecían.

Escuchó el nombre de Shura. Recordó la llamada de la noche anterior, que ningún aparente motivo había tenido entonces. Pero sus enemigos amablemente le revelaron que su mencionado compañero había hablado más de la cuenta mientras compartía con ellos unos cuantos tragos. Shura no había podido salir de casa ese día gracias al atronador dolor de cabeza con el que despertó.

Milo vio venir lo que siguió, y lo consideró más que justificable. Escuchó las burlas, soportó los insultos y se mantuvo lo más controlado posible, negándose a caer en las provocaciones para no terminar cometiendo alguna tontería que le valiera una suspensión.

Pero cuando entremezclado en esas ofensas un nombre que adoraba se escuchó, su puño cobró vida propia, silenciando bruscamente al principal orador. El golpe fue respondido, y muchos más de los que no llevó cuenta siguieron. Sus puñetazos asestaron contra varios y muchos otros asestaron contra él; la diferencia numérica trajo un inevitable resultado para Milo, y su derrota no tardó más que unos cuantos caóticos minutos en llegar.

Cuando Camus transitaba por el vacío pasillo que finalmente le dirigiría a la salida, tras haber terminado con su pequeño pendiente, fue interceptado por un Milo que daba la apariencia de haber sido recientemente atropellado.

Trotó apresurado los pocos metros que lo separaba de él. Colocó con cautela las manos sobre sus hombros, y con la aprensión siendo visible en sus rasgos preguntó inquietamente qué había sucedido. Milo se encogió de hombros, pasó una mano por su cabello y contó todo de manera sintetizada.

Suprimiendo los impulsos asesinos que repentinamente surgieron en Camus, éste dibujó su más dulce sonrisa para Milo, y tomándolo de una mano que lucía enrojecidos nudillos lo guió hasta la enfermería; tenía infinidad de moretones en el rostro, cortadas en su ceja, labios, y su nariz sangraba abundantemente.

Sin embargo, dada la hora que era descubrieron a la modesta clínica escolar cerrada.

—Vamos a casa...— Milo sugirió quejumbroso. Camus enseguida volteó a verlo, amenazándolo con la seriedad de su rostro.

—Si tu padre te ve así se desmayará. — El adolorido muchacho suspiró apesadumbrado, y siguiendo la influencia del otro intentaron forzar la puerta hasta que consiguieron abrirla.

Entraron y mientras Camus buscaba entre el dispensario lo que necesitaría para curar a Milo, éste tomó asiento en la sencilla tabla de examinar.

Camus regresó plantándose frente a él y no tardó en comenzar a limpiarlo, librando a su bronceada tez de esas manchas desagradables de color rojo oscuro. Recortó venditas adhesivas para colocarlas sobre las agrietadas heridas y conseguir que se cerraran, y cuando estuvo lo más satisfecho que bajo esas circunstancias podía sentirse en cuanto al aspecto de Milo, le sonrió con una fugacidad provocada por la inusitada humedad que comenzó a escurrir de aquellos ojos turquesas.

Camus colocó cuidadosamente las manos sobre las amoratadas mejillas de Milo y le hizo levantar el rostro hasta que pudo apreciar bien su mirada, y comprobar a esas gotas como lágrimas que parecían especialmente tristes. El origen de ellas, como Camus sabía, poco tendría que ver con la golpiza recién recibida. Habían sido muchas cosas difíciles últimamente y realmente resultaba sorpresivo que Milo no hubiese recurrido al llanto mucho antes para liberar su desaliento.

Razonando que ninguna palabra que pudiese decir ahuyentaría esas lágrimas, Camus se dedicó a limpiarlas con suaves caricias de sus labios. Sus manos las entrelazó con las del otro, y así, mientras Milo suspiraba trabajosamente, Camus le atendía con tiernos besos confortadores.

Milo buscó los labios del francés y aunque los suyos se hallaban lastimados, soportó la molestia por probar aquellos que lo besaron con considerada mesura.

No obstante, el dulce momento fue interrumpido por un mortificado carraspeo que les hizo separarse con sobresaltos simultáneos. El director, quien como acostumbraba se había quedado hasta tarde, movió su dedo índice llamándolos para que lo siguieran a su oficina.

No era la primera vez que los reprendería por algo así. Sus preferencias no le incumbían pero no toleraría más comportamientos como el que esos dos habían lucido en esa ocasión, y otras recientemente. La situación resultaba más complicada para Camus, que debía mostrar una conducta intachable según los requisitos del programa para estudiantes de intercambio,.

Tras hablar con ellos, el director los despidió; a Milo con un reporte que debía ser firmado por Saga, y a Camus con la promesa de comunicarse prontamente con sus padres.

El sujeto no había mentido… apenas cruzaron el umbral de la casa cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a molestar. Milo permaneció bien cerca y atento a Camus, escuchando la plática en francés que el joven entablaba con su madre, y entendiendo poco de ella.

No era un regaño. Los padres de Camus eran demasiado liberales como para reprender a su hijo por los gustos que éste pudiese tener. Pero sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, tuvieron que informarle la decisión que había sido tomada en base a las políticas de la escuela.

El saber que había sido suspendido del programa de intercambio por su inapropiado comportamiento fue devastador para el joven, quien miró a Milo con una dolorosa expresión, agradeciendo que aquel no pudiera discernir palabra de lo que hablaba.

Aunque terminó siendo peor ya que al terminar la llamada tuvo que explicárselo, y ver cómo sus ojos cambiaron tonalidades de azul según la emoción que lo dominaba a cada sílaba que Camus pronunció.

Todo ello significaba que Camus tendría que regresar a Francia mucho antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera planeado.

El impulsivo abrazo de Milo no podría retenerlo. En un par de días Camus tomaría un vuelo hacia el otro lado del mundo y sólo las estrellas sabrían si lo volvería a ver, pero tenerlo entre sus brazos nunca estaba de más.

Sin separarse nunca demasiado, subieron a la habitación que compartían. Milo sabía que Saga estaba en casa porque había visto el auto estacionado afuera, pero deliberadamente retrasó el momento de entregarle la nota del director. Esa tarde, esa noche, y todas las que siguieran, cada segundo hasta que se marchara, serían para Camus.

Además, Saga poco hubiera reaccionado. Milo no se habría llevado ninguna reprimenda; una mirada impasible, quizás. El gemelo no tenía las suficientes energías para mucho más.

Incluso al anochecer, cuando una inesperada visita tocó el timbre hasta los límites de la insistencia, a Saga le tomó varios minutos decidir levantarse de la cama que a insignificantes ratos había dejado ese día, para finalmente bajar a atender la puerta. Le pareció ligeramente inusual que ni Milo ni Camus se hubieran acomedido a tal acción, pero no ponderó demasiado en ello.

Cualquier idea que cruzara por su mente fue desviada hacia la nada por la desagradable impresión que fue encontrar a Aioros en la entrada de su casa.

Aquel pasó sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y sujetó el rostro de Saga apretándole mandíbula entre sus dedos, obligándole a voltear en distintos ángulos mientras le examinaba con la mirada.

Le soltó abruptamente para adentrarse hasta la sala. Saga, molesto y confundido, le siguió sin más remedio.

—No te ves enfermo, ¿Por qué no te presentaste a trabajar hoy?— Saga gruñó algo incoherente como respuesta. Eran varias las razones como para ponerse a explicar… primero, se sentía completamente vacío de motivos para siquiera respirar. Segundo, podría fácilmente atender sus pendientes laborales en el despacho que tenía en casa. Y tercero…

—No quiero pensar que me estás evitando.

Eso mismo.

Aioros se giró con una sonrisa taimada hacia Saga, quien lucía para poco variar decaído y angustiado. Era como más le gustaba verlo; completamente indefenso, tentadoramente vulnerable. Se acercó a él furtivo, sorprendiéndolo con un abrupto asalto sobre sus labios y un fuerte agarre sobre su cintura con el que le atrajo comprimiéndole contra su cuerpo.

Saga se había dado a desear demasiado con la dócil actitud que siempre presentaba. Y esa noche en especial, Aioros estaba impaciente. No permitiría más escapes por parte del gemelo, o interrupciones imprevistas.

Empujó a Saga hacia la puerta del despacho, abriéndola y entrando a la estancia con él, asegurándose de dejar la puerta trancada.

Tras lamer y succionar sus labios repetidamente, hizo a Saga voltearse. Éste en un principio le dejó actuar a su antojo; el castaño rodeó con un brazo su abdomen mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba hábilmente los pantalones del manejable gemelo, quien no hizo mucho más que suspirar y jadear una vez que Aioros comenzó repartir agresivos besos sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo ocasionalmente, provocando escalofríos que hicieron a Saga temblar de pies a cabeza.

Los brazos del gemelo permanecieron lívidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin intentar alejar al otro, hasta que el sutil sonido de sus pantalones escurriendo por sus piernas hacia sus tobillos pareció encender una inexistente alarma en su cabeza.

Sobre la ropa interior de Saga, Aioros masajeaba sin comedimiento su entrepierna, mientras se restregaba atrás de él haciéndole notar el sólido bulto que sus pantalones guardaban. Las intenciones de aquel eran más que claras. Saga en realidad no tenía muchos motivos para evitarle darse el gusto que quisiera con él, pero simplemente no quería que nada pasara.

—Nn…no...— gimió despacio, removiéndose débilmente. Aioros rió con sorna ante su patético intento de escape, y Saga enseguida tensó la mandíbula al sentir a sus genitales siendo apretados dolorosamente por una mano castigadora.

— ¿Disculpa?, no te escuché…—lamió su oído, disfrutando inmensamente al sentirlo sacudirse. Las manos de Saga se colocaron rodeando al brazo que le apresaba por la cintura. Aioros no comprendía porque el otro no hacía mayores esfuerzos por detenerlo, pero definitivamente se deleitaba atestiguando el dilema que el gemelo parecía tener consigo mismo.

Su cuerpo al menos, estaba respondiendo. Tras empujar la ropa interior de Saga hacia abajo para que cayera por sus piernas hasta acompañar a sus pantalones, Aioros pudo tocar el miembro considerablemente rígido de aquél, a lo que otra sonrisa triunfante hizo a sus labios curvarse.

Saga mordió su labio inferior, se sintió ruborizar intensamente y asfixiarse en el calor que la vergüenza por sus reacciones le provocaba. Su cuello se extendió hacia atrás cuando intentó aspirar aire profundamente, acto que el otro aprovechó para saborear una vez más la blanca piel de ese cuello y parte del hombro que la desgarbada camisa revelaba.

Incitado por los deliciosos gemidos que extraía de Saga al manipular su animado miembro con afán, Aioros no pudo sino actuar impulsivamente, obedeciendo a su propia excitación. Empujó a Saga hacia adelante consiguiendo que se inclinara hasta chocar rostro y manos con brusquedad sobre el escritorio.

Saga se movió con intención de incorporarse pero el castaño mantuvo una mano en su espalda para mantenerlo ahí.

—Quieto— ordenó –Déjame verte— simuló pedir, aunque se trataba igualmente de un inobjetable mandato.

La respiración de Saga se agitó en enormes creces tras un sólo segundo. La violencia de sus exhalaciones removió algunos papeles contra los cuales su mejilla se aplastaba, mientras los dedos de sus manos, nerviosos, mantenían las uñas fijas sobre la madera de su escritorio.

A sus espaldas, Aioros se permitió observar la excitante vista que el semidesnudo Saga ofrecía. Colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, y las deslizó disfrutando de la firme suavidad de su piel, acariciándolo como si quisiera moldearle nueva forma, aunque la que tuviera fuera ya perfecta en sus curvas.

Salivando como si el hombre a su merced se tratase de un suculento platillo, y sintiendo punzadas dolorosas en la rigidez de su entrepierna, Aioros separó los glúteos de Saga para poder conocer con lujuriosa vista y ansioso tacto el pequeño orificio que le despertaba un sinfín de deseos irracionales.

Saga se estremeció al instante en que la yema de un dedo de Aioros recorrió los alrededores de su entrada con lasciva lentitud, lanzando una denigrante sensación sobre él como si de un pesado yunque se tratase.

—No sé como demoré tanto en prestarte atención, Saga…—siseó su nombre sinuosamente, en una voz enronquecida por el deseo que se atoraba en sus entrañas.

— ¡Ah!-Saga exclamó, cuando fue rudamente jalado de su cabellera hacia atrás.

Después de haber levantado al gemelo con tales bruscos recursos, Aioros le obligó a girarse y le empujó de los hombros haciéndole arrodillar.

Saga cerró sus ojos y en su frente se formó una marcada arruga. Su pecho se movía en movimientos fuertes cada vez que respiraba, y se hallaba sudando frío, impresionado y temeroso de lo tan fácilmente doblegado que podía ser.

Escuchó a Aioros bajar el cierre de su pantalón, provocando roces entre las prendas que se retiraba. Apretó los ojos ante la mano que sujetó sus cabellos a un lado de su cabeza, y sus labios permanecieron disgustadamente inmóviles cuando la punta del erguido miembro de Aioros se acarició contra ellos.

—-¿Piensas ponerte difícil ahora?— expulsó una risa incrédula y un tanto ahogada por la emoción. Tras un violento jalón a algunos de sus mechones azules, Saga finalmente dejó a sus labios vacilantemente separarse.

Aioros mudó una mano a la barbilla de Saga, e introdujo el pulgar en su boca, manejándolo para que extendiera el acceso a esa húmeda cavidad por la que su miembro tan anhelosamente palpitaba.

Introdujo una porción que lentamente volvía a extraer, para repetir el proceso varias veces, entrando cada vez más profundo en la boca de Saga, provocándole a éste tremendas ganas de vomitar con los roces que llegaba a dar en ocasiones a su garganta. El gemelo sujetó la base del pene de Aioros para controlar las ambiciosas entradas a su boca, pero aquel respondió con embestidas desconsideradas y agresiones a la cabellera en la cual sus dedos de perdían.

Saga sólo esperaba que aquel se detuviera antes de tener que probar lo que sería un sabor que indudablemente le asquearía. Y Aioros hizo tal cual, no por complacencia a los deseos de Saga, pues disfrutaba indescriptiblemente observar su ofuscado semblante mientras le recibía en su boca; sonrojado al máximo sin poderse deshacer de la expresión de desagrado, y con esas diminutas lágrimas de humillación que se colgaban cual cristales líquidos a sus gruesas pestañas… Dio fin a eso porque lo que realmente ansiaba era terminar en otra parte de su admirable anatomía, someterlo más, si es que era posible.

El gemelo soltó un quedo gimoteo de alivio cuando su boca fue desocupada, aprovechando esa libertad para inmediatamente dirigir la vista al suelo. Sin embargo, aunque sus deseos eran fusionarse con ese piso y desaparecer, tuvo que levantarse una vez más. Fue obligado a ponerse de pie por una mano que se aferró posesivamente a su brazo para regresarle a la posición que había dejado antes, doblado sobre el escritorio, al menos ahorrándose el enfrentar a Aioros a la cara.

Pero de ninguna manera era eso un consuelo. Sabía de antemano lo que tenía que seguir, y no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo.

Apenas sintió las manos de Aioros sujetando sus caderas, y la dura erección de aquel friccionándose en turbador contacto a su piel, Saga reaccionó instintivo de la única manera que se le ocurrió hacerlo.

— ¡No!— expresó más escandalosamente de lo que sería prudente, y las cosas que tiró del escritorio al removerse colaboraron indeseablemente al sonoro efecto. Había olvidado temporalmente que no estaban solos en la casa, y fácilmente podrían ser escuchados.

Saga se maldijo enseguida, cuando se hizo consciente de aquella posibilidad que un minuto después halló espacio en su amarga realidad.

Escuchó unas pisadas bajando apresuradamente la escalera, deteniéndose al otro lado de la puerta. Y luego la voz de Milo, que se apreciaba adorablemente preocupada dentro de su adormilado estado, demostrando que el muchacho acababa de despertar.

—Papá, ¿sucede algo? – Saga se sintió derrumbar.

— ¿Qué le vamos a contestar al niño?— inquirió Aioros en un murmullo cruel al momento de penetrar sin contemplaciones a Saga, quien por más que trató no emitir sonido alguno, se vio vencido por el punzante dolor que la violenta intrusión a su cuerpo generó; su garganta lo traicionó y un gemido perceptible hasta para los oídos de Milo salió de sus enrojecidos labios.

Apretó los dientes para no repetirlo, y a partir de entonces su sufrimiento fue mudo, no más que ríos de lágrimas incrédulas a su situación denotaban su agonizado sentir.

— ¿Papá…?— Milo repitió, entonando temerosa alarma. Se escuchó un breve traqueteo ocasionado por los giros que aquel dio a la trancada perilla, intentando abrir la puerta.

—No pasa nada... Milo— Saga habló de la manera más calmada y modulada que pudo conseguir su voz. Aioros soltó una risilla baja, que pronto fue sustituida por un excitado gruñir cuando comenzó a arremeter precipitadamente contra Saga, perdiendo el control con enloquecedora rapidez y alcanzando un ritmo frenético en cuestión de segundos.

Saga hizo todo lo humanamente posible para soportarlo con cordura y mantenerse en el más sepulcral silencio, mientras se veía arrebatadamente empujado de manera repetitiva contra el escritorio. Pero Milo no era estúpido y tenía una idea, si bien inexacta, de lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Sin embargo, una inexplicable y opresora sensación en el pecho le evitó de regresar a su habitación y dejar de inmiscuirse en lo que era obviamente un momento íntimo entre Saga y, predeciblemente, Aioros.

Éste, tras un par de erráticas estocadas con las que liberó potentemente su semen al interior de Saga, resopló aturdido ante la tormenta de placer que acababa de arrasarlo y salió del gemelo, observando con sagaz satisfacción como su esencia escurría fuera del temporal y estrecho depósito hacia abajo por las esculpidas piernas del peliazul.

Tales extremidades se sintieron flaquear y Saga terminó arrodillándose en el suelo, con su frente apoyada en el borde del escritorio al cual sus sudorosas manos se adhirieron mientras respiraba sofocado.

Aioros, una vez concluido el asunto que le interesaba, poco más tenía que hacer ahí. Así que se vistió, aunque sin particular prisa, regodeándose de ver el lamentable espectáculo en que había dejado a Saga.

—Nos vemos mañana en la oficina— Se despidió cínicamente, antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Milo, quien en una reacción conocida frunció el ceño al verle.

El joven intentó entrar apenas Aioros dejó el cuarto, pero la puerta fue empujada fuertemente desde adentro por Saga, quien tras apresurarse tropezando hasta ésta volvió a trancarla.

Milo se quedó mirando contrariado esa puerta, y Aioros rió tremendamente divertido a su lado. Los ojos turquesa que voltearon a verlo con el natural resentimiento que su presencia siempre evocaba, fueron unos que le despertaron un inusitado interés.

Cayó en cuenta de los detalles que hacían al rostro de Milo increíblemente atractivo, incluso con los golpes que por alguna desconocida razón el joven lucía, y esbozó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre. — Los dedos que pasaron acariciando su mentón, más que intimidarlo, le hirvieron la sangre. Y Milo ya levantaba el puño para golpear a ese sujeto que por algún indescifrable motivo le mortificaba tanto, cuando el mayor detuvo su muñeca a medio aire, y tras pasar la otra mano por su flequillo en un gesto falsamente cariñoso, se alejó de ahí en busca de la salida.

Tras verle desaparecer, Milo enseguida regresó su atención a la puerta tras la que un descorazonado Saga se escondía. Éste se había sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada al alto rectángulo de madera que lo separaba de Milo, quien era última persona que quería enfrentar en esos momentos.

Al menor no le fue difícil escuchar indicios de sollozos que Saga trató de acallar cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Y le fue imposible hacerse del valor para seguir insistiendo que abriera.

Milo suspiró profundamente y se arrodilló con lentitud, tocando con ambas palmas de sus manos los intrincados diseños de la puerta.

Escuchar a su padre llorar avivó tibia humedad en sus propios ojos. Se movió para sentarse en una postura más relajada, apoyándose de costado al marco de la puerta. Y se quedó ahí toda la noche, derramando solidarias lágrimas en algo cercano al silencio, que lamentablemente nunca alcanzaba a serlo.


	15. Chapter 15: I miss you

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 15****- I miss you.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:  
**  
Las horas habían sido tortuosas. Decir que estaba cansado, era poco. Iba mucho más allá de una extenuación física, pero aún así su organismo no dejaba de reflejarlo. Desde minutos atrás, cuando recién su llanto cedió al silencio, había comenzado a bostezar y cabecear adormilado.

Parpadeó intentando despejar el sueño que luchaba por reclamarlo, e impidió tal cosa reviviendo la alterante sensación que se despertaba al ser consciente una vez más del sugerente desorden que había quedado en su despacho.

No importaba. Pensaba clausurar ese cuarto definitivamente.

Se puso de pie, apoyándose en la puerta para que sus debilitadas piernas no flaquearan, recogiendo los pantalones que habían caído hasta sus tobillos y ajustándolos de nuevo a su cintura. Caminó hasta el escritorio alrededor del cual yacían numerosos papeles y fólderes tirados, y los recogió rápidamente para devolverlos a su lugar.

Sin embargo, tras terminar esa trivial tarea, y en la intención de dar el primer paso hacia la puerta su atención fue capturada, todo movimiento pausado mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el primer cajón derecho del escritorio junto al cual pretendía pasar.

Normalmente dentro de ese cajón encontraría consuelo para su miserable estado de ánimo. La fotografía de Himiko le recordaría que su vida no fue siempre un desastre, y tal vez podría dejar de serlo.

Pero Saga no tuvo el nervio para abrir ese cajón. Su mano se había extendido inconscientemente hacia la manija dorada, pero el temblor al que sus dedos sucumbieron frustró su objetivo.

Resopló desviando la mirada y retomando su caminar. No serviría de nada perderse en ese bello recuerdo que aún añoraba. No quería mirar la imagen y sentirse observado por sus ojos, aunque sabía que si éstos tuvieran vida y consciencia no sería juzgado por sus estúpidas acciones y poco atinadas decisiones.

Siempre había pensado que ella no se había ido del todo. Le gustaba imaginar que donde fuera que se encontraba, lo vigilaba. Pero ahora esa idea era insoportable. No quería que nadie atestiguara la desgracia en que se había convertido.

Los deseos de Saga nunca se hacían realidad. Y el espectador que más afectado parecía verse con la imperecedera aflicción de Saga, fue encontrado por éste justo al pretender salir del estudio.

Milo, dormido contra la puerta, se deslizó junto con esta al ser abierta. Instintivamente, Saga se arrodilló acomodando un abrazo ligero alrededor del chico. Milo fácilmente encontró gusto acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor, y éste suspiró superficialmente al notar la sutil humedad que las sonrosadas mejillas del otro lucían. Con un par de dedos tocó suavemente la bronceada piel de esa zona para confirmar que no eran alucinaciones suyas, incrementando así su culpabilidad.

Cuidando cada movimiento para no despertarlo, pasó los brazos bajo sus rodillas y tras su espalda. Lo recogió del suelo y lo cargó hacia el segundo piso, decidiendo no llevarlo a la habitación que le pertenecía, para evitar así irrumpir el sueño de Camus.

Fue la cama de Saga en donde el peso de Milo hundió ligeramente el colchón. El muchacho se removió de inmediato, gimiendo nadas en sus sueños hasta encontrar una almohada para abrazarla posesivamente, doblándose en torno a ella en una postura infantil que robó una pequeña y enternecida sonrisa al hombre que lo observaba.

Saga dejó a Milo solo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Él ciertamente necesitaba un buen descanso pero la urgencia de meterse bajo el tibio chorro de agua fue mayor. Se desvistió con rapidez dejando la ropa hecha un montoncito en el piso para después entrar a la ducha. Se sentía completamente asqueado consigo mismo y aunque esa sensación no desaparecería pronto, al menos podría disipar el aroma ajeno que lo envolvía y le disgustaba infinitamente.

Al regresar a la recámara se vistió sencillamente con shorts y camiseta, atuendo en que acostumbraba a dormir. Buscó un par de cobijas y extendió una de ellas cuidadosamente sobre Milo. La otra fue para uso propio una vez que ocupó el lado de la cama que quedaba libre, y se dispuso a descansar.

El sueño no llegó fácil. Mientras fijaba su impasible vista en el techo, inquietantes pensamientos le torturaron haciéndole cavilar qué tanto conocería Milo de su situación con Aioros. Las lágrimas que indiscutiblemente el joven había derramado, le aseguraban a Saga que había sido descuidado al ocultar su desconsuelo. Estaba siendo un pésimo ejemplo para él, vivía decepcionándolo y contagiándole sus problemas.

Cerró los ojos y colocó una mano sobre su frente, convencido de que pronto su cabeza explotaría. Todo él lo haría, sobresaturado de turbación. Y luego sonrió ante lo absurdo de tal sospecha; nunca llegaría el momento en que no soportara más. Cada vez que concluía férreamente en que había alcanzado su límite, que respirar no podía doler más, llegaba algo que empeoraba todo y multiplicaba su sufrimiento. E inexplicablemente lograba aguantarlo, se adaptaba ese desdeñable cambio y así sería con los que vinieran.

—Mmnoo… ¡no te vayas!— Saga volteó extrañado. Lo acababa de sentir y ahora veía, que Milo repentinamente se había arrimado hasta él y capturaba su brazo, balbuceando incoherencias mientras restregaba el rostro a su costado y se removía, evidentemente afectado por algún mal sueño.

—Te amo...—lloriqueó despacio con un mohín de tristeza. Saga entendió con ese susurro quién sería el protagonista de tal sueño. Graciosamente, Milo jamás había confesado sus sentimientos a Camus de esa manera, como inconscientemente se sinceraba a oídos equivocados.

Saga se movió para quedar de perfil, de manera que pudo abrazar a Milo mejor. Dejó un sentido beso sobre su frente que pareció mágicamente tranquilizarlo. Complementó el consuelo con caricias a sus cabellos que hasta al mismo Saga relajaron. Y no fue sino hasta horas después que alguno de ellos volvió a abrir los ojos.

Descubrir que había pasado la noche entre los protectores brazos de su padre como cuando era un chiquillo temeroso a cualquier cosa, a Milo definitivamente le sorprendió. Se destrabó lentamente de ese abrazo, buscando con la mirada el reloj que se hallaba sobre el buró; en unos minutos el despertador allá en su cuarto se activaría y despertaría a Camus.

Saga lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

—Buenos días— fue el quedo saludo.

Milo, que se había sentado al borde de la cama, volteó hacia el mayor y contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Irás a trabajar?— Una oscura ceja de Saga se alzó en extrañeza ante la pregunta. No esperaba que Milo dudara tal cosa, aunque él mismo lo hacía. Se levantó dándole la espalda para caminar al armario, avergonzado al suponer que el joven sabía mucho más de lo que había supuesto. De otra manera esa pregunta resultaba injustificada.

—Por supuesto— respondió secamente, comenzando a buscar su ropa.

Milo hesitó en su próxima acción. Y tras segundos de nerviosa reflexión y ansioso mordisqueo de sus labios decidió pretender normalidad y simplemente retirarse a su habitación.

:-:-:-:

—Me estás mareando— comentó la voz de grave tono, divertida más que verdaderamente molesta.

Kanon cesó el nervioso pasear que llevaba a cabo frente a la cama en la que Radamanthys se hallaba cómodamente sentado. El rubio mantenía las piernas extendidas, recargando la espalda en la cabecera mientras tecleaba apuradamente en la laptop que descansaba sobre sus muslos. El gemelo sonrió incómodamente a modo de disculpa y se acercó, trepó a la cama y reptó hasta quedar junto al otro, apoyándose de lado sobre un codo y montando el brazo sobre su pecho para alcanzar a tamborilear los dedos en su barbilla.

—Estoy aburrido— comentó suspirando. Era medio día y no habían salido de esa habitación de hotel; Radamanthys por fin había decidido ponerse al corriente con los pendientes laborales que tenía, y Kanon, resignado y sin querer ir a ninguna parte solo, llevaba horas esperando a que se desocupara.

Más que nada porque necesitaba distraerse del fastidio que sus pensamientos constituían. Estaba harto de recordar a Saga, de arrepentirse por las insinceras palabras que había dicho el día anterior viéndose víctima del despecho, de necesitarlo tan inmensamente y sentirse tan insignificante sin él.

—Me falta poco— el extranjero sonrió fugazmente, sin cesar su ocupación. A Kanon no le dejó satisfecho esa respuesta, y tras armar un imperceptible puchero se encimó parcialmente a Radamanthys, empujando un poco el artefacto que robaba la atención que debía ser para él. Alcanzó a tocar un lado del cuello de aquel con sus labios, que impertinentes comenzaron a besar lento y provocativamente sobre esa sensible zona, haciendo al otro ladear el rostro y encoger los hombros, suspirar estremecido y comenzar a teclear torpemente, teniendo que flexionar una pierna para apoyar el aparato que el gemelo había despreciado.

Kanon sonrió al percibir escalofríos en la piel que animadamente besaba. Se despegó unos segundos, sólo para apreciar esa blancura que tanto le gustaba; era tan fácil erizarla y hacerla enrojecer. Cuando sus labios regresaron a su misión, fue la mandíbula de Radamanthys lo que les recibió. De ahí el salto a través de su mejilla hasta sus labios fue fácil. Kanon se acomodó sobre él por completo, logrando que enlazaran las piernas mientras conseguía profundizar el exigente beso.

—Espera, tengo que...— Radamanthys trató de apelar, pero esos descorteses labios lo interrumpieron —enviar… esto— apretó 'enter', cerró la laptop dejándola a un lado y se entregó a la deliciosa boca asaltante.

Se dejó deslizar hacia abajo mientras Kanon se encimaba a él, y pronto sus manos llegaron a la espalda del otro, acariciaron con insistencia y magia; unos minutos y convenientemente desaparecían la ropa, otros más y el hechizo agrandaba efecto, enloqueciendo a aquel con exploraciones a las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo.

Consiguió tener a Kanon abrazado a él, rogándole jadeante por que culminara esa tortura. Radamanthys disfrutó inmensamente del quemante aliento que golpeó su rostro, y aún más de los ojos oscurecidos y húmedos que le suplicaron sobre una tarima de ruborizadas mejillas.

Y llegó el momento en que necesitó convertir todo en algo dulcemente insoportable, sentirse dentro de él, verlo a través de la rendija que dejaban sus párpados e hipnotizarse con el seductor danzar que aquél llevaba a cabo sobre sus caderas. Lo escuchó gemir y llamarlo en un arcoíris de tonos que lo agitaron dejándolo como el ser más débil del universo, toda su cordura sometida al demonio de cabellos azules que se rendía tembloroso entre sus brazos.  
_  
Más complacido no podía estar. Más perfecto no podía ser._

Pensaría así si quisiera engañarse. Pero Radamanthys sabía que su hechicería no era tan poderosa, era de efectos temporales; Kanon siempre se sobreponía a los lapsos en que aparentaba amarlo con la misma intensidad que él profesaba al gemelo.

Lo empujó delicadamente hasta recostarlo boca arriba en la cama, quedando a medias sobre su cálido cuerpo, con ambos codos apoyados junto a sus brazos y diez dedos acariciando suave y afablemente sus mejillas. Kanon se animó a abrir los ojos y le sonrió perezosamente.

Radamanthys confirmó sus conocimientos. En esa mirada, satisfecha y cariñosa, habían luceros diminutos de tristeza de los que Kanon nunca parecía poder deshacerse. Y él, por más que había tratado a lo largo de los años desde que lo conoció, se sabía incapaz de lograr esa hazaña.

Pero conocía a quien sí lo superaba en tal habilidad. Saga poseía encantamientos a los que no había escape o remedio, no para Kanon. Y el rubio encontraba ridículo, que aquel no se aprovechara de eso. Se negaba a creer que Saga no se diera cuenta de que, aunque no estuviera con Kanon, le imposibilitaba a éste la felicidad. No lo liberaba, como quizás aquel creía. Lo mantenía atado aunque no fuera su intención. Y le privaba a Radamanthys de poder disfrutar a plenitud del fulgor que se intensificaría en esos ojos esmeraldas si tuvieran a otro enfrente.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta, para que me necesites como a él?— preguntó en un murmullo perfectamente audible para Kanon, quien sólo parpadeó desconcertado, para después bajar la vista en culpabilidad.

El rubio suspiró. Sonrió con tristeza y contagió el sentimiento a los labios que besó fugitivamente antes de levantarse de la cama. Kanon alcanzó una sábana con la que se cubrió hasta la cintura. No cuestionó el alejamiento de aquel; simplemente observó en confuso silencio cuando entró al baño, cuando emergió rato después, cuando se vistió sin dirigirle un sólo vistazo que contestara las tímidas miradas con las que él lo estudiaba, y cuando salió de allí cargando su portafolio y computadora, sin aviso ni promesa de volver.

Por supuesto que pensaba hacerlo. Pero necesitaba tiempo para despejarse, analizar si la situación en la que se había embrollado era lo más conveniente. Tenía que ser verdaderamente egoísta si no quería terminar lastimado de nuevo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Estacionó el auto. Miró la puerta de la casa, indeciso si estaría haciendo lo correcto o no, ¿Cuáles eran sus excusas para estar ahí? "Simple curiosidad" no dejaría satisfecho al dueño de tal morada cuando lo viera entrar. Suspiró, dejó la chaqueta sobre el portafolio y laptop que lo acompañaban en el asiento contiguo y finalmente emergió del transporte.

Hacía minutos había comenzado a anochecer. Desde que dejó a Kanon en el hotel se había estado encargando de los negocios por los cuales su padre le había enviado ahí. Y antes de volver a donde se ilusionaba ser esperado, decidió hacer una escala en ese lugar, resolver de una vez por todas sus dudas, exigir a Saga una respuesta.

Necesitaba saber si tenía una oportunidad, si aquel había decidido en verdad olvidarse de Kanon definitivamente. De otra forma Radamanthys nunca conseguiría esa vital victoria. Sabía que si a Saga en cualquier momento se le antojaba cambiar de opinión, Kanon no dudaría en correr a sus brazos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta pudo notarla simplemente emparejada. Extrañado, entró silenciosamente y caminó hacia la sala, de donde un par de voces en aparente discusión llegaban a sus oídos.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— los susurros mortificados en los que Saga se expresaba aumentaban su volumen. Aioros buscaba sus labios insistentemente, manteniendo al gemelo atrapado contra una pared. Éste se removía, pero no decidía a dar en definitivo por terminado las impertinencias del castaño. Después de todo, como aquel expresaba con su siguiente advertencia, Saga no era quien controlaba la situación.

—Yo soy quien decide eso. — Y abría la camisa de Saga bruscamente de par en par, haciendo a inocentes botones saltar y robando al gemelo un temeroso suspiro. Obviamente éste no quería que los sucesos de la noche anterior se repitieran, pero era tan incapaz de hallar el valor para defenderse, como de evitar el constante acoso del moreno, que ese día había estado tras sus talones a cada segundo.

Ahora finalmente aprovechaba que el hijo de Saga y el otro chico que vivía con ellos habían salido, apenas un rato atrás. Aioros había anunciado que él también se marcharía, pero convenientemente se había arrepentido de eso a último momento, y ahora pretendía dar rienda suelta a cantidad de incumplidos deseos que involucraban al gemelo.

—No opino lo mismo. — Una mano se plantó firme sobre el hombro de Aioros. Sin mucho esfuerzo obligó a éste a voltear, cosa que de todas formas planeaba hacer, curioso e indignado ante la interrupción.

Reconoció al rubio que le miraba con intimidante seriedad; habían cruzado miradas un día atrás. Renuentemente se apartó de Saga, librándose también del agarre del otro. Frunció el ceño y convirtió sus manos en puños, demostrando claramente el desagrado que el entrometido le despertaba.

El sentimiento era mutuo, pero Radamanthys se abstuvo de mostrar mayor rudeza además de la agresiva impasibilidad de la que hacía gala. Después de todo, no era un invitado en esa casa y poco comprendía de las circunstancias a las que había llegado. Pero la indisposición e incomodidad de Saga no eran fácilmente pasables por alto.

—No te olvides del favor que te estoy haciendo, Saga— comentó Aioros, sin desviar la mirada de las amenazantes pupilas ámbar que no lo perdían de vista. Luego, viendo que no conseguiría nada de Saga estando el rubio allí, se retiró tras dirigir un fugaz vistazo al de cabellos azules, quien poco notó aquella despreciativa mirada ya que había mandado la suya hacia el piso.

Se negó a alzar el rostro incluso cuando momentos después, una vez que el portazo que anunciaba la partida de Aioros se escuchaba, Saga percibía toda la atención de Radamanthys sobre sí. Y giró escapando a los dedos que tentativamente habían alcanzado su barbilla con la frustrada intención de alzarle el rostro. Su vergüenza era tan inmensa que ni siquiera se detuvo a ponderar que haría el rubio ahí.

—No se lo mencionaré a Kanon si eso es lo que te preocupa— el inglés aseguró, mientras se tomaba la libertad de ajustar los botones que habían sobrevivido a la impetuosidad de Aioros, cerrando en lo más posible la camisa de Saga. Con la cabeza gacha, el gemelo miró a esos dedos trabajar, sintiéndose incómodo ante la amabilidad que profesaban.

—Pero deberías olvidarte de ese sujeto. — Saga cerró los ojos dando un respingo, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con esas palabras. Su rostro acalorado aumentó la intensidad de su sonroje; quería desaparecer, no sentirse más como un niño tonto siendo aconsejado.

Radamanthys percibió la creciente de ofuscación en el gemelo. Guardó silencio a partir de entonces, tampoco se sentía muy atinado como para pretender reanimarlo. Suspiró ligeramente frustrado. Se encontraba a punto de dar un paso atrás y apartar sus manos cuando Saga capturó una de ellas, y jaló su brazo acomodándoselo alrededor de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de aquél se apoyó de lado sobre su hombro.

Sorprendido, pero incapaz de negarse al abrazo que Saga pedía, Radamanthys elevó su otro brazo, ajustándolos ambos en torno a Saga, atrayéndolo y presionándolo con suavidad contra su cuerpo.

El aroma fresco de esos cabellos azules junto a los que su nariz quedó, le aturdió momentáneamente. Y tras unos segundos de cómoda quietud, comenzó a experimentar moviendo sus brazos y ajustando el apresamiento en el que mantenía a Saga, intrigado ante las diferencias que descubría cuando se conmemoraba abrazando a Kanon.

La complexión de los gemelos era casi idéntica, pero la postura que adoptaban entre sus brazos, no. Kanon gustaba de colgarse traviesamente a su cuello, mientras Saga parecía cómodo empequeñeciéndose contra su pecho.

Saga entendió lo que Kanon buscaba en Radamanthys; la misma tranquilidad que aquel le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos, con nada más que su cercanía. Lo envidió. Pero se admitió necesitarlo, y la hostilidad con que se habían conocido pareció dar paso a una extraña complicidad que logró hacer menos penoso para Saga el atreverse a cruzar miradas con él.

Radamanthys ladeó el rostro, apreciando a aquel que se había despegado un poco de él para observarle con un interés que imitaba al de sus ojos dorados.

No fue demasiado sorpresivo hallar en Saga los mismos ojos de Kanon, los mismos destellos de tristeza en el acuoso esmeralda. Y era un instinto aprendido el desear repararlos.

Así que el acercamiento súbito que dieron sus labios para tocar suavemente los de Saga fue una acción que no pudo reprimir. Ese dulce gesto hubiera funcionado con Kanon, porque él compartía algo especial con Radamanthys, sabía lo que le comunicaba el rubio cada vez que le besaba, y era un tremendo consuelo. Pero no así con Saga.

Sin embargo, el gemelo no rehusó ese contacto. Su aceptación fue lo que permitió que se profundizara, y tampoco desaprovechó el cálido abrazo que se le era ofrecido, dentro del cual caminó siendo empujado y luego recostado en el sillón más largo de la sala.

Graciosamente, a Saga no le resultó exótico el peso que lo cubrió una vez que quedó extendido en la mullida superficie, si bien era completamente impropio. Los dos involucrados eran conscientes de eso pero por el momento se sentían lo suficientemente egoístas como para continuar, entregarse a un breve escape carnal que quizás por lo menos destensaría sus desasosiegos un poco. Así que cínicamente continuaron, conociéndose con besos cada vez más osados, y envolviéndose en la tibieza que el cuerpo adyacente emanaba.

Abrochar los botones de la camisa de Saga había resultado un acto en vano, pues en un par de minutos el objeto estaba deslizándose fuera por los brazos de su dueño, y el resto de sus prendas le siguieron con diferencia de segundos. Fueron acompañadas por otro conjunto estorboso que dejó expuesta una apiñonada piel, a la que la cremosa tez de Saga pronto se adhirió, gracias a las conectoras gotas de sudor que surgieron en copiosidad por las continuas fricciones y caricias entre los dos cuerpos febriles.

— ¿Lo amas?— Radamanthys sorprendió a Saga con la pregunta. Éste volteó el rostro a un lado, regalando su cuello para los besos que el otro no se cansaba de repartir. Sus manos resbalaban y subían repetidamente por la fornida espalda del hombre que había hallado cómodamente espacio entre sus piernas, que se tornaban gelatinosas cada vez que aquellas resueltas manos pasaban deslizándose por sus muslos.

—Eso no importa— finalmente musitó. No era necesario que el rubio elaborara más claramente su pregunta; ambos tenían a la misma persona en mente y corazón.

—Es imposible. Tan...hn…complicado…— Arrugó el rostro y se quejó cuando fue reprendido con un mordisco fuerte al lóbulo de su oreja.

Realmente debía haber mortificado a Radamanthys con su contestación, supuso Saga, ya que aquel no tardaba más en elevar sus caderas y separar sus piernas, que automáticamente se levantaron a enlazarse en su cintura. Ya conocía suficiente la superficie de su cuerpo, y no demoraría más en investigar su interior.

Saga momentáneamente temió. La realidad de la situación le golpeó y se sintió completamente devaluado. Pero resignado ante el fiasco que estaba convencido de ser, no hizo nada por pausar las acciones del rubio, aunque no dudaba que aquel se detendría si se le fuera pedido.

Arañando la espalda del inglés fue que Saga se desquitó por el punzante dolor que su invasión trajo consigo. Agitadas respiraciones que llegaban a simular sollozos salieron de sus labios incontrolablemente; sensible ante la brusquedad que Aioros había mostrado la noche pasada, Saga resentía bastante la presente penetración.

Radamanthys no era ciego a las reacciones del gemelo, y mientras se quedaba quieto esperando que se acomodara a la esforzada fusión, le distraía con besos más gentiles que los anteriores y caricias inusitadamente afectuosas. Saga estiró una mano hasta la mejilla de aquel, que luego deslizó por su cuello y descansó en su hombro. Parpadeó mostrándole sólo por instantes una mirada injustificadamente tierna que deslumbró temporalmente al rubio, haciéndole olvidar sus objetivos y absorbiendo su atención en la dulce visión que constituía el ruborizado rostro del gemelo.

Revivió en su memoria cada una de las incontables veces en que Kanon le había regalado a sus inmerecidos ojos una imagen similar, y sintió a su corazón exprimiéndose, extrañándolo, proporcionándole una noción de la manera en que lo decepcionaría con lo que inexplicablemente estaba haciendo.

Fue Saga, tal como le distrajo, que lo llamó de vuelta con las provocativas removidas que iniciaba. Entonces Radamanthys embistió contra él siguiendo un instinto primordial, extrajo con ello un estremecido gemido del otro, que intentaba con todos sus bríos aferrarse a sus brazos, espalda, cuello, lo que pudiera alcanzar a asir para mantenerlo cerca y sentirse dentro de lo que cabía, seguro.

—Eres tan estúpido…. — Radamanthys rió guturalmente, curvando sus labios al jadear y cerrando los ojos turbado por el placer.

— ¿Sabes cuánto te ama?

Saga sólo tembló en respuesta. Radamanthys movió el rostro buscando su otro oído, y esta vez habló con gravedad, con emoción, con dolor, y sí, también un poco de notable resentimiento.

— ¿Sabes cuánto lo amo?— antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar en lo inverosímil que aquello resultaba, cuando en esos momentos se encontraba con el hermano de quien amaba como a nadie más, el inglés rápidamente subió una de las manos que hasta entonces se habían aferrado a los muslos de Saga, y sujetó su mentón, para enseguida mordisquear un severo beso sobre sus complacientes labios.

Saga gimió arqueando la espalda, incapaz de replicar a las capciosas interrogantes de Radamanthys, pero definitivamente afectado por ellas; los lloriqueos que expresaba en algunas ocasiones no tenían nada que ver con las sensaciones abrumadoras que experimentaba, sino que surgían como reacción a la tortura cariñosamente cruel del otro.

—Y es por él que me importas—murmuró, rozando los labios sobre la cálida mejilla de Saga, mientras se acoplaban a un mismo ritmo con armónicos vaivenes.

—Si me dices que…lo quieres...yo...— pasó saliva, atorado por un repentino nudo en su garganta, y desequilibrado durante instantes por el par de vehementes besos que Saga dejó sobre la unión de su hombro y cuello.

—Yo…— trató de continuar, pero armar las sílabas se prometía doloroso.

_"…me iré." _Completó en sus pensamientos, frustrándose a sí mismo, y arremetiendo con renovados ímpetus contra Saga en un intento de liberar tal sensación de fracaso. Sofocó a aquel con el frenetismo impuesto, y Radamanthys observó boquiabierto el delicioso mohín de grato sufrir que Saga mostró, encontrando en esa hermosa imagen el perfecto combustible para la excitada aceleración de sus embestidas.

La tempestad de sensaciones que siguió los azotó a la par. Quejándose baja y gravemente, extendiendo el cuello hacia atrás, incrédulo a las sensaciones que su orgasmo le proporcionaba, Saga se cegó a la expresión de grato agobio que tensó las atractivas facciones del rubio mientras lo llenaba con su esencia. Radamanthys recargó la frente sobre una de las clavículas de Saga y bufó agitado, luchando por sobrevivir a los hostigues de culpabilidad que llovieron intempestivos a su mente.

La triste calma que siguió les dio tiempo para reflexionar. Radamanthys le había dado a Saga bastantes cosas que contestar, y aquel también tenía una importante decisión que tomar. Las ganas de maldecir el perfecto día en que conoció a Kanon fueron tremendas, al igual que el deseo de extirparse el corazón para librarlo del lento rompimiento que de otra manera sufriría.

—Lo quiero...—Saga suspiró, moviendo con pereza los dedos que había enredado entre cabellos dorados, proporcionando débiles mimos de agridulce efecto que incitaron a Radamanthys a levantar el rostro y mirar atentamente al gemelo, cuando de sus rojizos labios pretendía sacar más palabras.

—Pero…mmh…—los labios de Radamanthys cubrieron a los de Saga callándolo. Aquel ya no quería escuchar otra insulsa excusa más. Lo sabía todo, desde que lo conoció, desde que vio a los gemelos cruzar miradas por primera vez, pero le resultaba imposible entenderlo, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de alejarse de lo que amaba? Y sobrevivir así…

Radamanthys nunca lo había hecho gustoso, jamás había ahuyentado a Kanon; éste siempre se alejaba siendo atraído por el dueño de los labios que el rubio saboreaba en esos instantes, ya más pausado, absorbiendo la dulzura que a Kanon había causado insuperable adicción. Pero él era dependiente de otra boca, si bien similar físicamente, emanante de distinto veneno. Y era hora de regresar a ella.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo a las manos de Saga resbalando renuentes por sus brazos cuando se alejaba. Cuando se puso de pie el gemelo le imitó, ambos recogieron sus ropas y se vistieron con ellas en un silencio incómodo.

—Crees que haces lo mejor para él, pero no es así — dijo Radamanthys, cuando faltaba abrochar un par de botones de su camisa para que estuviera listo. Saga pasó un mechón de alborotado cabello que estorbaba su vista hacia detrás de su oreja, y miró al otro con pueril curiosidad, sus ojos agrandados parpadeando confundidos, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos en sorpresa e incomprensión.

—Podría no hacértelo notar...—el rubio se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la expresiva mirada de Saga sobre sí, mientras sus ojos se mantenían imperturbables y fijos sobre la mesita que adornaba el centro de la sala. Las palabras que hablaba reflejaban la culpabilidad que sentía ante la conveniencia que toda la situación con los gemelos traía para él.

—Pero él…—suspiró, vacilando. Pasó las manos sobre su cinturón, ajustándolo.

—No importa qué haga, yo nunca seré suficiente— admitió, resumiendo en una frase su pesar. Sonrió tristemente, en un gesto que Saga apreció por efímeros momentos, antes de que aquel le diera la espalda y marchara rendido hacia la puerta, bajo la atención de una necia mirada esmeralda que se negaba a ver con claridad.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó en un tono bajo, apretando un poco la mano de quien caminaba a su lado.  
Milo solo suspiró, incrédulo a esa innecesaria pregunta. Camus debía saber mejor que nadie a qué se debía su afligido estado de ánimo.

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa, regresando del cine después de pasar todo el día juntos. Milo ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, terco de no despegarse del francés hasta que éste inevitablemente tuviera que marcharse. Camus no había podido poner objeción a esos deseos.

En menos de veinticuatro horas ya no lo tendría consigo. Originalmente Camus había esperado poderse quedar aunque fuera una semana más, pero sus padres ya lo habían inscrito en un colegio Alemán, y así su partida se tenía que adelantar. Milo, en su silencioso desconsuelo, se hallaba desesperado, odiando a cada segundo que se atrevía a pasar.

—Vienes muy callado. ¿No te gustó la película?— insistió.

Milo abruptamente giró hacía él, tocó su mejilla y besó impulsivamente sus labios, demorándose en dejarlo ir, disfrutando la abochornada sorpresa que apreció en los ojos zafiros que se extendían mirando fijamente los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Camus agachó momentáneamente el rostro, víctima de una desagradable sensación de inutilidad al saber que no había nada que pudiera decir para animar al joven que le miraba expectante.

Suspiró y le sonrió dulcemente antes de retomar sus pasos, instando al de ojos turquesas para seguir caminando. Milo siguió la pauta impuesta, continuando el resto del camino con una postura cabizbaja y sin soltar la mano con la que sus dedos embonaban con una perfección que añoraría horrores cuando no pudiera experimentarla más.

Al llegar a la casa encontraron todas las luces apagadas, y un completo silencio. No resultó extraño dado que la única otra persona allí ya se hallaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Cuando entraron a la recámara que habían compartido durante los pasados meses, y que compartirían por última vez esa noche, la desesperanza de Milo se avivó hasta aguar sus ojos, específicamente cuando éstos se posaron sobre el trío de maletas que Camus tenía formadas en una esquina, ya con todas las pertenencias que desde temprano se había apurado a empacar.

Decidiendo en ese segundo que no iba a desperdiciar las últimas horas que podía pasar con Camus echándolo de menos cuando aun lo tenía a su lado, Milo caminó pausadamente hacia el joven que le daba la espalda; éste comenzaba a retirar las sábanas para acomodarse en la cama cuando el tímido tirón que Milo dio a su camisa le alertó. Aquel apoyó la frente sobre su omóplato, y Camus instintivamente quiso voltear. Milo se lo evitó abrazándolo con efusiva fuerza.

—Milo…—Camus posó las manos sobre las de Milo, que se cruzaban en su pecho manteniéndolo apresado. Éste poco pudo responder al quedo llamado de su nombre; luchaba para que lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, lo cual resultaba fútil pues en un parpadeo comprobaba a sus pestañas húmedas, experimentaba a sus hombros sacudiéndose y en su pecho un extraño vacío dolía cuando respirar se dificultaba.

Camus percibió todo aquello, y para cede de su preocupación Milo lo fue soltando poco a poco. El francés pudo finalmente voltear. No tardó nada en capturar el rostro de Milo entre sus manos y buscar sus labios, ya con sabor a lágrimas, para besarlo sentidamente, acariciando sus mejillas con vehemencia y activando sin que fuera su intención la desesperación que al otro consumía.

Apenas Camus dejó ir los labios de Milo, este no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a besar exaltadamente cada punto posible del níveo rostro cuyos ojos parpadeaban aturdidos, y cuya boca se entreabría sin que nada audible fuera expulsado de ella; Camus simplemente no tenía idea de que decir. Así que se limitó a limpiar con sus pulgares la creciente humedad que manchaba las mejillas de Milo, dejando que éste lo llenara de besos, soltara apresuradamente los botones de su camisa y pantalón, acariciara su pecho con trémulos dedos sobrantes en ansias, y lo arrojara sobre la cama descuidadamente.

Camus se arrastró hacia atrás incorporándose en sus codos. Observó, sintiendo a su boca secarse, como Milo pasaba con obstinación ambas manos por su propio rostro intentando secarlo y despejando a la vez hebras azuladas que se habían adherido a su piel. Y enseguida se desnudaba de la cintura para abajo, casi tropezando cuando llegaba a la cama y trepaba sobre él, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y ruborizándose al instante.

Camus sintió que le imitaba; tanto así que el calor que acudió a su rostro le sofocó momentáneamente. Se sobrepuso cuando la sensación se esparció a todo su cuerpo, manteniendo cada célula a una misma temperatura, ardiente pero soportable. Sin embargo sabía que Milo apenas iniciaba con su tarea por descontrolarlo.

La urgencia que aquel mostraba le conmovía. Entendía que esto era parte de una despedida que ambos desdeñaban, y el joven que le estremecía removiéndose sobre él pretendía darle esos intensos momentos para que no se atreviera a olvidar. Ese temor era completamente injustificado, pero inevitablemente compartido por ambos.

Milo se alzó un poco, inclinándose hasta tomar los labios de Camus una vez más. El beso fue tembloroso, todo Milo parecía no poder parar de sacudirse. La mano que pasó acariciando por el tórax de Camus, y esa otra que empujó lo necesario sus pantalones y ropa interior para tocar su despierto sexo, mostraron en los torpes movimientos de sus dedos similar inseguridad.

Camus intentó tranquilizarlo, respondió a sus besos con mesura, pidiéndole que se dejara disfrutar con calma, convenciendo a aquel, como a sí mismo, de que todavía tenían tiempo. Y acarició los bronceados muslos intentando aplacar sus inquietos movimientos, pero logrando todo lo contrario con ello.

Milo no tuvo consideración consigo mismo. Sus dedos trabajaron afanosamente el miembro de Camus, enloqueciendo a éste y no dándole oportunidad para siquiera considerar interrumpir o demorar sus arrebatadas acciones. Cuando el francés se sintió dentro de su precipitado compañero, la placentera sorpresa le conmocionó, le obligó a contener su respiración y entrecerrar los ojos. Apenas logró apreciar, como si se encontrara lejano y nublado, el rostro del muchacho que superando la incomodidad física que claramente experimentaba, imponía incitantes bamboleos, invitándole a responder con erráticos levantamientos de caderas que eventualmente lograban adecuarse a una sincronía con el otro.

Disfrutarlo no era fácil, especialmente en el caso de Milo, para quien había sido algo totalmente imprevisto el enamorarse de manera tan desquiciada del joven que en esos momentos formaba parte de su ser. Nunca pensó que Camus llegaría a significar tanto para él, que lloraría tan incontrolablemente por alguien, que su corazón podía experimentar tanto dolor y que esperaría con tan inmensurable terror la llegada de la mañana.

En enamorada venganza, quería que Camus recordara -porque ya debía saberlo- que se iba llevándose todo de él consigo.

Gimió dolientemente cuando las manos que entornaban sus muslos apretaron su piel con mayor firmeza, en una de las tantas señales que avisaron el clímax de Camus; todo su cuerpo tirante, su garganta quejándose, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y las gotas de sudor surgiendo de sus poros engrosadas. La sangre que corría por sus venas hormigueó, y las agradables sensaciones hasta entonces contenidas fueron finalmente liberadas en líquida explosión dentro del causante de todo.

Para Milo no fue tan sencillo, su excitación seguía sin hallar desahogo. Lo amargo del llanto en que se ahogaba opacó el resto de dulces sensaciones. Camus atendió a los martirizados jadeos con los que aquel expresó su frustrado sentir, y reponiéndose en lo posible de la extenuación a la hubiera ansiado entregarse, llevó una mano hasta su necesitado miembro y le ayudó a descargarse incentivándolo con amables caricias.

La imaginación de Milo ayudó; se engañó a sí mismo fantaseando con que a la noche siguiente, y a la que continuara, cada una de todas las que su vida abarcara, tendría a Camus para compartir con él inolvidables episodios como el actual.

Cuando su mejilla golpeó suavemente el pecho de Camus, la noción de la realidad lo hizo también, pero dejaron pasar varios minutos de profundo suspirar antes de regresar a ésta.

La ropa de la que nunca se deshicieron por completo, ahora sudada y sucia, abandonó sus cuerpos para ser reemplazada por el par de pijamas que Milo se levantó a buscar. Consintiendo a Camus, le ayudó a vestirse, sin prisas y pudiendo de cuando en cuando sonreírle. Aquel selló un fugaz beso sobre sus labios cuando terminó de ataviarlo, y justo se volteaba para regresar a la cama que por momentos habían abandonado cuando una débil vocecita reclamó su atención.

—Te echo de menos— confesó el de ojos turquesas en un susurro, aprovechando que Camus giró de nuevo hacia él para acercarse a los labios que acababan de besarlo.

— Milo, estoy aquí— innecesariamente hizo notar, dejando una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla. Pero lo que Milo únicamente necesitaba era oír que aquella afirmación nunca cambiaría.

—Mañana te vas…—

— Pero ahora estoy aquí...—

— Pero ya te echo de menos— se sonrojó ante sus infantiles excusas y se acercó hasta acunar el rostro a un lado del cuello de Camus. Suspiró, y tras unos segundos disfrutando de las caricias que un par de manos dejaban consoladoramente en su espalda, Milo aceptó sus deseos como ilusiones que no podrían ser cumplidas.

Se separó de Camus y en un antojo repentino recogió la camisa que aquel antes usaba, poniéndosela y olvidándose de su pijama, ganándose una mirada desconcertada y una expresión ligeramente divertida por parte del otro.

—Algún día tendrás que volver por tu ropa, ¿sabes?— Milo se aferraría al par de prendas necesitadas de lavado como si fueran las más valiosas pertenencias.

— Está sucia, Milo. Quédatela, pero ya te la pondrás otro día. — una media sonrisa hizo a los labios de Camus curvarse, entretenido ante las ocurrencias del otro muchacho, quien sin más lo ignoró, tomó su mano y finalmente se reunieron con un cálido abrazo sobre la cama inferior de la litera, a la cual volvería a sobrar espacio.

:-:-:-:

— Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él... lo lamento, Milo. — el aludido se encogió de hombros, suspirando entristecido ante las palabras de su tío, inclinando levemente el rostro al recordar los sucesos que se habían dado un par de días atrás.

Aquella tarde Saga y Milo habían llevado a Camus al aeropuerto. La despedida había resultado en momentos incómoda. El extranjero agradeció al gemelo por su hospitalidad, Saga respondió ofreciendo un amistoso apretón de manos al joven a quien siempre guardaría gratitud por lo tanto que había sido para Milo. Éste, por más sonrisas nerviosas que intercambiara con Camus, experimentó como algo colosalmente difícil el buscar un abrazo de aquel chico, a quien una vez que tuvo posesivamente capturado entre sus brazos, sólo aceptó liberar cuando Saga se acercó cauteloso y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Entonces había dado uno, dos, quizás tres pasos hacia atrás junto con el mayor, cuando impulsivamente regresó esa distancia y besó fervorosamente los labios de Camus. Las mejillas de éste se enrojecieron al instante y prefirió cerrar los ojos para no ser consciente de cada mirada perpleja que la gente a su alrededor les dirigía.

El último anuncio de que el vuelo de Camus debía ser abordado les obligó a despegarse reluctantemente. Milo odió a la mujer dueña de aquella voz que resonó fastidiosa por todo el enorme edificio, y odió también al joven que pidió el boleto de Camus, y aún mucho más a la vieja fastidiosa que seguía en fila y le apuró a pasar al pasillo de abordaje cuando aquel se había distraído volteando a dirigirle una última y lastimosa mirada.

Odió cada minuto que siguió, sin él.

Ahora se encontraba en compañía de Kanon, con quien había extrañado platicar, sobre todo tras perder al joven que normalmente compartía con él cada segundo.

Milo aprovechó una llamada que su tío había realizado a la casa. El menor nunca supo ni se molestó en averiguar la razón de ésta; en cuanto escuchó esa familiar voz exigió conocer la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba. Tomó un taxi y pasó la tarde ahí, charlando con el mayor, comiendo cosas poco saludables y mirando películas de brutal acción que no dieran mucho a pensar.

Durante casi todo el rato, Radamanthys había permanecido sentado en un pequeño escritorio localizado cerca de la ventana, abstraído en trabajo y más trabajo y mostrando un absoluto mutismo. Kanon lo había llamado un par de veces para que los acompañara, pero no fue hasta que la noche cayó y se quedó sin papeles que revisar, que el rubio dejó los anteojos usados para facilitar su lectura y se dirigió a la cama donde yacía el otro par.

Aquellos se movieron dejándole espacio en un extremo para que se sentara junto a Kanon, quien enseguida buscó recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

Lo había notado extraño desde hacía unos días, distante e inusualmente callado. El gemelo presentía que el fin que siempre estaba destinado para ellos no tardaría en llegar. Y para variar sería aquél quien lo dictaminara. Entonces no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sería de él.

—Debería volver a casa, se está haciendo tarde…-—comentó Milo, dejando a un lado la bolsa de frituras, junto a varias envolturas más que revelaban los exóticos contenidos de su cena. Se levantó de la cama, quedándose inmóvil y pensativo por unos segundos, armando después una disgustada expresión en su semblante.

— ¿Sucede algo?—curioseó Kanon. Milo llevó una mano a su nuca y resopló débilmente.

—No, es sólo que…seguramente Aioros estará ahí. Y no me agrada mucho que digamos…— Kanon frunció el ceño ante la idea de Saga en compañía de aquel individuo, a quien recordaba haber saludado contadas veces en visitas a la oficina o eventos especiales relacionados con el oficio de su hermano.

Saga nunca había sido particularmente cercano con el castaño, por lo que una amistad entre ellos, y ya ni se diga un romance, le parecía absurdo. Pero eso le hicieron temer los irascibles celos que surgieron repentinamente en él.

Radamanthys estudió la reacción de Kanon, que pareció perder su mirada en la nada. Una nada que quedaría chamuscada por el fuego en esas pupilas si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Te llevo— ofreció poniéndose rápidamente de pie y alcanzando las llaves de su auto.

Había sido la perfecta distracción para el gemelo, quien evidentemente insistió en ir con ellos.

Sin embargo no resultó la mejor idea; al llegar, una asfixiante melancolía ante la imagen de esa casa se apoderó de Kanon, enmudeciéndolo de manera que apenas si alcanzó a despedirse de Milo con una torpe sonrisa cuando aquel, tras bajarse del asiento trasero, se asomó por la ventanilla para decirles adiós.

Kanon aguantó los desconsoladores sentimientos que le abatieron y no puso objeción cuando el auto arrancó, alejándolo de todo aquello que añoraba pero tanto le lastimaba al recordar.

:-:-:-:

— ¿Y mi papá?—Preguntó al hombre que encontró preparando café en la cocina, vestido en no más que unos bóxers y luciendo bastante contento. Lo último no era nuevo, pues Milo se había hecho costumbre de ver sonrisas desagradables en aquellos labios. El joven mantuvo el ceño fruncido, molesto ante la presencia del mayor y su odiosa forma de ser.

—Está arriba, supongo que vistiéndose— respondió girándose hacia el menor, a quien observó detenidamente mientras llevaba la taza de humeante bebida a sus labios. En su distracción, el líquido le sorprendió con una temperatura mucho más alta de la que había previsto, y siseando maldiciones tiró la taza y la bebida en el fregadero para luego examinar sus quemados labios con un par de dedos.

Milo no pudo reprimirse de reír ante el previo y breve espectáculo. E instintivamente, Aioros quiso acabar con esa diversión que era a costillas de su trivial desgracia.

—Por cierto, te llamó alguien.

— ¿Camus?— el joven interrogó de inmediato, acercándose al mayor y exigiendo una respuesta más elaborada con el inquieto brillo que lucían sus engrandecidos ojos.

—Sí, algo así…— Contestó fingiendo distracción. Milo no perdió tiempo en preguntar por qué él había contestado la llamada; sería uno de los más insignificantes atrevimientos dentro de los que se daba la libertad de tomar.

— ¿Qué...qué fue lo que dijo?— inquirió con cierto tartamudeo. Aioros ignoró su pregunta y dio un paso más hacia el joven.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?— el tono comprensivo fue totalmente falso, pero Milo automáticamente respondió asintiendo un par de veces para luego dejar la cabeza gacha.

La mano que acarició su mejilla fue definitivamente sorpresiva. Le hizo levantar la mirada y le dejó sin habla, de manera que cuando vio al hombre más alto aproximándose peligrosamente a su rostro no atinó a reaccionar de otra forma más que con una completa estupefacción.

—Yo puedo consolarte…— y un beso que al principio recibió dócilmente fue dejado en sus labios. Sin embargo, no le tomó más que un segundo en reaccionar empujándose decidido a alejarse, lo que no le fue posible pues el mayor lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina, cuyo borde se presionó a la espalda baja de Milo dolorosamente.

El joven no dejó de forcejear, decidido a quitarse a Aioros de encima, deshacerse del contacto de esos ofensores labios que se volvieron progresivamente agresivos sobre los suyos; en castigo a su resistencia aquél llegó a morderlo cruelmente, haciendo a su labio inferior sangrar instantes antes de que se separara de él con una burlona risa.

— ¡Déjame!— gritó un tanto agudo, su voz quebrada por la alteración que la mortificante situación le causaba. El mayor se llevó algunos golpes del descontrolado muchacho, pero podía soportarlo. De hecho esa rebeldía le parecía excitante, y el chico ya le gustaba bastante de por sí.

Aprovechando su peso para mantenerlo cautivo llevó una mano hasta su nuca, donde sostuvo sus cabellos con nula delicadeza para dejarle lo más quieto posible y poder así probar sus labios una vez más, lamiendo lascivamente los contornos de su boca y felicitándose mentalmente al extraer un desesperado gruñido, justo antes de que profundizara el asfixiante asalto a esa cálida cavidad.

Sus logros se incrementaron. Consiguió colar la otra mano bajo la playera que Milo usaba, acarició toscamente su piel hasta provocarle un generalizado temblor con el que Aioros se regocijó, curvando sus labios discretamente contra aquellos que mantenía en lo posible silenciados. Esa mano luego bajó incompasiva hasta la entrepierna del asustado joven, a la vez que con la rodilla separó sus extremidades inferiores, pretendiendo hacerse espacio entre ellas, incentivado por los imparables ruegos que Milo gemía contra sus labios, y que Aioros interpretaba a su despiadado antojo.

Pero había sobrepasado un límite y tentado a su suerte; en menos de un segundo se vio separado de la tentadora calidez del cuerpo que ya había considerado suyo, y un aturdidor golpe en el rostro que le hizo terminar en el suelo con una herida sangrante y ensordecedoramente dolorosa sobre su nariz, le dejó aquello bien en claro.

Milo permaneció en su sitio, boquiabierto y respirando agitado. Su mirada en exceso húmeda se fijó incrédula en la recién aparecida figura de su padre. Éste se hallaba descalzo y sin prenda alguna que cubriera su tórax, de manera que su violenta respiración se hacía perfectamente visible en el subir y bajar de su pecho. La rabia en su mirada casi hacía que sus ojos lucieran de otro color, del verde claro más centelleante que Milo hubiera visto jamás.

Y esos ojos dirigían todo ese sentimiento al hombre que yacía en el suelo, pero que era prontamente levantado de ahí. Saga prácticamente arrastró al semidesnudo Aioros hasta la entrada de la casa, echándolo fuera como la basura que era. Él podría haber soportado eternamente sus humillaciones, pero Milo era sencilla e indiscutiblemente intocable.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Saga!

Aquella advertencia se escuchó al unísono con el sonido de la puerta, que al ser azotada tan iracundamente hizo a Milo sobresaltarse. Y continuó mudo, sorprendido de nueva cuenta cuando Saga regresó a su lado, dando nula pista de la furia que las imperdonables acciones de Aioros le despertaban. Para Milo sólo tuvo una mirada arrepentida, tiernas y calmantes caricias sobre sus mejillas, y una palabra susurrada con sincera emoción.

—Perdóname— Al instante, Milo jaló aire hacia sus pulmones bruscamente, y buscó esconder el rostro sobre el pecho de Saga. Éste apoyó la barbilla sobre los cabellos azul violáceos del tembloroso cuerpo que buscaba protección en él, y apretó un reconfortante abrazo a su alrededor.

:-:-:-:

—Milo, ¿no se te hace tarde?— Saga pasó al lado del joven que llevaba ya un buen rato pegado al teléfono. Era comprensible la importancia de la llamada, pero no debía olvidar que su primera clase empezaba en veinte minutos.

Milo se hizo sordo a los constantes recordatorios de su padre, a quien veía pasar a cada rato frente a él; buscando el portafolio, ordenando papeles, preparando el desayuno. La próxima vez recordaría atender el teléfono en su habitación en vez de la cocina.

_—Ya tienes que irte. Hablaremos luego._

— ¿Estás seguro? Todavía tengo unos minutos.

El de ojos turquesa definitivamente necesitaba que esa plática se alargara. Durante el tiempo que llevaban hablando Camus había actuado más bien indiferente… respondía desganado y en ocasiones contestaba con demasiada frialdad a sus comentarios. Y eso le hacía temer. No quería despedirse presintiendo que la distancia había cambiado las cosas entre ellos mucho más de lo que podrían haber supuesto.

La realidad no era tan alarmante, solamente que la soledad causaba paranoia. Camus estaba tristemente convencido de que Milo, con lo popular que siempre había sido- incluso tras los últimos problemas que había tenido en la escuela- podría fácilmente conseguir otro chico, o chica, lo que fuera de su antojo si sencillamente se cansaba de esperar una oportunidad en que pudieran reunirse, lo que no se anunciaba próximo. De ahí su seco comportamiento. No quería que Milo adivinara esos miedos.

Pero con ello había causado tremendas preocupaciones en el impulsivo joven, quien ya podría imaginarse, porque después de todo Camus era indebidamente atractivo, a algún pedante francés tratando de conquistarlo. No que Camus cayera en aquella descripción, porque Camus era…pues, perfecto. Y en la celosa manera de pensar de Milo, nadie más podía tener en sus manos esa perfección que él había descubierto una lejana mañana en una clase de química.

_—Bueno… ¿y cómo siguen las cosas con tu tío?-_

—Camus tienes razón, será mejor que me llames mas tarde. Nos vemos. — colgó el teléfono. Caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina con cautela. Allí, Saga tenía varias pertenencias listas para cargar al trabajo, entre ellas su billetera. Milo aprovechó que su padre le daba la espalda mientras se ocupaba en lavar los trastes del desayuno, y tomó tal objeto. Sin quitar la vista de encima al otro por si en algún momento volteaba, extrajo su tarjeta de crédito, dejando después la cartera en su lugar.

Subió corriendo a su habitación. Saga volteó fugazmente, extrañándose poco ante la prisa de aquel. Supuso que buscaría su mochila y finalmente iría al colegio.

Pero lo que Milo desesperadamente buscó entre los cajones de la cómoda, fueron los sobres rotos que quedaban de las muchas cartas que los padres de Camus habían enviado a éste. Arrancó una hoja de la primera libreta que encontró por ahí, y anotó la dirección para luego doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo. En otra hoja dejó una simple nota para Saga.

Milo esperó a que el mayor saliera camino a su trabajo, bajó a dejar la nota en la mesa del comedor, y salió de la casa.

Pasarían horas hasta que otros ojos se posaran en la apresurada y apenas entendible escritura que, impactantemente concisa, revelaba su arrebatado plan:  
_  
__"Fui por Camus."_


	16. Chapter 16: it's cold here

**NOTA:** Escribí un pequeño** flashback **que no hallé donde meter pero aquí dejo el link por si quieren checarlo -**quítenle los espacios y pongan guión bajo entre la T y D subrayadas**, lo pongo así para que Fanfiction-net no lo borre- tmb pueden acceder desde el enlace de página web en mi perfil n.n

**h t t p / ****w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m**** / u s e r s / s c a r l e t d i a m o n d / 1 0 9 4 0 . h t m l**

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo 16-****Cause it's cold here where you left me**

**:-:-:-:-:**

Quería hablar con él. Sin intenciones ocultas, como hermanos, no más.

Se había quedado verdaderamente preocupado desde que Milo lo visitó en el hotel. Su expresión a la mención de Aioros no había sido ni en un mínimo esperanzadora. Kanon tenía una desagradable corazonada que no se podía explicar, y estaba ahí buscando tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, descubrió a sus cálculos incorrectos cuando tras entrar a la casa encontró el lugar vacío. Había esperado alcanzar a Saga antes de que se fuera a trabajar, y evidentemente no había tenido suerte.

Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y se adentró, asomándose a la sala, mirando con suspicacia hacia las escaleras, entrando con cautela a la cocina, como si fuera un intruso a aquel sitio que, debía admitir, echaba de menos.

Al adentrarse a esa última estancia, un papelito tirado justo donde pensaba plantar el pie en un nuevo paso, capturó su atención. Lo recogió, y por simple curiosidad lo desdobló y leyó mientras se dirigía al bote de basura, donde le suponía pertenecer.

Tres palabras congelaron sus pasos.

:-:-:-:

Otro día de tedio. Y en cualquier momento, Aioros haría aparición tras esa puerta para comenzar con el averno de rutina en que la vida de Saga se había convertido.

Tomó una pluma con la que no hizo más que desquitar su ansiedad, golpeteándola constantemente contra el escritorio frente al cual se sentaba, apoyando la frente sobre la palma de su mano, mientras se sostenía con el codo colocado al lado de los papeles que leía, y se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena soportar todo lo que últimamente se le había venido encima.

Su trabajo no lo disfrutaba más. La distracción que antes era, su orgullo, ahora representaba lo más horrible que tenía que afrontar día a día.

Se estaba cansando.

Escuchó al elevador abrirse y su mirada curiosa se levantó dejando de atender esos papeles, recorriendo fugazmente el área donde los cubículos de las secretarias se encontraban, al final de cuya estancia visualizó el mecanismo de transporte de tal edificio.

Y emergiendo de éste, un hombre que lucía justo como él, pero que vestía informal y lucía algo descolocado; venía sosteniendo un papel en su mano que sacudía nerviosamente, recordándole los movimientos de sus propios dedos sobre aquella inocente pluma, que en ese instante detuvo. Dejó ir el objeto para ponerse de pie, y alcanzó la puerta de su oficina justo cuando Kanon hizo lo mismo.

—Saga, necesito hablar contigo. — Ambos se adentraron al cuarto. El mayor se sintió sumamente intrigado por lo que Kanon tuviera que decirle… debía ser en verdad importante si había tenido la necesidad de buscarlo al trabajo.

Y Saga estaba dispuesto a prestarle hasta la última pizca de atención, hasta que otra mirada verde intenso se cruzó con la suya, avisándole que los sucesos de la última vez en que se encontraron no resultaban perdonables.

Aioros caminó decidido frente a la oficina de Saga, y por el cristal de la puerta dedicó a éste una burlona y maliciosa sonrisa; el que su hermano estuviera allí era la perfecta base para la historia que se disponía a contar a su padre.

—Ahora vuelvo…— murmuró el abogado a su hermano, para ir tras el de cabellos castaños que ya empujaba la puerta del más importante despacho en ese buffet. Saga entonces, entró con él.

Kanon no esperó justo donde se había quedado. El desconcierto le había llevado a dar unos pasos más, lejos de la puerta donde el nombre de su gemelo lucía grabado. Miró fijamente el cuarto por donde Saga y Aioros habían desaparecido, y del cual el primero emergió ni un minuto después.

Al llegar con Kanon, Saga lo tomó de un brazo y le empujó de vuelta al elevador que apenas momentos atrás había abandonado. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron conteniendo a los dos gemelos dentro y activando el mecanismo que les haría descender al primer piso.

Kanon jugueteaba nervioso con el papelito entre sus dedos, volteando a su derecha, para observar el perfil de Saga quien observaba atentamente la hilera de numeritos que se encendían y apagaban indicando los pisos transcurridos. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado en esa oficina, y el pendiente sumamente importante de hablar con Saga seguía taladrando sobre su nuca. Pero la urgencia de saber por qué los labios de su hermano acababan de mostrar distraídamente una sonrisa sincera, un tanto aliviada e involuntariamente seductora, superó hasta la preocupación por su desaparecido sobrino.

—Saga…

—Renuncié — Se volvió hacia el menor al confesar, adelantándose a cualquier pregunta que Kanon, predeciblemente, realizaría.

Sonreía hasta con su mirada, el desahogo a la mención de esa palabra era legible en el relax de sus facciones… su faz parecía iluminada por el brillo demasiado inusual en sus ojos.

Y es que lo estaban mirando a él; Kanon se sintió tan afectado que no tardó en girar el rostro, para recibir casi de inmediato un espontáneo beso en su mejilla.

Aunque perdió toda capacidad de movimiento gracias a la sorpresa, se percató del agarre firme que Saga había impuesto sobre sus brazos, y sintió una nueva sonrisa formándose en los labios de aquel, que rozaban su piel electrificándola.

No se esperaba esa actitud de su hermano…después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo distantes y hasta hostiles que habían llegado a comportarse entre ellos, esto le venía como un balde de agua fría.

No atinó a ninguna reacción. Mas Saga no halló la impasibilidad de Kanon como un factor apocador de sus instintos. Se sentía totalmente liberado y una de las mayores restricciones auto impuestas, hasta ese momento, era la búsqueda por la cercanía con Kanon, que le resultaba más natural que respirar; acción que extrañamente se le daba con mucha más facilidad a comparación del día anterior.

Así que, impulsivo como se estaba dejando ser en esos momentos, Saga ladeó el rostro buscando los huidizos labios de Kanon, tentándolos con los suyos en un toque fugaz que no tardó más que una fracción de segundo en repetirse, volviéndose más duradero y móvil, acariciando suplicante las suaves puertas al contenedor del más adictivo licor, por cuya falta llevaba sufriendo lo que se sentía como una eternidad.

Kanon sintió cual si el más fuerte alucinógeno hubiera sido insuflado a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos antes de que éstos escaparan pasmados de sus órbitas, y colocó sus temblorosas manos, una de ellas a punto de soltar la nota de Milo, sobre los hombros de Saga, quien se posesionó de su cintura con ambos brazos y le empujó hasta la pared del cubículo en movimiento.

Un suave quejido murió contra la tibia cueva por la que Kanon se sentía siendo placenteramente absorbido. Saga continuó profundizando el beso incentivado por esa tímida expresión, anheloso en desmedida de la dulzura que Kanon tenía para ofrecerle, necesitado de ser aturdido como muchas veces antes, hacía demasiado tiempo. La carga tóxica de cada partícula líquida en la que su lengua se empapaba lo alimentó con emociones casi palpables que le hicieron sentir insaciable.

Y aunque Kanon hubiera estado dispuesto a drenar cada célula de su ser para satisfacer la sed de Saga y lograr que el agotador beso durara lo inimaginable, ese martilleo en su cabeza se volvía más fuerte, acudiendo a la culpabilidad por lo irresponsable que había sido al no comentar a Saga en el mismo instante que posó ojos en él, sobre la situación de Milo.

Entonces, reticente, luchando consigo mismo, apartó a su gemelo y dio por terminado el vehemente intercambio entre sus labios.

— ¡Milo se fue!— espetó antes de que Saga volviera a silenciarlo con el sello de sus labios. Éste detuvo abruptamente la aproximación que planeaba y parpadeó un par de veces sin entender las connotaciones de lo que Kanon había dicho, hasta que el aludido extendió la nota frente a sus ojos.

Las pupilas de Saga recorrieron presurosas el breve escrito antes de que sus manos arrebataran compulsivamente el papel para cambiarlo de ángulo y volverlo a leer, mas sin obtener que así las palabras desparecieran.

El elevador abrió sus puertas, y antes de que se llenara con la gente que entraba para ocuparlo y los gemelos se vieran atrapados en un viaje de regreso hacia de donde recién venían, Kanon jaló a Saga de su camisa y lo sacó de ahí, guiando el camino hasta el exterior, preocupándose más y más a cada segundo por el enajenamiento que había hecho presa a su hermano.

—Deberíamos llamar a Camus… o al aeropuerto…quizás no se haya marchado todavía.

Saga no respondió. Se dirigió mecánicamente a buscar el auto, seguido por Kanon quien a último momento exigió a Saga las llaves y se dispuso a ser el conductor; no se iba a arriesgar a que la histeria que el mayor claramente se estaba reteniendo explotara a medio camino…

Se dirigieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Quizás, como Kanon había sugerido antes, habría oportunidad de alcanzar a Milo. Sin embargo, una vez allí y tras haber preguntado por los registros de vuelos y pasajeros, comprobaron que habían llegado tarde.

Saga continuaba desahogándose con un par de empleados mientras Kanon, a unos pasos, atendió una llamada de Radamanthys cuya trivial intención era decidir el lugar en el que se encontrarían a comer ese día. Esa plática cambió totalmente de rumbo cuando Kanon informó al inglés sobre las novedosas circunstancias.

— ¡Saga, espera!— llamó al mencionado al escucharle pedir un boleto para el próximo vuelo con destino a París.

Llegó a su lado y sujetó su muñeca, con la que sacaba la cartera. Radamanthys fue testigo indirecto del breve debate entre los gemelos; uno desesperado por tener de vuelta a su hijo y el otro aconsejándole de meditar un poco más, pues después de todo no tenía equipaje, no sabía ni siquiera a donde debía exactamente dirigirse, nunca había pisado aquella ciudad, y no conocía ni lo más básico del lenguaje.

—Hablo inglés— fue la excusa de Saga, y abrió la cartera con intención de pagar el boleto que ya era expedido. Sus planes se derrumbaron al darse cuenta de que no contaba con su tarjeta, y atando cabos con rapidez, comenzó a maldecir mentalmente al mismo muchacho por cuya presencia tan necesitado se sentía.

Kanon suspiró aliviado y agradecido por ese contratiempo. Estaba de acuerdo en que debían buscar a Milo pero no iba a dejar que Saga actuara tan impulsivamente.

_—Deberías ir con él. — _la voz que por momentos había guardado silencio volvió a llamar su atención. Kanon recordó entonces el celular que sostenía sobre su oído, y frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia de quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Antes siquiera de que Kanon comenzara con sus inquietudes y pretextos, Radamanthys explicó:  
_  
__—Tú sabes cómo moverte allá. Y yo tengo que ir a Inglaterra en un par de días de todas formas, nos podemos encontrar después…_

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso?— De pronto el asunto que trataban originalmente perdió protagonismo. Saga, imposibilitado de hacer mucho más, volteó intrigado hacia Kanon, quien se escuchaba a punto de estar oficialmente molesto.

_—Hoy, más tarde…—_ Kanon sintió la curiosa mirada de Saga sobre sí y prefirió dejar cualquier discusión que ese detalle pudiera originar para después. Un innegable resentimiento fue provocado al saber que el rubio tenía decidido marcharse tan pronto, y obviamente de irrevocable manera…

—No sabemos a dónde piense dirigirse Milo— comentó secamente, lo suficientemente alto para hacer a Saga partícipe de la conversación. Radamanthys se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, elaborando una solución que resultó bastante evidente.

_— ¿A qué escuela asistían? Deben tener la dirección de Camus… les marcaré y te llamo luego. — _Kanon sacó de su memoria el nombre de la institución y se despidió del inglés, guardó el teléfono móvil en un bolsillo de su pantalón y del contrario extrajo su billetera para pagar el boleto de Saga, y pedir otro más.

:-:-:-:

—Gracias— respondió a la joven que le entregaba su pasaporte después de revisarlo y le deseaba una agradable estancia, aunque eso último sólo podía adivinarlo pues era muy escaso lo que había aprendido en francés y únicamente reconocía ciertas palabras que alguna vez escuchara decir a Camus.

Tomó un taxi y extrajo un papel que mostró al conductor, para en minutos encontrarse frente a la casa de Camus. Tocó el timbre y sacó de su maleta un diccionario de bolsillo que acababa de comprar en el aeropuerto; repitió lo que pensaba era una frase de saludo coherente varias veces en voz baja, practicando y pronunciándolo justo como se escribía. De manera que cuando la delgada mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros y llamativos ojos azules escuchó al visitante hablar a volumen normal y con una gran sonrisa, poco fue lo que le comprendió y lo despidió cerrándole la puerta en las narices, suponiéndolo no más que un vendedor ambulante con ansias de fastidiar.

— ¡No, espere! ¡Soy el… uh...novio de…Camus!- y para su sorpresa la mujer entendió; una sonrisa hizo a sus delgados labios curvarse. Milo apreció el gesto por el área de cristal de la puerta y sonrió también, aliviado de que la madre de Camus –supuso a la mujer como tal- fuera tan culta como su hijo, muy a contrario de Milo quien de todas formas no tenía tiempo para avergonzarse de su brutalidad.

Una vez adentro, la mujer se presentó con el nombre de Brigitte y lo llevó a conocer al padre de Camus, Edgard, quien poco caso hizo a Milo pues estaba muy concentrado redecorando su estudio en base al feng-shui.

Milo de todas formas no había ido ahí con la intención de socializar, aunque sí que le llamó la atención la excentricidad que la pareja francesa dejaba entrever, sobre todo en la incontable cantidad de adornos y objetos alusivos a una gran diversidad de culturas y religiones que dudosamente practicaban. Parecían demasiado despreocupados como para atenerse a un solo dogma, y definitivamente le parecían algo distintos a Camus.

El trato de la madre de éste era sobre-entusiasta, demasiado interesada en conocer hasta el más insignificante detalle sobre el joven de quien su hijo se había enamorado. Y es que Camus les mantenía bien informados, más de lo que Milo se imaginaba.

Cuando le pareció que ya había perdido suficientes minutos escuchando a la mujer parlotear y soportando su interrogatorio, Milo finalmente preguntó sobre el paradero de Camus, quien como Brigitte explicaba, había partido unos minutos antes de que él llegara a la estación de trenes para tomar uno a Alemania, donde estaría viviendo durante al menos los próximos seis meses.

Milo se guardó las vociferaciones con las que tenía ganas de liberar su frustración. Sin embargo, la cara de desilusión que adoptó conmovió a la mujer, quien le consoló diciéndole que en unas horas, cuando Camus llegara a su destino, podría llamarle por teléfono y saludarlo.

En eso iba incluido el ofrecimiento de alojarlo en la ecléctica casa, pero Milo mintió diciendo que había viajado con su padre y se encontraban hospedados en un hotel del centro. Y agradeciendo el ofrecimiento se retiró, no sin antes someterse a un breve ataque de besos por parte de la madre de Camus, quedando con sus dos mejillas saturadas de marcas de labial.

Una vez en la calle, contó el dinero que le quedaba y tomó otro taxi. En la estación esperaba utilizar la tarjeta de crédito de Saga para pagar, porque estaba decidido a perseguir a Camus a donde sea que hubiera ido, sin importar cuantas veces tuviera que perderse por toda Europa.

Al llegar a la estación principal de trenes, buscó a Camus como el loco que ese día había despertado siendo. Sabía que existía una enorme posibilidad de que su tren hubiera salido ya, pero había llegado bastante lejos como para no hacer todo lo humanamente posible por dar con él.

Y finalmente, una gran bocanada de aire salió de sus pulmones, toda su tensión fuera con ella, cuando sus ojos, chispeando al instante, localizaron la más hermosa figura, creada en sus sueños y destinada sólo para él.

— ¡Camus!—corrió hacia la máquina donde el francés se encontraba comprando café.

Camus casi terminó regando su bebida al suelo tras el sobresalto causado al escuchar la melodiosa -y un tanto desesperada- voz de Milo llamándolo.

Giró de inmediato pretendiendo buscarlo, y ni siquiera pudo verlo cuando ya se sentía apresado entre sus brazos, sus costillas a punto de quebrarse y sus vías respiratorias obstaculizadas por el fanático apretamiento.

— ¡¿Milo, qué haces aquí?— y lo apartó, necesitando reparar en su rostro para asegurarse que era él. No podía creerlo, no tenía sentido, y nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

Aunque después de todo se trataba de Milo, y Camus ya debía saber bien la caja de inagotables sorpresas que aquel representaba.

—No soporto que estés tan lejos. — El de ojos turquesas volvió a abrazarlo, un poco más controlado, permitiéndole a aquel respirar y fabricar algunas palabras.

—Me da gusto verte…— Milo sonrió, sintiéndose totalmente identificado con la emoción en el timbre de voz de Camus, y convencido de que su viaje había valido la pena.

— ¿Y tu padre?— Cerró los ojos ante la pregunta, sintiendo como Camus le separaba empujándole con gentileza para mirarle a los ojos y sonreír encantadoramente.

Lamentablemente, Milo sabía que la ocasión no ameritaba un gesto como tal de su parte.

—Uhm...en…casa. — desvió la mirada y rascó su nuca, adivinando la escandalizada expresión que Camus dibujaría en su rostro.

— ¡¿Has venido solo? ¿Sabe que estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

—Responderé todas tus preguntas cuando estemos en casa. — Lo besó fugazmente en los labios y tomó su mano para jalarlo hacia la salida de la estación.

— ¡Espera!— Camus se frenó deteniendo al otro chico —No puedo irme… mi equipaje ya está en el tren, y...tengo que ir a la escuela. Milo, realmente… no se qué planeas, pero…

—Entonces iré contigo— acotó el extranjero, ajustando el asa con el que se colgaba la mochila a un hombro.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?— La amplia sonrisa de Milo y el fulgor pícaro de sus alegres ojos le despejó toda duda.

— ¿Dónde se compran los boletos?

:-:-:-:-:-:

—Él sabe cuidarse solo, estará bien— comentó Kanon al hombre que se situaba a su lado, ocupando el asiento contiguo a la ventanilla por donde numerosas nubes pasaban distrayendo mínimamente a Saga con su inacabable variedad de formas.

—Lo sé. —Volteó hacia Kanon, sonriendo forzadamente. Luego alcanzó una revista de variedades y comenzó a ojearla sin detenerse a leer ninguno de los artículos en particular.

Era la mayor cantidad de palabras que habían intercambiado a lo largo del viaje, que ya se acercaba su fin. Sin embargo, Kanon todavía tenía mil preguntas que elaborar a Saga, quien a su vez sentía deberle una explicación por el impetuoso comportamiento que había presentado esa mañana.

— ¿Por qué renunciaste?—Kanon se aventuró a indagar, ladeando un poco la cabeza en un intento de apreciar el rostro de Saga, que estaba inclinado y ensombrecido por su flequillo.

—Sentí que era tiempo de hacerlo. Había dejado de sentirme cómodo ahí. — Era una respuesta muy ambigua, pero la más sincera que Saga sería capaz de ofrecer. No soportaría que Kanon se enterara de los detalles que habían hecho de las últimas semanas unas infernales.

Kanon retomó su silencio, sin comprender lo que Saga quería decir, pero percibiendo que ese no era un tópico que al mayor agradara. Además, lo había visto tan feliz tras haber dejado su puesto en el buffet, que sin importar los motivos, aquello no podría haber sido una mala decisión. Echaba de menos el tipo de sonrisa que había visto entonces, tan únicas y esporádicas en Saga.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay de qué— Kanon replicó sin demora, buscando con su mirada las huidizas joyas esmeraldas que Saga tenía por ojos. Generalmente la timidez de aquellas le parecía adorable, algo contra lo que era gratificante batallar, pero justo en esos momentos no podía resultar más fastidiosa.

Suspiró profundamente, y al principio un tanto vacilante, acercó su mano a la que Saga mantenía quieta en el apoyabrazos, posando la palma con suavidad sobre el dorso de aquella, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente al sentir a los dedos de Saga temblar bajo los suyos, mas convenciéndose de no dar por terminado el contacto, no tan pronto.

Saga reprimió el temor que le ordenaba a gritos alejar su mano de la Kanon y pretendió relajarse, aunque miraba intranquilo la tibia cubierta que protegía sus dedos, preguntándose cuanto más tardaría Kanon en apartarse, desdeñando la llegada de ese momento y al mismo tiempo tratando de hallarle sentido a ese sencillo gesto.

—Saga… quiero pedirte disculpas por la última vez que nos vimos.

Había ido a la casa esa mañana para hablar eso con él, necesitando sacárselo del pecho. No soportaba pensar que Saga tenía completa razón en los temores que a un inicio de su relación le advertían que si esa arriesgada unión finalizaba, nada volvería a ser lo mismo ente ellos, ni como hermanos o amigos. Kanon no permitiría tal cosa.

—Sé que fui muy inmaduro. Y aunque no estemos…_juntos_, debes saber que cuentas conmigo, igual que siempre. — Acercó su rostro a Saga para que éste escuchara sus susurros; acción que lo tensó por completo, al sentir cómo con cada palabra salida de los labios de Kanon, algunos de sus cabellos eran ligeramente soplados y acariciaban la piel de su cuello haciendo cosquillas.

Rindiéndose una vez más a deseos que hubiera ansiado ser capaz de negar, Saga viró el rostro y ocupó su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Kanon, acariciando fugazmente hasta su barbilla, que sujetó con suavidad a la vez que sus labios, en acorde sutileza, se acercaron a los de Kanon. Saga absorbió un discreto y entrecortado suspiro proveniente de la cálida boca que enseguida cubrió, imposibilitando de más aire.

Pero la barrera impuesta no fue duradera, si bien dulce y nula en impertinencia.

Saga se apartó, deslizó su mano hasta anclarla en un lado del cuello de Kanon, mientras contra el opuesto escondió el rostro, cerrando los ojos ante el inmenso disfrute que era simplemente tener al otro tan cerca, percibir el aroma de sus cabellos y ocultarse por momentos en ese insondable azul y su reconfortante tersura.

La mano que seguía en el apoyabrazos dio vuelta para enlazar los dedos con la de Kanon, que nada reticente aceptó el acople.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a hacer esto— Saga murmuró, sonriendo amargamente, siendo más consciente que nunca de lo que había perdido por una cobarde decisión.

— Y no te pido nada. Pero deseo que me perdones, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. — Lo había alejado sin ninguna excusa válida, egoístamente guiado por una inseguridad que Kanon podría haber borrado a besos, si Saga le hubiera dado oportunidad.

Ahora sabía esto, y se sentía mucho más fuerte. Pero nunca le pediría que lo intentaran de nuevo; no podía esperar que con tanta sencillez Kanon perdonara sus errores. Además, estaba Radamanthys… un abrumador sentimiento de descolocación surgía en Saga al recordar los eventos con el rubio. Aquellos estaban juntos, tenían una historia de años como firme base a su relación, y ocasionar más mortificaciones no era su meta.

Y por más que la actitud de Saga le sorprendiera a Kanon en demasía, éste no estaba confundido, no habían dudas en cuanto a qué persona regía ciertos sentimientos dentro de su ser. Pero no se sentía enteramente libre de actuar según lo que sinceramente quería.

Sería repetir lo mismo, otra vez, dejar a Radamanthys de lado como otras tantas ocasiones en el pasado. Y esta vez, no estaba seguro de si resultaría capaz… ¿Qué le diría ahora? Sin importar a cuales palabras recurriera, se confirmaría como un canalla, habiendo utilizado injustamente a su eterna "segunda opción". Y dentro de todo, lo quería demasiado como para hacerle lo mismo de nuevo.

Además, Saga era la criatura más voluble del planeta y nada le aseguraba que en cuanto se bajaran del avión no cambiaría de vuelta a su reprimida forma de ser a la que se había acostumbrado tanto.

—Saga…— habló despacio, sólo para sus oídos. Dio un sentido apretón a su mano, y con la que tenía libre tocó su pecho, atrayendo las vibraciones causadas por los latidos de su corazón hacia su palma.

—Te amo— Era todo lo que tenía que decir, lo único de lo que siempre estaría seguro, y no más podía ofrecerle por el momento. Sonrió, deleitado ante la estremecida exhalación que el mayor liberó al escucharle.

Kanon empujó suavemente a Saga, separándolo para encontrarse con aquellos infantiles ojos y tener a la mira de su boca los labios de aquel. Un beso que rogaba por tiempo, quieto, cálido y demorado, los mantuvo unidos por unos momentos antes de que el anuncio de un próximo aterrizaje resonara a lo largo del avión.

:-:-:-:

— ¡Para!—el reclamante susurro fue acompañado de una abochornada risita. Camus se quejó, cuando Milo lo que menos hacía era escucharle y volvía a empujarlo, provocándole una brevemente dolorosa colisión entre su nuca y el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Prácticamente había logrado acostarlo a lo largo del par de asientos en el que viajaban, y atrapándolo con su peso, no lo dejaba escapar. Las caricias con las que arrugaba su ropa y los besos que dejaba fugitivamente sobre su cuello o mejilla antes de que aquel volteara o se removiera indócil, no cesaban de retar la rebeldía del francés, quien demasiado preocupado por estar rodeados de gente, trataba de frenar a un muy impaciente Milo.

— ¡Ya!, Si sigues así, no haremos nada cuando lleguemos— advirtió, impulsándose para recuperar una postura sentada y apartarse al otro de encima.

Milo, sin tener otra opción, se calmó. Mas hizo evidente su descontento cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose enfurruñado en su asiento. Camus sonrió ante su actitud de niño pequeño, y por repentino antojo, llevó sus dedos al cabello de Milo para jugar con algunos de sus violáceos rizos, proporcionando un fastidioso consuelo para aquél.

Al arribo en la estación de Alemania, Camus configuró los planes. Supuestamente tendría que adquirir un boleto para otro tren que le llevaría a la ciudad en donde la escuela a la que asistiría se localizaba. Pero Milo no podría acompañarlo ahí, y tampoco confiaba en dejarlo regresar a Francia solo. Así que pospuso sus obligaciones escolares y decretó que esa noche se quedarían ahí y al día siguiente planearían que hacer.

Una pequeña posada cercana a la estación fue donde consiguieron una habitación en la que pasaron la noche.

Milo se acababa de duchar y se encontraba esperando a Camus, que había salido a realizar una llamada a sus padres desde la recepción para informarles donde se encontraban. El primero yacía cómodamente desparramado en la cama, con la cabeza colgando del extremo opuesto a la cabecera, sobre la cual sus pies estudiaban el diseño de la pieza de madera.

Miraba el televisor, aunque la imagen se apreciara a la inversa gracias a su posición. Y luchaba con el control remoto para colocar subtítulos, decidido a aprender francés cuanto antes. No pensaba marcharse de ese país, a menos que Camus aceptara ser raptado.

El mencionado entró a la habitación y quedó brevemente deslumbrado por la desnuda figura que se estiraba felinamente, mientras bostezaba y dejaba caer el control remoto al suelo.

Milo se veía verdaderamente feliz y libre de estrés. Y Camus disfrutó tanto de su sonrisa que decidió alegrarlo todavía más.

Milo abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Camus balanceando el colchón. Giró el rostro y formó una media sonrisa en sus labios al recibir la traviesa mirada que aquellos ojos azul marino le dirigían.

Camus apoyó una rodilla en la cama y estudió satisfecho cada expresión de Milo mientras comenzaba a retirar con intencional parsimonia su ropa, desabotonando su camisa pausadamente, y aun cuando soltó todos los botones, no se despojó de ella con inmediatez.

Milo se apoyó en sus codos, impaciente por ver descubierta mayor cantidad de esa piel nevada. Pero estaba disfrutando el provocativo espectáculo así que esperó, sus ojos brillando voraces.

Camus se deshizo de su camisa dejándola caer al suelo. Bajó sus pantalones y cuando estos se hallaban a mitad de su descenso, se inclinó y comenzó a gatear hacia Milo, despidiéndose de la prenda que cubría parte de sus extremidades inferiores en el proceso.

Camus se arrodilló al lado de Milo, quien se levantó para acercarse al francés y obtener un beso mucho más dadivoso que los que le había robado en el tren. Camus le empujó para que quedara recostado en la cama de nuevo, expuesto como el banquete que esa noche sería para él.

Camus estaba irracionalmente feliz de tener a Milo consigo, tras tanto que había pensado en quizás nunca volver a verlo. Y demostró lo mucho que le había echado de menos con besos cargados de adoración sobre cada parte de su cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar; preparaba las zonas donde sus labios se posarían con exploratorias caricias de sus manos, y tras marcar húmedamente numerosos puntos de su piel acanelada, tendía a regresar a aquellos labios de donde extraía un dulce combustible que le animaba a seguir.

Milo se dejó hacer, entregándose gustoso a la tortura de Camus, quien no dudó en demorarse, convirtiendo la hora que siguió en un calmado, pero remunerador y excitante, juego de besos y caricias que los mantuvieron sobre el límite de una temperatura corporal saludable. En ocasiones cambiaron posiciones, retozando sin determinar con exactitud quién era el atacante y quién la víctima. Y a veces, dedicándose a largas sesiones de competencia entre sus labios, disfrutándose mutuamente de minuciosa manera.

En una oportunidad Camus retomó el dominio de un principio y forzó a Milo para quedar boca arriba en la cama, estableciendo un rítmico baile entre sus caderas, aumentando de manera desorbitada el calor que pareció formar una burbuja alrededor de ellos gracias al estremecedor contacto que sus pelvis mantuvieron sólo por unos cuantos minutos.

Camus impuso distancia una vez más, y regresó a las caricias más inocentes y paliativos besos, consiguiendo suspiros evidentemente frustrados de Milo, quien consideró que ya habían demorado demasiado esa obligada meseta de excitación a la que se mantenían sometidos.

Las manos de Milo actuaron cada vez más torpes, hallando en la despeinada cabellera de Camus el perfecto lugar donde disimular lo tembloroso y sudoroso de sus dedos. Se halló arqueando la espalda con incremento de frecuencia a cada paseo de los labios de Camus sobre su tórax, y gimiendo más fuerte cuando aquel, también más animado, maltrató placenteramente entre sus dientes a las protuberancias rosáceas que tan divertidas eran de molestar.

Milo parpadeó varias veces con pesadez, dirigiendo la mirada invariablemente hacia abajo, sin perder detalle alguno de las acciones de Camus. Con trabajo se obligó a sentarse, apoyando una mano en la cama, otra sin dejar de acariciar lánguidamente los cabellos de su compañero, atrapando algunos mechones en un nervioso puño al adivinar las intenciones de aquél.

Una sonrisa inconsciente, anémica y breve surcó sus labios cuando Camus empujó sus piernas separándolas y acomodándose entre ellas, escondiendo el rostro entre el espacio que sus muslos dejaban. Milo jadeó sobrecogido cuando el intercambio perdió sutileza, y Camus se decidió finalmente a intentar alcanzar la barrera en donde esas sensaciones que los mortificaban agradablemente sofocándolos, les llevarían al máximo disfrute hasta entonces conocido por ambos.

La cálida humedad con la que Camus acarició y bañó a su miembro le incitó con rapidez a obtener la máxima rigidez posible, pero antes de que predecibles estremecimientos le debilitaran, Camus cesó aquellas amables atenciones. Entonces, apurado por su propio estado febril, se acomodó sentándose sobre los muslos de Milo, sujetándose a un hombro de éste mientras atrapaba su miembro y el de aquel para acariciarlos a la par. Milo lo apoyó en la tarea con una de sus manos, y a la vez pasó un brazo tras la cintura de Camus y le atrajo más cerca si eso era posible.

Apoyando el rostro contra el cuello de Milo, Camus movió sus caderas en un débil vaivén que no tardó en repetirse. Y así, entre colaboradoras caricias que resultaban tremendamente estimulantes, lograron que el par de erecciones envueltas entre dos temblorosas manos liberaran casi de manera simultánea la líquida expresión del acumulado placer.

Gimoteos escandalosos constituyeron la banda sonora de la escena, y aún después de sus orgasmos, el silencio tardó en llegar; aspiraban con fuerza, trabajosamente audible, reunidos en un potente abrazo, compartiendo la desesperación porque sus pulmones adquirieran un normal compás y los notables rubores de sus rostros se mitigaran.

Siendo presas del estupor, resultó casi irreal el percibir que alguien abría la puerta de la recámara, dejando colarse a la luz artificial proveniente del pasillo.

El dueño del hostal no atestiguó el espectáculo por mucho tiempo. Se retiró balbuceando incoherencias una vez terminado el favor de abrir la puerta para los pasmados gemelos que permanecían estáticos en el umbral de la puerta; Kanon asomado sobre el hombro de Saga.

— ¡Papá!—Milo exclamó irritado, empujando a Camus, o siendo empujado por éste, hasta que ambos cayeron de la cama enredados en las sábanas que vestían el colchón, y que habían jalado para cubrirse.

Saga y Kanon habían tomado el vuelo más próximo después del de Milo, y tras hablar con los padres de Camus y que éstos les informaran sobre su paradero, los gemelos no habían dudado en seguirlos. Pero justo en esos momentos comenzaban a arrepentirse de haber cedido a la desesperación.

—Milo, ven acá por favor— Saga ordenó una vez repuesto a la impresión, para luego retroceder empujando a Kanon mientras cerraba a la puerta.

Momentos después, Milo salió al pasillo arrastrando una larga sábana que sostenía en un puño y rodeaba su cintura cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Lucía la cabeza gacha pero sus ojos se mantenía dirigidos hacia arriba, retando el obstáculo de su flequillo y mirando fijamente a Saga, no arrepentido como al mayor hubiera satisfecho, sino resentido, frunciendo el ceño y guardando enfadado silencio, cuando Saga lo que esperaba era una retahíla de disculpas.

Kanon decidió dejarlos solos y entró al cuarto. Vio la luz del baño encendida y supuso que Camus se encontraba ahí dentro, probablemente vistiéndose. Aprovechó para buscar cobijas limpias del armario y ataviar de nuevo la cama, tomando los dos cojines decorativos que acompañaban al par de almohadas y arrojándolos al suelo a un lado de la cama, donde dejó una cobija más.

Afuera, y tras un tenso minuto de intercambiar retadoras miradas, Saga finalmente realizó el primer movimiento y colocó una mano firmemente tras la nuca de Milo, inclinándose hasta tener la penetrante mirada turquesa del joven a altura de sus ojos.

—No importa cuánto lo ames, para esto no tienes excusa— Milo parpadeó, intimidado, quizás por primera vez de trascendente manera gracias a la tormenta de emociones que luchaban por espacio en donde lucirse sobre el jade de los ojos de Saga. Estaba furioso y decepcionado, eso le quedaba al menor bien claro. Pero en el calidoscopio de fulgores era capaz de distinguir algo que le parecía angustia, contrastada de inmediato con alivio, júbilo, y ese otro sentimiento más cálido que Saga a muy pocos profesaba.

—Ow…—se quejó al verse atrapado ente los brazos de su padre, que liberó un suspiro bajito sobre sus cabellos, y haciéndose sordo a su débil reclamo, incrementó la potencia de su abrazo. Como la posesión que Milo era para Saga, éste advirtió su autoridad demorándose intencionalmente en dejarlo ir, aunque el menor ya comenzaba a revolverse incómodo de estar dando ese vergonzoso espectáculo en plano pasillo, aunado a su semidesnudo estado.

Finalmente Saga lo soltó y Milo corrió adentro, seguido por el mayor, que sonrió divertido por la ofuscación del joven.

Y ya que no regresarían a Francia hasta la mañana siguiente y la habitación había sido de antemano pagada, Kanon se acomodó en la cama, ocupando un lado y dejando el otro libre para Saga. Camus, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los gemelos a los ojos, estaba acostado sobre la cobija que Kanon había dejado en el suelo, y que fungiría como cama para él y Milo, quien aunque se vio tentado a reclamar tal injusticia, recordó que tenía poco derecho de ponerse difícil y aceptó la déspota disposición.

Así, dejaron a lo escaso que restaba de la noche transcurrir, no precisamente de manera apacible.

Ninguno de los cuatro sentía como insoportable la necesidad de dormir, por más que tanto éxodo resultara ciertamente fatigante. Pero Milo estaba mucho más interesado en aprovechar todo el tiempo que dispusiera con Camus, y haciendo caso omiso de los empujones con los que este negaba sus acercamientos, se colocó sobre él restregándosele por completo y consiguiendo un gemidito grave del que sus oídos se regocijaron.

La almohada que cayó sobre su cabeza le convenció de detener sus insistencias. Camus agradeció mentalmente al desconocido culpable de tal afrenta y se giró dándole la espalda a Milo. Sobreponiéndose a la vergüenza que había constituido para él verse descubierto en aquel comprometedor momento por los gemelos, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Milo se resignó a hacer lo mismo, pero necio abrazó a Camus, quien ya sabía mejor que rechazar su cercanía.

Para los hermanos localizados sobre la cama, fue un tanto más complicado. Compartir el lecho no se sentía antinatural, era inesperadamente reconfortante, un sencillo acto que habían añorado inmensamente sin percatarse hasta ese instante en que lo vivían de nuevo.

Kanon giró sobre su costado, encontrando que Saga tampoco podía dormir. Su enigmática mirada se notaba inexplicablemente atenta en un techo que apenas si alcanzaría a ver debido a la oscuridad. Kanon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no precisamente alegre, sintiéndose tan cerca a obtener la perfección, quizás de manera definitiva, pero viéndose imposibilitado por una culpable consciencia que nunca se había presentado tan traicionera.

Cautelosamente se acercó a Saga, colocando una mano sobre las de aquel, que se entrelazaban descansando en su abdomen. Percibió la extrañada mirada que el mayor entonces le dirigió pero eso no le cohibió para continuar acercándose hasta acomodar la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor con ligereza. Su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa, y un par de sus incisivos marcaron su labio inferior.

Saga desenlazó sus manos, moviéndose con lentitud para que su reacomodo no fuera percibido como un rechazo, pues resultaba todo lo opuesto. Giró para quedar frente a Kanon, atrapó con una mano la cintura de éste y otra la llevó a su rostro. Acarició con el dedo índice lo largo de su nariz y dejó un frágil beso sobre el término de tan ejemplarmente angulado cartílago, sonriendo ante el apenas manifiesto sonroje que gracias a su proximidad podía apreciar invadiendo las mejillas de Kanon.

Besarlo hubiera sido el paso siguiente más adecuado. Pero Saga sabía que tanto Kanon como él tenían bastante que pensar aún, y si continuaban así solo harían las cosas más confusas. Había un tercero en esa ecuación que, sin salir de la mente del par, les mantenía actuando con desdeñable cordura.

Y facilitándoles el término de tan hechizante momento, la almohada que Kanon arrojó a Milo minutos atrás, regresó a golpear la espalda de éste en venganza. Un par de risillas incapaces de ser sofocadas delataron al par de cómplices en el piso. Y los gemelos, abochornados, se separaron sólo un poco, pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para poder romper en totalidad el contacto entre ellos.

Saga mantuvo una mano posada sobre el brazo que Kanon flexionaba en el mesurado espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Y en ocasiones, si suspiraban más profundamente de lo normal, podían alimentarse de las tibias exhalaciones del otro, y soñar con que tocaban los labios emanantes de tal deliciosa esencia.

Así que la noche les trajo serenos descansos, como desde hacía considerable tiempo no experimentaban.

El día siguiente pareció sucederse con una rapidez anormal e inconveniente, en especial para Milo, pues Saga había decidido que no demorarían más el regreso a casa; Milo debía asistir a clases, y después de su huída lo último que merecía eran vacaciones.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron a punto de abordar el avión para someterse a otro exhaustivo trayecto, su determinación flaqueó.

Milo, sin importar que los padres de Camus estuvieran presentes, no ocultó las dramáticas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, para desconsuelo del joven francés que lo abrazaba tratando de aplacarlo. Honestamente, a Saga ya no le conmovía tanto como la ocasión en que aquellos se despidieron cuando la situación fue opuesta. Ahora que sabía qué esperar de Milo, no hallaba justificable su dolor, cuando era muy capaz de volver a escapar desfachatadamente simplemente por ver al francés.

La razón por la que no apuraba a su hijo con la despedida, aunque los pasajeros ya habían sido llamados a abordar, era que su hermano no viajaría con ellos.

Kanon se encontraba a unos pasos, atestiguando entre divertido y simpatizante el interminable abrazo de Camus y Milo. Pero no subiría al avión con ellos. Había decidido quedarse un par de días más en Francia; tiempo que esperaba sirviera para despejar un poco la niebla que Saga había causado en su cabeza. Y después, alcanzaría a Radamanthys en Inglaterra y resolvería la situación, aunque no tenía idea todavía de exactamente cómo.

Saga presentía que Kanon seguiría a Radamanthys a cualquier parte. Su hermano tenía un espíritu nómada que por diez años él había oprimido, y nada le prometía cuándo o si es que volvería con ellos.

En conclusión, y justificablemente, Saga se sentía muy renuente a regresar. Además, no había nada que le esperara ahora que no tenía trabajo. Claro que, si terminaba obedeciendo a la imprevista idea que lo estaba tentando en esos momentos, tendría que volver de todas formas, arreglar múltiples asuntos que deberían ser atendidos… vender o rentar la casa, conseguir una nueva vivienda y un nuevo trabajo ahí, pues sus ahorros no le durarían demasiado. Despedirse de lo único importante que extrañaría de allá sería el más significativo pendiente, y unos cuantos etcéteras más que no le detenían de manera tajante.

—Milo…— llamó despacio al chico que secaba sus infantiles lágrimas con el puño de su sudadera y quien había llegado a su lado segundos atrás. Saga colocó una mano en su hombro y apretó suavemente, paralizando su desanimado caminar, y hablando más fuerte, pues el menor le había ignorado previamente.

— ¿Te gusta esta ciudad?— Milo volteó a verlo en atónito silencio. Fue incapaz de contestar de inmediato, incrédulo al sopesar las magníficas implicaciones de la inesperada pregunta.


	17. Chapter 17: Just as the leaves

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 17****.**_** Just as the leaves change in color.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El motor rugió intimidantemente al ser encendido, sobrepasando con el estridente sonido al susurro general que las voces de los pasajeros habían creado. Mas cuando el avión dejó tierra, la maquinaria que lo mantenía elevado adquirió un inofensivo ronroneo que invitó a la mayoría de los pasajeros a descansar.

Saga se sintió inmensamente afortunado. Le encantó vivir cada segundo en el que se supo inevitablemente débil ante la desmesurada voluntad de sus párpados, y saboreó detenidamente la progresiva distensión a la que cada músculo de su cuerpo se entregó sin resistencia.

No pudo recordar la última vez en que el simple proceso de quedarse dormido hubiera resultado una experiencia tan placentera. Suspiró rendido a su inocente disfrute y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara un poco hacia un lado. Sus hombros terminaron de relajarse y el funcionamiento consciente de su mente adquirió una cómoda lentitud.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo!— Milo, quien hasta el momento había permanecido caprichudamente silencioso, espetó repentinamente, rompiendo con la armonía que el hombre sentado junto a él había sentido apoderándose de su ser hasta que el reciente e inevitable sobresalto lo sacudió.

Saga expresó un gemidito sumamente lastimero y giró sobre su costado tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su hijo dentro de lo que el espacio del asiento le permitió.

— ¿Cuál habría sido el problema si me quedaba? Los padres de Camus seguramente me hubieran hospedado en su casa, se nota que le agradé a su mamá. Además, de todos modos nos mudaremos, tú mismo lo sugeriste, ¡no puedes arrepentirte ahora!

—Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar— Fue la escueta explicación que Saga dio antes de cerrar más fuertemente sus ojos, anhelando poder finalmente descansar. Sin embargo, los inteligibles refunfuños que enseguida provinieron de los labios de Milo le prometieron que ese sería un viaje turbulento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma a humedad encerrada que azotó su nariz al abrir la puerta no le fastidió. Había añorado su departamento en demasía.

Radamanthys colocó su equipaje en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Se agachó a recoger la correspondencia que el casero se había encargado de pasar bajo la puerta durante las últimas semanas.

Revisó los impresos de los sobres para ordenarlos según prioridad. Sin embargo, los dejó enseguida sobre la mesa una vez que se adentró al lugar, y no regresó a ellos hasta que tuvo una taza de humeante café entre sus manos.

Entonces se sentó a organizarlos separando las cartas personales, que no eran muchas, de los informes relacionados con negocios y de la inservible propaganda.

Las tres pilas quedaron ordenadas una junto a la otra pero nada le había parecido tan importante como para merecer su inmediata atención.

Por otra parte, no tenía otra cosa que hacer y sí mucha ansiedad que sacarse.

Reordenó las cartas esta vez por la fecha de envío. Y cuando terminó, planeaba hacerlo todo de nuevo en orden alfabético según los remitentes, pero la vibración del teléfono celular que cargaba consigo le distrajo de su monótono entretenimiento.

Sufrió una agridulce sensación al leer el nombre de "Kanon" en la pantalla que fulguraba mientras el artefacto se removía insistentemente en su mano. Tensó brevemente la mandíbula al prever lo incómodo que la inminente plática tendría que ser, y en un efímero momento de valor, contestó la llamada.

— ¿Estabas ocupado?

—No... el celular estaba en la maleta.

— ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí, hace unos minutos, ¿Tú dónde estás?

—Sigo en Francia.

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Hubo algún problema?

—Afortunadamente no. Saga y Milo regresaron a casa hace unas horas.

—Bien.

Ambos sopesaron en silencio lo que seguiría.

Kanon no había vuelto con Saga, pero Radamanthys no podía sentirse victorioso. El de cabellos azules no estaba a su lado todavía. Y sabía que cuando lo estuviera, aquél lo confrontaría por no haberle hecho partícipe a tiempo sobre sus planes de volver a Inglaterra.

En contraposición, Kanon meditaba en si realmente tenía derecho a pedirle alguna explicación a Radamanthys. Indecisión y culpabilidad crecían dentro de él tomadas de la mano e imparables.

— ¿Vendrás?— Radamanthys finalmente preguntó.

—Sí— Kanon prefirió responder sin reflexionar en ello, antes de que el temor de llevar esa pequeña palabra a acción lo venciera.

No hubo una fecha específica. Con un ambiguo "Nos vemos después" Kanon se despidió. Radamanthys, movido por el certero presentimiento de que si continuaba en ese departamento dándole vueltas a los remordimientos que lo aturdían - o tratando de decidir qué haría con Kanon cuando se encontraran- se volvería totalmente loco, escogió la oficina como sitio de refugio. Ahí siempre había algo que hacer, su padre no lo dejaba descansar e incluso en los insólitos ratos que lograra desocuparse, podía distraerse aunque fuera escuchando a las secretarias contarse los últimos chismes en el salón de descanso.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la máquina de bebidas, introdujo unas monedas y esperó a que la lata de soda fuera expulsada. De repente recibió una palmada sobre su espalda que le distrajo del anterior asunto.

—Hey, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No se supone que volvías hace dos semanas?— El rubio volteó, y se sorprendió de hallar un par de chispeantes ojos color frambuesa casi a la altura de su propia mirada. Frunció levemente el ceño y se enderezó, apenas haciéndose consciente del pesimista encorvamiento que había caracterizado a su postura durante todo ese día. Y se reprendió por ello, aunque tuviera razones de sobra para su desánimo.

El joven de oscura cabellera que le había saludado parpadeó en desconcierto, dado que Radamanthys se demoraba demasiado en contestar a una pregunta tan sencilla. Sintió a la sonrisa con la que había llegado extinguiéndose poco a poco, y a su mente cayendo en la paranoia. Ya se pateaba mentalmente por su sobre entusiasta acercamiento cuando el más alto reaccionó, respondiendo finalmente.

—Me entretuve un poco.

—Ya veo, pues...

— ¡Aiacos, tienes una llamada!— Avisó una mujer que desapareció tan rápidamente como se había asomado al salón.

— ¡Ya voy!— Dio un par de pasos alejándose, y se detuvo se repente. Volteó hacia Radamanthys una vez más, recordando el motivo por el cual se había acercado a él en primer lugar. Pasó saliva y se armó de valor. Tratando de sonar relajado, dijo:

—Los de contabilidad están organizando una salida para el sábado...a un club nuevo— cuyo nombre acababa de olvidar. Y la mirada impasible de Radamanthys no ayudóa disminuir su nerviosismo.

— Dicen que tiene buen ambiente y...si no estás ocupado...bueno... ¿te gustaría ir?— sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y superó la agobiante sensación de sentir que se atragantaba de ansiedad.

—Suena bien—contestó el otro, y aunque las palabras fueron escupidas con la mayor inexpresividad del mundo, resultaron suficientes para alegrar en desmedida a los oídos de Aiacos.

— ¡Genial! Luego te doy la dirección. — Y corrió a atender el teléfono, sintiendo que respiraba mejor a cada paso, en ironía al esfuerzo de la carrera.

Radamanthys se giró a recoger la lata de soda que había dejado esperando y se felicitó internamente por haber aceptado la invitación de Aiacos. El constante ponderar en Kanon le tenía demasiado tenso y meditabundo. Necesitaba distraerse con urgencia y la oportunidad se había presentado más que perfecta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Comienza a empacar tus cosas— ¡Por fin una orden que Milo obedecería jubiloso! El chico corrió hacia las escaleras, pero detuvo su arrebatado andar cuando la voz de su padre se volvió a escuchar.

En realidad el mayor sólo mascullaba para sí mismo, abrumado por todos los pendientes que tenía que resolver. Milo aguantó sus risas al verle, distraído mientras buscaba por la cocina Dios sabría qué.

—Debo ir a tu escuela, recoger unos papeles en la oficina, hablar con algunos clientes....—Saga pasó una mano por su cabeza, asegurándose de que aún contaba con ella. Desde que Milo empezó con sus reclamos en el avión, un punzante dolor no había abandonado su cansada masa cerebral.

—Oye... ¿qué pasará con tu trabajo?— Y el joven se sintió en desmedida confundido por un instante. Realmente no había meditado en los motivos que tendría Saga para dejar todo lo que conocía atrás, y someterse a un cambio tan drástico de esa manera tan repentina. Milo únicamente había pensado en los beneficios que él obtendría.

—Lo dejé— Y Saga no planeaba explicar mucho más. Miró con cierta diversión la expresión escandalizada que formaron las facciones de Milo, quien quedó sumido en un petrificado silencio durante segundos que aparentaron aumentar de forma inverosímil su normal duración.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?!

—Qué más da si nos iremos— Milo se quedó reflexionando por unos segundos.

— Ahora que lo pienso....no veré más a mis amigos...

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?— Milo no tardó ni un instante en negar efusivamente.

—Todavía tenemos varios días en lo que resuelvo lo que haremos con la casa. Habrá tiempo para que te despidas de ellos.

—Sí...—Milo suspiró. Saga, interpretando que la conversación había finalizado, y recordándose que tenía prisa, se dirigió a la puerta a través de la cual él y Milo habían entrado tan sólo minutos atrás.

Giró la perilla, la jaló suavemente. Y Milo lo frenó en sus acciones con un suave llamado, inusualmente tímido.

—Pa'...

Saga volteó.

— ¿Qué?

—No deberías venderla...—mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior y rehuyó a la penetrante mirada del mayor, quien todavía esperaba atento la continuación a aquella frase.

—Es la casa de mamá...—Milo concluyó en un susurro.

Saga pudo escucharlo bien, y se mostró inexpresivo durante unos instantes antes de que lograra formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, denotando alivio y de duración fugaz. Saga no contestó a la sugerencia de Milo pues debía pensar todavía detenidamente en todo el asunto de la mudanza, y no es que aquello que proponía el joven no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Por el momento salió de la casa sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado gracias a la observación de su hijo. Y es que a veces le preocupaba la posibilidad de que Milo se hubiera olvidado de ella por completo; casi nunca lo escuchaba mencionarla, y Saga en angustiantes ocasiones llegaba a pensar que Himiko solo había sido una perecedera fantasía de su cabeza.

El hecho de que aquella permanecía presente en el corazón y memoria de Milo aplacaba uno de sus más grandes miedos, y disminuía el remordimiento de eternamente sentirse insuficiente para Milo. Porque si éste aún atesoraba el recuerdo de su madre, entonces Saga no podía haber hecho mejor labor como padre.

_:-:FLASHBACK:-:_

— ¡Llegamos!— Anunció Saga al cerrar la puerta. Enseguida siguió al niño que venía con él y que se adelantó corriendo hasta la cocina.

Saga dejó las llaves sobre la mesa que ya se encontraba arreglada para dar inicio a la comida. Así, ocupó la silla que le correspondía y esperó a que su hermano sirviera el misterioso guiso que se había animado a cocinar ese día. Milo también había trepado a su asiento y se balanceaba impaciente mientras sentía a su estómago arrugándose y haciendo ruidos raros.

—En un momento estará listo— anunció Kanon al momento de darle la espalda a la estufa para dirigir su atención a los recién llegados.

— ¿Cómo les fue?— Preguntó a ambos, pues aquellos se habían hallado ausentes durante toda la mañana; Saga recién regresaba de su trabajo tras recoger a Milo de la escuela en el trayecto.

El abogado abrió la boca para responder cuando su pequeño hijo se le adelantó:

— ¡Bien! ¡Tengo algo para ti!— Y brincó de su silla para buscar la mochila que había arrojado por ahí cerca en algún lugar del suelo. De ésta extrajo una gran flor hecha con papel de distintos colores y que lucía algo arrugada. Se paró frente a Kanon y extendió el objeto hacia él.

— ¡Felicidades!

Kanon, vacilante, tomó la flor y la analizó escépticamente acercándola a su mirada.

—Gracias, pero... ¿cuál es el motivo?

—Día de las madres— explicó rápidamente el niño al momento en que se acercó para abrazar la cintura de su tío fuertemente, presionando el rostro contra su abdomen y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo en clase hoy...— musitó, y su alegría se esfumó velozmente al conmemorar lo triste que se había sentido al ver al resto de sus compañeros tan dedicados a su trabajos, escribiendo además notitas de felicitaciones a sus madres.

Milo había meditado y meditado qué hacer con ese regalo. No quiso botarlo porque le había costado esfuerzo; no era muy bueno para recortar, la figura resultó más complicada de formar de lo que parecía, y para colmo había terminado con el uniforme lleno de pegamento.

No quiso desperdiciar las arduas horas de trabajo y así fue que Kanon resultó el más obvio elegido para recibir tal presente.

Éste ahora suspiraba conmovido pero no precisamente contento por el regalo. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo y fijó su mirada en Saga, quien observaba a los otros dos estupefacto mientras lidiaba dificultosamente con los latigazos mentales que le reprendían por no haber previsto 'esto'.

—Y... ¿no preferirías llevársela a tu mamá?— Kanon preguntó con cautela, acariciando cariñosamente los rizos alborotados entre los que sus dedos se escondía.

—No. No me gusta ir allá. — Arrugó todo su rostro al dar una respuesta que a ninguno de los dos mayores sorprendió. Milo se negaba rotunda e invariablemente a asistir al cementerio cada vez que Saga o Kanon se lo sugerían.

No había pasado ni un año desde la muerte de Himiko, y lo que a Saga más le atormentaba era la velocidad con que Milo se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de la mujer. Era evidente en esos momentos más que nunca el tremendo apego que el niño había desarrollado hacia Kanon, en sustitución a lo que le hacía falta.

Así que a Saga, la escena ante sus ojos le turbaba más que enternecerle.

Algunas horas después de la comida, estando seguro de que Milo había acabado con sus deberes escolares, Saga decidió platicar con éste, aunque sus intenciones no pasaron de ese nivel. Se cruzó con Kanon en la entrada de la habitación del chiquillo, quien estirado en el piso se dedicaba a colorear unos mal proporcionados dibujos de animales. Milo estaba suficientemente distraído e ignoró la conversación a susurros que los gemelos iniciaron tras la entreabierta puerta de su recámara.

— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien. Algo callado. — Entonces no estaba tan bien...

—Debí recordar que este día se acercaba...

—Sí. Mamá llamó hace un rato reclamándonos por no haberle enviado ni siquiera una tarjeta. — Kanon informó mostrando una divertida sonrisa que nada hizo para animar a Saga, quien dio un respingo al anotar mentalmente entre sus pendientes la disculpa ahora debida a su madre. No tardó en regresar al asunto que más le estresaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Crees que... deba buscar a alguien?— pausó al inclinar un poco la cabeza –Yo no quisiera...es demasiado pronto. Pero él necesita una madre....— Levantó su rostro y se asomó lo necesario para asegurarse de que Milo seguía absorto en sus asuntos; ahora degollando un lápiz de color con el sacapuntas.

— ¿Debería hablar con él? No sé qué hacer...— continuó Saga.

Y Kanon no supo qué aconsejarle esta vez. No quiso siquiera pensar en una contestación. Así que se limitó a posar una solidaria mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, y obedeciendo una repentina ocurrencia, empujó la puerta para abrirla por completo y llamó al pequeño que se encontraba adentro.

—Milo, toma tu abrigo, vamos a salir— Anunció ganándose una desconcertada mirada por parte de Saga.

Kanon no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírle, esperó a que el niño obedeciera y llegara a su lado. Lo sintió apoderarse de su mano izquierda y tradujo el gesto como que el chico estaba listo para ser guiado a donde fuera.

Saga caminó tras ellos hasta que Kanon pausó, dejó ir a Milo quien enseguida atrapó una mano de Saga, y se despegó del par para realizar una escala veloz a su habitación. Saga, al ver que Kanon traía consigo la flor de papel que Milo le había obsequiado más temprano, adivinó a dónde planeaba llevarlos. Y confirmó su presentimiento cuando después de abordar el auto, su gemelo tomó un familiar trayecto.

Y debió admitir que se sintió asustado. Milo viajaba sentado en su regazo y parecía ajeno al nerviosismo de su padre, viendo a todas partes a través de la ventanilla, curioso hacia todo. Pero su relajado humor se vino abajo cuando Kanon apagó el motor y Milo localizó frente a ellos la entrada del cementerio; era un paisaje que recordaba vagamente, al haberlo visitado anteriormente una sola vez y hacía bastante tiempo, o al menos así se sentían para él los meses transcurridos desde el funeral de Himiko. Como fuera, la imagen de ese sitio no había abandonado su mente del todo y en ocasiones aparecía dificultando sus sueños.

—Llegamos.

Kanon bajó del auto primero. Milo se giró desesperadamente para abrazar el cuello de Saga.

— ¡Papá, no…!— chilló tan lastimeramente como Saga jamás lo había escuchado y éste no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo protectoramente de un peligro que surgía dentro del mismo pequeño y aterrado corazón de Milo.

Kanon llegó al otro lado del automóvil y abrió la portezuela. Viendo que Saga no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para oponerse a los ruegos de Milo y sería capaz de quedarse en el auto por indefinido tiempo junto con su tembloroso hijo, tomó al niño y lo jaló cuidadosa pero firmemente lejos del abrazo en que se protegía.

Saga lo dejó ir con relativa facilidad aunque se arrepintió de ello cuando admiró lo agresivo que Milo reaccionó al hallarse atrapado entre los brazos de Kanon. El niño dejó a sus lágrimas fluir con libertad, y pataleó tratando de que Kanon lo dejara ir, agitó sus manos golpeándolo y le dirigió furibundas miradas. Kanon no se compadeció y continuó caminando decisivamente.

Saga lo siguió, y no a mucha distancia de haber entrado en el cementerio se detuvo y llamó a su gemelo.

—Kanon, basta. Déjalo ya.

— ¿Quieres que le tenga miedo a este lugar toda su vida?— Dijo aquel, sin girar, aprovechando que Milo se había tranquilizado un poco para acelerar el paso.

Saga agachó el rostro y apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente y sabiéndose indeciso. Dejó a los otros dos adelantarse antes de que se hiciera de los ánimos para acercarse a ellos.

Kanon sólo dejó a Milo en el piso cuando alcanzaron su destino. El niño, por más enfadado que se sintiera con su tío, no soltó su mano y se arrimó todo lo posible a su pierna mientras veía con temeroso interés la lápida que se erigía frente a ellos y en cuya parte superior una estatuilla en forma de ángel resaltaba. Milo estudió la pequeña construcción en todo detalle y luego leyó en voz alta la primera palabra que se grababa en la piedra.

—Hi...Himi...k-ko —Trató de discernir los complicados kanjis.

—Himiko...—murmuró Saga, posicionándose a un par de pasos tras él. Milo repitió el nombre muy despacio antes de sorber por la nariz y parpadear varias veces.

Sabía de quien se trataba aunque para él mamá había sido y siempre sería simplemente "mamá".

—Tu mamá. — Kanon no quería que la olvidara y mucho menos que lo considerara a él como un reemplazo. Era una responsabilidad demasiado importante, un papel en exceso grande para él.

—Ya sé— replicó Milo. Y volteó hacia Kanon entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentirse subestimado.

Kanon sonrió brevemente y suspiró al desviar su vista hacia la flor que sostenía en su mano izquierda y que se notaba bastante maltratada debido a los forcejeos de Milo momentos atrás. La ofreció al niño.

Milo tomó el objeto con reluctancia y torció sus labios con desagrado sintiendo que sus ojos de repente comenzaban a burbujear por dentro. Pronto comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero se sintió muy distinto al previo llanto escandaloso y casi voluntario. Esta tanda de lágrimas le mortificó más porque vino acompañada de punzaditas continuas a su pecho que hacían que respirar doliera.

Pero fingió valentía y sin soltar un solo quejido dio un par de pasos, y un par más hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudo dejar la flor recargada en la lápida con sólo agacharse e inclinarse hacia delante. Se retiró de inmediato, dio vuelta y corrió hacia Kanon chocando contra él. Y aunque ya estuviera a punto de cumplir ocho años y le gustara considerarse un niño grande, y dado que ya había demostrado bastante infantilismo el día de hoy, Milo no vio pierde en alzar los brazos suplicantemente. Kanon lo cargó en respuesta.

—La quiero mucho…— anunció con una voz enrarecida debido al llanto y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Kanon. Ahí, tantito atrás, localizó a su padre. Notó a sus ojos opacos y sus pupilas como perdidas y no quiso verlo más así que giró el rostro rápidamente y aplastó la nariz contra el cuello de Kanon.

—Lo sé— Kanon acarició la espalda de Milo y lentamente giró para regresar al auto. Saga no se movió de su sitio y Kanon, sin hallar ese detalle como una sorpresa, no le apuró y lo dejó atrás, permitiéndole unos minutos para recuperarse. Porque sabía bien que el niño que lloraba entre sus brazos no había resultado ser el más afectado por esa visita.

_**:-:Fin del flashback:-:-:**_

Suspiró, entró al automóvil y lo encendió. La resolución llegó así de fácil. Saga no vendería esa casa. Si dejarla tan sólo se sentía de pronto como una tarea que exigiría de él un colosal y doloroso esfuerzo.

Comenzaba a flaquear en su decisión pero no podía permitírselo. Tenía que dejar ciertas cosas atrás definitivamente si quería alcanzar aquellas otras que le prometían un futuro brillante al que hasta muy recientemente se había estado cegando.

Costaría trabajo pero se mantendría firme en sus planes. Ya había retardado demasiado el trascendental paso de seguir adelante y dejarse ser feliz.

Recordando que tenía mil cosas que resolver, pisó el acelerador.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Papá esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo hacerme cargo de todos estos casos al mismo tiempo!

—Mm... pues, siempre puedes irte a El Cairo y manejar el negocio de especias de tu tío.

— ¡No es un negocio! ¡Es una carpa en medio del desierto!

Saga aguantó las risas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. No sería prudente carcajearse cuando sólo era un escucha no advertido de esa conversación. Adoptó seriedad en su fisonomía y se adentró a la oficina empujando por completo la puerta que había hallado entreabierta minutos atrás.

—Buenos días, señor...¿interrumpo?

— ¡Saga! ¡No, de ninguna manera! Pasa por favor— El hombre lo llamó desde su lugar tras el escritorio. Frente a él se encontraba sentado Aioros, quien había expuesto sobre la mesa numerosos papeles evidenciando la sobrecarga de trabajo por la que segundos atrás reclamaba. Pero al ver entrar a Saga guardó silencio de inmediato. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró resentido durante todo el tiempo que el gemelo estuvo ahí. Su renuncia no había sido del todo positiva para él, contrario a lo imaginado. ¡Ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo que dejó! Y era mucho más de lo esperado.

Saga lo ignoró por igual. Abordó directamente el asunto que le concernía.

— ¿Una carta de recomendación? ¡Pero por supuesto! Después de todos los años de impecable labor que realizaste con nosotros es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. Aunque es una verdadera pena que tengas que mudarte, aún tengo la esperanza de que cambies de opinión. — Saga sonrió, no por la bien intencionada insistencia del hombre, sino por la manera en que Aioros rodó sus ojos fastidiado.

—En fin... ¿Puedes pasar por la carta mañana?

Saga no esperaba menos que esa característica afabilidad de parte de su antiguo jefe. No sabía con certeza si Aioros había contado los detalles de su vida que aquel había asegurado escandalizarían a su padre hasta el grado de despedirlo. Ciertamente no estaba recibiendo esa impresión. Pero como fuera, Saga no se arrepentía por haberse adelantado a cualquier oportunidad que Aioros tuviera de humillarlo más.

—Sí, Muchas gracias, señor. — Y abandonó el despacho.

Su siguiente parada fue la escuela de Milo, donde recogió los papeles de éste. Y cuando volvió a casa se dedicó a llamar a cada uno de sus últimos clientes para disculparse por abandonar el buffet de manera tan inesperada. Finalmente, llamó a varias inmobiliarias para poner la casa en renta.

Milo le veía hacer llamada tras llamada mientras se ocupaba de acomodar las cajas de lo que llevaba empacado hasta el momento. Se notaba su urgencia por partir en el esmero que había puesto en tal labor; Saga no le había dicho cuando se irían exactamente pero él ya había recogido toda su ropa, así como la de su padre y hasta la de Kanon. No quedaba ni un adorno o fotografía en la pared, y toda la vajilla había desaparecido de vista.

— ¿Cuando nos vamos?— preguntó desde su lugar en el suelo de la sala, donde se sentaba mientras sellaba con cinta una caja mediana. Saga, ubicado en un sillón cercano, cesó las hojeadas de su agenda para responder.

—No lo sé... no le hemos dicho nada a Kanon todavía.

— ¿Y qué? Apuesto a que le encantará la idea. — Milo lo pensó un poco mejor, y enseguida su sonrisa desapareció al complementar:

—Aunque... de todas formas, él prácticamente ya no vive aquí...— Milo ya no recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces Kanon se había mudado fuera y dentro de la casa en los últimos meses. Y en las semanas previas a su escape a Francia, su tío compartía todo su tiempo con Radamanthys, tanto así que en ocasiones el joven tenía que ir a buscarlo al hotel para al menos verlo durante un rato.

—Trataré de arreglar eso— dijo Saga. Y Milo le creyó; en Francia había notado cierta cercanía recuperada entre los gemelos. Y evidentemente su padre estaba finalmente decidido a arreglar las cosas. Se sintió verdaderamente feliz y le sonrió a su progenitor, quien devolvió el gesto con la misma sinceridad.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó. Saga contestó y tras unos segundos pasó el artefacto a Milo.

— _¡Llevo horas intentando llamarte! ¿Todo está bien?—_ En los labios de Milo se formó una sonrisa amplia y brillante, pero se recordó que Saga lo miraba y se contuvo de saludar con demasiada efusividad a Camus, limitándose a contestarle con naturalidad.

—Ah, sí... es que mi papá ha estado ocupando el teléfono.

—_Y bien... ¿te castigó?_

— ¿Qué? ¡No! De hecho... ¡nos mudaremos a París!—Por un momento el joven de ojos turquesa pensó que la noticia había sido demasiado para su pobre novio quien seguramente se habría desmayado de la felicidad. No se le ocurría a que más achacarle los siguientes segundos de silencio.

Finalmente Camus replicó:

—_Eso fue cruel, Milo._

— ¡Hablo en serio!

—_Sí, claro..._

— ¡Es verdad!— y sabiendo que Camus jamás le creería, extendió la bocina a Saga y ordenó:

— ¡Dile que es verdad!

—Es verdad— dijo el mayor con cierta apatía. Milo recuperó el teléfono.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—_Sí... pero... ¡no me lo creo! ¿Qué hiciste para convencerlo?_

— ¡Nada! Fue su idea.

—_Cielos..._

— ¿No estás contento?

— _¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo que...es demasiado descabellado... para tratarse de tu padre, quiero decir._

—Lo sé, y tengo que aprovechar este lapso de locura mientras dure, ¿Crees que pueda conseguir que me compre un auto?

—No— contestó Saga, de cuya cercana presencia Milo se había olvidado temporalmente.

— ¡Sólo bromeaba, pa'!— Y volvió su atención al teléfono, del cual no se despegó durante la siguiente hora.

La noche llegó sin novedades. Y mientras Saga planeaba cómo darles la noticia de la mudanza a sus padres -si es que se dignaban a contestar el teléfono-, se entretenía, o frustraba mejor dicho, buscando algo por su casi completamente vacío cuarto.

—Milo, ¿qué sucedió con mis almohadas?— Finalmente se asomó al pasillo para exigir al joven una respuesta.

—Las empaqué.

Saga resopló en molestia; estado de ánimo que no duró demasiado pues Milo enseguida le informó que Camus se había ofrecido a buscarles departamento. Bueno, más bien se ofreció a obligar a su mamá a que lo hiciera, ya que él había vuelto a la escuela.

Saga ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en aquel detalle, por más trascendental que fuera. Pero se olvidó con suma facilidad de la vergüenza que tal despiste le causó; la llegada de Kanon al día siguiente no le dio oportunidad de concentrarse en nada más que aquel.

La noticia de que se mudaban cayó sobre Kanon como un balde de agua helada. Pero el inicial entumecimiento desapareció dejando tan sólo una refrescante sensación en su corazón.

La idea resultaba conveniente para todos. Kanon podía seguir con sus viajes explorando la Europa que tanto adoraba sin hallarse jamás demasiado lejos de casa. Milo, pues Milo tendría a Camus disponible para ser acosado en casi cualquier momento. Y Saga... Saga había enloquecido por completo.

Pero Kanon descubrió que le gustaba así. Aunque siendo sincero, le gustaba Saga de cualquier manera.

Soltó una suave risa ante sus cavilaciones, despertando inevitablemente la curiosidad del hombre idéntico en físico a él, que se encontraba no muy lejos revisando una caja de las muchas que Milo había empacado el día anterior.

Saga volteó a verlo intrigado pero Kanon no fue consciente de ello; continuó enfrascado en su búsqueda y en sus pensamientos. Planeaba dejar esa casa antes que Saga y Milo lo hicieran, y aunque podía confiar sus pertenencias al mencionado par, necesitaba con urgencia la cámara que tanto había echado de menos últimamente.

La previa ocasión que visitó ese lugar, precisamente con la intención de recoger sus cosas, no pudo terminar tal labor gracias al hostil enfrentamiento que se había dado entre Saga y él. Sin embargo, estaba de nuevo ahí, bajo términos mucho más pacíficos. Y no se contuvo de sonreír ante la idea.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kanon volteó hacia Saga luciendo ligeramente azorado.

— ¿Eh?...Nada.

Tras un gesto incrédulo, Saga retomó la búsqueda que después de un par de minutos finalmente rindió frutos.

— ¡La encontré!— anunció triunfante al extraer la cámara de una caja.

El rostro de Kanon se iluminó. Acudió apresuradamente donde Saga y le arrebató el objeto de las manos.

—La guardaré de una vez... no quiero olvidarla. — Y tomó las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Saga parpadeó, tardó un segundo en resentir la distancia de Kanon, y se apuró a ir tras él.

Al llegar a la recámara de su gemelo, Saga se mantuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, observando atentamente las acciones del menor.

En una pequeña maleta Kanon había amontonado sus pertenencias más indispensables. Ahora acomodaba una fotografía cuidadosamente dentro de una carpeta para prevenir que se maltratara. Saga localizó el marco que antes contenía aquella imagen, y el cual yacía roto sobre el tocador.

—Tampoco quiero olvidar esto— Kanon informó, por más obvio que fuera.

Giró hacia Saga y se encogió de hombros. La aparición de una sonrisa tímida en sus labios le dio una apariencia más adorable de lo usual.

Saga no sonrió, aunque sintió el efímero impulso de hacerlo. Se limitó a dejar que sus ojos chispearan gustosos.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí— Dijo. Y es que honestamente no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de cuándo tendría oportunidad de ver a Kanon nuevamente. Pensó que su hermano alcanzaría a Radamanthys en Inglaterra, y...y ahí llegaba el límite de lo que Saga sentía poder suponer.

El gentil amanecer de ese día le había mostrado su error, le había traído su anhelo y alimentado sus esperanzas.

— ¿De verdad, Saga?— La pregunta lo sacudió. Y de pronto Saga vio a Kanon tan cerca de él que se sintió mareado. No había percibido el momento en que el otro se acercó, intimidándole con esa cercanía que, contradictoriamente, sabía haber estado deseando más que ninguna otra cosa.

Entonces la pregunta de Kanon y su lamentable expresión de inseguridad tomaron sentido para Saga.

¿Qué más podría esperar cuando hasta hace demasiado poco sólo se había demostrado indeciso y cobarde? Era lo más normal que Kanon vacilara en creer que Saga sinceramente lo quería ahí, y que no se arrepentiría de sentirse así a la mañana siguiente.

—Por supuesto. — Y la piel bajo sus dedos se tiñó gradualmente de un llamativo tono rojizo.

¿En qué momento lo había tocado?

Poco importaba ya. Lo trascendente era la suavidad de esa mejilla, la manera mágica en que el rozar de las yemas de sus dedos llenaba a la tersa superficie de una calidez deliciosa, que le presentó a Saga como un reto imposible el romper ese contacto.

Y ciertamente él fue inocente de la interrupción a tal caricia. Mas en reemplazo, los brazos de Kanon ataron con vivacidad su cuello, y un beso ansioso aunque algo irresoluto tocó a sus labios e hizo vibrar su sangre.

Saga respondió encarcelando a Kanon entre sus brazos, y le regaló la dominancia del inmediatamente profundizado beso a cambio del poderío sobre el destino de sus cuerpos. Así, Saga empujó a Kanon sin que gran insistencia fuera necesaria para animarlo a avanzar en dirección a la cama.

Durante el corto trayecto rompían la húmeda interacción entre sus hambrientos labios de manera esporádica y breve, sumamente breve, mientras se enzarzaban en una viciosa batalla por tocarse en la que las prontamente arrugadas vestimentas resultaron los más grandes enemigos. Pero nunca invencibles...

Saga logró desabrochar el pantalón de Kanon cuando éste descartó de la escena la camisa del mayor.

—Hm...Saga...—Kanon gimoteó, succionó suavemente su propio labio inferior, y emitió un inaudible suspiro de sorpresa al sentir la tibieza que los labios de Saga habían contagiado a los suyos. Casi podía escucharlos palpitar llamando a la boca que acababa de abandonarlos.

Saga encontró una nueva ocupación que consistió en el insaciable saboreo del sensible cuello de Kanon, quien se retorció aturdidamente complacido entre los brazos de su gemelo, animando a éste para convertir sus besos exploratorios en unos más furtivos y estimulantes.

Kanon desvió la cabeza a un lado rindiéndose a las acciones de Saga, y cuando éste mordió con especial ímpetu el punto de unión entre su hombro y clavícula, Kanon pellizcó las tetillas del mayor a manera de venganza.

Saga se tensó de pies a cabeza por un momento y soltó un grave sonidito gutural que tuvo el impredecible efecto de electrocutar sin clemencia a los oídos de Kanon.

Temporalmente pasmado, el menor de los gemelos no pudo protestar ante el empujón con el que Saga le forzó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Kanon suspiró, añorando las caricias y besos que acababan de abandonarlo. Y alzó su suplicante mirada hacia Saga, quien permaneció inmutable, de pie frente a él, respirando agitado y contemplándolo con una intensidad apabullante que proveyó a sus ojos jade de una seductora opacidad.

—Sa~ga...—Kanon tomó una de las manos de su hermano y tiró de ella infantilmente. Saga lentamente bajó hasta hincarse en el suelo, acomodándose entre las rodillas del otro, quien le sonreía con una emoción que difícilmente podía ocultar tras el par de dilatadas pupilas que tiritaban en su sitio, fijas hacia el rostro de Saga.

Éste lucía extrañamente inexpresivo, nada más que una notable agitación era lo que transmitían sus ruborizadas facciones. E impulsivamente abrazó la cintura de Kanon, dejando el rostro sobre su torso. Permaneció así, quieto y en silencio durante quizás un minuto que el menor describiría como insoportable.

La impaciencia de Kanon creció a niveles inmensurables durante ese corto lapso de tiempo. Y cuando no pudo soportar la inmovilidad de ese abrazo, por más entrañable y cálido que resultara, acarició la cabellera de Saga para despabilarlo. Logró su objetivo con tal eficacia que la próxima vez que Kanon parpadeó, tenía a un Saga bastante desenfrenado soltando los primeros botones de su camisa y saboreando vorazmente cada área de piel que iba revelando.

Kanon esbozó una satisfecha media sonrisa al verse atendido de nuevo con tal dedicación. Deslizó las manos sobre la espalda de Saga, presionando los dedos sobre la firme superficie y regodeándose al notar los caminos rojizos que sus caricias dejaban sobre la blanca tez.

— ¡Ah!— jadeó sobresaltándose cuando sin aviso alguno que le prepara para la impresión, la mano izquierda de Saga aprisionó su sexo, consiguiendo que hasta el último de los cabellos de Kanon se sacudiera. Cerró los ojos pero se percató con claridad de la pícara sonrisa que se formó en los labios que transitaban sobre su esternón.

Saga en efecto se divertía. Se fascinaba más bien, de explorar a Kanon y todas sus preciosas reacciones como si jamás lo hubiera tenido a merced de sus manos antes. Y atesoraba toda la información para futuras referencias, pues estaba convencido de que ésa no sería la última noche que compartirían.

Saga masajeó la hombría de Kanon pausadamente, mientras deslizaba la mano derecha desde el abdomen del menor hasta su muslo y de regreso, colándose una y otra vez bajo su aflojada camisa para acceder al tórax cuyos firmes músculos se contraían en cada visita de los dedos del mayor.

Con la combinación de todas esas acciones Saga logró con asombrosa rapidez que Kanon sintiera al aire a su alrededor extinguiéndose peligrosamente, y eso era bien evidente para el mayor debido a que las inhalaciones del menor se tornaban apresuradas y silbantes con el paso de los segundos.

Pronto Kanon ya no respiraba, sólo jadeaba y gimoteaba exaltado.

Saga sintió a una mano tirando de sus cabellos, otra apretando su hombro y ambas empujándole hacia abajo.

Saga cedió a las mudas ordenanzas de Kanon, y cuando sus ojos pudieron apreciar de cerca el necesitado estado del falo que latía hinchado entre sus dedos, lamió inconscientemente sus labios, que se sintieron resecar de pronto. Entrecerró los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que la presencia de los pantalones que aún usaba se convertía velozmente en causa de su mortificación.

Kanon rechinó los dientes y dio un respingo cuando sintió un delicado y exasperante beso sobre su miembro. Y algo en sus entrañas se estrujó cuando el aliento de Saga golpeó con cruel sutilidad aquella sensible parte de su anatomía.

Masculló maldiciones en irónico agradecimiento cuando se vio consolado por la tibia lengua que lo acarició con adoración, al principio lenta y enloquecedora, luego con mayor avidez y nula discreción, imparable en sus constantes recorridos por la rígida longitud.

— ¿Mi-Milo…llega tarde?— Kanon murmuró, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte como apretaba entre sus temblorosos dedos a la sábana que cubría la cama.

Había saludado a su sobrino más temprano al llegar, pero éste se la había pasado casi todo el día fuera con los amigos a quienes quizás no vería en mucho tiempo más. Kanon esperaba que Milo no regresara y realizara alguna entrada sorpresiva...

Saga detuvo sus atenciones hacia Kanon, aguantó una sonrisa y elevó la mirada, enarcando ligeramente una ceja.

—Eso espero, salió con sus amigos.

—Ah...b-bien...

Saga ahogó una risita antes de volver a hablar.

—No menciones a mi hijo cuando estoy haciendo esto. — Kanon asintió lerdamente, y Saga apreció encantado cómo la coloración escarlata de las mejillas de su hermano aumentaba tras el comentario.

Se abstuvo de alcanzar y besar ese apetecible rostro y retomó la tarea que había pausado, sin hesitar al acoger la punta del miembro de Kanon entre sus labios. Succionó levemente, movió su cabeza hacia delante y tomó más de él. Retrocedió la distancia avanzada y repitió en ciclos que las manos de Kanon, ahora aprisionando persistentemente los cabellos de Saga, le obligaron a reiniciar.

Kanon, dentro de la fiebre que parecía estar hirviendo a sus neuronas, recordó con añoranza la primera vez que Saga intentó complacerlo de esta manera. Si hubiera tenido suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones, habría elaborado una carcajada al conmemorar la enternecedora torpeza que había caracterizado a su gemelo en aquella especial ocasión.

Siempre recordaba los sucesos de entonces cada vez que Saga y él estaban juntos. Y ahora se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus nebulosos pensamientos, que no advirtió el considerable incremento de volumen en su propia voz, ni la mayor agudeza que ésta obtuvo paulatinamente mientras gemía sin cese y con desasosiego.

Un par de dedos acariciaron sus labios, se colaron entre éstos y callaron a su lengua, con la cual jugaron a enredarse, a ser succionados, mordisqueados y bañados en saliva, para finalmente verse expulsados bruscamente del cálido refugio cuando Kanon abrió la boca exageradamente y gritó sin represión alguna el placer desmedido que lo agobió intempestivamente.

Aguantó los momentos de éxtasis con sus párpados herméticamente sellados, sus poros sudando copiosamente y su corazón latiendo sin control alguno.

Después, cuando sintió que sus músculos se aflojaban, entreabrió perezosamente los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta que su espalda colisionó sobre el colchón. Y esperó pacientemente hasta que Saga borró toda evidencia de su esencia recién liberada, trepó a la cama, y manteniéndose apoyado en manos y rodillas sobre él, alcanzó a visitar sus labios y aplastarlos con un beso sentido y demorado.

Kanon disfrutó plenamente de su estupor hasta que la mano derecha de Saga se hizo camino hacia su entrepierna, acarició fluidamente su blando sexo, envolvió con la misma delicadeza a sus testículos y luego con un par de dígitos presionó la zona del perineo.

Entonces Kanon se vio afectado de tal manera que sus párpados se separaron en su absoluta extensión, arqueó la espalda y sin más demora separó las piernas elevando al mismo tiempo la cadera para facilitarle a Saga el descubrimiento del estrecho acceso que aquel previsiblemente comenzó a buscar, y casi con inmediatez localizó.

Los dedos de Saga exploraron los alrededores con tortuosa calma, despertando las numerosas terminaciones nerviosas de la zona y angustiando a Kanon a sobremanera. Éste necesitó incitar al mayor con exaltados gimoteos y rítmicos bamboleos de cadera hasta que el instinto por someterse a esas invitaciones inundó a Saga asfixiando su autocontrol. Un dedo se introdujo confianzudamente en el preciado paraje, y toda la razón huyó para Kanon mientras Saga lo exploraba esmeradamente, insertándose más profundo y realizando movimientos circulares con los que luchaba por convencer a sus músculos de relajarse. La intervención de una falange más fue necesaria para alcanzar éxito en esa misión.

Y cuando las atareadas pupilas de Kanon divisaron a Saga ocupándose en deshacerse de sus pantalones, exhaló contento, su impaciencia siendo ligeramente amedrentada. La agridulce recompensa de tener a Saga incursionando en su interior de manera firme y dinámica frenó por segundos engañosamente largos sus pulmones y corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, Saga sufrió una sensación de desvanecimiento tan atronadora que lo congeló en sus movimientos, frustrando temporalmente sus enardecidos deseos de fusionarse con Kanon. La pausa, sin embargo, resultó valorada por el menor, quien usó ese lapso de tiempo para acomodarse a la invasión de su gemelo y absorber cada reacción que su cuerpo presentaba, clasificándolas, gozándolas, desde el más endeble escalofrío hasta el hormigueo con que su miembro se llenó de renovado vigor.

En oposición, Saga difícilmente lograba asimilar lo que sentía. Y no tuvo suficientes insultos para propinarse mentalmente, por haber llegado a ser tan iluso como para imaginar que sería capaz de vivir sin la criatura que se acoplaba tan perfectamente a su ser, y lo completaba en todos sentidos.

Comenzó a moverse en arrítmicas embestidas contra Kanon, poco a poco adquiriendo entusiasmo. Gimió turbado cuando su compañero, taimada e intencionalmente, lo aprisionó con mayor fervor dentro de su ardiente ser. Entonces Saga hundió sus dedos en los firmes muslos de Kanon y arremetió de manera más enérgica. Kanon se quejó, y extrañamente al mismo tiempo, sonrió distraído.

Lograron conseguir una cadencia a la cual atenerse, dejando que los movimientos de uno respondieran con naturalidad y entrega a los del otro. Y siguiendo esa sincronía el acto adquirió frenetismo, sus labios iniciaron un diálogo de balbuceos que incoherentemente narraban la zozobra que los deleitaba tanto como desesperaba, se sintieron incendiar a flor de piel y en lo más profundo del pecho, y sus rostros lucían más similares que nunca, cuando sin darse cuenta fruncían el ceño, apretaban los labios y hasta parpadeaban simultáneamente.

Kanon no pasó desapercibido el inesperado silencio que hizo presa a Saga durante un lapso de tiempo que no fue capaz de determinar, hallándose su cabeza tan atosigada de placer.

Aquel también alentó sus aproximaciones, perdiendo el ritmo que antes los unía. Y cuando Saga finalmente lo colmó con su semen, Kanon abrió los ojos bien grandes, y de prisa los ocultó de nuevo bajo sus párpados, ajustando éstos fuertemente.

— ¡Saga!— exclamó antes de rendirse al delirio que su exagerada temperatura corporal alimentaba, y que Saga, con su determinada conquista sobre él, había desatado.

Kanon realmente estuvo seguro de haber perdido el sentido por unos segundos cuando parpadeó y asomó reacio las pupilas para encontrar que Saga no se encontraba más sobre él, ni dentro de él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado cansado. Gimió quejumbroso y movió el rostro de un lado a otro, arrugando el espacio entre sus cejas y permitiendo que una infundada aflicción se implantara en su cabeza ante la aparente ausencia de su amante.

Saga acudió a aplacar su desconsuelo; besó el hombro de Kanon alertándole que se encontraba ahí cerca, descansando a su lado. Volvió a recargar la cabeza en la cama y cerró los ojos. Kanon suspiró confiado e imitó a su gemelo, ambos en busca de un apacible sueño.

Fue mucho más duro para Kanon lograr ese ansiado descanso.

Después del crimen siempre llegaban los remordimientos.

Pensó en Radamanthys.

En que había jugado con él una vez más y se había engañado a sí mismo. En que aquel lo esperaba, tal vez... Kanon ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar. El rubio le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, pero ahora, ¿con qué derecho Kanon se las exigiría?

Lo había dejado antes de informárselo. Y por más fluctuante que su relación fuera, siempre se habían asegurado de dejar las cosas en claro, de saludarse y despedirse propiamente. Kanon había faltado a ese tácito pacto, y su conciencia lo carcomió a tal nivel que, aceptando que sería imposible dormir, esa misma noche llamó a la aerolínea y reservó un boleto para el primer vuelo que estuviera disponible al día siguiente.

Resultó ventajoso, al menos para Milo, que Kanon se la pasara desvelado. En la madrugada el joven llegó, siendo arrastrado por su amigo Shura, ambos -sobre todo el primero- en precario estado de embriaguez y riendo como estúpidos a cada tropezón que dieron.

Shura botó a Milo sobre el sofá de la sala y huyó de la casa antes de que Saga pudiese aparecer y lo hiciera partícipe del reverendo regaño que seguramente Milo tenía destinado. Kanon se compadeció de su sobrino y lo cargó hasta su habitación, donde éste no tardó en quedar dormido.

Fue tal la profundidad de su ensueño que no hubo manera de despabilarlo a la mañana siguiente, cuando Kanon pretendió despedirse de él, y tuvo que rendirse en su intento.

A Saga le dijo adiós con un beso suave y apresurado sobre sus labios.

— ¿Realmente tienes que irte? Puedes esperar unos cuantos días, así partimos todos juntos— sugirió Saga, ya cuando Kanon jalaba la manilla de la puerta principal.

—Tengo que hablar con él— explicó el menor. Y Saga lo aceptó, siendo perfectamente consciente de cual "él" se refería, entendiendo que Kanon quisiera dejar bien resuelto ese asunto.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, un vertiginoso temor sacudió a sus sentidos.

Impulsivamente, antes de que Kanon saliera, Saga tomó su muñeca, apretándola fuerte.

—Kanon, espera...quiero decirte...— Y su determinación resultó ser risiblemente fugaz. Apenas Kanon le prestó la atención de sus ojos, brillantes y atados a Saga, esperando a lo que éste tuviese que hablar, el mayor de los gemelos sintió a sus rodillas trémulas de cobardía.

—Que... que tengas un buen viaje. — Es que esos ojos le decían a silenciosos gritos que regresarían a él. Y si Saga confesaba el error del que Radamanthys era su cómplice, arriesgaría todo.

—Heh...Gracias, Saga. — Kanon sonrió divertido ante el repentino pasmo de Saga. Se soltó de su mano, recordándose que se le hacía tarde.

—Los veré en Francia. Dile a Milo que me envíe por e-mail la dirección del lugar donde se quedarán.

Saga todavía se debatía entre hablar o esperar atenido a la esperanza de que Radamanthys tampoco abriría la boca. Y a último momento, en una desesperada búsqueda de tiempo para pensar mejor su decisión, se ofreció a llevar a Kanon al aeropuerto pero éste rechazó la oferta. No le dio pretextos, sólo le dijo que no era necesario.

Kanon se guardó para sí el certero conocimiento de que sería demasiado difícil abordar el avión con Saga cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya daba indicios de desear esconderse tras el horizonte. Milo y Saga llevaban poco más de media hora plantados en el mismo lugar, ambos con la cabeza inclinada para poder estudiar atentamente la lápida que marcaba la tumba de Himiko.

Milo suspiró, cambio el peso de pie, enlazó las manos tras su espalda, luego las movió al frente. Finalmente decidió aceptar el aburrimiento de sus músculos y se sentó en el pasto, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando los brazos sobre éstas.

Saga permaneció admirablemente quieto todo el tiempo; Milo se mantuvo al pendiente de él con esporádicas miradas desde el rabillo del ojo.

Varios minutos pasaron. Y Milo llegó a sentirse culpable por desear marcharse.

Habían ido a despedirse, supuso. Saga visitaba el cementerio muy seguido pero rara vez le pedía a Milo que lo acompañara. Esta ocasión había sido diferente, ya que Saga no le había dado opciones. "Vamos al cementerio" le dijo, y Milo tuvo que obedecer.

Entonces sí que se marcharían de casa, concluyó, pues Saga había logrado llegar hasta este punto sin arrepentirse. Aún así, Milo no dejaría de dudar hasta que pisaran Francia.

Milo continuó esperando. Nunca le había agradado ese lugar. Y realmente ese trozo de piedra grabado no significaba nada para él. Jamás pudo relacionar el recuerdo de su madre con esa tumba. Su madre era algo mucho más especial para él, un tesoro que guardaba celosamente y no compartía con nadie. Ni siquiera con su padre hablaba de ella.

Era una memoria demasiado preciada y especial como para ser representado por algo tangible.

Saga era totalmente distinto, Saga era despistado y vivía con el eterno temor de hacerla a un lado, Saga necesitaba el recordatorio de ese epitafio y necesitaba visitar sus restos para no sentir que la descuidaba; comprarle siempre las flores más frescas y bonitas, hablarle extensivamente sin considerar que quizás hasta las almas de hastiaban. Insistir.

— ¿Alguna vez te preguntas que tan diferente sería todo si ella siguiera con nosotros?— Milo preguntó irreflexivamente. El sonido, después de tanto tiempo de silencio, sobresaltó a Saga, quien tardó demasiados segundos en analizar esa pregunta, desglosar sus componentes hasta entenderlos y elaborar una respuesta.

—Hasta hace poco no paraba de hacerlo. —Milo asintió en entendimiento. Pero la curiosidad volvió a vencerlo. Era después de todo, un suceso que se presentaba extraordinariamente, ése de charlar sobre una pérdida que cada uno de modos muy distintos había trabajado durante diez años para superar.

—En el hospital...ella... ¿llegó a despertar?

Ésta pregunta fue más poderosa. Más complicada para Saga de contestar… sintió de pronto que había guardado un colosal secreto, indeliberadamente.

—Nunca me habías preguntado eso.

—Creo que realmente no deseaba saberlo. — Milo se encogió de hombros. La inflexión de su voz no denotó nada en especial, no más que un ligero apetito de conocimiento.

— ¿Y bien?— presionó. Saga sufrió de un grueso nudo en su garganta. Tragó saliva antes de contestar, murmurando:

—Sí. Por unos momentos.

Lo revelado no sorprendió a Milo. Saga había respondido a su duda con no más que su nervioso comportamiento. Entendió que por alguna razón el mayor se sentía torturado, pero Milo no veía el daño en indagar un poco más...

— ¿Hablaron?— Volteó y elevó la barbilla, buscando a Saga con sus inquietas pupilas. Éste, como era de esperarse, no le devolvió la mirada.

—Milo...—susurró fatigado, dando la apariencia de que su lengua moriría de decir una sílaba más.

Insensible ante la patética súplica que aquella palabra casi lloriqueada pretendió ser, el joven continuó.

—Me gustaría saber qué se dijeron.

No se escuchó demasiado demandante. Y Saga decidió no cumplir el deseo de Milo, por el momento.

—Te esperaré en el auto.

Sin más, aun sabiendo que dejaba al menor muy desconcertado y más que eso intrigado, Saga se alejó de ahí.

Milo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie con un ágil impulso.

—Nos vemos, ma'— Se despidió, y sonrió fugazmente, burlándose de sí mismo.

Se sintió extraño hablarle a la tumba, pero no del todo incómodo.

Milo dio la vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a Saga.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Qué demonios…?— Frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces hasta que la llave de su departamento dejó de multiplicarse mágicamente entre sus dedos. Suspiró y con un golpe de suerte le atinó a la cerradura.

Entró al lugar y se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo la necesidad de un vaso de agua. Después de esa escala fue directamente hacia su recámara. Ingresó a esta con cautela, empujando la puerta con delicadeza. Y no avanzó más que unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse.

Una discreta sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras observaba a la figura que dormía sobre su cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas. No le sorprendió su presencia allí, pues el guardia de la entrada le informó de su llegada, confesando que le había dejado entrar al departamento.

Ese atrevimiento tampoco resultó inusual ya que el hombre conocía bien a Kanon. Sabía que Radamanthys improbablemente lo reprendería.

El rubio lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Al terminar dejó la prenda en el suelo y se acercó a la cama donde se sentó con cuidado de no ocasionar movimientos notables en el mullido colchón. Se retiró el cinturón y los zapatos. Bostezó. Suspiró.

Con movimientos perezosos reptó hacia Kanon hasta poder enfrentarlo de perfil. Lo contempló con escrutinio; el desarreglo de su flequillo, el grosor de cada pestaña, la casi imperceptible dilatación de sus narinas a cada respiro, la distancia tentadora que yacía entre sus ligeramente separados labios… todo hermoso detalle de la inocente apariencia que el dormir le proporcionaba.

Y lo fotografió en su memoria porque se sabía próximo culpable a destruir esa visión de encanto.

Radamanthys ladeó el rostro y se acercó con lentitud hasta besar mansamente los inactivos labios de Kanon. Éste permaneció ajeno al contacto, pero Radamanthys insistió, sin dejar de acariciar los labios del gemelo, incluso llamándolos con toquecitos de su lengua o succiones no muy fuertes.

Kanon finalmente dio un profundo suspiro, gimió despacito y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lució confuso inicialmente, pero pronto reconoció a su acompañante y respondió al beso tal cual el otro exigía.

Para el gemelo no pasó desapercibido el aroma alcohol que acompañaba al rubio como pesada nube a su alrededor. Miró de soslayo un reloj que colgaba en la pared y confirmó que era bastante tarde, o mejor dicho, demasiado temprano. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Radamanthys le empujó hasta dejarlo boca arriba y lo cubrió parcialmente con su peso. Kanon sintió a los labios contrincantes aventajándole en viveza e intentó alcanzarlos, poniendo su lengua a jugar. Levantó las manos y al tocar la espalda del rubio se percató de que había pasado por alto la ausencia de una camisa. Suspiró y acarició los costados de Radamanthys, mientras aquel hacía lo mismo sobre la ropa de Kanon.

El británico se movió con algo de torpeza hasta hincar una rodilla entre las piernas de Kanon. Los besos entre sus labios no pausaron, y Kanon comenzó a sentirse agradablemente mareado. Cerró los ojos.

Y acudió a él, imprevista y punzantemente, la necesidad de abrirlos de nuevo. De alejar a Radamanthys de sí, cuidando de no parecer demasiado brusco… de sentarse y buscar distancia, de mirar al otro con ojos preocupados, cargando mil dudas. E inmediatamente, de rehuirles a aquellas pupilas doradas cuando la culpabilidad golpeó sus vísceras de manera inclemente.

— ¿Fuiste a alguna fiesta?

—Algo así.

—Lamento haber llegado sin avisar...llamé, pero...

—No he cargado el móvil.

—Sí, bueno...

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?— Kanon consideró a la pregunta bastante abrupta y los segundos de silencio que siguieron reflejaron su perplejidad. Radamanthys esperó paciente hasta que los labios del otro se abrieron de nuevo.

—No sé... quería hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto. — Sonrió un tanto sarcástico y se tumbó boca arriba a un lado del gemelo, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza. Kanon frunció el ceño.

—He querido preguntarte porqué no me dijiste que vendrías acá... tuve la impresión de que no planeabas informármelo para nada.

Radamanthys no respondió. Sentía a su cerebro demasiado ebrio y fastidiado como para elaborar una excusa. Lo único que hizo fue girar el rostro evitando la mirada lastimera de Kanon, y resopló denotando la mortificación que esa plática le traía, justo en esos momentos en que sentía a su paciencia y comprensión inexistentes. Las había ahogado en alcohol rato atrás.

— ¿Radamanthys?... Nunca me habías ocultado nada. — Kanon sabía que no estaba en la mejor posición para insistir, pero si aquel se animaba de una vez a dar fin a todo -como Kanon sospechaba que deseaba hacer desde algún tiempo ya- sería más fácil para él vivir con su propia conciencia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? En dado caso no te habrías enterado— Radamanthys espetó sin reflexionar en ello hasta que lo hubo dicho. Extrañamente no se sintió arrepentido de sus palabras, ni temeroso ante las consecuencias que podrían traer. Cerró los ojos, regodeándose en su hastío, y en un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Kanon definitivamente no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

— ¿Intentas decirme algo?— Su tono mucho más serio. De pronto no se sentía tan reacio a reclamar con franqueza.

Y Radamanthys en silencio. Enervante silencio. Kanon llegó a pensar que aquel se había dormido, pero luego miró la arruga de su frente y se convenció de que no podía estar descansando con esa enfadada expresión en el rostro.

— ¡Radamanthys! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— Porque en verdad que no parecía el de siempre.

El que se hubiera pasado de copas no lo justificaba; Kanon había estado con él en incontables momentos de su vida y nunca antes, por más borracho, se había comportado así, ignorándolo cínicamente y haciéndole sentir horriblemente descolocado.

Kanon no sabía qué hacer con la inexplicable actitud del hombre a quien había pensado conocer a la perfección. De repente ya no se sintió cómodo en esa cama, temió a ese silencio, y quiso correr hacia Saga con desesperación.

— ¿Hay alguien más?— Kanon se sorprendió a sí mismo con la pregunta, tanto, que hasta un escalofrío erizó su piel. No supo de donde salió. Era algo que jamás pensó que sus labios dirigirían a ese rubio en particular.

Radamanthys abrió sus ojos y cruzó miradas con Kanon.

—Siempre lo ha habido, ¿No es así? —la mirada penetrante del rubio le reflejó su propia pregunta. Sí, para Kanon siempre hubo alguien más, pero eso no debía ser noticia para el otro.

— ¿Saga?-

— ¿Quién más?-

— ¿Que tiene que ver él...?— Kanon parpadeó confundido. Por supuesto que Saga tenía mucho que ver, pero el rubio había fallado en responder su pregunta…

O tal vez no.

— Tú... ¿Tú y él...?— Kanon no comprendía como las ilógicas palabras salían de su boca, ni mucho menos cómo su mente lograba armar la inverosímil imagen.

Era absolutamente ridículo, ¡Absurdo! Imposible...

Radamanthys asintió.


	18. And it all comes down to

_Well I'm looking for a soul to cling to_

_So what you think about that?_

_This time..._

_Well it all comes down, to loss and strain and butterflies._

_And then it comes right down to me_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 18**._ And it all comes down to… _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Radamanthys asintió._

Y Kanon sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Un silencio total lo embargó durante segundos que para el inglés simularon eras.

Apreciando el impacto que su confesión había causado en Kanon, Radamanthys comenzó a buscar palabras en su mente que pudieran arreglar, o al menos atenuar de cierta manera, lo que fuera que Kanon pensaba. Pero en su mente nada se escuchaba bien, nada disuadiría al otro de reemplazar ese herido pasmo que mantenía a su rostro parco de emoción, porque Radamanthys conocía mejor que nadie lo que Saga era para Kanon, y había logrado sentir lo que Kanon era para Saga.

Estúpido había sido esperar que alguien colándose en medio de ellos, pudiese llegar a ser parte del todo perfecto que dos piezas creadas con el mismo mágico molde ya formaban sin defecto alguno, y sin necesidad de colaboración ajena.

Radamanthys dejó de apoyarse en sus codos para sentir la cama bajo su espalda, miró al techo y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir y olvidar a Kanon, olvidar a Saga, olvidar que los conocía y olvidar ese momento que debía ser por mucho el más amargo de su existencia. Simplemente porque ésta vez él no era el adecuado para consolar a Kanon, sino el mismo culpable de un dolor que aquel no tenía que expresar en palabras para hacer palpable. Radamanthys ni siquiera necesitaba ver su rostro para pedir pistas de lo que sentía. Había aprendido todo de Kanon, había puesto su corazón al ritmo del de aquel y ahora éste se oprimía, punzante y fastidioso dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué?— Kanon susurró, sus pupilas contraídas incluso en la oscuridad y fijas en una arruga de la cobija que cubría la cama de Radamanthys. Al mencionado no quería verlo, no todavía, tal vez nunca más.

—Responde...— presionó. Era una pregunta justa, ¿no? Él merecía algunas respuestas, una explicación, algo que ubicara sus recientes conocimientos en algo cercano a aceptable dentro de la realidad que pensó conocer tan bien. Saga, predecible. Radamanthys, predecible. Él mismo igual. Y ahora resultaba que aquellos dos habían traicionado la visión que Kanon guardaba de cada uno.

Era imperdonable.

—No sé.

— ¿Lo quieres?— Ya no preguntaría cuando sucedió, era lo que menos importaba y de todas formas recordaba con excelsa claridad el momento preciso en que Radamanthys estableció un muro invisible entre ellos. Y resultaba evidente, ahora, la urgencia del el rubio por alejarse entonces.

— ¡He cruzado cinco palabras con él!— Radamanthys se sentó. Kanon cerró los ojos cuando le percibió moverse por el rabillo del ojo, para evitar que su mirada se posara accidentalmente sobre aquel.

— ¡Contesta!— El furioso pliegue en su frente se hizo más notable. Chispitas líquidas se asomaron entre sus pestañas.

—Tal vez... como se tiene que querer al ser más preciado de la persona que se ama.

—Es... ¡Es absurdo! Si sabes lo que significa para mí, ¿¡Por qué no respetaste eso!?

—Porque quería averiguar... qué era tan increíble acerca de él.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Su espalda se sacudió, como si hubiera sollozado, pero el extraño sonido que fue expulsado simulaba más una risa. Kanon apretó más fuerte sus ojos.

Radamanthys concluyó que ya era suficiente de dejarle seguir actuando con tanta idiotez. Kanon tenía lo que quería; Saga estaba ahí, a una llamada de distancia, eso hasta él podía asegurarlo.

— ¿Qué te molesta, Kanon?... A estas alturas ya debes saber que no existe otra persona como tú para él, ni para mí.

Kanon apretó sus manos en puños hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos y sentirlos helados, y deseó arrojarlos con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de Radamanthys, porque… ¿cómo se atrevía éste a esperar que justo en ese instante creyera aquellas palabras? Un día atrás no habría dudado de ellas, pero al presente sonaban como la más despiadada burla.

Kanon abrió los ojos y miró al otro únicamente por un par de segundos antes de levantarse de la cama. Ya se había demorado en hacerlo, pensó.

Radamanthys siguió con la mirada el apresurado camino que el otro transitó hasta la salida de su habitación. No se sintió con el derecho a retenerlo.

—Maldición...—murmuró cuando segundos después escuchó la puerta de su departamento azotándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es... pequeño.

— ¡Será temporal! Fue lo mejor que la mamá de Camus encontró. Además es barato, deberías estar satisfecho.- —Y quedaba a sólo unas calles de la casa de Camus.

—Hm... bueno, a desempacar.

— ¡Puedes ir comenzando, yo iré a ver a Camus!

— ¿Qué? ¡Milo, espera!— Milo hizo oídos sordos y salió de allí.

Saga refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se dirigió a la que sería su habitación. Al menos con Milo fuera de vista tuvo libertad de elegir la más espaciosa. Comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias y arreglar la casa lo mejor que pudo, mientras pensaba que realmente sería conveniente tener un departamento tan pequeño de sólo dos habitaciones.

No habría más remedio que compartir la suya con Kanon cuando éste les alcanzara.

_Qué sacrificio…_

Saga se permitió sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba condenado. Ya no existiría nada más para él. Todo iniciaba y terminaba en una sola maravillosa persona…

—Camus…—Milo murmuró ensoñado mientras contemplaba a lo que ya estaba dispuesto a etiquetar como la razón de su existir, quien cumplidamente realizaba sus deberes escolares al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Qué?— ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la libreta, pero Milo no se sintió ofendido.

Ese día Milo sólo era capaz de sentirse feliz y estúpido. Había conseguido lo que quería, y estaba obsesivamente seguro de que ya nunca querría nada más.

Tenía suerte de que Camus, si bien era más realista al respecto, pensara lo mismo que él.

— ¿Podré ir a visitarte?— Camus se marcharía al término del fin de semana a la escuela. Milo sabía que su padre terminaría desheredándolo si le daba rienda a su impulsividad y se colaba aunque fuera de jardinero dentro del colegio de Camus, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que echarlo de menos.

Aunque sólo estarían distanciados por un curso durante el cual Milo supuestamente aprovecharía para aprender el idioma; los padres de Camus habían prometido que al siguiente semestre inscribirían a Camus en una escuela local donde Milo también podría asistir. Pero para eso faltaban meses, y esta palabrita aterraba en desmedida al impaciente extranjero.

Camus estudió a Milo con una fugaz mirada antes de continuar escribiendo. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa discreta.

—No habrá necesidad de eso, yo vendré todos los fines de semana— dijo, sin sorprenderse del suspiro dramático que Milo dio como respuesta. Luego, el de ojos turquesas encorvó la espalda desanimadamente.

Camus no le dio mucha importancia a las actitudes de Milo. Todo el día se la había pasado así, y suponía que no cambiaría su comportamiento hasta que las despedidas entre ellos se convirtieran en algo rutinario, hasta que aquel aceptara que realmente nada se le iba a ir de las manos.

Para el entendimiento de Camus, Milo finalmente había "tomado conciencia". Milo se había dado cuenta de qué tanto quería y necesitaba a Camus; se supo enamorado desde un principio pero ahora todo era más fuerte y debilitante. Los sucesos del último mes y sus reacciones ante ello no le dejaban lugar a dudas. Estaba perdido dentro de todo lo que Camus representaba.

Camus había superado esa fase con mucho mayor decoro y ahora aceptaba como un hecho verificable que amaba a Milo, que era parte importante de sus planes futuros y que por el momento se sentía contento de que así fuera.

— ¿Ya te inscribiste a las clases de francés? Te haré pruebas cada vez que venga, estás advertido.

Ante la pregunta de Camus, Milo olvidó su infundado pesar y esbozó en sus labios una sugerente sonrisa.

—Puedes examinarme todo lo que desees.

Camus resopló falsamente exasperado y prácticamente se hundió entre las hojas de su libro, al levantarlo para que le cubriera el rostro. Fue así que Milo no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa traviesa, pero la escuchó perfectamente en el murmullo que lo infló de triunfo.

—Más tarde tal vez…

Y sí, más tarde, esa misma noche que Milo pasó en la casa de Camus. Y también bien temprano a la mañana siguiente, e incluso a prisas en el baño mientras la madre de Camus preparaba la comida.

Milo se despidió de Camus y marchó a su casa a punto de sollozo, pensando en la cruel semana de abstinencia que se avecinaba.

—Tus abuelos vendrán— fue con lo que su padre le recibió al llegar. Milo se tomó un par de minutos en salir del pasmo causado por esa noticia. Después de la última visita de sus abuelos pensó que dudosamente volvería a verlos.

Saga le explicó que al llamar a sus padres para contarles que se habían mudado, su madre había estallado en un llanto histérico pues los echaba de menos horriblemente, aunque al mismo tiempo continuaba indignada y enfuriada por la indecencia en que sus dos únicos hijos vivían, pero que no podía ignorarlos con tanta facilidad si de su vientre habían salido.

Y nunca había vacacionado en Francia. Así que los iría a visitar.

Dos semanas después, ahí estaban.

El padre saludando a su hijo y nieto como si tan sólo se hubieran visto ayer, y la madre criticando cada detalle de la torpe decoración que Saga había dado al departamento. Notaron la ausencia de Kanon pero no preguntaron al respecto. Y Saga no hubiera sabido cómo explicarles.

Milo le había mandado a Kanon la dirección del edificio donde vivían, teléfono y todo dato pertinente mediante correo electrónico, pero la respuesta había sido sumamente sobria y desde entonces no habían continuado comunicándose. Saga y Milo compartían la misma preocupación pero no encontraban manera de averiguar dónde se encontraba Kanon, qué estaba haciendo, o porqué no había regresado como prometió.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso durante los siguientes días. La constante supervisión de la abuela, los regaños por nada y los repentinos ataques de amor eran enloquecedores. Al menos se comportaba 'normalmente' y no había retado a Saga por el asunto ése que todos preferían ignorar. Aunque sí que le reclamó por haber renunciado al trabajo y todavía no entendía el motivo de haberse mudado, si bien sospechaba que había sido simplemente porque deseaban alejarse aun más de ella, ¡que tantas angustias sufre hasta el día de hoy por ellos!

—Por favor, papá, ¡por favor!— Milo tiraba del brazo de Saga como si de un niño caprichudo se tratase. Y eso estaba siendo en tales momentos.

Esa tarde paseaban por un área comercial de la ciudad; la madre de Saga cegándose con las maravillas en los aparadores de las tiendas mientras el padre lo hacía con los atributos de cuanta francesita se le cruzara enfrente.

—No lo sé, Milo… tus abuelos…

— ¡Que vengan también! Seguro que congeniarán con los padres de Camus… y así te los quitas de encima un rato— lo último fue susurrado muy bajito sobre el oído de Saga. Éste aceptó y decretó una visita al hogar del "mejor amigo" de su hijo, quien acababa de llegar de Alemania media hora atrás, según un mensaje en el celular de Milo.

Al llegar, fue precisamente Camus quien les recibió. Milo se abalanzó a abrazarlo con urgencia, y así sin despegarse tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que los mayores pudieran entrar.

La abuela de Milo miró dicha escena con suspicacia pero fue inmediatamente distraída al descubrir el exótico lugar al que había ido a parar. Saga realizó las presentaciones entre sus padres y los de Camus, y diez minutos después ya se hallaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor; Saga sin prestar atención a nada y completamente sumido en ponderaciones acerca de su hermano, la madre de Camus elaborándole una carta astral a la encantada abuela de Milo, los dos hombres mayores bebiendo jugos energéticos en total silencio, Milo sonriendo a Camus aleladamente mientras sostenía la mano de éste bajo la mesa, y Camus tratando de asimilar el cuadro completo.

En cierto momento, Milo se puso de pie, halando a Camus consigo sin soltar su mano.

—Abuelo, abuela… hay algo que debo confesarles. — Todos los presentes dejaron sus respectivas actividades para prestarle atención al muchacho. Camus ya presentía de que iba el asunto; azotó una mano sobre su frente al momento en que Milo anunció:

—Camus no es sólo mi amigo, es mi pareja. — Además del súbito acceso de tos que atacó a Saga, no existió mayor sonido que retara las palabras de Milo. Su abuela lo miraba fijamente, mientras su abuelo miraba fijamente a Camus.

—Así como en "novio"— continuó nerviosamente; la enervante impasibilidad de aquellos dos le hizo pensar que no le habían entendido.

Los padres de Camus también lucieron algo sorprendidos, sólo porque pensaron que los abuelos ya lo sabían.

—Ya veo—dijo el abuelo cuando terminó de recorrer al novio de su nieto de pies a cabeza. Relajadamente dio un trago a su jugo y alcanzó una de las galletitas naturistas que yacían en un platón al centro de la mesa. Su mujer volteó a verlo escandalizada.

— ¿Cómo que "ya veo"? ¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!

—Eh, abuela… — Milo sintió que debía continuar explicando, antes de que su abuela perdiera los estribos como la otra vez —Sólo quiero dejar claro que mi papá y mi tío no tuvieron nada que ver. Ya sé que piensas que fueron influencia para mí, pero... uhm… de hecho… ¡tal vez fue al revés! Porque Camus y yo ya estábamos juntos antes de que ellos... bueno, ustedes entienden.

—Cállate Milo— Camus ordenó. Dejó ir la mano de Milo y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ah?

—Estás subestimando a tus abuelos. Ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprender nuestra relación.

— ¿Lo son? Quiero decir… ¡Sí! ¡Yo sé que lo son! Lo son, ¿no es así abuelita, abuelito?— éste último asintió mecánicamente, y la primera se limitó a suspirar enternecida cuando el nieto se arrojó teatralmente a su regazo y abrazó su cintura.

Saga parpadeó admirado al ver que el chantaje emocional de Milo dio resultado.

— ¡Pero qué niños los de ahora! Uno ya no sabe lo que esperar de ellos…—decía la mujer mientras acariciaba la ensortijada cabellera del chico que no buscaba un abrazo de ella desde que tenía diez años. Camus volvió a sentarse, dando el asunto como zanjado.

Y la tarde continuó en relativa normalidad. Camus causó una muy buena impresión en los abuelos de Milo, y la madre del primero hasta terminó intercambiando teléfonos con la abuela del segundo.

La noche había caído para cuando los visitantes dejaron esa casa y retornaron a la propia.

Como había sido desde los días que sus padres llevaban ahí, Saga les cedió su habitación e invadió la de Milo.

Este último no lograba acomodarse, daba vueltas constantemente propinándole codazos a Saga para que le hiciera espacio. Quedaban demasiado apretados en esa cama individual.

Milo bufó molesto y haló toda la cobija para sí, maldiciéndose por no haberse quedado a dormir en casa de Camus. Al final terminaron ambos sobre un costado dándose la espalda, y Saga cesó en sus intentos por recuperar un trozo de cobija.

Saga suspiró y cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, y como venía haciéndosele costumbre, el sueño no vino fácil.

Pensó en el exhaustivo día que concluía. Lamentó que para él la convivencia con sus padres siempre terminara siendo así; cansada. Envidió a Milo y a Camus por el valor que habían mostrado más temprano, y aborreció a sus padres por la comprensión que habían presentado.

Ese oscuro sentimiento creció al recordar que la situación nunca sería así de sencilla para Kanon y él…

Kanon, a quien ninguno de sus padres había siquiera mencionado.

Saga los odió más. Y sabía que era un desprecio inmaduro, falso y pasajero, pero el resentimiento que dejaría como evidencia de haber existido, ése no desaparecería.

Milo nunca lo odiaría a él, ¿cierto? La terrorífica idea apareció de improviso en su mente y con pánico Saga comenzó a buscar motivos que pudiesen llegar a ocasionar decepción en aquél.

No fue difícil enumerar mil escenas de su vida en las que sintió haberle fallado. Algunas muy importantes, otras insignificancias, pero Milo se había formado con todo eso, bajo su precario cuidado, sin la madre que Saga no pudo proteger para el chico.

—Milo… cuando creas que lo esté haciendo mal, ¿me lo dirás?

—¿Eh?— Milo ya estaba quedándose dormido, no tenía planeado prestarle mucha atención a Saga en esos momentos así que giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo y enterró el rostro en la almohada, que le despertaba mucha mayor simpatía que el hombre a su lado.

—Cuando te parezca que me equivoque, como padre.

—Yo qué voy a saber, no tengo hijos— Milo gruñó, aunque se arrepintió de la poca seriedad de su respuesta segundos después, cuando un silencio pesado se impuso. Sabía que Saga anhelaba una contestación más pensada y sincera.

Milo abrió los ojos, se movió de nuevo para quedar de lado, resopló, mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior. Realmente no quería decir nada más, siempre se sentía incómodo cuando Saga le hablaba de cosas que le exigían sensibilizarse frente a él. Se le facilitaba mucho más con Kanon o Camus.

—Lo has hecho bien— finalmente murmuró para calmar a su conciencia, haciendo lo mismo con la de Saga.

Sintió a la espalda que se apoyaba contra la suya exhalar aliviada y se felicitó mentalmente para enseguida cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Saga interrumpió sus planes de descanso una vez más.

— ¿Todavía quieres saber lo que me dijo tu mamá?

—Sí.

—Me dijo que te amaba. Me pidió que te cuidara.

Milo se sintió extraño pues ninguna impresión surgió en él. Él ya sabía que su madre lo había amado, y su padre siempre lo había cuidado. Entonces, ¿Por qué Saga se mostró tan reacio a contarle aquellas simples cosas la primera vez que le preguntó?

—Yo no le respondí— Saga pausó durante un instante, ligeramente asombrado de lo fácil que fue expulsar esa confesión que había guardado durante tantos años como uno de los múltiples errores que le perseguían.

—En ese momento no me sentía capaz de nada, no quería aceptar que tendría que continuar sin ella, no quería cuidarte solo. Me hubiera gustado prometerlo pero no pude decirle nada.

Milo entonces comprendió.

—Pa'… ¿ella te conocía muy bien?

—Mejor que nadie.

—Entonces debía saber lo torpe que eres y no hacía falta que le dijeras nada. De todas formas hiciste lo que te pidió. — El agradecimiento de Saga a esas palabras fue uno silencioso. Milo sintió que no quedaba más que decir y cerró sus ojos.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Milo.

Tres días después los abuelos de Milo se marcharon. El joven no tardó en redactar a detalle lo sucedido durante esa visita en un e-mail que envió a su desaparecido tío, esperando que éste finalmente diera señales de vida. Pero si bien Kanon leyó dicho mensaje, no supo cómo contestar.

Se alegraba de que Milo estuviera tan contento, que su noviazgo con Camus continuara sin conflictos, que la ciudad le gustara y que el idioma no se le dificultara tanto. Pero no podía responder a sus preguntas, no podía informar cuando volvería, o dónde estaba. Quizás la semana siguiente se encontrara en un lugar distinto, y regresar no se ubicaba dentro de sus planes próximos.

Estaba aprovechando al máximo su agridulce soledad. Visitando sitios que ya se habían tornado borrosos en su memoria, capturando lugares y momentos con su cámara, reviviendo antiguas amistades con intereses en común, y disfrutándolo lo más posible. Era como diez años atrás, e igual que entonces tenía que pasarse los días haciéndose ignorante al perpetuo punzar que su corazón sufría a cada latido.

Volver con Saga ya no era una de sus prioridades, aunque por más esfuerzo que pusiera en ello no lograra sacárselo de la mente. Tener a Saga en sus pensamientos no resultaba nada extraordinario, pero la imagen enseguida se entintaba con una mirada ámbar que Kanon deseaba poder odiar. Esos dos recuerdos que apartados tanto adoraba, se entremezclaban y le hacían rabiar, encelarse, maldecirlos.

La idea de regresar lo tentaba cada día, pero el resentimiento siempre lograba convencerle de no hacerlo. Y así las semanas continuaron avanzando.

Dos meses después Saga ya sentía a su sistema nervioso cercano al colapso total.

— ¿No son esas las cosas de Kanon?— Milo se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, curioso de notar a su padre esculcando entre las pocas cajas que permanecían en el comedor sin desempacar.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Nada. — Milo frunció ligeramente el ceño, mas al recordar que no tenía tiempo para indagar, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino a la salida.

—De acuerdo… iré a buscar a Camus a la estación. Vuelvo tarde.

—Que te vaya bien.

Milo se marchó, Saga ni siquiera escuchó la puerta. Sus manos dieron con el objeto buscado: una libreta negra y pequeña. Mecánicamente caminó en busca del teléfono, abrió la agenda de Kanon y dos segundos después dio con el nombre adecuado.

Bajo éste estaban escritos varios números pero marcó el primero de ellos sin detenerse a reflexionar. Si hacía tal cosa correría el riesgo de perder su resolución y eso era algo que no podía costearse a estas alturas.

— _¿Quién habla?—_ Esa voz le hizo finalmente percatarse de todo. _"No pienses, no pienses, eso te funciona bien" _repitió en su cabeza para suprimir la súbita e intensa necesidad de colgar el aparato. La persona al otro lado de la línea repitió la pregunta.

Entonces Saga sencillamente escupió:

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

—… _¿Saga?_

—Sí. Dime, ¿lo hiciste?

—_Sí._

-.-.-.-.-

Pidió su segundo café desde que había llegado al lugar, modificó un poco su postura y se asomó una vez más hacia la calle. No divisó ninguna figura familiar y devolvió su atención a la humeante taza que yacía frente a él sobre la mesita.

Tomó un sorbo y al mismo tiempo intentó decidir si se sentía ansioso o aterrorizado por encontrarse con Radamanthys. En varias ocasiones durante los últimos minutos estuvo a punto de irse, dejar la acogedora cafetería y regresar las insignificantes dos cuadras a su departamento.

Kanon probablemente no apreciaría su próximo encuentro con el rubio.

Pero Kanon no estaba ahí y Saga no podía pensar en ninguna otra persona que pudiera ayudarle.

—Lamento la demora. — Saga levantó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces. Con extrema lentitud asentó la taza de café de vuelta sobre la mesa.

—Ah… está bien. — Radamanthys sonrió fugazmente, se retiró su gabardina y tomó asiento frente a Saga. Una mesera llegó enseguida pero el inglés la despidió sin ordenar nada. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco sobre ésta. Clavó su mirada en Saga.

—Bien, ¿y qué sucedió?

—Nada, que no sé de él.

—No deberías preocuparte, se sabe cuidar solo.

—Ese no es el problema, sino que lo quiero aquí. — Saga frunció el ceño, rompió el contacto visual y miró a su taza. Se perdió así de la pequeña sonrisa divertida que apareció en los labios de Radamanthys como reacción a su caprichoso comentario. Sin embargo, el gesto se esfumó cuando la distraída mirada de Saga pareció tornarse aún más lejana. Su voz, de pronto casi un murmullo, también reflejó el desaliento.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Dijo algo? No quiere volver a verme, ¿cierto?

Radamanthys suspiró con cierto hastío y se movió hasta descansar en el respaldo de la silla. Los brazos aún cruzados, ahora sobre su pecho.

—Se enfadó y exigió saber porqué lo hicimos— Explicó con un ligero sazón de acidez y desligue en su voz. No le había gustado la reacción de Kanon, víctima y verdugo. Y ahora Saga tampoco estaba mejorando la situación con su infantil culpabilidad.

Y seguramente fue ingenuo pensar que encontraría algo diferente, pero la curiosidad había llevado a Radamanthys a cortar esa llamada de hace un par de días insistiendo en que debían tratar el tema en persona.

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

— ¿Y tú no sabes la respuesta, Saga?— Tal vez no había sido curiosidad, sino añoranza mal disfrazada.

Saga miró al otro evidentemente confundido, o quizás hasta escandalizado, porque realmente ésa no era una pregunta que tuviera derecho a una respuesta. Pero despreocupado por su obvia imprudencia, Radamanthys aprovechó el descoloque de aquel para estudiar cada tenso músculo de su pálido rostro con detenimiento, después los matices de sus ojos y cómo estos iban cambiando mientras ese silencio, incómodo para uno e irrelevante para otro, se alargaba.

Luego descansó la mirada sobre los herméticamente cerrados labios durante varios segundos, y cuando retomó el análisis general, notó las mejillas del gemelo ligeramente coloreadas.

_Eran__ realmente _muy _diferentes._

Con algo de renuencia se obligó a cambiar el rumbo tanto de sus pensamientos como de la conversación.

— ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo?— Saga se sintió momentáneamente desorientado ante el imprevisto giro de tema, pero atinó a contestar sin excesiva torpeza.

—En eso estoy…

— ¿Eres bueno en lo que haces?

—Sí.

—En ese caso conozco a un amigo que puede echarte una mano. Le llamaré y luego me pongo en contacto contigo.

—Gracias...

—Sobre Kanon… ¿qué quieres que haga cuando lo encuentre?

— ¿Lo buscarás? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estará?— Radamanthys se contuvo de liberar la potencial risa que cosquilleó su garganta ante la repentina y enternecedora emoción de Saga. Serenamente respondió:

—Lo conozco muy bien. — Saga asintió en conformidad con la breve explicación, si bien al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco celoso.

—Sólo dile que necesito hablar con él.

—De acuerdo. Me voy de una vez. — Radamanthys se puso de pie.

—Suerte, y gracias de nuevo. — El agradecimiento resultaba innecesario y el rubio lo rechazó con un movimiento de su mano que también hizo las veces de despedida.

Comenzó con la "misión" que acababa de adjudicarse, aun si no entendía bien por qué lo hacía. Perfectamente podría haber escapado de esa ecuación en la cual sobraba, simplemente dejando los problemas de los gemelos a ellos solos. Si resolvían algo o no, ya no sería asunto de él. Además esta vez no habría ninguna recompensa por estar ahí, pues Kanon dudosamente continuaría viéndolo como el amigo de siempre, y para Saga sólo representaba una espina incómoda que había complicado el trayecto hacia su meta.

No obstante, dejar las cosas como estaban no era una opción. Tenía que concluir ese capítulo, eliminar ese factor sobrante y dejar a esa ecuación resuelta.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡¿Quién es a esta hora?!— Milo refunfuñó contra su almohada y se arrastró sobre el chico que descansaba a su lado en la cama, hasta alcanzar el teléfono. Camus no tuvo más remedio que despertar.

—Es tu culpa por traer el teléfono a la habitación— el francés masculló mientras se movía para quitarse a Milo de encima.

— ¿Quién es el que arma un alboroto si olvido llamarlo un sólo día?— Milo descolgó el teléfono.

— ¡Pero yo estoy aquí ahora! No tenías motivo alguno para traerlo.

—La costumbre…— Milo se encogió de hombros. Camus suspiró cerrando los ojos y girando sobre su costado para darle la espalda al otro. Un segundo después sintió una mano tocando su cintura y el golpe suave de un tibio aliento cerca de su cuello. Sonrió divertido al concluir que Milo obviamente había olvidado por completo el teléfono que seguramente aún sostenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿Vas a atender o no?

— ¡Ah! Eh… ¿quién habla?

—Radamanthys, ¿Se encuentra Saga?— Milo parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y ni siquiera se percató de la risita burlona que Camus había soltado un momento atrás debido a su despiste.

—Hm… sí, pero… creo que está dormido.

—De acuerdo, le llamaré mañana. — Y por alguna razón la espera a ese mañana comenzó a inquietar a Milo de inmediato. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, logró despejar su extrañeza y reaccionar al instante.

— ¡Hey, espera! ¿Es sobre Kanon?

—Sí.

—Iré a despertarlo.

Milo se levantó rápidamente, y aunque sus pies descalzos resintieron el frío del piso, corrió a través del pequeño departamento hacia el cuarto de su padre. Una vez ahí no dudó en acercarse a su cama y empujarlo bruscamente del hombro para hacerlo despertar. Saga abrió los ojos y se incorporó un tanto alarmado por la urgencia con la que su hijo había dado fin a su descanso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Milo puso el teléfono en su mano.

—Ten.

— ¿Qué?

—Es Radamanthys. — Saga tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de llevar una mano a su despeinada cabeza y con la otra acercar el auricular a su oído. Milo vio por terminado su deber y caminó hacia la puerta, mas la inquietud del menor no había pasado desapercibida para Saga.

—Milo, luego te explico— Se sintió obligado a prometer. Milo giró el rostro parcialmente y respondió un inexpresivo "Sí" antes de dejar esa habitación y volver a la suya.

Sin embargo el camino de regreso no tuvo nada que ver con la carrera anterior. Esta vez sus pasos fueron pausados y no fue verdaderamente consciente de ellos hasta que se encontró a medio metro de su cama. Se detuvo brevemente, mirando a la figura que descansaba sobre ella y suponiendo que si bien sus ojos lucían cerrados, tal vez no habría vuelto a dormir tan rápidamente.

Buscó una confirmación trepando a la cama y acomodándose a la espalda de Camus, para abrazarlo con fuerza y enterrar la cara en sus cabellos. Camus se dejó hacer dentro del abrazo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos en silencio, esperando a que Milo se relajara, dejara de apretarlo tan enérgico entre sus brazos y cesara de despedir tanta ansiedad, para tomar eso como indicio de que sus pensamientos estaban más ordenados y poder entonces indagar sobre cuál era el problema.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Detesto no saber qué es lo que está pasando.

— ¿Quién llamó?

—El inglés— el tono despectivo usado hizo evidente para Camus que Milo creía a Radamanthys culpable de la inusual distancia que Kanon había impuesto con su familia. Y sí, Milo estaba maldiciendo internamente a aquel rubio porque su llamada había desatado una tormenta de apresurados razonamientos en su cabeza.

Tal vez Kanon estaba con él. Y entonces no había espacio para dudar que Saga había hecho algo realmente estúpido. Siempre lo hacía, siempre eran sus acciones las que alejaban a Kanon; Milo se negaba a pensar que su tío haría algo tan imperdonable como abandonarlos por motivaciones propias. Pero, por la razón que fuera, ¿Acaso no los echaba de menos? ¿O al menos a él? ¿No le había pedido ya que no se alejara más?

Entonces no se decidía si odiar a Radamanthys, a Saga, o a Kanon.

Y además de furioso se sintió bien idiota, porque había pensado que cualquier previo problema estaba resuelto, había creído notar el trato entre ellos distinto, y al mismo tiempo igual a como era antes… un antes que se sentía muy lejano, cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas y ellos estaban relativamente bien.

Milo dejó de pensar en todo aquello cuando sintió a Camus moviéndose y de un momento a otro tuvo el rostro de aquel frente al suyo, sólo para admirarlo por un instante antes de que un intempestivo beso le hiciera cerrar los ojos. Se asió a la espalda de quien tenía tan cerca para no sucumbir del todo al inicial efecto narcótico de ese beso.

Camus lo empujó dejándolo boca arriba y tomó de asiento a su cadera, removiéndose descaradamente y asegurándole así a Milo que por esa noche no dormirían mucho más. Sin embargo éste todavía se sentía curioso por los súbitos impulsos del otro, y durante un corto descanso que fue regalado a sus enrojecidos labios, mientras los de Camus buscaban obtener la misma coloración en distintos puntos de su cuello, Milo preguntó:

—Y… ¿y ahora por qué?

—Necesitas distraerte. — Y Milo no iba a negar que Camus estaba siendo bastante exitoso en su intención.

El francés no se sentía capaz de pensar en palabras que disiparan la preocupación del otro, porque no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con Kanon y Saga, pero estaba convencido de que no era un asunto que Milo pudiera solucionar y por lo tanto, no tenía que sufrir por ello, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. Se le hacía un gasto innecesario de energías.

Camus concluyó que Milo apoyaba su propósito y participaría condescendiente, cuando éste no hizo más preguntas, y le regaló una sonrisa que se acarició contra sus labios segundos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Camus se marchó ese día y tuvo que acompañarlo a la estación, por lo tanto regresó a casa sintiéndose bastante desanimado y aún con mucho sueño, así que lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación y arrojarse boca abajo sobre la cama.

Desafortunadamente, sus inocentes planes de descanso fueron entorpecidos cuando Saga se asomó a su puerta.

—Milo, voy a salir.

— ¿Eh?— El joven dio vuelta perezosamente y entre la rendija que eran sus adormilados ojos miró con suspicacia a su padre.

—Tal vez demore algunos días en volver, pero lo explicaré, te lo prometo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— Abrió bien los ojos y se apoyó en las manos para sentarse.

—Te dejé suficiente dinero en el cajón de mi buró. Mantente al pendiente del teléfono y pórtate bien.

— ¡Pero…!

—Cuídate, te quiero, nos vemos pronto. — Saga retrocedió en sus pasos y cerró la puerta. Milo se derrumbó sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados y algún improperio escapando de sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue difícil dar con Kanon; unas cuantas llamadas a algunos amigos en común y listo. De hecho resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba gracias a cierta sorpresiva información.

Así que tan sólo unos días después del encuentro con Saga, Radamanthys se encontraba caminando una cálida noche por las calles rebosantes de turistas en Florencia, con destino al acogedor hostal que Kanon siempre escogía al visitar ese lugar, y donde juntos habían pasado más de un fin de semana.

Desde que pisó el recibidor, el lugar le despertó recuerdos que lograron frenar sus pasos. Se tomó un par de minutos para reparar en la tranquila atmósfera, en cada detalle de la nada ostentosa decoración. Era el mismo sitio sencillo y acogedor de siempre, pero que lo saturaba en esos momentos de enorme añoranza y vacilación.

—Bienvenido, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó la recepcionista desde su lugar tras un escritorio, a pocos metros de distancia del punto donde los pasos de Radamanthys habían quedado congelados.

—Sí, busco a alguien. — Caminó hacia la muchacha, preguntó por Kanon y tras comprobar que efectivamente se hospedaba ahí, solicitó una llamada a su habitación.

— _¿Quién habla?_

—Hola, ¿Puedes bajar? — Transcurrieron dos segundos de silencio antes de que la llamada fuera cortada.

Radamanthys colgó el teléfono y entregó una generosa propina a la recepcionista. Enseguida salió del hotel para esperar a Kanon en la banqueta, distrayéndose mientras tanto con un cigarrillo.

Aunque el gemelo no le hubiera respondido Radamanthys contaba con la certeza de que, al menos por curiosidad, Kanon se encontraría con él. Y fue evidente que aquel se debatió bastante sobre qué hacer cuando, finalmente, tras veinte minutos horriblemente largos, lo vio atravesar la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Caminemos un rato.

Kanon frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia del rubio, pero como éste no dio tiempo a ninguna objeción y simplemente comenzó a andar, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, aunque la actitud despreocupada del otro le hiciera sentir sumamente irritado.

Radamanthys dejó que un par de cuadras les vieran pasar con la esperanza de que Kanon se relajara un poco, su evidente molestia se disipara y pudieran abordar de manera pacífica el tema que los esperaba.

—Conversé con Saga hace unos días.

— ¿Así que ahora son amigos? — El rubio se dio cuenta de que sus expectativas habían resultado utópicas. Soltó un suspiro quedo y continuó caminando un tanto cabizbajo mientras el otro parecía estar tratando de perforarle la cabeza con su mirada.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

—No me interesa lo que Saga quiera. — Hasta ahí había sido suficiente, juzgó el inglés. La conversación había comenzado mal y había que repararlo antes de que terminaran discutiendo en plena calle.

Radamanthys se detuvo, giró hacia Kanon, y lo miró con un rigor tan inesperado que el de ojos verdes sintió la necesidad de dar un vacilante paso hacia atrás.

—Déjate de niñerías, ven conmigo. — La sorpresa llenó al rostro de Kanon de inexpresividad. Parpadeó extrañado, y trató de hallar sentido en las acciones y palabras del rubio, ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué hacía ahí, pidiéndole que hablara con Saga, queriendo arrastrarlo hacia éste con tanta insistencia?

—No puedo ir a París ahora, ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí! — Mostró intención de dar la media vuelta pero Radamanthys sujetó uno de sus brazos y le impidió consolidar ese propósito.

— ¿La exposición del fin de semana?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Iba a ser un evento relativamente pequeño; una muestra de fotografía en una galería, donde algunos de sus trabajos participarían. No pensó que nadie más que sus amigos locales se enteraría.

—¿Cómo crees que te encontré?— Tampoco pensó que lo estuvieran buscando con tanto apremio.

Kanon se halló de repente siendo víctima del nerviosismo, pasó saliva y agachó la mirada. Durante los días anteriores se había estado sintiendo un poco culpable y a la vez triste, porque ese evento era algo con lo que siempre había soñado y ninguna de las personas importantes en su vida iba a estar ahí para acompañarlo, ya que no se había atrevido a decírselos; no había sabido cómo hacerlo si al mismo tiempo se encontraba supuestamente lidiando con la ofensa sufrida.

Y ahora, la noticia de que Radamanthys estuviera enterado le hacía sentir en cierta medida aliviado, hasta contento. Y esto le frustró lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin habla y con los ojos clavados en el piso hasta que, demasiados segundos después, la voz del rubio se volvió a escuchar.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias… —Radamanthys finalmente dejó ir el brazo de Kanon, y sonrió discretamente, sintiéndose triunfante al atestiguar el novedoso sosiego de su acompañante.

—Entonces, ¿hablarás con Saga?— Kanon alzó la cabeza y plantó sus incrédulos ojos sobre el rostro calmo del otro.

—Acabo de decirte…—Radamanthys le interrumpió soltando una pequeña risa y acercándose para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Kanon. Se inclinó un poco sobre él buscando su oído.

—Ven conmigo al hotel.

Kanon dio la apariencia de desinflarse un poco, y al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzó a trabajar con algo más de prisa.

Ir con él y hablar con Saga; Kanon dudó si sería atinado asociar las dos cosas que Radamanthys pedía o si estaba interpretándolo incorrectamente.

Kanon lució tan perturbado durante los momentos siguientes, sin siquiera hacer caso al par de dedos que jugueteaban con un mechoncito corto de su flequillo, que Radamanthys llegó a sentir que actuaba de forma un poco injusta al estarlo presionando de esa manera. Pero se recordó que el gemelo ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para regodearse en su soledad, y él ya estaba cansado de la situación, ni que decir de Saga que se había convertido en la desesperación encarnada.

Así que esperó hasta que, como tácita aceptación, Kanon simplemente retomó su caminar, y Radamanthys comenzó a guiar el trayecto.

"_¿Saga está aquí?"_ Kanon deseó preguntar con infantil impaciencia que fue difícil de controlar. La pregunta nunca abandonó su mente pero ni un sonido escapó por su boca. Caminó ensimismado hasta que las puertas de un elevador se abrieron frente a él. Entró y giró en sus talones para verlas cerrándose.

Radamanthys no despegó los ojos del gemelo quien a su vez mantenía los suyos fijos sobre la rendija en que la puerta se unía.

"_¿Saga está aquí?"_

Mientras hacía tal cosa, el rubio distraídamente jugueteaba con la llave que guardaba en su bolsillo, y sin poder evitarlo surgió la idea de dársela a Kanon y dejarlo salir de ese elevador solo.

Una idea demasiado fugaz y poco atractiva.

—Éste es el piso. — Salieron juntos

.-.-.-.-.-

Lo había ansiado; deseo espolvoreado de temor carcomiendo lentamente su cordura. Y sumergidos dentro de lo que quedaba de ésta, un sinfín de frases, algunas más adecuadas que otras, con las que lo saludaría.

No quería verse demasiado expectante… el hecho de que estuviera ahí ya decía suficiente. Y luego, maneras en que se disculparía sin justificarse más, y finalmente, invitaciones variadas en tono y humor para hacerle regresar. Todo para cualquier circunstancia que surgiera, para cualquier estado de ánimo en el que Kanon llegara. Saga se sentía preparado.

Se levantó de la cama en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pero el guión arreglado quedó olvidado en el rincón más recóndito de una mente que se sintió colapsar dentro de sí misma por un instante.

El rostro de Saga no mostró expresión alguna. Y decidió que estuvo bien haber olvidado todo lo que quería decir porque ahora tenía la certeza de que se hubiera mostrado torpe y redundante. Ahora, que Kanon estaba a unos pasos frente a él, aparentemente sin esperar escuchar nada de sus labios, mirándolo como si realmente no estuviera ahí y se debatiera por aceptar o no esa realidad que ya había presentido.

Todo eso en un instante hasta que Kanon soltó un quedo suspiro, parpadeó, y pareció entonces sí ver a Saga.

El par de ojos aparentemente idénticos se ataron durante innumerables segundos, y se comunicaron con mucha mayor eficacia entre sí de la que jamás podrían haber mostrado las palabras. No se disfrazó la culpabilidad por los errores pasados ni mucho menos la desesperación compartida de correr y disminuir la distancia que los separaba.

Incluso Radamanthys les entendió, y aunque retroceder unos cuantos pasos para salir discretamente de la habitación hubiera sido probablemente la acción más prudente a seguir, los movimientos de sus pies lo llevaron en una dirección opuesta a la planeada.

Posó las manos sobre los brazos de Kanon, y fijó la mirada en algún punto inespecífico de su abundante cabellera añil. Lo sintió exhalar un suspiro profundo, pero no había tensión en su cuerpo o indicio alguno de sorpresa o incomodidad.

Besó tranquilamente los cabellos sobre su nuca, deslizó las manos hacia su cintura y lo acercó un poco más a sí. Kanon, tardándose en registrar todas esas acciones, no desvió su mirada de Saga y se le hizo entrañable el asombro que aquel rostro trató de disimular. Casi quiso sonreír, cuando finalmente fue distraído por las manos que llegaron a su pecho, en algo como un abrazo mientras su camisa era desabotonada sin prisas.

Kanon rompió contacto visual con Saga y giró el rostro con intención de confirmar su repentinamente absurda realidad, y tal movimiento fue aprovechado por su captor para sellar un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Kanon volteó hacia el lado opuesto para evitar que un contacto similar se repitiera, y finalmente la agitación llegó a él, cuando comenzó a asimilar lo que sucedía con plena consciencia, no más hipnotizado por los ojos de su hermano.

_Saga_, llamó algo dentro de sí, como siempre. Y Kanon lo buscó, mirándolo, y lo llamó silenciosamente, extendiendo una mano hacia aquel. Saga dudó por instantes que dolieron para Kanon; lo que tanto quería se hallaba en brazos de alguien más pero esperándolo a él, porque sólo no podía, o no querría, salir de ese aprisionamiento. Pero, ¿quién era Saga para rescatarlo de algo que acogía a Kanon con tan envidiable devoción en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada mirada de la que su gemelo no se enteraba por estar viendo directamente enfrente, a él?

—Saga— Kanon insistió, cuando los labios del inglés alcanzaron un lado de su cuello y las yemas de aquellos dedos descubrieron su piel. Kanon frunció el ceño y descendió el brazo al que Saga nunca respondió; lo movió hasta sujetar con su mano aquella del rubio que acariciaba su abdomen, entrelazaron sus dedos y Kanon bajó la mirada para apreciar la familiar manera en que embonaban.

Con un sobresalto miró de nuevo al frente, obligado por dos nuevas manos que halló plantadas a cada lado de su rostro. Saga estaba ahí, y luego no más, cuando Kanon cerró los ojos para recibir el impetuoso beso que siguió.

-.-.-.-

— _¿Dónde estabas aquí?— Era la primera vez que visitaba ese apartamento pero aún así tuvo la confianza de recoger la fotografía que descansaba sobre el buró, y mostrarse curioso. _

_Normalmente uno no tenía fotografías de sí mismo junto a su cama. _

—_No soy yo. Es mi hermano, Saga— Kanon explicó brevemente, dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama y caminó hasta el rubio invitado para quitarle la fotografía de las manos con todo el disimulo de su nerviosismo que fuera posible. _

— _¿Por qué tienes su foto aquí?— Volvió a inquirir con naturalidad. _

_Normalmente uno no tenía fotografías de sus hermanos junto a su cama._

-.-.-.-

— ¡Ngh!— Saga estiró el cuello hacia atrás de manera tan impulsiva que el golpe de su nuca contra la cabecera fue lo suficientemente ruidoso para extraer una risita divertida de los labios que besaban la espalda de Kanon.

Sin detener los besos que a veces se tornaban en mordidas juguetonas sobre la piel del menor de los gemelos, ni la persistente estimulación con sus dedos, Radamanthys dirigió la mirada hacia Saga para encontrarlo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. El rubio disfrutó de ese rostro de mejillas rojas supuestamente enfadado durante los efímeros momentos que duró; en nada Saga había vuelto a entrecerrar los ojos, jadear y mordisquear sus labios, volcando de nuevo toda su atención sobre Kanon, quien llevaba el último par de minutos enloqueciéndolo con sus labios y lengua.

Y aunque a cada segundo el menor se hacía más y más torpe en su labor, eso no mermaba lo fantástico de las sensaciones provocadas. Saga sujetó la cabellera de Kanon, guió sus movimientos y el otro obedeció con vehemencia. Saga volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, esta vez con más cuidado, cerró los ojos y aspiró aire con desasosiego, sintiendo a su orgasmo demasiado cercano.

Gruñó un lamento cuando todo eso se acabó de manera abrupta. Abrió los ojos para experimentar al sentimiento de burla y frustración instituyéndose en él, mientras atestiguaba al orquestador de las actuales circunstancias robando toda la atención de su hermano.

Kanon ahora le daba la espalda mientras Radamanthys lo atareaba con un beso exaltado que Saga atestiguó de larga duración; la mano derecha del rubio todavía ocupada en explorar la intimidad de su hermano con absoluto impudor, mientras su brazo izquierdo mantenía el tembloroso cuerpo de Kanon cerca de sí.

Saga no demoró más en involucrarse y haló a Kanon para atraparlo entre sus piernas y recostarlo sobre su pecho. El menor de los gemelos apreció su nuevo refugio y lo agradeció con un suspiro. Su piel contagió de calidez a la de Saga, su cabeza halló reposo sobre la base de su cuello, y su mano derecha sujetó uno de los muslos del mayor como punto de apoyo para resistir la dulce tortura del rubio cuyo cuello había mantenido preso con su otro brazo. Radamanthys se sintió atrapado cuando les miró, uno contemplando al otro con un deseo y adoración que sentía como propios, y ese otro entregado a ambos sin barrera alguna, cautivándolos y siendo cautivo al mismo tiempo dentro del inescrutable choque de sentimientos que los tres causaban.

_Que ellos iniciaron y en el que tú interviniste._

Una sonrisa agridulce se formó en sus labios. La desapareció contra la jadeante boca de Kanon y simultáneamente se fusionó con su cuerpo, firme, haciendo al otro quejarse y asirse con mayor fuerza a su espalda. Se movió, sin ritmo alguno al principio y sin que las caderas vecinas respondieran a sus vaivenes, pero poco a poco convenciéndolas hasta hallar armonía con ellas. Y continuó besándolo por unos momentos más, hasta que los gemiditos comenzaron a transmitir más gozo que sufrimiento.

Entonces sorprendió a otros labios por los que tuvo que estirar el cuello y empujarse más dentro de Kanon como fuera posible, y esos se abrieron torpes, sin saber qué hacer con la intempestiva lengua que los visitó. Eso estuvo bien porque Radamanthys disfrutó enormemente de sentirse en completo control, intimidando con su desenfreno y obteniendo dulce hesitación en cada movimiento de Saga.

Sonrió triunfante al sentir una mano de Saga colocándose ligera sobre su hombro para enseguida acariciar hacia abajo su brazo, y a esos labios los abandonó jadeantes cuando el gemelo atrapado bajo su cuerpo anunció con conmocionadas exclamaciones, lo frustrantemente próximo que se sentía a desfallecer de placer.

Radamanthys embistió más rápido, sujetando las piernas de Kanon para elevarlas sobre su propia cintura. Saga rodeó con inquebrantables brazos el pecho de Kanon y apoyó el rostro de lado sobre la cabeza de su hermano, cerrando los ojos, apenas aguantando el horror de delicia que era Kanon retorciéndose estremecido contra sí. Hasta que escuchó al rubio gruñir alto, a Kanon resoplar angustiado y a ambos cesar el baile del que lo habían hecho partícipe. Entonces Saga abrió los ojos, justo para ver como Radamanthys apoyaba la frente en su pecho, junto al rostro de Kanon, y se mantenía ahí, respirando con dificultad durante algunos segundos.

Saga enredó los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos dorados y húmedos. Los acarició con blandura durante algunos momentos hasta que Kanon buscó su mano y la dirigió a su sexo, todavía hinchado y ardiente. Saga lo acarició con mesura, consiguiendo extraer suaves suspiros de su gemelo. Radamanthys los sintió y lentamente se incorporó para dejarles espacio, se tendió boca arriba a un lado de ellos y se esforzó para recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal.

Enseguida Kanon giró perezosamente sobre su costado y luego boca abajo, sin soltar la mano de Saga para que lo siguiera. Con cierto esfuerzo se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas, y cuando sintió el miembro de Saga apenas tocando su entrada, cerró los ojos e inspiró aire entrecortado. Momentos después gimió agradecido cuando el otro incursionó en él, si bien le pareció demasiado pausado para su ansioso estado.

Saga se inclinó hasta lograr besar la espalda de Kanon, y comenzó a arremeter contra él cadenciosamente, sintiendo a sus terminaciones nerviosas cosquillear en festejo a las maravillas experimentadas en ese acto tan simple en naturaleza. Sus músculos tensos, pero sin que eso molestara, el calor sofocante que al mismo tiempo le inyectaba vida, la urgencia por terminar pero la simultánea y contradictoria hambre de que todo durara eternamente.

Por efímera curiosidad miró hacia el culpable de esa escena. Notó con algo de sorpresa que tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando había esperado descubrirlo observándolos. La curiosidad quedaría en eso porque Saga no iba a buscar comprenderlo, no lo pensaba posible.

El aludido percibió a esos ojos llenos de curiosidad estancada, y mostró los suyos, un tanto turbios, al hombre que se adueñaba de lo único que él había soñado tener.

Saga desvió la mirada y se concentró en Kanon.

Radamanthys decidió hacer lo mismo también; estiró el brazo para alcanzar la suplicante erección de Kanon, atrapándole entre sus dedos y ofreciéndole un alivio tremendamente necesitado con sus caricias. Ello, sumado a los atinados roces que el miembro de Saga realizaba en su interior, lo empujaron por el borde de las sensaciones que venían bullendo en él durante lo que se sentía como un cruel y extenso tiempo, y en un parpadeo bañó con su esencia la mano de Radamanthys, y se sintió sacudir a tal medida, que los dedos de Saga tuvieron que enterrarse dolorosamente en sus caderas para mantenerlas en alto. Su rostro colisionó sobre la cama, cerca del hombro del inglés, quien aún exhausto, giró el rostro y depositó un soñoliento beso sobre su sien.

Poco después, Saga se colmó de Kanon, sublimemente ajustado y ardiente a su alrededor, y lo llenó de sí, robando un último escalofrío de aquel mientras incontables lo hacían sucumbir a él.

-.-.-.-

— _¿Por qué tienes su foto aquí?_

_Kanon miró la foto y meditó una respuesta. Radamanthys consideró que se tomó demasiado tiempo en ello._

—_Lo echo de menos. — Elevó la mirada, una tan súbitamente triste que ni siquiera la adorable sonrisa pudo disfrazar._

— _¿Tanto así? — ¿Tanto como para tener su fotografía aquí? Eso no expresaba ni una pizca de la medida colosal en que realmente extrañaba a su gemelo._

—_Mucho más— Dijo sentidamente, y regresó la foto a su lugar. Radamanthys elevó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa._

—_Eres gracioso, niño. — Y se acercó, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y besó sus labios despacio. _

_Era la tercera vez que lo hacía desde que lo conoció._

_Kanon respondió, se sintió convencido. Y cuando Radamanthys se apartó, éste sintió una mano del gemelo sobre su pecho y se encontró con los ojos de aquel, inusualmente graves y todavía tristes, mirándole fijamente._

—_Quiero hablarte de Saga._

-.-.-.-

Kanon abrió renuentemente los ojos, cediendo a la presión sobre sus labios y las caricias en su cabello.

—Debo irme.

Y aunque ahora doliera infernalmente, no podría arrepentirse jamás de la decisión tomada años atrás, ésa de acompañar a Kanon en su soledad, en su eterno desconsuelo, en cada uno de los momentos que lo necesitara ahí. O bien cederle distancia cuando aquel se lo pedía.

No clasificaría todos esos recuerdos como evidencias de demasiado tiempo perdido.

— ¿Vuelves?

—Tal vez. Sigue durmiendo.

Pero mentía descaradamente, aunque la vacilación era sentida en verdad.

Aunque Radamanthys sabía que podía llegar a amar a Saga tanto como a Kanon sin realizar gran esfuerzo, no se atrevería a intentarlo por más sencillo que fuera, para no atentar contra su propia salud mental.

No le cabía duda de que si bien los gemelos lo apreciaban o al menos hallaban su presencia reconfortante, mientras aquellos se tuvieran mutuamente, él nunca sería vitalmente necesitado por ninguno.

Kanon entendió con inquietud tardía que aquello había sido una despedida definitiva cuando el fin de semana llegó. Y eso le enfadó, porque le parecía injusto, ¡Él había estado prácticamente dormido!

—Voy a recoger a Milo. Te alcanzamos en la galería.

Kanon, sentado en la cama con celular en mano sin animarse a marcar y confirmar sus sospechas, apreció de reojo cuando Saga pasó hacia la puerta.

No vio, sin embargo, cuando Saga se detuvo apenas a punto de salir, le miró curioso y notó su desánimo. No era difícil adivinar a qué se debía y aunque eso le preocupara un poco, sonrió al sugerir:

— ¿Me acompañas?— Kanon elevó la mirada, parpadeó distraído y asintió automáticamente. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se levantó de la cama.

Hundidos en un silencio algo tenso dejaron el hotel, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la estación. Al entrar, el celular de Kanon sonó. Saga volteó para ver al otro titubear en contestar al mirar la pantalla, regresó la vista al frente y se adelantó. Kanon contestó.

—_Hola. Llamaba para desearte suerte._

—No regresaste. — Lo repentino del reclamo sorprendió a ambos por igual. Kanon quiso morderse la lengua, y Radamanthys tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recordarse que Kanon no protestaba por necesitar su presencia, sino probablemente, por haberlo dejado con Saga a que ellos terminaran de definir las cosas.

Kanon era semiconsciente de esto también pero le costaba admitir que incluso con los últimos días que él y Saga habían compartido en añorada tranquilidad, no habían realmente discutido nada en concreto ni tomado decisiones claras, al menos ninguna que cualquiera de los dos se haya atrevido a anunciar.

—_Pero estarás bien, ¿no?_

—Supongo…

—_Y Saga también._

—Ahá...

—_Nos veremos un día de estos._

—De acuerdo.

—_Habrán otras exposiciones a las que me invitarás._

—Eso espero.

—_Hasta entonces._

—Adiós...

-.-.-.-.-

Milo los localizó apenas entraron a la estación. Caminaban uno delante del otro con al menos dos metros de distancia separándolos, uno de ellos al teléfono y ambos luciendo preocupados. Milo frunció el ceño.

Cuando Saga le llamó un par de días atrás después de su imperdonable y súbito abandono, se sintió de hecho un poco feliz al enterarse de que el motivo de aquello había sido Kanon. Se sintió todavía más contento cuando le habló sobre la exposición y le pidió que asistiera. Milo accedió advirtiendo que llegaría un poco tarde porque esperaría a Camus para llevarlo consigo. Y ahora estaba ahí, con todo y francés tomado de la mano, ansiando ver a su padre y tío en buenos términos- hasta hace un par de segundos.

Milo no demoró más, y guiado por el enfado y la impaciencia caminó con grandes zancadas, arrastrando al otro chico consigo hasta llegar al encuentro de los gemelos.

Camus se soltó bruscamente de Milo, molesto ante el trato desatento y se cruzó de brazos listo para presenciar la embarazosa escena que el de ojos turquesas seguramente pondría en pie. Ya se había hecho costumbre a ellas.

Milo ni siquiera permitió los saludos.

—Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quiero dejar algo en claro— Advirtió, ganándose exitosamente la atención de los otros tres.

—No es que yo los quiera obligar a nada… cada quien es libre de hacer como le plazca y tomar sus decisiones mientras no sean decisiones tomadas a medias, sin explicación o motivo aparente que dejen a ciertos inocentes involucrados desesperados y confusos. — la arruga en su frente se hizo más marcada.

—En otras palabras, realmente necesito que estén juntos porque separados son un desastre y me arrastran al desastre y la verdad me gustaría tener algo de estabilidad, si así se le puede llamar al hecho de que mi papá y mi tío… ustedes dos… ¡bueno ya saben! —respiró profundo.

—Todo está bien, Milo. — Kanon sonrió.

Milo parpadeó, sintió a sus mejillas colorearse todavía más que con su emotivo discurso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieren decir que acabo de hacer el ridículo por nada?— Saga giró hacia Kanon, sorprendido ante el alivio que él mismo sintió al escucharlo.

—Algo así. —La sonrisa de Kanon incrementó su tamaño y todos los presentes sintieron que no faltaba mucho para que una carcajada saliera de esos labios.

—Ah, bueno… yo… esto…

—Ven, Milo. — Camus interrumpió los balbuceos del chico, rodó los ojos hacia arriba, tomó su mano y se lo llevó.

— Pediremos un taxi —anunció a los gemelos. Éstos los vieron adelantarse y compartieron otro lapso de silencio más, pero esta vez uno agradable.

—Es cierto, ¿no? Lo que le dije a Milo— Kanon preguntó a Saga. Éste curvó sutilmente los labios, sin sentir necesario que Kanon buscara confirmarse a sí mismo.

—Sí— dijo.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Esto es genial! — Milo, ya totalmente recuperado de su vergüenza y satisfecho ante lo "bien" que estaba todo, exclamó al llegar a la galería y reconocer varios de trabajos ahí expuestos.

No perdió en tiempo en dispersarse con Camus y dejar a los gemelos por su cuenta, y durante toda la tarde se la pasó interrumpiendo a los visitantes para presumirse como sobrino del artista y promover su quince por ciento de descuento en entrevista a los reporteros de las revistas de arte que mayormente lo ignoraron, sin que ello dañara el temporalmente-fuera-de-órbita ego del muchacho.

Saga estuvo con Kanon sólo unos minutos antes de que éste fuera atareado con saludos y felicitaciones. Entonces se decidió a recorrer la galería solo, disfrutando cada fotografía como si no las conociera ya todas y regodeándose en el éxito de Kanon como si fuera propio.

Al atardecer, cuando ya había mucho menos ruido que distrajera y mucho menos gente que atender, Kanon alcanzó a Saga, sin sorprenderse demasiado de encontrarlo observando con una expresión imposible de interpretar cierta fotografía en particular.

Saga no comentó nada al respecto así que Kanon no lo hizo tampoco. Pero en la infantil emoción que ese día le había provocado, no se pudo contener de una pregunta.

—Y bien, ¿qué te pareció todo esto?— Nada significaría mucho sin la opinión de Saga. Y aunque Kanon podría probablemente adivinarla y saberla más que positiva, no se quedaría con las ganas de escucharlo.

Saga hubiera gustado de voltear, abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle con un sentido beso lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

Del abrazó no se privó. Por prudencia, el beso tendría que esperar. Y lo que quería decir lo expresó al oído de Kanon de manera que la réplica fuera igual, para nadie más que los dos.

Entonces no era absolutamente perfecto, sin embargo, graciosamente se sentía así.

Y dejarían a esa imperfección perdurar.

**Fin.**


End file.
